


Re: Nienawiść

by Dioranelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Sasuke chciałby tylko zabić Itachiego i żyć spokojnie, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Clan-centric, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, ale klan Uchiha musi wszystko komplikować, tak samo jak Fugaku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 74,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke przez całe swoje życie patrzył na swojego brata: najpierw z podziwem, później z nienawiścią. W końcu udaje mu się osiągnąć swój cel i pokonać raz na zawsze Itachiego. Budzi się w jaskini w otoczeniu nieznanego mu członka Akatsuki, który twierdzi, iż zna prawdę o jego bracie. Zanim jednak Sasuke zdąży się dowiedzieć, co ten ma na myśli, chłopak przez przypadek uruchamia znaleziony wcześniej zwój.Sasuke budzi się w przeszłości, znów mając osiem lat. Czy znając przyszłość uda mu się powstrzymać masakrę klanu Uchiha? Czas upływa, a na odwrócenie niektórych rzeczy jest już za późno... Tragedia już się rozpoczyna, a spirala nienawiści zdaje się być nie do powstrzymania...





	1. Prolog: zwój

Czarnowłosy chłopak oddychał ciężko, schylony w pół. W ciszy jego oddech zdawał się być nienaturalny, zupełnie jakby zakłócał spokój tego miejsca - a przecież jeszcze chwilę wcześniej nie było ono spokojne. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej pełne było odgłosów walki - szczęki broni, krzyków. Teraz wszystko umilkło.

Chłopak nabrał głębszego oddechu i wyprostował się. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek wyższości, gdy chwycił się na ramię, na którym widniał czarny znak.

_Widzisz to, Itachi?_ Pomyślał chłopak z satysfakcją, _Nie jestem słaby. Pokonałem Orochimaru._

_Ty będziesz następny._

Uśmiech na jego twarzy zniknął tak nagle, jak się pojawił - nie miał w zwyczaju się uśmiechać. Chłopak rozluźnił się. Powinien już iść. Nie miał ochoty spędzać w tym ponurym miejscu więcej czasu, niż musiał. Nie, teraz miał coś ważniejszego do zrobienia. Zanim jednak ruszył się choć o krok, jego oczy zauważyły jaśniejszą plamę, której - przysiągłby - wcześniej nie było. Zmrużył brwi i podszedł do tego miejsca. Na ziemi leżał zwinięty zwój, zupełnie jakby ktoś go tam zostawił, a później zapomniał zabrać ze sobą. Chłopak nachylił się nad nim, machinalnie szukając zastawionych pułapek. Gdy takowych nie znalazł, wzruszył ramionami i schował zwój za pazuchę. Być może się przyda.

\---

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, ale zamaskowany mężczyzna nie zwracał na to uwagi. Odziany był on w długi, czarny płaszcz z czerwono-białymi chmurami. Zza pomarańczowej maski widać było tylko jedno, czarne oko, które wpatrywało się w leżącego chłopaka. Mężczyzna przypomniał sobie, jak znalazł i zabrał chłopaka ze sobą po walce, który on stoczył.

Chłopak drgnął i poruszył się lekko. Usiadł, a następnie rozejrzał się wokoło.

\- Obudziłeś się? - spytał po chwili mężczyzna kryjący się w cieniu.

Czarne oczy chłopaka spoczęły na nim. Bez wątpienia rozpoznał strój, który ten miał na sobie, ale i tak spytał:

\- Kim jesteś?

\- Spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej - odezwał się mężczyzna. - Alczkolwiek wtedy byliśmy wrogami. Nie martw się jednak, nie przyszedłem tu, by z tobą walczyć. Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Chcę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Coś?

\- Owszem - potwierdził. - Chodzi mi o Uchihę Itachiego.

Chłopak poruszył się, ale z jego wzroku nie zniknęło podejrzenie.

\- Myślisz, że wiesz wszystko o swoim bracie - ciągnął zamaskowany osobnik. - Ale tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiesz.

\- Jak... Jak możesz wiedzieć o Itachim? - spytał chłopak.

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi uniosł dłoń do maski i ściągnął ją, ukazując swoje czerwone oko.

\- Powinienem raczej zaczął od przedstawienia się. Tak samo jak ty, jestem z klanu Uchiha. I jako jeden z niewielu znam prawdę o twoim bracie - odezwał się spokojnie.

Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bowiem w tej samej chwili lewe oko chłopaka zmieniło swój kolor na czerwony, a po jego policzku potoczyła się strużka krwi. Nagły ból przeszył głowę chłopaka, a zamaskowany mężczyzna cofnął się gwałtownie, gdy wzrok tego, którego tu przeprowadził, zaczął na niego oddziaływać.

\- Wygląda na to, że Amaterasu została ci przekazana... - powiedział po chwili mężczyzna, tym razem w założonej masce. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, gdy ten kontynuował: - Cały Itachi, nawet po śmierci zostawił na mnie pułapkę.

\- O czym ty znowu mówisz? - niemal wysyczał chłopak.

\- Aby być pewnym, że nie dowiesz się prawdy, nałożył na ciebie jutsu... Musiało mu bardzo zależeć, byś nie usłyszał tego, co chcę ci powiedzieć.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - powtórzył swe pytanie chłopak.

\- Itachi coś ci zrobił, zanim umarł.

Oczy siedzącego rozszerzyły się, gdy przypomniał sobie ostatnie chwile brata. To wtedy jego krewny dotknął jego czoła dwoma palcami, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Wcześniej to robił jednak po to, by odmówić mi spędzenia wspólnie czasu. Teraz zrobił to, by ukraść jego oczy.

Dłoń chłopaka cofnęła się, gdy ten oparł się o ziemię. O czym znowu mówił mężczyzna? Prawda? O Itachim? Chyba raczej wierutne bzdury! Nastolatek znał prawdę - jego starszy brat był winny masakry jego klanu, całej rodziny. Nikogo nie oszczędził, nawet ich rodziców. Był zabójcą i mordercą, który zrobił to tylko po to, by przetestować własne możliwości.

Chłopak zerknął w dół, gdy jego dłoń napotkała coś okrągłego. Zmrużył brwi, rozpoznając znalezisko. Był to zwój, który znalazł wkrótce po pokonaniu Orochimaru. Niemal o nim zapomniał, bowiem okazało się, że nie był w stanie go użyć. Jakim cudem się tutaj znalazł?

_Gdybym tylko tamtego dnia znał przyszłość, wszystko byłoby inaczej,_ pomyślał chłopak. _Gdybym tylko..._

Nie dokończył, bowiem w tym samym czasie poczuł, jak zwój rozgrzewa się. Świat zamazał się przed jego oczyma, zniknęła jaskinia, zniknął zamaskowany członek Akatsuki.

Jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, ale zmieniło się wszystko.


	2. 1. Pobudka

Jeśli było coś, co planował Uchiha Sasuke, to z całą pewnością nie było tym utrata przytomności w chwili rozmowy z mężczyzną, który zdawał się wiedzieć coś o jego znienawidzonym bracie.

_Co się stało? Użył na mnie jakiejś techniki?_

Sasuke otworzył oczy, oczekując tej samej jaskini, tego samego mężczyzny. Był naiwny i stracił czujność. Tylko... Kiedy tamten miałby coś zrobić? Gdy spał?

Chłopak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozglądnął się wokół. Ku swojemu zdumieniu, nie był w jaskini, ale w pokoju... W zbyt znajomym pokoju. Wstał prędko, a potem zamarł.

Ubrania, które miał na sobie, z całą pewnością nie były tymi, które miał jeszcze tak niedawno. Ale nie to było ważne. Nie, liczył się jego wygląd. Był niższy, szczuplejszy... Młodszy.

Niemożliwe.

_Ten pokój, zupełnie jak z przed lat. I mój wygląd..._

_Genjutsu? Nie, iluzja jest zbyt prawdziwa. W takim razie może Tsukiyomi? Tylko jak Itachi mógłby go na mnie użyć, skoro jest już martwy?_

To nie miało sensu. Sasuke pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Kto? Kto byłby na tyle okrutny, by sobie z niego w ten sposób zakpić? Ten mężczyzna? Zacisnął ze złości zęby. W takim razie musiał się uwolnić z iluzji. Raz udało mu się uwolnić, z Tsukiyomiego, gdy walczył z Itachim, uda mu się i tym razem. Nie był małym dzieckiem, które płakało za swoją rodziną. Nie, był mścicielem i...

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało mu rozmyślania.

\- Sasuke, śpisz? - rozległ się kobiecy głos.

Chłopak zamarł. Znał ten głos.

Niemożliwe. Matka? Przecież ona jest martwa. Została zamordowana!

\- Sasuke, wchodzę - oznajmiła kobieta, a następnie przesunęła drzwi. Młody Uchiha mógł się tylko jej przyglądać. Wyglądała tak samo, jak ją zapamiętał: spokojna kobieta o czarnych oczach i długich, czarnych włosach związanych w kucyk. Miała na sobie ubranie z charakterystycznym znakiem ich klanu. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. - Widzę, że już nie śpisz. Chodź, zaraz będzie śniadanie.

Powiedziawszy to, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i oddaliła się.

Sasuke zerwał się.

_Niemożliwe. Niemożliwe. Matka jest martwa!_

W pędzie dopadł drzwi i przesunął je. Za nimi znajdował się tak bardzo znajomy korytarz jego domu. Chłopak nie miał jednak czasu, by podziwiać wnętrze. Nogi same skierowały go do głównego pokoju. Stanął w drzwiach, dysząc ciężko.

W pomieszczeniu siedział jego ojciec, Fugaku, w spokoju pijacy herbatę. Tak samo jak swoja żona, miał na sobie bluzkę z herbem klanu Uchiha oraz posiadał ich charakterystyczne rysy twarzy. Podniósł wzrok, dostrzegając swojego młodszego syna. Matka chłopaka, która stała już przy stole, zamierzając najwyraźniej nałożyć im jakieś danie na talerze, zamarła w połowie ruchu.

\- Coś się stało, Sasuke? - spytała kobieta. - Jesteś cały mokry.

Faktycznie, chłopak cały zroszony był zimnym potem. To było jak sen, który w każdej chwili mógł przerodzić się w koszmar.

\- Siadaj, Sasuke - odezwał się sucho jego ojciec, dopijając herbatę. - I ubierz się, jeśli chcesz zdążyć do Akademii. Masz dzisiaj zajęcia, prawda?

Przez chwilę chłopak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

_Akademii? Przecież opuściłem Konohę dawno temu!_

_Mniejsza o to... Jakim cudem oni nadal żyją? Co to za dziwna sztuczka?_

W końcu udało mu się zmusić stopy do ruchu. Podszedł do rodziców i usiadł przy stole, milcząc. Nabrał powietrza do płuc, skupiając się, byle rozwiać iluzję.

Nic.

Jak na iluzję, to jest ona całkiem realna.

Zerknął na matkę, która nałożyła mu na talerz śniadanie, a następnie usiadła obok męża. Sasuke jadł w ciszy, chłonąć wygląd rodziców, których nie widział już od tak dawna. Zdąrzył zapomnieć o tym, że gdy jego matka się uśmiechała, na jej ustach pojawiały się specyficzne zmarszczki. Zdarzył zapomnieć o tym, jak rzadko jadał rankami z rodzicami. Jego ojciec miał odpowiedzialną pracę, był szefem policji w Konosze. Nic dziwnego, że często bywał poza domem i był surowy dla swoich dzieci.

Ostatnio, gdy ich widział, leżeli martwi. Itachi ich zabił. Zamordował.

Raz jeszcze ogarnął go gniew na brata. Dlaczego? Dlaczego musiał przetestować swoje możliwości w ten, a nie inny sposób? Nie wystarczało mu same zabicie najlepszego przyjaciela? Jak bardzo musiał być zepsuty, by zabić cały klan?

\- Jak ci się podoba w Akademii? - łagodny głos jego matki przerwał jego myśli.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że pytanie to skierowane było do niego.

\- Mnie? - upewnił się.

\- Tak - potwierdziła kobieta.

\- Jest... Ciekawie - tylko tyle wydusił z siebie.

\- Muszę już iść - jego ojciec wstał, przykuwając tym uwagę zgromadzonych. - Ucz się pilnie, Sasuke.

Chłopak kiwnął głową.

\- Będę.

Nawet, jeśli to tylko piękna iluzja.

Nawet, jeśli za chwilę wszyscy zginiecie.

Gdy jego ojciec opuścił pomieszczenie i pożegnał się z żoną, matka chłopaka zerknęła na niego.

\- Martwisz się? - spytała.

\- Co? - nie zrozumiał pytania.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Nie martw się, nic mu nie będzie. Ma trochę bardziej wymagającą misję, ale powinien dziś wrócić. Będąc shinobi, często dostaje się zadania poza domem.

Złe, bardzo złe przeczucie ogarnęło Sasuke.

\- On?

\- Itachi - westchnęła jego matka, a następnie nachyliła się nad nim i przyłożyła mu dłoń do czoła. - Na szczęście nie masz gorączki. Dasz radę pójść do Akademii?

Gardło Sasuke było suche, zbyt suche.

_Jakim cudem? Przecież ty nie żyjesz, mamo! Tak samo ojciec oraz Itachi!_

Myśl, której nie dopuszczał wcześniej do siebie, pojawiła się nagle po raz kolejny.

A co... Co, jeśli to nie jest iluzja? Pomyślał, czując łagodną i ciepłą dłoń matki. Co, jeśli to jest rzeczywistość?

Patrzył ma matkę jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu kobieta cofnęła swoją dłoń.

\- Nie powinieneś się zbierać? Masz dzisiaj zajęcia - przypomniała.

Nie ruszył się.

_Mam tak po prostu odejść? Teraz, gdy w końcu cię zobaczyłem? Gdy zyskałem drugą szansę, by z tobą porozmawiać?_

_Nie ma mowy._

\- Gdzie... Gdzie jest Itachi? - wydusił z siebie.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, zauważając, że nazywa go inaczej, niż zwykle.

\- Na misji, jak zwykle - w jej czarnych oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt dumy pomieszanej ze smutkiem. - Jest w końcu jednym z ANBU.

Sasuke drgnął.

Niemal o tym zapomniałem. Itachi przysięgał obraniać wioskę, a potem się przeciw niej obrócił.

Ciekawe, kiedy zaczął planować masakrę klanu? Przed czy po wstąpieniu do ANBU?

\- Hej, nie smuć się - odezwała się jego matka. - Nic mu nie będzie. Dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo twój brat jest potężny. Jest naszą dumą. A teraz już leć, bo naprawdę się spóźnisz.

_Dumą... Wielką mi dumą. Ty jeszcze nic nie wiesz, mamo. Ta twoja "duma" bezlitośnie odbierze ci życie i wyrżnie cały klan w jedną noc!_

Sasuke zrozumiał jednak jedno: musiał iść, inaczej będzie to zbyt podejrzanym zachowaniem. Z żalem cofnął się do swojego pokoju, nie spuszczając wzroku z matki.

_Jeśli to naprawdę jest przeszłość... Jeśli jakimś cudem jestem w przeszłości, mogę jeszcze wszystko zmienić!_

_Zabiję Itachiego, zanim on zniszczy moją rodzinę._

To postanowiwszy, chłopak ubrał się prędko i spakował najpotrzebiejsze mu rzeczy. Z pewną nostalgią założył swój stary, tak bardzo mały strój i schował bronie. Konoha jego dzieciństwa była bezpieczna, ale nigdy nie mógł być pewnien, czy coś się nie zmieni. W dodatku teraz w wiosce był on, przechadzając się jej ulicami, jakby miał do tego pełne prawo.

 _Muszę jednak uważać._ Pomyślał, żegnając się z matką i wychodząc na ulice przeznaczone dla ich klanu. Wszystkie były nowe. Zerknął w bok, tam, gdzie niegdyś na jego oczach Itachi wbił kunaia w mur, gdy oskarżono go - słusznie, jak się okazało - o śmierć Shisui'ego, ich kuzyna. Najlepszego "przyjaciela" Itachiego.

Nie aby Itachi miał kiedykolwiek prawdziwych przyjaciół.

Mur był nienaruszony. Sasuke odetchnął z ulgą.

Shisui nadal żył.

Itachi nie posiadał Mangekyou Sharingana.

Nadal była nadzieja.

_Ale i tak muszę uważać. Nie mogę nikomu pokazać, że posiadam Sharingana. Oraz muszę się zachowywać tak samo jak wtedy, gdy miałem siedem lat. Nie mogę być zbyt dobry, bo od razu się to rzuci w oczy._

_Muszę się też zorientować, który jest dzień. Ile mam czasu._

_Nawet, jeśli to jest iluzja, to i tak nie chcę niczego żałować._

\---

Nie było ciężko odnaleźć swoją dawną klasę. Gorszym zadaniem było nie wgapianie się w otoczenie. Niby w samej Konosze nie zmieniło się zbyt wiele, ledwo kilka sklepów jeszcze nie zostało otworzonych, a inne jeszcze nie zmieniły swojego wystroju, ale z drugiej strony... Z drugiej strony Konoha, w szczególności dzielnica Uchiha, była taka pełna życia. Mieszkańcy byli spokojni, nie martwiąc się o swoje bezpieczeństwo - wystarczył tylko mundur policyjny widziany z daleka, by przechodnie zaczynali uważać, byle tylko nie zrobić czegoś niewłaściwego.

Sama zaś Akademia... Cóż, ona jedna się nie zmieniła. Na swoje szczęście znalazł się w czasach jeszcze przed wyborem drużyn, dzięki czemu nie musiał się martwić o Kakashiego, który mógłby rozpoznać, że coś jest nie tak. Na swoje nieszczęście, został zauważony przez dziewczyny z klasy.

\- Część, Sasuke-kun! - usłyszał dość krzykliwy głos. Rozejrzał się w irytacją i dostrzegł różowe włosy i lśniące oczy. Haruno Sakura, za dziecka jeszcze bardziej irytująca niż gdy była nastolatką.

A skoro ona tu jest, to...

\- Sakura-chan, popatrz na mnie, dattebayo! - jeszcze bardziej krzykliwy głos przeszył powietrze. Jego właściciel, blondyn z twarzą naznaczoną bliznami przypominającymi wąsy lisa, właśnie zmierzał w ich stronę. Uzumaki Naruto, rywal oraz przyjaciel Sasuke. W sumie ich relacje były skomplikowane, a teraz wszystko komplikowało się jeszcze bardziej. Nikt z nich nie miał pojęcia, co ma się wydarzyć, nikt się nawet tego nie domyślał. Wszyscy żyli w swoich małych, ograniczonych światkach, nie przypuszczając, do jakiej tragedii ma dojść.

A on nie mógł nic im powiedzieć. Raz, że nie chciał, dwa, że były to dzieci, które tylko by go spowalniały.

_Zjawiła się kłopotliwa kompania._

Sasuke wyminął młodsze wersje swoich znajomych i skierował się do miejsca na uboczu, które, jak pamiętał, zajmował.

\- Sasuke-kun, przywitałbyś się chociaż! - Sakura podążyła za nim z nienadowoloną miną. Uchiha westchnął w duszy.

_Dlaczego ona zawsze się musi mnie czepiać?_

_Jak mam uratować rodzinę i zabić Itachiego w takich warunkach?_

\- Witam - wymruczał Sasuke, a dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

_Coś czuję, że to nie będzie dobry dzień._

\- Właśnie - Uchiha zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. - Który dziś mamy?

\- Czyżbyś kompletnie strącił rozum? - Naruto spróbował się wtrącić w konwersację, podchodząc do nich.

Sasuke zignorował go i skupił się na różowowłosej, której policzki momentalnie przybrały kolor łudząco podobny do włosów. Dziewczynka z wyraźnym szczęściem odpowiedziała mu, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenia każdemu, kto tylko ośmielił się na nią zerknąć krzywo.

Uchiha skrzywił się lekko. Było gorzej, niż sądził, ale w sumie nie było aż tak źle. Miał dwa tygodnie, niecałe dwa tygodnie, by ocalić swoją rodzinę. A to oznaczało, że za jakiś tydzień jego kuzyn zginie. Pierwszy punkt na liście "Nie dopuśćmy do tego".

Choć w sumie, akurat w tej chwili najbardziej nie powinien nie dopuścić do tego, by ktokolwiek z klasy domyślił się prawdy o nim.

\---

Sasuke wracał z Akademii powoli. Z jednej strony chciał zobaczyć rodziców. Z drugiej strony, obawiał się, że cały ten dzień będzie tylko iluzją i gdy wróci, jego dom ponownie będzie pusty. Albo gorzej - gdy tylko otworzy drzwi, zastanie swoich rodziców, martwych, a obok nich beznamiętną twarz brata.

Z tego też powodu osiągał się z powrotem, co wykorzystał Naruto, zabierając go ze sobą na jakieś bezsensowne zabawy. Oczywiście, od razu dołączyła się też Sakura, a wraz z nią Ino oraz reszta, z którą trzymali się, gdy byli dziećmi. Sasuke pamiętał, że gdy był młodszy, średnio lubił te ich zabawy - wolał męczyć brata lub podglądać jego treningi - ale i tak często na nie przestawał. Przynajmniej miał co robić i jakoś zabijał czas. Rzecz jasna robił to na swój sposób - spokojnie, z dystansem o oddaleniem. Średnio ufał ludziom spoza klanu.

A teraz? Teraz po prostu nie chciał wracać. Wolał spędzić choć kilka godzin, licząc, że nic się nie stanie.

W końcu dotarł do drzwi domu. Zerknął w bok. Mur nadal był cały. Otworzył drzwi i wymamrotał ciche "wróciłem". Ściągając buty, zauważył, że przed domem znajdują się nie dwie, a trzy pary butów.

Wrócił.

Zesztywniał, ale nakazał sobie spokój.

_Musisz się zachowywać tak jak wcześniej, Sasuke. Tak jak mały ty. Nie pamiętasz? Byłeś żywym dzieckiem, które kochało i podziwiało Itachiego._

_Musisz go oszukać, by zdobyć jego zaufanie, a później go zabić._

Odłożył buty na swoje miejsce i wszedł do środka. Z bijącym sercem otworzył drzwi do głównego pokoju - do tego, gdzie zawsze jedli razem obiad. Zacisnął usta. Jeśli jego rodzice już są martwi...

Stanął w progu, nie będąc się w stanie ruszyć. Znalazł się akurat w chwili, gdy jego matka nakładała obiad znajomemu mu nastolatkowi ze znakiem Uchiha na plecach. Chłopak odwrócił się, słysząc dźwięk przesuwanych drzwi.

\- A, to ty, Młody - odezwał się z uśmiechem. Zawsze się w ten sposób uśmiechał. Na czole miał opaskę z godłem Konohy, a jego czarne oczy spoczęły na wchodzącym. Był nieco młodszy, niż Sasuke go zapamiętał, nieco bardziej roześmiany i pewny siebie, ale to bez wątpienia był on. Tylko jedna osoba tak na niego wolała i tylko jedna osoba mogłaby jak gdyby nigdy nic siedzieć w samym środku głównej rezydencji Uchiha, nie przejmując się niczym i nikim.

\- Shisui...


	3. 2. Rodzina

_A więc on nadal żyje._

_Jaka ulga. Podejrzewałem to, ale nie mogłem być tego pewien._

\- Co ty tu robisz? - spytał Sasuke nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał.

\- Przyszedłem zobaczyć się z twoim bratem - wyjaśnił chłopak.

_Itachi, co?_

_Zawsze Itachi._

_Dlaczego nikt nie potrafi dotrzeć jego prawdziwej twarzy?_

\- Itachi jest na misji - odparł sucho Sasuke. Jego matka wymieniła spojrzenie z Shisuim.

\- Pokłóciliście się? - spytał jego starszy kuzyn, przyjmując z wdzięcznością jedzenie od kobiety. - Słyszałem, że masz dziś zły dzień, Sasuke.

\- Nie... Nie pokłóciliśmy się.

_Jeszcze_ nie.

Sasuke podszedł do stołu i usiadł obok kuzyna. Chciałby mu tak wiele powiedzieć! Chciałby go ostrzec. Chciałby go o tak wiele wypytać! Czy kiedykolwiek był świadomy prawdziwej natury Itachiego? Czy próbował go powstrzymać, i dlatego zginął?

\- W takim razie dobrze - rozluźnił się Shisui. - Jak ci idzie w Akademii?

_Co oni mają z tym pytaniem..._

Tym razem jednak Sasuke mógł coś więcej powiedzieć. Gdy narzekał na męczących znajomych z klasy - jak cudownie było się komuś wyżalić! - jego rodzina pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. Nie czuł się tak swobodnie od dobrych paru lat. Oczywiście, zdarzało mu się zrelaksować się i po prostu cieszyć się czasem wolnym z przyjaciółmi, ale zawsze gdzieś w głębi jego głowy czaiła się nieustępliwa myśl, przypomnienie, że musi się zemścić. Że nie może sobie pozwalać na takie idiotyczne zabawy.

\- To chyba jakaś klątwa braci Uchiha - zaśmiał się Shisui. - Zawsze musicie być popularni. Robię się zazdrosny!

\- Nie masz czego zazdrościć, Shisui - rozległ się kolejny głos, na dźwięk którego uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Sasuke. Odwrócił się wolno, czując, jak piękny sen zamienia się właśnie w koszmar.

Oto bowiem oparty o ramę drzwi stał jego starszy brat, Uchiha przeklęty Itachi. Ubrany był w swój zwykły, codzienny strój, a długie czarne włosy opadały mu przez ramię. Jego twarz była spokojna i na pierwszy rzut oka nic nie wskazywało na to, że przed nimi stoi seryjny morderca. Wygladał młodziej niż Sasuke go zapamiętał, ale to nie było dziwne. Przecież znajdował się w przeszłości, więc On też musiał być młodszy.

\- Jak długo może zająć człowiekowi przebranie się? - westchnął Shisui, ale na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech.

Itachi zignorował jego pytanie i podszedł do brata i matki.

\- Witaj, Sasuke - odezwał się łagodnie.

\- Cze- Cześć - wydusił z siebie Sasuke, spinając się. Tak łatwo byłoby go teraz zaatakować i poderżnąć mu to jego przeklęte gardło... Tylko co później? Jak miałby wytłumaczyć matce i kuzynowi, dlaczego zabił brata? Zresztą wątpliwym było, by Uchiha cholerny Itachi tak łatwo dał się pozbyć.

Itachi usiadł obok niego, a potem zerknął w bok.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał, a jego głosie pojawiła się troska. - Matka mówiła, że rano byłeś zupełnie jak nie ty.

_Jak możesz mnie o to pytać? Przecież ciebie nic to nie obchodzi! Chcesz tylko siły dla samego siebie! Nigdy nie myślałeś o mnie jak o bracie!_

\- Nie... Już wszystko w porządku... - zaczął Sasuke, a potem dodał z wahaniem, nienawidząc tego słowa: - nii-san.

Itachi uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Cieszę się.

\- Z nim chyba naprawdę jest coś nie tak - Shisui nachylił się do nich przez stół. - Zazwyczaj lepi się do ciebie tak, że nie można go od ciebie odciągnąć!

\- Nie lepię się! - zaprotestował Sasuke, zanim zdąrzył pomyśleć. Przez chwilę wszystko było tak jak dawniej, zupełnie jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Dłoń Itachiego opadła na jego głowę, a następnie potarmosiła włosy. Krew od razu zadudniła Sasuke w żyłach.

_Jeszcze raz mnie dotknie, a nie wytrzymam._

\- Nie denerwuj się tak, Sasuke.

Uchiha spuścił wzrok.

_Itachi... Ty naprawdę jesteś przebiegły, wiesz? Gdybym nie wiedział, że to wszystko jest częścią twojej gry, mógłbym ci uwierzyć, że naprawdę jesteś moim cudownym starszym bratem._

_Ale na twoje nieszczęście, ja to już wszystko wiem._

_Mnie nie oszukasz. Już dawno przejrzałem twoje iluzje._

\- Sasuke, chcesz herbaty? - zaproponowała jego matka. - Albo ty, Itachi?

Pokiwali głową w tym samym momencie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- O czym chcesz porozmawiać z It.. Z moim bratem, Shisui? - spytał Sasuke, poprawiając się w ostatniej chwili. Jako dziecko szanował brata i nigdy nie nazywał go po imieniu, o czym tak łatwo było zapomnieć.

\- Takie tam przyjacielskie sprawy - Uchiha machnął ręką. - Itachi jest ciągle na misjach i ciężko go złapać.

\- Przesadzasz - jego przyjaciel, nie, fałszywy przyjaciel, pokręcił głową. - To raczej ciebie ciężko złapać. Ja częściej bywam w Konosze niż ty.

\- To nie ja będę się później tłumaczyć Izumi.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego wspominasz akurat o niej.

Izumi? Kto to? Nie pamiętał nikogo o takim imieniu.

\- Coś czuję, że dobrze wiesz, dlaczego - zaśmiał się Shisui, a potem spojrzał na Sasuke. - Wiesz, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, być może będziesz miał nową siostrę.

\- Nie stawiaj tego w takim świetle, Shisui - zganiła go jedyna w tym towarzystwie kobieta. - Jeszcze nic nie jest pewne.

Itachi westchnął.

\- Możecie nie decydować o moim życiu uczuciowym za mnie?

Życiu uczuciowym? Pierwsze słyszał, by Itachi miał ukochaną.

\- Wiesz, to ciężkie zadanie, ale spróbujemy - zaśmiał się Shisui. Sasuke uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. Jego starszy kuzyn zawsze umiał go rozśmieszyć.

\- Kim jest ta Izumi? - Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, sprawiając, że Shisui odwrócił się do niego w przeobrzymionym niedowierzaniu.

\- Nie wiesz, kto to? Nigdy jej nie spotkałeś? Naprawdę?

\- Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym żartował? - Sasuke rzucił mu złe spojrzenie.

Jego kuzyn zesztywniał, po czym wskazał ręką na Itachiego, który wciąż był zbyt blisko ich wszystkich.

\- Otóż, nasza droga i najwyraźniej nie wszystkim znana Uchiha Izumi jest moją największą fanką, a zarazem skrytą miłością twojego brata. Co czyni nas rywalami. Ale, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, sądzę, że to ja wygram ten wyścig.

Uchiha...?

A więc już było jasne, że Itachi nic do niej nie czuje. Nie mógł czuć czegoś takiego do osoby, którą chciał zabić.

Itachi uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

\- Mówisz to w chwili, gdy zamieniłeś z nią może dwa czy trzy słowa? Zresztą, naprawdę, wolałbym, byś tego tak nie ujmował, w chwili, gdy to ty cierpisz na niedobór towarzyszek płci żeńskiej.

\- Czyżbyś coś sugerował? - Shisui uniosł brew.

\- Pamiętasz Sayę? Albo tą blondynkę, która niemal odgryzła ci głowę, gdy chciałeś...

\- Dobra, dobra, dość, dość! - Shisui zamachał gwałtownie rękami, nie pozwalając dokończyć kuzynowi zdania. - Zrozumiałem, zrozumiałem. Okej, może i nie miałem wtedy farta. Ale to dawno i nieprawda!

\- Trzy miesiące temu - zauważył Itachi.

\- Cztery.

\- Ja pamiętam, że trzy - upierał się jego kuzyn.

\- Jak mówię, że cztery, to cztery. Jestem starszy, więc mam rację.

Sasuke odchrząknął, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Oboje Uchiha przerwali temat, który zapowiadał się na dość długą dyskusję, a Shisui spoważniał i zerknął na swojego "przyjaciela". - A tk poza tym, muszę z tobą później o czymś porozmawiać.

Itachi kiwnął głową, a krew w żyłach jego młodszego brata zmroziła się. Czy to tak miał wyglądać ostatni dzień Shisui'a? Sasuke zmusił się, by przypomnieć sobie, jak to wszystko wyglądało. Nie, to nie było tak. W ogóle nie pamiętał, by w te ostatnie dni Shisui ich odwiedzał.

Czyżby coś się zmieniło? A może to dlatego, że wrócił później niż zwykle? Być może wtedy Shisui też do nich przyszedł, a on był zajęty ćwiczenie jutsu?

Nieważne. Teraz nie było sensu się nad tym zastanawiać.

_Nie... Przecież był w wcześniej jeszcze ta rozmowa, w nocy. A wedle kalendarza zostało mi jeszcze, ile, dwa, trzy tygodnie? Tak niewiele czasu._

_Zbyt niewiele._

\- Później - obiecał Itachi. Jego matka spojrzała na niego, po czym nalała mu herbaty, która zdążył się w tym czasie zaparzyć.

\- Sasuke, mówiłeś coś o Akademii - zaczęła, zmieniając temat.

\- A, tak - chłopak chętnie pociągnął go, starając się ignorować brata, który w ciszy pił swoją herbatę. Zaczął kontynuować przerwaną historię, tym razem jednak mniej chętniej. Itachi przyglądał się mu z zamyśleniem, ale Sasuke odwrócił wzrok i skupił się na swojej matce.

Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej umrzeć. Nie tym razem.

Rozmowa nie kleiła się, nawet Sasuke był w stanie to wyczuć. Mimo starań jego matki, mimo wtrącanych co jakiś czas głupich żartów jego kuzyna, widać było wyraźnie, iż czują się nieswojo.

Cholera. Czy naprawdę jego zachowanie było aż tak inne od tego, jaki był jako dziecko?

Sasuke wkrótce zamilkł, zdecydowany zjeść jak najszybciej obiad, po czym zniknąć. Najlepiej nie rozwalić połowy pokoju przy okazji. Już i tak samo przebywanie w pokoju z tym człowiekiem sprawiało, że tracił resztki swojej już i tak nadwyrężonej cierpliwości. Przez ostatnie dziewięć lat... Przez ostatnie dziewięć lat robił wszystko, byle tylko unikać wymawiania jego imienia. Żył tylko po to, by go zabić. Trenował, porzucił własne szczęście - wszystko w tym jednym celu, byle tylko się zemścić.

A teraz on siedział obok niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic i Sasuke nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Oczywiście, mógłby spróbować zaatakować brata. Może nawet by go zranił.

Ale co potem? Jak zareagowałaby jego łagodna matka? Co zrobiłby kuzyn, wciąż przekonany, że Itachi jest jego przyjacielem?

Oni wszyscy byli tacy ślepi. Tacy naiwni.

Ale Sasuke nie mógł ich winić. Sam przecież, jak był mały i głupi, to tego nie zauważył.

Nie było żadnej możliwości, by Sasuke miał im to za złe.

Z całą pewnością nie miał im tego za złe.

I z całą pewnością nie uważał, że akurat ludzie zgromadzeni w tym pokoju powinny być w stanie zauważyć prawdę.

\- A tak swoją drogą, gdzie kupiłaś ten ładny obrusik, ciociu? - trajkotał pomiędzy jednym kęsem a drugim Shisui.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Z tego co pamiętam, to chyba twoja mama mi go podarowała... - zastanowiła się na głos.

\- Mama? - zdumiał się chłopak. - Jejku. To ona może być jednak człowiekiem.

\- Ej, ej, ej, nie obrażaj mojej siostry - kobieta pogroziła mu ostrzegawczo palcem, uśmiechając się jednakże przy tym. - Bo jeszcze Rei cię dopadnie i przyjdziesz tutaj, prosząc o azyl.

Sasuke zmusił swój umysł, by przypomniał sobie wygląd ciotki. Kobieta była matką Shisui'ego, ale bardzo rzadko ich odwiedzała, w przeciwieństwie do syna. Sasuke nie był w stanie już nawet sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądała i jaki miała charakter. Właściwie... Czy on ją kiedykolwiek spotkał? Znał jej imię, kojarzył z opowieści, ale chyba nigdy nie mieli okazji zobaczyć się twarzą w twarz.

Zresztą, to nie miało teraz najmniejszego znaczenia.

\- Dobra! - podchwycił jego kuzyn. - I się do was wprowadzę! Pokój Ity jest duży, zmieścimy się oboje!

\- Jak ja nakarmię taką ilość osób? - kobieta zdawała się martwić tym na poważnie. - Przecież ty jesz za dwoje.

\- Tylko w dni mające w sobie literkę "o" lub "e" - machnął ręką Shisui.

Itachi odłożył łyżkę na bok, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.

\- Dlaczego mój pokój? - spytał, odzywając się pierwszy raz od pewnego czasu.

\- Ponieważ jest najbardziej uporządkowany - padła odpowiedź.

\- W naszym domu największy porządek utrzymuje Sasuke, prawda?

Przeniesiony w czasie Uchiha zamrugał oczami, gdy przy stole zapadła cisza.

_A... To było pytanie do mnie._

\- Sasuke? - jego brat przechylił głowę w bok, a następnie wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Tą samą dłoń, która jeszcze nie tak dawno chciała wyrwać jego oczy. Tą samą dłoń, którą zamordował ich rodziców. Tą samą dłoń, którą przyciskał Sasuke do ściany, pozbawiając go tchu. - Jesteś tu?

Dłoń zbliżyła się.

Cały spokój, który miał w sobie Sasuke, zniknął w jednej sekundzie.

Chłopak odtrącił dłoń brata ze wściekłością, wstając przy okazji gwałtownie oraz popychając przy tym stół i rozlewając obiad z talerzy. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, jego ręką sięgnęła po jeden ze sztyletów, które przyszykował sobie rankiem oraz rzuciła go w twarz znienawidzonego wroga.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! - wywarczał Sasuke. - Nie dotykaj mnie już nigdy więcej, morderco!

Chłopak przeniósł wzrok ze stołu na swoją rodzinę. Jego matka, bledsza niż zwykle, wpatrywała się w niego z niepokojem pomieszanym ze... Ze strachem? Bała się? O niego czy niego? Shisui zaś już się zerwał na równe nogi, obserwując całą sytuację swoimi czerwonymi oczami. Itachi powoli opuścił rękę, trzymając sztylet kilka centymetrów przed oczami, a jego twarz wyrażała jedno wielkie zagubienie i niezrozumienie.

\- Czego się tak gapicie? - Sasuke miał już w ręku przygotowaną kolejną broń. - Czy wy naprawdę jesteście ślepi i nie macie pojęcia, jako on tak naprawdę jest?

Shisui w ułamku sekundy znalazł się tuż przed nim, oddzielając go od brata oraz unosząc dłonie w upakajającym geście.

\- Młody, nie ma się o co złościć - odezwał się powoli. - Dobra, nie będę się wam wpychał do domu. Nie zależy mi na tym pokoju, rozumiesz?

\- To ty nic nie rozumiesz! Nic mnie nie obchodzi, gdzie i z kim sobie mieszkasz! Ale nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru pozwalać, by on - Sasuke wskazał pogardliwym gestem na brata, schowanego za kuzynem - panoszył się w Konosze, jakby miał do tego prawo! Słyszysz mnie, Itachi? Wynoś się stąd, póki masz jeszcze czas!

Shisui zmarszczył brwi w zdumieniu, ale równie szybko je opuścił. Gdzieś z tyłu jego ciotka podeszła do syna, odciągając go na bok i ściskając za ramię.

\- Młody, co takiego strasznego Ita ci zrobił? - odezwał się Shisui, a zdezorientowanie łączyło się w jego głosie z rozbawieniem. - Ukradł ci ulubionego miśka? Zjadł najlepszą czekoladę, którą odkładałeś sobie na specjalną okazję?

Wyraźnie próbował go rozśmieszyć. Sasuke jedynie prychnął z irytacją.

\- Co on mi zrobił? - powtórzył, nie wierząc, że ktoś mógł być na tyle głupi, by go o to pytać. - Co on mi zrobił? Chcesz wiedzieć, co mi zrobił? Zniszczył mi całe życie! Przez całe moje dzieciństwo udawał, jaki to on nie jest wielki, jaki to nie jest miły, uprzejmy i czarujący. Wśród klanu był niemal jak jakieś cholerne bóstwo! Geniusz, cudowna gwiazdeczka, która wszystko dostawała! Miał wszystko! Wszystko, do cholery, wszystko! Ale nie, jemu było mało! Musiał to wszystko zniszczyć!

Jego kuzyn rozumiał teraz jeszcze mniej.

\- Młody, o czym ty znowu mówisz? Ita nic ci nie zniszczył i...

\- Jeszcze nie - przerwał mu Sasuke. - Ale to zrobi. Raz jeszcze. Naprawdę nie widzisz tego? Nie widzisz tej jego chorej żądzy władzy? Za parę dni zabije cię, tylko po to, by zyskać Mangekyo!

Błąd. Twarz jego kuzyna stężała.

\- Młody. - Jego Sharingan zawirował, przybierając inny kształt. - Uspokój się. Weź głęboki oddech. Nie jesteśmy twoimi wrogami.

Sasuke cofnął się gwałtownie. Ten Sharingan...

Jakim cudem Shisui mógł posiadać Mangekyo?

\- Nie próbuj na mnie żadnych sztuczek! - zagroził, wymierzając w niego broń. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jak mogłeś? Jak mogłeś zabić przyjaciela, tylko po to, by uzyskać te oczy?

Byli sobie godni... Itachi i Shisui, oboje byli tacy żałosni. Tak bardzo zapatrzeni w swoje możliwości. I pomyśleć, że Sasuke miał dotąd kuzyna za bezmyślną owcę zwodzoną przez "przyjaciela".

\- Shisui. - Dłoń Itachiego opadła na ramię kuzyna, a w jego głosie pojawiło się ostrzeżenie. - Nie używaj Kotoamatsukami.

Wiedział.

Wiedział, że Shisui posiada Mangekyo.

Ale milczał. Przeklęty, chronili się wzajemnie. Nic dziwnego, że Shisui nie był w stanie się obronić. Ponieważ był przekonany, że wspólne sekrety wystarczą, by powtrzymać kuzyna.

Itachi wystąpił przed "przyjaciela", lekceważąc zduszony okrzyk ich matki, gdy kolejny sztylet przeleciał o włos od jego twarzy.

\- Sasuke - odezwał się starszy z braci, przybierając na twarz spokojną maskę. - Opuść broń.

\- Bo co mi zrobisz? - Sasuke uniósł brew. - Zabijesz? A może wyrżniesz w pień cały klan? Oh, zapomniałem. Wciąż nie masz Mangekyo. Nie jesteś w stanie.

\- Sasuke - powtórzył jego brat, puszczając między uszy część wypowiedzi. - Opuść broń. Nikt nikogo nie będzie zabijał. A z całą pewnością nie po to, by zyskać Mangekyo.

\- Nie, nie, na pewno nie - parsknął chłopak. - Akurat ci uwierzę.

Zacisnął palce na sztylecie mocniej. Rzut. Jeden dobry rzut, by to wszystko zakończyć... Aby skończyć to całe szaleństwo.

Chłopak już nic nie wiedział. Przestało go obchodzić, czy to faktycznie była przeszłość, czy też był zamknięty w jakiejś dziwnej iluzji bądź był to alternatywny świat. To już nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Liczyło się jedno: że jego wróg stał naprzeciwko niego. 

Rzucił lekko sztyletem, momentalnie formując rękoma pieczęcie potrzebne do uruchomienia techniki. Był szybki, był zwinny. Raz wygrał. Zwyciężył, prawda? Udało mu się pokonać dwudziestoletniego Itachiego, to samo zrobi i z tym przeklętym trzynastolatkiem. Wiek... Wiek nie miał znaczenia. To cały czas był ten sam morderca, ten sam cel.

Technika nigdy nie ujrzała światła dziennego. Być może był to efekt szału, w który wpadł chłopak; być może zaślepienia, które go ogarnęło; być może zmęczenia całym szalonym dniem; być może szoku po znalezieniu się w innej rzeczywistości.

Być może Sasuke po prostu nie docenił swoich przeciwników bądź zapomniał, że nie są tylko we dwoje.

Być może po prostu Sasuke zapomniał, że nie Itachi jedyny zwany był geniuszem ich klanu.

Być może Sasuke po prostu nigdy nie wiedział, że jego kuzyn nie bez powodu zyskał przydomek "Shunshin" *. Być może nigdy nie miał pojęcia, że ten radosny chłopak był jednym z najpotężniejszych przedstawicieli ich klanu swoich czasów.

Jak bowiem inaczej można by wytłumaczyć fakt, że gdy Shisui pojawił się za jego plecami, Sasuke nie zdołał nawet mrugnąć, gdy nagły ból przeszył jego głowę, nogi ugięły się, a ostatecznie ogarnęła go ciemność?

\--  
*Shunshin - tłumaczone jako "teleporter", chodzi tu po prostu o technikę teleportacji, którą opanował Shisui


	4. 3. Konsekwencje

Sasuke nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło oraz co dokładnie się stało.

Wiedział jedno.

Zawalił.

Zawalił, tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

Czy on naprawdę był aż takim idiotą? Jego całą przewaga polegała na tym, że znał przyszłość. Że brat traktował go jal głupie dziecko.

A teraz to wszystko zniszczył.

Kilkoma słowami. W kilka minut.

Jeszcze nigdy Sasuke nie był aż tak zły na samego siebie.

Teraz zaś... Teraz zaś leżał na czymś miękkim, otulony kocem, a czyjaś dłoń gładziła go delikatnie po twarzy. W pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę się zerwać, by pokazać, że już nie śpi, ale w tej samej chwili zrozumiał, że właśnie obok niego toczona jest jakaś rozmowa, której część był w stanie usłyszeć:

\- ...na nim Kotoamatsukami? - to bez wątpienia był głos jego matki. Coś w nim sprawiło, że Sasuke zrozumiał, że przerywanie kobiecie w tym momencie byłoby szczególnie złym pomysłem. Ponadto, poruszany temat przykuł uwagę chłopaka.

\- Nie złość się, ciociu - odezwał się na to Shisui, próbując załagodzić całą sytuację. - Chciałem tylko go uspokoić. Przepraszam.

Uspokoić?

Sasuke zmusił się do zachowania zimnej krwi. Najwyraźniej oboje myśleli, że nadal śpi. A to znaczyło, że mógł się od nich czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Nie - tym razem odezwał się jego brat, którego głos był co najmniej dziwny. Gdyby Sasuke lepiej go nie znał, powiedziałby, że Itachi był zmęczony. Ale to nie była prawda. Jego brat nigdy nie był zmęczony. - To ja powinienem przepraszać. Sasuke musiał coś o tym usłyszeć.

Dłoń gładząca policzek chłopaka cofnęła się. Czyja to była dłoń?

\- To nie twoja wina - zaprotestował od razu Shisui. - Przecież nie gadasz o tym na prawo i lewo. Jednak... Myślicie, że Młody powie o tym komuś z klanu?

\- Nie... Powiem mu, by milczał - odezwała się jego matka z bliska. A więc to to była jej dłoń? Jakim cudem nie zauważyła, że nadal nie śpi?

_Milczał? Dlaczego niby nie miałbym nikomu o tym mówić?_

\- Mam nadzieję. Jeśli klan się o tym dowie... - Shisui zawiesił głos. - To się nie skończy dobrze. Ludzie zaczną zabijać, tylko po to by zyskać tą moc. A Mangekyou nie przynosi szczęścia, wierzcie mi. Żadna moc nie jest warta takiej ceny.

Odezwał się ten, który ją zdobył.

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli, aż Shisui raz jeszcze się odezwał, tym razem jakby niepewnie:

\- Ej, a może on coś usłyszał? No, wiecie... Jeśli chodzi o tą sprawę.

Serce Sasuke zamarło na chwilę.

O czym on znowu mówi? Jaka znowu sprawa?

\- Nie... Nie wydaje mi się - Itachi od razu zrozumiał, co ma na myśli jego kuzyn. - Uważamy, by nie mówić na ten temat w towarzystwie Sasuke. Nie chcemy go w to wplątywać.

_"Uważamy?"_

_A więc oni wszyscy wiedzą, o co w tej całej sprawie chodzi, tylko mi nic nie mówią?_

\- I sądzisz, że to w porządku? Sasuke też jest Uchihą. Prędzej czy później...

\- Nie - przerwał mu Itachi. - Nie dowie się. Po prostu będziemy ostrożniejsi.

\- Itachi ma rację - do rozmowy wtrąciła się jego matka. - Nie ma potrzeby niepokoić Sasuke, Shisui - dodała kobieta, nieświadoma, tak bardzo nieświadoma faktu, że chłopak wszystko słyszy.

\- Rozumiem, ciociu - głos chłopaka był ciepły, rozbawiony.

Po pokoju rozległ się cichy szelest, jakby ktoś wstawał.

\- Pójdę zaparzyć nam trochę kawy. Macie ochotę? - spytała kobieta. - Nie ma sensu się martwić teraz na zapas.

\- Ja się zawsze piszę na ciepłą, pyszniutką kawę starej, dobrej cioci Mikoto! - Shisui od razu podłapał pomysł.

\- Tylko nie starej! - udała niezadowolenie Uchiha, zaraz jednak zaśmiała się. Przesunęła drzwi i zniknęła w głębi domu, zostawiając w pokoju trójkę chłopców.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

Sasuke nie śmiał się nawet ruszyć, dziękując niebiosom, że leżał na boku, dzięki czemu ciężko byłoby odczytać z jego twarzy, że się obudził. Jedyne, na co musiał uważać to to, by się nie odezwał, nie zaczął głośniej oddychać bądź nie poruszył się nagle.

\- Zmusiłeś ją do wyjścia - niespodziewanie to Itachi odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Nie zmusiłem - sprostował jego kuzyn. - Jedynie zasugerowałem jej, by to zrobiła.

\- Manipulator - zaśmiał się tamten. - Przypomnij mi, bym nigdy cię nie złościł.

\- Jesteś okropny. Ja tu nam pomagam, a ty od razu musisz mnie obrażać. Powiedz mi, czemu ja się nadal z tobą przyjaźnię?

\- Pewnie dlatego, że nie masz nic lepszego do roboty.

\- Przesadzasz, przesadzasz - Shisui nie przejął się tymi słowami. - Po prostu jesteś pod tak wielkim wpływem mojego czarującego charakteru, że...

\- Raczej żenującego - wtrącił młodszy z kuzynów.

\- Czarującego - podkreślił tamten - że nie jesteś w stanie się ode mnie oddalić na dłużej niż kilka dni, panie "seryjny morderco".

Sasuke od razu zrozumiał, w jakim kontekście zostało użyte to słowo.

Nie uwierzyli mu. Ani Mikoto, a ni Shisui nie byli w stanie uwierzyć, że za dwa tygodnie dojdzie do masakry klanu. Uważali, że Sasuke plótł głupoty, że coś bredził.

A skoro nie uwierzyli teraz, nie uwierzą też i w przyszłości.

\- Może Młody napił się przez przypadek sake Fugaku-sama? - zaproponował Shisui, nie czekając na odpowiedź kuzyna. - Albo... Wiem! Chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę braciszka, biedaczek!

\- Shisui - w głowie Itachiego pojawiły się ostrzegawcze tony. - Nie obrażaj go.

_Heh... Akurat ty byś o mnie dbał._

_Nienawidzę w tobie tej fałszywości, Itachi._

\- Dobra, dobra. Twoje poczucie humoru jest okropne - ich kuzyn westchnął, rozpierając się wygodnie, ale gdy ponownie się odezwał, jego głos przestał już być rozbawiony i pojawiły się w nim poważniejsze tony: - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Wiem, że to nie jest dobry czas i miejsce, by o tym rozmawiać, ale póki Mikoto-sama tutaj nie ma, możemy skorzystać z tej okazji.

\- Słucham. - Tylko tyle powiedział Itachi.

\- Mikoto-sama... Nie da się przekonać, prawda? Nie ma szans, by stanęła po naszej stronie?

Po "ich" stronie?

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Ona podąży za ojcem, cokolwiek wymyśli.

\- Tego się obawiałem - westchnął raz jeszcze ich kuzyn, tym razem ciężko i ze zmęczeniem. - Cioteczka byłaby dobrą sojuszniczką. Ma duże wpływy. Ale jeśli zostawimy całą sytuację tak jak jest... W ten sposób tylko powstanie niepotrzebny chaos. To się nie skończy dobrze. Naprawdę... Chciałbym skończyć tą cała zabawę w kotka i myszkę raz za zawsze. Abyśmy w końcu wiedzieli, na czym stoimy.

Urwał.

Coś tu nie pasowało. Coś tu tak bardzo było nie w porządku.

O czym oni rozmawiali? Nie mogli mówić o masakrze - nie, jeszcze nie. A więc o czym? Do czego chcieli wykorzystać Mikoto?

\- Shisui... Nie sądzę, że musimy teraz o tym rozmawiać i...

\- Wiem o tym. - Przerwał mu ich kuzyn.

\- Skoro to wiesz, to dlaczego mi to mówisz? - spokojny, chłodny głos Itachiego sprawił, że Sasuke prawie zacisnął dłonie w pięść. Prawie, bowiem w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje.

\- Chciałem tylko, byś to wiedział - Shisui niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się. - Ponieważ tylko my możemy coś z tym zrobić. Mam zamiar to wszystko zakończyć. Nie mogę dłużej stać bezczynnie.

Znowu. "Zakończyć". Co oni chcieli zakończyć?

\- Czasu akurat to mamy za mało, Shisui - zauważył Itachi.

\- Wiem, że czas nam się kończy, ale jest pewien sposób, którego jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy. A jeśli to zadziała... - zawiesił głos.

To?

\- Nie mówisz chyba o..?

\- Dokładnie o tym - potwierdził Shisui. - Jeśli jest ktoś, kto nadaje się do tego zadania, to jestem tym kimś ja. Myślałem nad tym od długiego czasu, ale dotąd miałem wątpliwości. Jednakże... Musimy się pospieszyć. Jeśli się spóźnimy choć o jeden dzień...

Nie dokończył, ale zapewnie też nie musiał.

\- Shisui, nawet, jeśli by ci się powiodło... Nawet, gdyby się wszystko udało, prawda może wyjść kiedyś na jaw. Jesteś świadomy konsekwencji?

_Takich, że go zabijesz, Itachi? Aż tak bardzo nie chcesz, by ktokolwiek się dowiedział, jak bardzo zepsuty jesteś?_

\- Wiem, Ita - w głosie jego kuzyna pojawiło się zmęczenie. - Wiem dobrze, w co się wplątaliśmy. Ale właśnie dlatego będziemy musieli porozmawiać...tylko w bezpieczniejszym miejscu, dobrze?

\- Sam zaczyna ten temat i nie chce go skończyć - zauważył Itachi.

\- Oj tam, oj tam - nie przejął się tymi słowami ich kuzyn. Zaraz jednak zaśmiał się, zmieniając temat: - Swoją drogą, nieźle cię Młody podsumował... Bóstwo klanu Uchiha, cudowna gwiazdeczka... Ja też powinienem paść na twarz i zacząć oddawać ci pokłony?

Cisza.

\- To był żart - odezwał się po chwili Shisui. - Serio, to był żart. Dobrze wiesz, że nie byłbym w stanie wziąść na poważnie tej całej propagandy, którą twój ojczulek lubi o tobie rozprzestrzeniać. Nie byłbym w stanie; nie, kiedy pamiętam cię jako taaakiego małego brzdąca. No, weźże, Ita, nie złość się - tracił palcem kuzyna. - Ja ci tak dokuczam, ale to z miłości.

\- Idiota - odparł po jakimś czasie Itachi.

Cisza ponownie zapadła w pokoju, tym razem jednak jakby rozbawiona i zamyślona.

\- Dobra! - Shisui zerwał się i klasnął w ręce. - Cioteczka długo nie wraca, pójdę jej pomóc. Zajmiesz się braciszkiem?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, chłopak wypadł z pokoju. Być może nawet użył swojej techniki teleportacji, bowiem Sasuke nie usłyszał dźwięku przesuwanych drzwi.

Bracia zostali sami w pokoju.

Przez pewniej czas ani jeden z nich się nie odezwał. Sasuke nie miał najmniejszej ochoty pokazywać, że jest przytomny. O czym oni sobie myśleli, uciszając go w taki sposób? Przecież mogliby go nawet zabić! Czy ani jedno z nich nie miało pojęcia, jak wrażliwe są ośmioletnie dzieci?

W ogóle... Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale jak potężny był właściwie Shisui? Skoro posiadał Mangekyou... Czy dałoby sięgo przekonać, że Sasuke mówi prawdę, czy w ostatecznym rozrachunku stanąłby po stronie starszego z braci?

\- Sasuke, nie musisz już udawać, że śpisz - łagodny i lekko rozbawiony głos jego starszego brata przerwał ciszę.

Chłopak drgnął. Jak tamten się domyślił?

Jeśli Itachi wiedział... Jeśli wiedział od samego początku, to dlaczego rozmawiali na taki temat? Czy ta cała rozmowa była tylko na pokaz? A może dopiero teraz się zorientował?

\- O czym rozmawialiście? - spytał Sasuke, wątpiąc, by miał dostać odpowiedzi. Otworzył oczy, zrzucił z siebie koc i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Rozejrzał się wokół. Leżał na łóżku w swoim pokoju, a jego brat siedział na krześle w pewnej odległości od niego, patrząc na chłopaka uważnie, jakby spodziewał się, że ten może w każdej sekundzie go zaatakować ponownie.

Itachi nie ruszył się ani o milimetr.

\- To taka nasza zabawa z Shisuim - odezwał się lekko. - Nic ciekawego.

Sasuke nie uwierzył w ani jedno jego słowo.

\- A tak naprawdę?

Itachi jedynie uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Shisui przesadza. Jak wiele słyszałeś?

\- A co cię to obchodzi? - warknął Sasuke.

_Oż kur..._ Uświadomił sobie. _Miałem być miły._

_Dlaczego ośmioletni ja był takim małym idiotą?_

Itachi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jesteś moim bratem. To oczywiste, że interesuje mnie wszystko, co jest z tobą związane.

Gdyby Sasuke nie znał prawdy, mógłby nawet w to uwierzyć.

No właśnie, gdyby.

\- Możesz sobie stąd pójść? - wycedził chłopak powoli. - Nie mam ochoty teraz na ciebie patrzeć.

_Auć... Miałem być miły. Znowu wszystko psuję._

_Trudno. Będę musiał przeprosić go później._

Itachi zawahał się.

\- Co ja ci zrobiłem, Sasuke? - spytał niespodziewanie, wciąż nie ruszając się z miejsca. - Dlaczego jesteś na mnie taki zły?

_Co on mi zrobił?_

_Głupie pytanie._

\- Wynoś się. W tej chwili. - Gdyby tylko Sasuke miał przy sobie jakąś broń, od razu by z niej skorzystał. Ale nie, ktoś musiał go rozbroić.

ANBU wstał powoli, a następnie podszedł do drzwi. Tam się zatrzymał i spytał z namysłem:

\- Nienawidzisz mnie, Sasuke?

Młodszy Uchiha przełknął ślinę.

_Oczywiście, że cię nienawidzę! Zabiłeś moją rodzinę! Mnie też chciałeś zabić! Jesteś jednym z członków Akatsuki, terrorystą i mordercą! Jesteś moim wrogiem!_

_Tylko..._

_Tylko że już wystarczająco sobie nagrabiłem. Już wystarczająco wiele podejrzeń wzbudziłem swoim zachowaniem._

\- Nie. Po prostu jestem lekko... Zmęczony. To przejdzie.

\- Nie musisz kłamać, Sasuke - odezwał się cicho Itachi. - Tak czasami bywa. Ale to w porządku. Możesz mnie nienawidzić.

Starszy Uchiha przesunął drzwi na korytarz.

\- Powiadomię matkę i Shisuiego, że się obudziłeś - jego głos był płaski. - Zaraz tu będą.

\- O czym rozmawiałeś z Shisuim? - zawołał za nim Sasuke, korzystając z faktu, że nie było przy nich nikogo innego. - Co chcecie zakończyć?

\- Nic, co powinno cię interesować - dostał odpowiedź, zanim jego brat zniknął w głębi domu.

Sasuke zaśmiał się cicho, bez radości, powtarzając w myślach słowa brata.

_Nic, co powinno mnie interesować?_

_Nawet śmierć mojej rodziny?_

_Cóż za idiotyzm._

\---

Stanęli przed nim we dwoje, ona i on. Trzy filiżanki z parującym napojem, dwie pary tak bardzo do siebie podobnych, czarnych oczu.

Sasuke uniósł brodę.

_Dobra. Czas jakoś wyjaśnić mój napad gniewu._

_Tak, by to zabrzmiało w miarę logicznie._

Mikoto usiadła przy stole, kładząc na blacie filiżanki. Nogę założyła na nogę, przysunęła do siebie cukier, który usłużnie dosunął jej Shisui. Powoli, powoli wrzuciła do środka jednej z filiżanek kopiastą łyżeczkę słodkiego proszku i z werwą zaczęła mieszać, nie przejmując się hałasem, jaki tworzyła łyżeczka, odbijająca się od ścian naczynia.

\- Więc - odezwała się po chwili kobieta, nie patrząc na syna - uspokoiłeś już się?

Shisui stanął tuż przy drzwiach, niczym strażnik więzienny, pilnujący by nikt niepożądany nie wszedł do środka - ale i również, by pomieszczenia nie opuścił.

Po raz kolejny, odkąd Sasuke się obudził, chłopak poczuł, że zawalił na całej linii.

\- Tak - wymamrotał, spuszczając głowę. Nie było mu przykro, nigdy by nie było z tak głupiego powodu - ale jego rodzina oczekiwała od niego skruchy. Chcieli ją, to ją zobaczą. To nic, że była nieprawdziwa. - Przepraszam.

Mikoto wciąż na niego nie patrzyła.

\- Mamy kilka pytań - powiedziała beznamiętnie.

No jakżeby inaczej. Oczywiście, że mieli jakieś pytania.

\- Dlaczego powiedziałeś bratu takie okrutne rzeczy? - łyżeczka zatrzymała się, ale oczy wciąż wpatrzone były w wymieszany napój.

Jak zawsze. Itachi coś zrobi źle, a Sasuke ma płacić za jego czyny. Bo przecież niemożliwym było, by to starszy z braci jakoś zawinił, czyż nie?

\- Straciłem nad sobą panowanie - zaczął Sasuke. Dobre, to było dobre. Mówił prawdę, a więc może do niej dodać jeszcze trochę kłamstwa. Takie kłamstwa były najlepsze.

Bowiem powiedzenie im prawdy o sobie odpadało na samym początku.

Raz, że by mu nie uwierzyli. Dwa, że nawet jeśli, to zabraliby go na jakieś badania, a Sasuke straciłby przez to cenny czas. Trzy, że chłopak nie był już taki pewnien, czy może ufać kuzynowi. Cztery, że Uchiha po prostu nie miał ochoty się dzielić z nikim tą wiedzą, a tym bardziej nie miał ochoty, by wpatrywali się w niego, jak na jakieś dziwadło.

\- Miałem...sen - dodał podróżnik w czasie.

\- Sen. - Powtórzyła Mikoto.

\- Bardziej koszmar - sprecyzował Sasuke. Tak... To było dobre. Mógł za jednym zamachem wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie i wzbudzić w nich wątpliwości co do starszego Uchihy.

\- Co ci się śniło, Młody? - Shisui nie spuszczał z niego bacznego wzroku.

\- Śniło mi się... - Sasuke zawachał się. Jak wiele mógł im powiedzieć? Ale właściwie, już i tak wystarczająco dużo im powiedział. - Śniło mi się, że Itachi cię zamordował, tylko po to, by zyskać Mangekyo.

Jego kuzyn zamrugał oczami, raz, szybko.

\- A potem Ita... Nii-san postanowił wybić cały nasz klan, by przetestować swoje możliwości. I zrobił to.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza.

\- A ciebie zabił? - odezwał się po chwili jego kuzyn.

\- Nie - Sasuke skrzywił się. - Powiedział, że jestem zbyt słaby i że nie warto mnie zabijać.

Jego matka spojrzała na niego po raz pierwszy, odkąd weszła do pokoju, a w jej oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie.

\- Wow - gwizdnął Shisui. - To jest naprawdę niefajny sen. Nie dziwię się, że tak zareagowałeś.

Uwierzyli w to?

\- Ale całkowicie nierealny - zaśmiał się jego kuzyn.

Oczywiście.

No jasne.

Zawsze muszą go bronić.

\- Przecież...

\- Młody. - Przerwał mu Shisui. - Spójrz na mnie.

Sasuke niechętnie wykonał polecenie.

\- No?

\- Kogo widzisz? - spytał jego kuzyn, wskazując na siebie ręką. - Zwykłego cywila? Przedstawiciela jednego ze słabszych klanów? Zielonego genina, który ledwo co skończył Akademię? A może po prostu idiotę?

\- Nigdy tak o tobie nie myślałem, ale...

\- Stoisz przed jednym z potężniejszych Uchiha naszych czasów, nie chwaląc się. - Raz jeszcze nie dał mu dokończyć kuzyn. - I coś sobie ustalmy. Owszem, Ita jest silny. Ale Ita ma trzynaście lat. Wybacz, że zniszczę twoje wyobrażenia o bracie, ale gdybym walczył z nim na poważnie, Ita nie miałby ze mną najmniejszych szans. Jasne, to nie byłaby prosta walka, ale to ja bym zwyciężył. A wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ jest między nami różnica siły. Ponieważ Ita jest ciężkim przeciwnikiem, ale poważnym zagrożeniem dla mnie stanie się dopiero za parę lat. 

Sasuke pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, jeśli by cię zaatakował w chwili, w której byś się tego nie spodziewał.

\- Nawet wtedy byłbym w stanie się obronić. - Czy mu się tylko zdawało, czy Shisui był trochę zły? - Ponieważ jestem shinobi. A będąc shinobi muszę być gotowy na każdą sytuację.

_Cóż... Najwyraźniej nie jesteś aż tak dobrym shinobi, jak myślałeś._

\- Zresztą, to jest niemożliwe z jeszcze innego powodu - kontynuował jego kuzyn. - Ita nie byłby mnie w stanie zabić, bo jest moim przyjacielem.

\- Jeśli chciałby zdobyć Mangekyou...

\- Do Mangekyou jeszcze wrócimy - obiecał mu kuzyn. - Ale Ita nigdy by nikogo zabił z tak głupiego powodu. On po prostu nie jest taką osobą. Uwierz mi.

_Uwierzyć... Jak mógłbym w coś takiego uwierzyć, gdy Itachi sam mi się przyznał do tego morderstwa?_

_Ale niech wam będzie..._

_Udam, że wam wierzę._

\- Okej - mruknął Sasuke. - Rozumiem. To było głupio z mojej strony, uwierzyć w coś takiego. W taki głupi sen.

\- Było, było - pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową Shisui. - Akurat ty powinieneś znać Itę. On ma za dobre serce, by popełnić taką zbrodnię. Zresztą, ten śmieszny powód... "Przetestować swoje możliwości"? I żyć jako nuke-nin? Zostać wpisanym do Księgi Bingo? Już lepiej by mu było zostać w wiosce i jako ANBU mierzyć się z coraz silniejszymi przeciwnikami.

Nad tym Sasuke nigdy się nie zastanawiał. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Motywy Itachi'ego już dawno przestały mieć jakikolwiek sens. Jego brat był szalonym socjopatą i tyle. Nie miało sensu próbowanie go zrozumieć.

\- Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem - Sasuke wywrócił oczami. - Moja wina. Pomyliłem się, ok?

Jego kuzyn westchnął.

\- Może choć trochę zmądrzałeś, Młody - mimo tych słów, coś w jego oczach powiedziało Sasuke, że nie uwierzył mu, nie do końca.

Mikoto uniosła filiżankę do ust i upiła trochę gorącego napoju. W ciszy przyglądała się kuzynom i dopiero gdy odstawiła naczynie na blat stołu, odezwała się:

\- Sasuke. - Jej głos zwrócił na siebie uwagę obu chłopców. - Czy ty masz pojęcie, czym jest Mangekyou?

_Ojć... No to mam za swoje._

\- Wyższy poziom Sharingana, tak?

\- A jak się go uzyskuje?

\- Zabijając najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- A co on daje?

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Nie mógł udzielić zbyt dokładnych informacji, gdyż byłoby to podejrzane, ale choćby podstawowe fakty mógłby powiedzieć.

\- Pewnie jakieś bardziej zaawansowane iluzje. Oraz więcej mocy.

\- Skąd o nim wiesz? - twarz kobiety przypominała maskę. Ani jednym gestem nie zdradzała, czy jest zadowolona z odpowiedzi, czy też nie. Czy tego się spodziewała, czy też ją zaskoczył.

Raczej na sen tego już zwalić nie mogę...

\- Usłyszałem, jak tato o tym mówi.

Brew kobiety uniosła się trochę.

\- Ojciec rozmawiał o Mangekyou publicznie.

Zły wybór?

Ale było jest za późno, by cofnąć te słowa. Mógł tylko w to bardziej brnąć.

\- No... Tak. Z kimś ważnym z klanu. To było jakiś czas temu. Usłyszałem to przez przypadek i dość dużo o tym myślałem, a potem jeszcze ten sen... Wiele rzeczy się nałożyło na siebie.

Niespodziewanie Mikoto zacisnęła dłoń na filiżance.

\- Fugaku jest jeszcze większym idiotą, niż myślałam - wymamrotała. Dopiero potem odezwała się głośniej: - Sasuke, czy wiesz, co jest największą słabością, a zarazem siłą naszego klanu?

Tego pytania chłopak nie przewidział.

\- Sharingan? - on na pewno byłby siłą, ale słabością..? Tego już nie był pewny.

\- Błąd. - Mikoto zamachała dłonią na siostrzeńca, zachęcając go, by napił się kawy, którą mu przyszykowała. - To nie Sharingan. Ale nasze emocje. Żaden inny klan nie nienawidzi mocniej niż nasz. Żaden inny klan nie kocha mocniej niż nasz. Naszą największą siłą, ale równocześnie i największą słabością, jest miłość.

To brzmiało logicznie.

A przynajmniej tego część.

\- Jak to, "miłość"? - nie zrozumiał Sasuke. Jasne, miłość. Siła przyjaźni i miłości pokonuje zło. Czy oni naprawdę wierzyli w takie bajki? To było realne życie. Tutaj dobrzy ludzie umierali bez powodu, a najwięksi dranie, jacy istnieli, za nic nie chcieli umrzeć.

\- Po prostu. - Mikoto uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - Jak sądzisz, co trzeba zrobić, by obudzić Sharingana?

Na to pytanie znał odpowiedź.

\- Doświadczyć jakiejś traumy. Smutku.

\- A skąd się ten smutek bierze?

\- Z człowieka?

\- Z miłości, którą darzymy innych - kobieta pokręciła głową. - Aby doświadczyć bólu straty, musisz utracić kogoś, kogo kochasz. Kogo sobie cenisz. Ponieważ nasz klan kocha tak mocno, to uczucie staje się naszą siłą. Czakra skupia się w naszych oczach, nadając im specyficzny kolor oraz właściwości, które zwiesz Sharinganem.

A kogo to obchodziło, jak do tego dochodzi? Liczył się efekt końcowy, prawda?

\- Ale miłość jest też naszą słabością. Nasz klan obdarzony jest - czy raczej, naznaczony - klątwą nienawiści. Im silniejsza miłość, tym większa nienawiść wobec tych, którzy odebrali nam bliskich. Wtedy człowiek traci nad sobą panowanie i przestaje dostrzegać prawdę, którą ma tuż przed oczami.

\- Co to ma wspólnego z Mangekyou? - Przerwał jej znużony Sasuke.

\- Wszystko. - Tym razem to Shisui mu odpowiedział. - Młody, aby zdobyć Mangekyou, trzeba doświadczyć bólu porównywalnego do straty najlepszego przyjaciela.

Urwał.

\- Porównywalnego, rozumiesz? - powtórzył. - Nie trzeba zabić przyjaciół, by zyskać tą przeklętą moc.

Sasuke zamrugał oczami, raz, potem drugi.

Przecież... Przecież Itachi mówił co innego.

W takim razie te wszystkie jego starania, by zabić Naruto, nie miały sensu?

\- Nie zabiłem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, by zdobyć Mangekyou - podkreślił Shisui - ale widziałem jego śmierć. To wystarczyło.

\- I dlatego właśnie chcemy, byś nie mówił nikomu o Mangekyou, Sasuke - wtrąciła się Mikoto. - W naszym klanie mogą się znaleźć szaleńcy, którzy zaczęliby zabijać, by go zdobyć.

Tak... Mówili wcześniej coś takiego. To miało sens.

Sasuke kiwnął głową.

\- Dobra. Będę milczeć.

Chyba... Chyba udało mu się odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia.

Jednakże to nie zmieniało faktu, że on sam też miał swoje pytania.

\- A co - zaczął - z tym, o czym mówiliście?

Nie było sensu udawać, że nic nie słyszał. Itachi i tak go przejrzał, więc pewnie wypaplał wszystko innym, byle tylko postawić Sasuke w gorszym świetle.

\- Mówiliśmy? - Mikoto zmarszczyła swoje brwi, unosząc filiżankę z kawą do ust.

\- To, co ma się wydarzyć. Słyszałem cześć waszej rozmowy, zanim wyszłaś z pokoju, by zrobić kawę. Obudziłem się trochę wcześniej.

\- Nic nie ma się wydarzyć - zdumienie na twarzy kobiety zdawało się być prawdziwe. - Sasuke, jesteś pewien, że to nie był kolejny sen?

Nie... Z całą pewnością nie mógł być. Przecież Sasuke bez dwóch zdań rozmawiał z bratem. Więc czemu teraz kobieta zaprzeczała?

Sasuke otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili napotkał ostrzegawczy wzrok kuzyna. Shisui, skryty za plecami kobiety, uniósł palec do ust, nawiązując mu milczenie i pokręcił równocześnie głową.

Dlaczego miał milczeć i udawać, że nic nie słyszał?

\- Tak... - odezwał się ostrożnie Sasuke. - Musiało mi się coś pomylić. Moje sny robią się naprawdę dziwne.

Spuścił głowę, udając zmęczenie, ale i tak nie był w stanie nie zauważyć krótkiego spojrzenia, które Mikoto rzuciła kuzynowi. Bez dwóch zdań oznaczało jedno : "Jeszcze sobie pogadamy, Shisui i wiedz, że masz kłopoty. Duże kłopoty".

I to z całą pewnością nie był efekt "snu".

 

\----

Shisui był uparty.

Mikoto też była uparta.

A gdy dwójka upartych ludzi z dwoma odmiennymi zdaniami jakimś cudem się odnajdzie i rozpocznie dyskutować na dzielący ich temat, to nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze.

I właśnie dlatego Sasuke już od dobrej pół godziny z coraz większym znużeniem siedział w pokoju, próbując ignorować kłócącą się z werwą dwójką, czy wolno mu pić kawę, czy nie. Mikoto, jako zwolenniczka tego napoju, twierdziła, że młody wiek nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by poznać "ten nowy, wspaniały świat, którego ty, Shisui, nigdy nie zrozumiesz". Jej siostrzeniec zaś nieustannie powtarzał, iż "po pierwsze primo, nie jest dobrze uzależniać Młodego od kofeiny, a po drugie primo, kawa wcale nie jest smaczna". To zaś prowadziło do kolejnych rozważań, czy napój rzeczywiście jest dobry, czy to też tylko Mikoto oraz część populacji świata mają dziwne gusta.

Sasuke miał to wszystko gdzieś.

Ale nie miał wyboru - musiał przebywać w domu, ponieważ ani jedno, ani drugie by go nie wypuściło. Co do tego byli zgodni. Oczywiście, pozornie chcieli z nim porozmawiać, poznać jego opinię dotyczącą kawy, po prostu przebywać w jego towarzystwie, ale ich intencje były jasno widoczne dla podróżnika w czasie.

Chcieli dopilnować, że Sasuke nie zrobi nic głupiego, gdy jego brat wróci do domu. Z jednej strony wciąż widzieli w nim tego ośmiolatka, którego największym marzeniem było poćwiczyć z bratem, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafili nie zauważyć, jak bardzo chłopak był poważny, gdy zaatakował Itachi'ego.

W takich chwilach Sasuke naprawdę zastanawiał się, czy jego rodzina była tak irytująca dziewięć lat wcześniej, czy też teraz patrzył na nich z innej perspektywy.

Choć właściwie... Właściwie to to nie przeszkadzało mu aż tak mocno, jak by mogło.

Sasuke zmienił zdanie, gdy poduszka przeleciała tuż obok niego.

Dobra, jednak są wkurzający.

Jakimś cudem Mikoto i Shisui ze spokojnej dyskusji o kawie przeszli do rękoczynów.

Sasuke westchnął.

Szykowało się długie i męczące oczekiwanie.

\----

Sasuke nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że ucieszy się, słysząc, że jego brat wraca do domu. Jednakże, mając jako alternatywę zacięcie spierających się matkę i kuzyna, zaczynał naprawdę tęsknić za spokojem, który panował, gdy w rezydencji przebywał Itachi bądź Fugaku. Obecność jednego z nich zdawała się hamować rozgadane zapędy duetu ciotki i jej siostrzeńca oraz sprowadzać ich na ziemię.

Itachi zatrzymał się przed pokojem, patrząc na nich ze zdziwieniem.

Sasuke od razu napiął się, widząc go, równocześnie jednak przypomniał sobie, by być spokojnym.

Spokój. Tylko spokój mógł go teraz uratować.

Miał jeszcze czas na zabicie brata. Jeszcze będzie niezliczona liczba okazji.

Ale póki co...

\- Nii-san - odezwał się Sasuke, stając przed nastolatkiem. Opuścił głowę, próbując zabrzmieć szczerze. - Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem do ciebie. I że próbowałem cię zaatakować.

Spojrzał do góry, niemal spodziewając się zastać kpiący uśmieszek bądź pogardliwie wykrzywione usta.

Itachi uśmiechnął się - ale na ten stary sposób, jakby nastolatek wszystko rozumiał i wybaczał.

\- Nic się nie stało - odparł łagodnie.

\- Młody miał jakiś koszmar, że stałeś się szalonym seryjnym mordercą i że wybiłeś cały nasz klan ze mną na czele - podpowiedział usłużnie Shisui, wyglądając z pokoju. - Hejka, Ita. Długo cię nie było. Masz coś dla mnie?

Został zignorowany. Itachi przyklęknął i spojrzał uważnie na brata.

\- Sasuke, to był tylko zły sen - powiedział spokojnie. - Dobrze wiesz, że nic takiego się nie wydarzy.

Sasuke przytaknął w ciszy. Akurat się nie wydarzy.

Ponieważ to się raz wydarzyło.

\- Nie martw się już niczym, Sasuke - Itachi wyciągnął dłoń, jakby chciał go dotknąć, ale zrezygnował. Zamiast tego pozwolił jej opaść swobodnie. - Ponieważ twój starszy brat zawsze będzie tutaj, obok ciebie i zawsze będzie cię chronić. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, ja zawsze będę cię wspierać.

Sasuke niemal zaśmiał się na te słowa, tak fałszywe były.

\- Okej. - Wymamrotał.

\- A poza tym - Itachi wyciągnął w jego stronę małą paczuszkę, którą wcześniej trzymał schowaną za rogiem. - Mam coś dla ciebie.

Nawet bez oglądania Uchiha był w stanie się domyślić, co jest w podarunku. To musiało być onigiri, znając Itachi'ego pewnie kupione w ulubionym sklepie Sasuke.

\- A co masz dla mnie? - wtrącił się Shisui.

\- Przypomnienie od ciotki Reiny, byś już wracał do domu, bo miałeś posprzątać swój pokój.

Ich kuzyn zamarł.

\- Faktycznie, miałem to zrobić - zerknął na godzinę i przełknął ślinę. - Matka mnie zabije. Muszę spadać.

Nim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać, zaglądnął do pokoju, w którym przebywała Mikoto i wypowiedział do kobiety kilka słów na pożegnanie. W korytarzu spojrzał jeszcze na swoich kuzynów.

\- Ita, masz jutro jakąś misję? - spytał jeszcze.

\- Nie, a czemu...?

\- W takim razie zobaczymy się jutro - nie dał mu dokończyć kuzyn. - Co powiesz na mały sparing?

Itachi nie wahał się zbyt długo.

\- Dobra. Sam też chcę z tobą trochę porozmawiać...

Shisui zamachał im ręką, po czym zniknął bezgłośnie.

\- ...o ile przeżyjesz gniew ciotki - dokończył Itachi, choć kuzyna już nie było.

\----

Ojciec wezwał go do siebie w niedługo czas po tym, jak o wszystkim się dowiedział.

Sasuke ledwo postrzymał westchnięcie, stojąc przed drzwiami do gabinetu ojca. Fugaku używał go tak rzadko, że podróżnik w czasie niemal zdąrzył o nim zapomnieć. W rzeczywistości mężczyzna korzystał z tego pomieszczenia tylko w szczególnych przypadkach, gdy potrzebował przedyskutować sprawy klanu w bezpiecznym miejscu, a z jakiś powodów nie mógł używać starej, aczkolwiek wciąż eleganckiej świątyni na obrzeżach wioski, gdzie odbywały się - z tego, co Sasuke sprawdził niegdyś - zebrania klanu oraz przechowywane były różne jego sekrety. Świątynia ta była miejscem przeznaczonym dla ich klanu już od powstania wioski i choć czasy się zmieniały, ona jedna wciąż była ważnym elementem w życiu codziennym Uchiha.

Teraz jednak Uchiha Fugaku nie miał zamiaru korzystać z odległej świątyni i wezwał młodszego syna prosto do siebie.

I to było irytujące.

Fugaku zwracał na niego uwagę tylko wtedy, gdy zrobił coś źle. Nie liczyło się dla niego, że Sasuke ma najwyższe wyniki w klasie. Że jest nazywany przez nauczycieli geniuszem oraz że ma naturalny talent.

Sasuke otworzył drzwi, obiecując samemu sobie, że będzie spokojny. Raz nawalił, teraz musiał to wszystko odkręcić. Wyraz twarzy ojca, gdy tylko chłopak zasunął drzwi, powiedział mu wszystko: Fugaku nie był z niego zadowolony. Stał przed długim, podłużnym stole, na którym leżało kilka map ich wioski z zaznaczonymi co ważniejszymi punktami. Ktoś musiał niedawno używać tego gabinetu - bądź po prostu nikomu nie chciało się posprzątać.

\- Masz zamiar za każdym razem, gdy będziesz mieć koszmar, rzucać się na członków rodziny z nożem? - odezwał się po długiej chwili mężczyzna.

Sasuke spuścił wzrok.

\- Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie - wymamrotał.

\- "Poniosło cię". - Powtórzył tamten. - "Ponieść" to może byle kogo. Ale ty, jako członek jednego z potężniejszych klanów Konohy, nie możesz tak po prostu dać się ponieść emocjom.

Sasuke wiedział to wszystko, ale i tak w ciszy przytaknął.

\- A jakby się komuś stała krzywda? Jakby Itachi nie zauważył tego sztyletu? Jakbyś się czuł, gdyby przez ciebie twój starszy brat stracił wzrok?

Cudownie.

\- Albo gdybyś przez przypadek trafił Shisuiego bądź twoją matkę? - Fugaku założył ręce na piersi.

\- Przepraszam - powtórzył jedynie Sasuke, tak tego od niego wymagano. - To się już nigdy więcej nie powtórzy.

\- Mam nadzieję. - Głos jego ojca był suchy. - Ponieważ w ten sposób pokazałeś tylko, jak dziecinny jesteś. Zachowałeś się nieodpowiedzialnie, swoim zachowaniem zraniłeś brata, zniesmaczyłeś kuzyna oraz przestraszyłeś matkę. Ile ty masz lat, osiem czy cztery? Itachi nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. On wie, co mu wolno, a czego nie.

Jak zawsze.

Przeklęte porównywanie do brata.

\- Ale ja nie jestem Itachim i nigdy nim nie będę - zauważył zimno Sasuke, podnosząc wzrok na ojca. - Wiem, że źle zrobiłem. Jak już mówiłem, to się nie powtórzy. Masz mi jeszcze coś do przekazania, tato, czy mogę już iść?

Wiedział, że zapewnie popełnia kolejny błąd. Ale był już tym wszystkim zmęczony - całym długim dniem, udawaniem kogoś, kim już dawno nie był oraz samym faktem, że Itachi był tutaj.

Ostre spojrzenie ojca zmierzyło go od góry do dołu.

\- Masz rację - odezwał się po chwili szef policji. - Nie jesteś Itachim. Wymagać od ciebie, byś był taki jak on, to zbyt wiele.

Zamilkł na sekundę.

\- Jednakże, jak na twoje możliwości, Sasuke, to jestem zawiedziony. Stać cię na więcej. I w Akademii, i jeśli chodzi o samokontrolę. Wiem, że jesteś w stanie się dużo lepiej zachowywać. I jeśli choć raz jeszcze usłyszę kolejną historię o tym, jak to z powodu głupiego snu wpadłeś w histerię, wiedz, że na samym ostrzeżeniu się nie skończy. Rozumiemy się?

Sasuke kiwną głową.

\- Nie dostaniesz dzisiaj kolacji - te słowa jasno oznajmiały, że zbliża się koniec połajanki - więc nawet nie próbuj cokolwiek podkradać z kuchni. Jak wyjdziesz z pokoju, pojdziesz od razu do siebie i będziesz tam siedział aż do śniadania. Może choć trochę pomyślisz nad swoim zachowaniem. Tak samo, do odwołania zabraniam ci zostawać po skończonych zajęciach z przyjaciółmi. Będziesz wracał prosto do domu, gdzie zajmie się tobą Mikoto bądź ktokolwiek inny, kogo ci przydzielę. Nie radzę próbować się wymknąć, bo ja i tak się wszystkiego dowiem. Masz jakieś zastrzeżenia?

Sasuke zacisnął usta, byle tylko nie powiedzieć czegoś za dużo.

_Ograniczenie ruchów - właśnie tego mi brakowało. Dzięki, tato._

Jedno spojrzenie na mężczyznę wystarczyło mu jednak, by wiedzieć, że sprzeciw tylko pogorszy jego sytuację.

\- Nie, tato - wymamrotał.


	5. 4. Niezbyt spokojny wieczór

W kuchni siedząca samotnie kobieta w ciszy dosypywała kolejnej kopiastej łyżki cukru do parującego napoju, wpatrując się w zamyśleniu w przestrzeń. Uniosła lekko głowę, słysząc znajome kroki.

\- Która to już dzisiaj kawa? - w głosie dochodzącym zza niej pobrzmiała nagana. - Wiesz, że nie powinnaś z nią przesadzać.

Kobieta oparła się z westchnieniem o wygodne krzesło, na którym siedziała.

\- Nie liczyłam - przyznała. - I nawet nie chcę liczyć.

Kroki pobrzmiały raz jeszcze, gdy jej rozmówca okrążył stół, siadając naprzeciwko niej. W normalnych okolicznościach kobieta byłaby wniebowzięta, mogąc rozmawiać z wiecznie nieobecnym synem, ale teraz jej myśli zaprzątało coś innego.

\- Sasuke... - zaczęła po chwili, wiedząc, że tamten sam z siebie nie rozpocznie tego tematu. - Sasuke podsłuchiwał nas. Wtedy, gdy myśleliśmy, że jest nieprzytomny. Próbowałam mu wmówić, że to znowu jakiś sen, ale wątpię, by uwierzył.

Kobieta pomasowała skronie, czując, jak narasta w niej zmęczenie. Potrzebowała kawy. Więcej kawy. I jeszcze więcej cukru.

\- Jeśli będzie zadawał jeszcze więcej pytań, Fugaku może chcieć go w to wszystko wplątać - wyznała Mikoto, jakby obawiając się, że zostanie przez kogoś uslyszana. A przecież tak się stać nie mogło. Jej mąż przebywał w gabinecie wraz z młodszym synem i zapewnie nieprędko z niego wyjdzie.

W całej rezydencji teraz przebywała tylko ich czwórka. Mikoto zatrudniała służbę - samej ciężko by jej był o ogarnąć tak wielką posiadłość - ale nie było mowy, by miała z nią nocować. Gdy kogoś potrzebowała, załatwiała to sama i na określony czas.

\- Nie chcę, by Sasuke cokolwiek wiedział o planach naszego klanu - oznajmiła kobieta starszemu synowi. Nie obawiała się mu tego mówić. Wiedziała, że Itachi myśli podobnie. - Przekaż to też Shisui'emu, dobrze?

Siedzący przed nią nastolatek tylko kiwnął głową. I to wystarczyło, by Mikoto odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Powiedz mu też, że jestem na niego zła - głos matiarchy klanu Uchiha był płaski, ale zdecydowany. - Shisui w ten sposób tylko go straszy.

\- Powiem. - Obiecał jej pierworodny.

Mikoto przymknęła oczy, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Albo... Nie mów mu tego. Sama to zrobię. Shisui to dobry chłopiec - wymamrotała po chwili, jakby budząc się do życia. - Naprawdę dobry. Zdolny. Wprowadza więcej życia do tego ponurego domu. Wiem, że chce dobrze. Ja to naprawdę wiem. Ale jeśli nadal będzie straszył Sasuke, to...

\- Wiem, mamo. Ale nie przejmuj już się tym. Teraz - głos chłopaka był cichy i łagodny, gdy chwycił jej nadgarstek - naprawdę powinnaś przestać pić tą kawę. Szkodzisz sobie.

Mikoto zamrugała, gdy zorientowała się, że jej dłoń już była w trakcie zmierzania ku kawiarce, by sobie dolać napoju.

\- Tak... - wymamrotała. - Masz rację.

Wycofała dłoń, a następnie przytrzymała ją przy piersi. Lekko zirytowana, spuściła głowę w dół. To ona była matką. To ona, na litość, powinna pocieszać dzieci, a nie one ją!

\- Może... - głos jej syna był spokojny, ale spojrzenie ostrożne - to wina planu zamachu?

Mikoto zwalczyła w sobie odruch rozejrzenia się, czy aby na pewno nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Zamiast tego nachyliła się do chłopaka.

\- Nie mów tak - ostrzegła go, ściszając głos do szeptu.

Ale tamten nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować.

\- Sasuke był dzisiaj bardzo niespokojny - odezwał się. - Sama musiałaś to zauważyć. Ośmioletnie dziecko nie mówiłoby takich rzeczy.

\- Przesadzasz. Wpadł w panikę. I tyle. To się więcej nie powtórzy - mimo tych słów, w głosie kobiety brakowało pewności siebie.

\- Gdyby odłożyć te plany na jakiś czas, choćby parę lat...

\- Przestań. - Przerwała mu, tym razem głośniej. Mikoto wstała i zaczęła niespokojnie sprzątać po swojej kawowej przerwie, którą sama sobie urządziła. - Nawet czegoś takiego nie proponuj. Ojciec już i tak czekał wystarczająco długo.

Zawiesiła spojrzenie na synu, by upewnić się, że ją dobrze zrozumiał.

\- Myślisz, że gdyby moje słowa cokolwiek mogły zmienić, to zamach nadal byłby w toku? - spytała go tonem, który jasno sugerował, że rozmawiała na ten temat z mężem, i to nie raz.

Itachi był na tyle dobrze wychowany, by spuścić głowę i wymamrotać:

\- Przepraszam, mamo. Już nie będę o tym mówić.

\---

Do drzwi pokoju Sasuke rozległo się ciche pukanie.

Chłopak zmarszczył lekko brwi, wyrwany z lektury nudnej książki (cóż innego mógł robić, gdy dostał areszt domowy?). Kto by do niego zaglądał o takiej porze? Jego ojciec jasno stwierdził, że chłopak z rodziną może porozmawiać dopiero rankiem, a znając stosunki, jakie panowały wśród nich, raczej nikt nie odważyłby mu się sprzeciwić. Tak właśnie upłynęła mu godzina - a może nawet i więcej. Jak ojciec powiedział, tak się stało. Nikt nie odwiedził Sasuke, nikt z nim nie rozmawiał.

Aż do tej chwili.

Drzwi przesunęły się, a do środka wślizgnęła się cicha postać, zasuwając za sobą od razu wejście do pokoju.

Itachi uśmiechnął się do niego, unosząc palec do ust. Dopiero później roztawił pieczęcie, wyciszając pokój, tak, by nikt się nie domyślił, że Sasuke ma gościa.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - odezwał się cicho Sasuke. - Ojciec powiedział, że...

\- Wiem - przerwał mu brat. - Ale matka zgodziła się wziąć udział w naszym małym spisku i teraz skutecznie odwraca jego uwage. A to oznacza... - zawiesił głos, opierając się o drzwi. Jego oczy rozbłysnęły łobuzersko, boleśnie przypominając Sasuke dlaczego niegdyś tak za nim przepadał.

\- Że? - zniecierpliwił się chłopak. Nie poruszył się. Teraz atakowanie lub zniechęcanie do siebie ANBU nijak by mu pomogło. Teraz powinien zdobyć na nowo jego zaufanie.

Itachi jedynie schylił się, zostawiając na ziemi małą paczuszkę wraz z talerzem, na którym elegancko rozłożone było jedzenie.

\- Matka się przeraziła, jak ojciec powiedział jej, że masz dziś nic nie jeść i kazała mi ci to dostarczyć - wyjaśnił. - Oboje uważamy, że ojciec przesadza, ale nie da się z tym nic zrobić. Będziesz musiał przez parę dni się z tym męczyć, ale mu to przejdzie.

Sasuke milczał. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Podziękować? Za to, że Itachi "wspaniałomyślnie" mu przyniósł jedzenie?

Wolne żarty.

\- Wiesz, Sasuke... - zaczął jego brat, prostując się - nie przejmuj się tym wszystkim. Ojciec nie jest zły na ciebie. No, może jest trochę zły, ale tak naprawdę po prostu jest zirytowany. Ostatnio ma męczący okres w pracy oraz nie może się dogadać, jeśli chodzi o pewne sprawy. Jest po prostu zmęczony i reaguje na wszystko z przesadą.

Czy to mu się tylko zdawało, czy Itachi właśnie próbował go pocieszyć? 

\- Rozumiem. - Wymamrotał Sasuke. - Ale ze mną wszystko jest w porządku. Po prostu wpadłem w panikę. Teraz będę się miał na baczności.

Długowłosy Uchiha skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

\- Każdy może mieć czasem gorszy dzień. Nic właściwie takiego strasznego się nie stało.

Sasuke polizał swoje spierzchnięte wargi.

\- Ty... Nie jesteś na mnie zły? - spytał głupio, tak, jak spytałoby dziecko, którym wedle wszystkich był.

Uśmiech Itachiego tylko się poszerzył.

\- Nie potrafię być na ciebie zły dłużej niż dwie minuty - oznajmił. - Poza tym, jesteś moim ulubionym bratem.

\- Bo i jedynym.

\- Też fakt - przyznał rację mu chłopak - ale pewnie, gdyby nas było więcej, nadal byłbyś moim ulubionym bratem. Tak czy siak... Nie jestem na ciebie zły. Lekko mnie zaskoczyłeś tym wszystkim, ale nie jestem zły.

_Tia._

\- Aha. - Wymamrotał Sasuke. - Cieszę się. I wybacz, jeśli byłem dla ciebie wcześniej niemiły.

Wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie mógłby wcześniej istnieć w oczach jego brata, teraz zniknęły, zastąpione przez łagodność.

\- Nic się nie stało - powtórzył Itachi. - Ale na przyszłość lepiej uważaj. Możesz w ten sposób kogoś zranić lub skrzywdzić.

Uchiha zerknął na zegar wiszący w pokoju, po czym dodał:

\- Muszę już iść. Tak czy siak, trzymaj się, Sasuke.

Chłopak kiwnął głową, w milczeniu obserwując, jak starszy brat opuszcza pomieszczenie, przy okazji zrywając pieczęcie oraz tworząc wrażenie, że nigdy nic takiego nie było tu postawione.

Gdy w końcu drzwi zasunęły się, a kroki na korytarzu ucichły, Sasuke pozwolil sobie na wypuszczenie z płuc powietrza, które nieświadomie wtrzymywał. Podszedł powoli do pozostawionego posiłku i obejrzał go uważnie. Tak jak przypuszczał, paczka była ta sama, którą przyniósł mu Itachi. Sasuke musiał zostawić ją w salonie, nim został wezwany przez ojca, a potem o niej zapomnieć. Zaś na talerzu znajdowały się typowe przekąski, które Mikoto przyrządzała na kolację. Kobieta pewnie specjalnie przygotowała więcej, po czym wysłała starszego syna, by przekazał to młodszemu. Itachi by czegoś takiego z wolnej woli nie zrobił, czyż nie?

Kilka minut później zawartość talerza znalazła się w brzuchu Sasuke, paczki - w koszu na śmieci.

\---

\- Mój ty biedaku, znowu tyle na siebie bierzesz! - w głosie Mikoto pobrzmiewała zaniepokojenie, a jej dłonie poruszały się metodycznie, gdy masowała barki męża. Jej wzrok jednak po raz kolejny powędrował do zegara wiszącego na ścianie. Obiecała zająć Fugaku na pewnien czas, który już minął, ale Itachi nadal nie wracał. Jak długo może trwać zaniesienie jedzenia? Co on, dyskusje z bratem prowadził? Przecież jasno mu powiedziała, żeby skrócił wizytę tak bardzo, jak tylko się dało.

\- Nie biorę na siebie zbyt wiele - sprostował Fugaku, wyraźnie zmęczony. - Skończyłaś? Mam jeszcze masę roboty. Zbliża się koniec miesiąca, muszę przejrzeć zestawienie rachunków policji oraz klanu. Poza tym, dostałem naglące raporty, a mój syn zaczyna świrować!

\- I to tym właśnie mówię - podłapała Mikoto, ignorując dziwne uczucie, które w niej zaczęło narastać, gdy usłyszała ostatnie słowa. - Zbyt wiele na siebie bierzesz. Klan, policja, zamach... Anata, kiedy ostatnio mieliśmy czas dla siebie? Za każdym razem wymigujesz się zmęczeniem!

\- Mamy dzieci w domu - przypomniał jej mężczyzna.

Mikoto zbliżyła usta do jego ucha i wyszeptała:

\- Kiedyś ci to nie przeszkadzało -zauważyła. - Możemy nałożyć pieczęcie uciszające.

Kobieta poczuła ulgę, zauważając, że Itachi wchodzi do pokoju. Chłopak złapał jej spojrzenie i kiwnął głową na znak, że tak, misja zakończona sukcesem.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, kontynuując swoją robotę i szepcąc kilka słów do męża, które sprawiły, że ten przestał być już taki uparty.

Ten dzień nie będzie chyba aż taki zły, jakim mógłby się zdawać. Wypadałoby więc, by i ona na tym skorzystała, czyż nie?

\- Mikoto... - głos jej męża wpadł w ten szczególny ton, który tak bardzo uwielbiała. Może i nie dogadywali się ze wszystkim, może i nie zgadzała się z nim z pełni, ale wciąż go kochała. Nie potrafiłaby tak po prostu od niego odejść. 

Nawet, gdyby miała za to zapłacić własnym życiem.

\---

Noc była ciemna i spokojna. Mieszkańcy rezydencji położonej na skraju wioski już dawno powinni pójść spać, nabierając energię na następny dzień. Noc ma jednak to do siebie, że gdy ktoś śpi, ktoś inny czuwa, nie powinno więc być dziwnym, iż jedna osoba w tej rezydencji przemierzała w absolutnym milczeniu zaciemnione korytarze znajomego budynku, ściskając w dłoni sztylet.

Uszy nasłuchiwały jakiegokolwiek odgłosu, znaku, że ktoś się zorientował, że ktoś inny nie śpi. Oczy zerkały przed siebie ze skupieniem oraz powagą, tak niepasującą do dziecięcej twarzy. Dłoń odsunęła drzwi prowadzące do jednego z pokoi, starając się zrobić to jak najciszej. Bez ani jednego słowa chłopiec wkroczył do środka, uważając, by nie nastąpić na skrzypiącą deskę bądź by w żaden inny sposób nie obudzić śpiącego właściciela pokoju. Zatrzymał się przy nim i zmierzył spojrzeniem spokojną twarz niczego się nie spodziewającego nieco starszego od niego nastolatka.

W absolutnej ciszy dłoń ze sztyletem uniosła się do ciosu.

_To wszystko zakończy. Wystarczy, że nie narobię hałasu, a rankiem udam święte zdziwienie oraz przerażenie._

_Nikt nie będzie wszak podejrzewać młodszego brata o morderstwo starszego, czyż nie?_

Dłoń opadła w dół szybko, bez wahania, z lodowatą satysfakcją.

Cios nigdy nie osiągnął celu. Śpiący otworzył nagle oczy, które zalśniły czerwienią w ciemności. W geście obronnym uniósł dłoń do góry, w ostatnim momencie ściskając nadgarstek napastnika, powtrzymując cios. Po ułamku sekundy zdezorientowania nastolatek poruszył się ponownie, kopnięciem zrzucając z siebie nachyloną nad nim postać, sam zaś zerwał się momentalnie. Dłonie zaczęły układać się w znajome gesty, by uruchomić technikę, gdy rozpoznał swojego niedoszłego mordercę, który, pchnięty siłą kopnięcia, znajdował się teraz po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, przyciskając do siebie sztylet.

\- Sasuke? - rozpoznał brata Itachi, zamierając.

_Cholera. Zorientował się._

_No to wpadłem._

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? - w głosie ANBU zabrzmiało zaniepokojenie, tak szczere, że niemal prawdziwe. 

_W takim razie jest jeszcze inny sposób..._

Sasuke jęknął z premedytacją, kuląc się, jakby uderzenie zabolało go mocniej, niż w rzeczywistości. Wzbudzić litość oraz współczucie. Sprawić, by przeciwnik uwierzył, że jesteś słaby i bezbronny.

\- Sasuke? - Itachi porzucił postawę walki i podbiegł do brata. - Nic ci nie jest?

W odpowiedzi niższy z nich jedynie raz jeszcze jęknął, schylając głowę, by nie zdradził go wyraz twarzy. Może i przebywał w dziecięcym ciele, może i nie miał takiej samej siły fizycznej, ale nadal był w stanie na swój sposób walczyć.

\- Ja... - zaczął. - Śniło mi się, że zniknąłeś, nii-san. Chciałem się upewnić, że nadal tu jesteś. Nie chciałem...

Nie dokończył.

\- Wybacz mi, Sasuke - Itachi przykucnął przy nim, dezaktywując Sharingana. - Byłem przekonany, że ktoś chce mnie zabić. Wszystko w porządku? Nie chciałem cię uderzyć.

Uchiha zerknął kątem oka na starszego brata. Musiałby być głupcem, by się nabrać na tą szopkę.

\- O czym ty myślałeś, tak się zakradając do mnie w nocy? - spytał Itachi z dezaprobatą. - A gdybym cię nie rozpoznał?

Nastolatek zmierzył go uważnie spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakby naprawdę martwił się tym, czy go przypadkiem nie zranił. Dotknął go niepewnie ręką, a Sasuke jedynie dzięki mocnej kontroli nad sobą nie rzucił się na brata.

_Skoro próba zabicia go we śnie odpada, będzie trzeba zrobić to w inny sposób. Mógłbym go teraz zaatakować, ale gdyby to się nie udało, straciłbym całe zaufanie, które do mnie ma._

_Skoro mam jeszcze dwa tygodnie, to znaczy, że będę musiał je wykorzystać, jak tylko się da._

Zimne ostrze sztyletu przypomniało mu, by nad sobą panował. Dwa tygodnie... Tylko, a zarazem aż dwa tygodnie, które mogą wszystko zmienić. Muszą wszystko zmienić. Jeśli teraz rzuci się na brata bezsensownie, to tylko zmarnuje tą jedyną szansę, jaką cudem uzyskał.

Raz jeszcze zerknął na brata. W ciemnościach ciężko było dostrzec coś więcej niż ich kontury, Itachi nie używał też Sharingana. Nie spodziewał się ataku, nie od młodszego brata. Czy następna próba miała szansę powodzenia?

\- Sasuke, to przez ten sen? Albo przez tą rozmowę, którą posłuchałeś? - odezwał się ponownie Itachi, gdy Uchiha milczał zbyt długo. - Jeśli tak, to niczym się nie martw. Nic się nie dzieje i nic się nie wydarzy. Shisui lubi przesadzać. Znasz go, za parę dni przyjdzie tutaj oraz wyśmieje nas, że uwierzyliśmy w jego głupie zabawy.

\- To nie brzmiało jak zabawa - wymamrotał Sasuke.

\- Ale to była - oznajmił z naciskiem Itachi. - Shisui się nudzi, ma zbyt wiele czasu wolnego.

\- Przecież...

\- Sasuke - przerwał mu brat, nieco ostrzej, niż wymagała tego sytuacja. - Nie przesadzaj. Nic się nie dzieje.

\- A do czego chcieliście wykorzystać mamę? - nie poddawał sie chłopak.

Z ust Itachiego wyrwało się ciche westchnienie.

\- Shisui się zakochał - powiedział - i liczył, że z pomocą matki uda mu się wywrzeć większe wrażenie na dziewczynie.

To przecież nie brzmiało jak rozmowa o miłości.

\- A dlaczego ojciec...

\- To osoba spoza klanu. Ojciec raczej nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby dowiedział się, że Shisui umawia się z kimś, kto nie jest Uchihą.

Itachi popatrzył na niego uważnie.

\- Sasuke, nie masz wrażenia, że przesadzasz? Mówiłem ci, nic się nie dzieje.

Starszy z braci wstał i wyprostował się.

\- A teraz idź spać, Sasuke. Jeszcze zostaniesz przyłapany na łażeniu po nocy i wpadniesz w jeszcze większe tarapaty - polecił Itachi - oraz daj mi się wyspać. Po ostatniej misji nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu, by odpocząć, bo od razu znalazł mnie Shisui i nie dał mi nawet minuty dla siebie - zaśmiał się, ale ten śmiech zabrzmiał złowrogo w uszach jego brata.

Sasuke także wstał, pilnując się, by schować sztylet za plecami, tak, by Itachi go nie zauważył. Zacisnął dłoń na broni.

Jeszcze nie teraz, powiedział sam sobie, jeszcze nie teraz. Ale już wkrótce.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał, tak bardzo nienawidząc tego słowa. W ciemności ciężko było mu zobaczyć, jaki ma wyraz twarzy jego brat, ale był sobie w stanie to wyobrazić. Pogardliwy bądź pełen arogancji... Sasuke nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.

\- Idź już - ponaglił go tamten.

\- Tak, tak... - skrzywił się z niechęcią podróżnik w czasie.i opuścił pokój.

Raz jeszcze znalazł się wśród plątaniny opuszczonych korytarzy. Dobrze, że wciąż pamiętał, który pokój jest gdzie. Nie mieszkał w tym domu od tamtej nocy. Nie byłby w stanie mieszkać.

Przemierzając zacieniony korytarz i wracając do siebie, raz jeszcze powtórzył swoje priorytety.

Musiał skończyć być tak impulsywny. W ten sposób tylko wzbudzał podejrzenia i sam sobie ograniczał możliwości ruchu.

Musiał zadbać o to, by Shisui przeżył. Przy okazji Itachi nie dostanie Mangekyou, a więc nie dojdzie do masakry.

Oraz musiał się dowiedzieć, co ukrywają domownicy.

_Tylko super, że nikt jakoś nie chce mi tego powiedzieć._

Parsknął z irytacją.

Życie było o wiele mniej skomplikowane, gdy żył w swoich czasach.


	6. 5. naiwna dziewczyna

Następnego ranka Sasuke obudził się z uczuciem, że wydarzyło się coś bardzo, ale to bardzo dobrego. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze wydarzenia: słodko-gorzki sen o przeszłości, jeszcze zanim wszystko zalała krew i śmierć. Chłopak odwrócił się na drugi bok. To był dobry sen. Nie chciał się budzić. Nie chciał, by ten sen, w którym mógł raz jeszcze spotkać swoją cenną rodzinę, okazał się być tylko snem.

W końcu jednak został zmuszony do otworzenia oczu.

_Żegnaj, marzeniu o zmianie przeszłości. Witaj, smutna rzeczywistości._

Zaraz jednak zamrugał oczami. Jakimś dziwnym cudem cały czas był w swoim pokoju, a jego ciało cały czas było ciałem dziecka.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Być może uda mu się sprawić, by ten sen nie stał się koszmarem.

\---

Wszedł do kuchni, zaskakując swoją matkę, która ksztątała się tam, nucąc coś pod nosem i uśmiechając się do własnych myśli.

\- Właśnie miałam cię budzić, Sasuke - odezwała się, jak tylko go zobaczyła. - Jak ci się spało? Dziś bez koszmarów?

Chłopak zajął wolne miejsce przy stole, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Sam się obsłużyć? Czy może kobieta mu nałoży śniadanie? Spróbował sobie przypomnieć, jak to było poprzedniego ranka, ale nie był w stanie. Wtedy skupiał się na samej kobiecie, a nie na tym, co robiła.

\- Spałem jak niemowlę - powiedział, nie potrafiąc ukryć zadowolenia. Miał dobry nastrój - w końcu nie na co dzień okazuje się, że ma się szansę naprawić wszystko.

\- To chyba nie za dobrze - zaśmiała się Mikoto. Sięgnęła po przybory kucharskie i zaczęła z wprawą przygotowywać śniadanie. - Kiedy ty byłeś niemowlęciem, strasznie głośno płakałeś. Budziłeś nas co kilka godzin, gdy tylko coś ci się nie podobało. A potem wszyscy byliśmy niewyspani - oprócz ciebie, który zawsze byłeś taki pełny energii.

Sasuke pozwolił kobiecie mówić, z lekkim uśmiechem przysłuchując się jej słowom. Słuchanie, jakim się było jako dziecko, nie należy do najciekawszych rzeczy, ale on przecież w swoich czasach nie miał okazji doświadczyć czegoś takiego. Już od dawna nie miał prawdziwej rodziny.

\- A gdzie jest tato? - spytał po jakoś czasie, tuż przed tym, jak mieli oboje zabrać się do jedzenia - a właściwie tylko on do jedzenia, Mikoto wolała wypić kawę, mówiąc, że już jadła.

\- W pracy - kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. - Jak zwykle.

\- Nii-san? - to była ważna informacja. Jak mógłby się poruszać, nie wiedząc, co ten wyrabia?

Odpowiedziało mu kolejne wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Pewnie znowu na misji.

\- Przecież mówił, że dzisiaj nic nie ma, gdy Shisui go pytał - zauważył Sasuke.

Mikoto jedynie machnęła na to ręką.

\- To pewnie poszedł poćwiczyć. Itachi jest już duży, nie musi mi mówić wszystkiego.

\- Ale...

\- Sasuke - westchnęła jego matka, nagle zirytowana. - Przestań mnie o to pytać. Świat nie kręci się wokół twojego brata. Nie mam pojęcia, co robi teraz Itachi. Nie mówi mi, jakiej rangi są jego misje w ANBU, co dokładnie na nich robi, więc czemu niby miałby mnie informować o tak błahej rzeczy jak to, o której i czy w ogóle wróci do domu?

Urwała, a jej dłoń uniosła się do ust, jakby sama nie wierzyła w to, że powiedziała to, co powiedziała.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała szybko. - Nie powinnam była tego mówić. Nie o to mi chodziło.

Upiła łyk gorącego napoju, odstawiła filiżankę z siłą, o jaką Sasuke by ją nie podejrzewać i dodała:

\- Mniejsza o to. Przygotowałeś się do szkoły?

Skinął głową, lekko zaskoczony zmianą tematu.

\- Tak.

\- Cudownie. Tak trzymać. Pamiętaj tylko, aby się nie spóźnić.

Niemal wywrócił oczami. No właśnie, niemal. Coś w jej słowach powtrzymało go przed tym. Czyżby coś się przez noc zmieniło między domownikami? Może Mikoto spotkała Itachi'ego rankiem i pokłóciła się z nim? Ale o co niby?

Resztę śniadania spędzili w nieprzyjemnej ciszy, nawet nie próbując rozmawiać na jakikolwiek temat, zupełnie jakby Sasuke nieświadomie naruszył jakąś niewidzialną granicę, o której istnieniu powinien wiedzieć.

\---

Idąc powoli do szkoły, Sasuke nie był w stanie nie zauważyć jednej rzeczy: był obserwowany. I to dość nieumiejętnie, gdyby miał być szczery. Grupka policjantów dziwnym trafem prowadziła patrol dokładnie tą samą trasą, którą się poruszał.

Jeśli ojciec chciał wiedzieć, czy trafię do szkoły, mógł po prostu mnie sam odprowadzić, a nie wysyłać za mną swoje psy, przemknęło chłopakowi przez myśl,gdy przekraczał progi budynku Akademii. Tam przynajmniej pozbędzie się tych okropnych oczu, które ciągle za nim podążały.

A więc tak miał wyglądać ten "areszt domowy" w wykonaniu Uchihy Fugaku?

Cóż za idiotyzm.

Sasuke niechętnie stanął przed drzwiami swojej starej klasy. Poprzedniego dnia nie miał czasu, aby się zdenerwować, ale teraz, gdy był w stanie myśleć logicznie i na zimno, zaczął się lekko martwić. To tu, w klasie, zaczynała się jego najgorsza próba. Za nic nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, jakie miał relacje z rówieśnikami przed masakrą oraz jak się w stosunku do nich zachowywał. Jako dziecko był przecież radośniejszy... Ale przecież nie przepadał za osobami spoza klanu.

_Co to za różnica, głupku?_ Zbeształ samego siebie, wchodząc do środka. _I tak nie będziesz udawał wiecznie roześmianego idioty. To nie pasuje do ciebie._

Klasa była taka sama, jak ją zapamiętał z poprzedniego dnia. Nie było jeszcze wszystkich dzieci - zjawił się trochę za wcześnie. Niestety, nie wystarczająco wcześnie, by uchronić się przed tłumkiem rozemocjonowanych dziewczynek, które od razu, jak gdyby były połączone ze sobą, odwróciły się w jego stronę.

\- Cześć, Sasuke-kum - w jego stronę bardziej odważniej skierowała się grupka trzech dziewczyn. Co gorsza, była wśród nich Sakura, której poziom irytowania chłopaka zdawał się zwiększać proporcjonalnie do czasu, który musiał z nią spędzać.

\- Cześć - wymruczał, omijając je, by zająć swoje miejsce. W myślach raz jeszcze podziękował temu, że już jako dziecko wolał siedzieć w pewnym oddaleniu od wszystkich.

Jego prześladowczynie podążyły za nim, jakby to była najciekawsza rzecz, która spotkała ich w życiu.

Jakie to irytujące.

Pewna myśl sprawiła jednak, że zamiast zająć swoje miejsce, podróżnik w czasie zmienił trasę i postanowił przysiąść obok wiercącego się niecierpliwie blondyna. Nie robił tego z chęci zaprzyjaźnienia się czy jakiekolwiek innej bzdury. Nie, po prostu wynikało to z zimnej kalkulacji, która mówiła mu, że rozmawiając z nim lub choćby przebywając w jego towarzystwie, inni będą tak skupieni na głupocie Naruto, że Sasuke zyska choć kilka minut spokoju.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - blondyn nie wydawał się być zadowolony z jego towarzystwa.

\- Siedzę - Uchiha odpowiedział mu zimnym spojrzeniem, udając, że zatapia się w lekturze podręcznika.

\- Sasuke-kun, czemu dziś zmieniłeś miejsce? - jego prześladowczynie były nieustępliwe.

\- Bo tak.

\- A to skoro Sasuke-kun tutaj siedzi, myślę, że my też możemy zmienić miejsca - tym razem odezwała się Sakura.

Milczał, co dziewczynka potraktowała jako przyzwolenie. Nie musiało minąć zbyt wiele czasu, by Sasuke zaczął żałować, że w ogóle przyszedł do Akademii. Na szczęście, gdy tylko nauczyciel wszedł do klasy, różowowłosa została zmuszona do ucichnięcia.

W takich chwilach Sasuke naprawdę był wdzięczny nauczycielom - nawet, jeśli ten spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem, gdy spostrzegł, gdzie ten siedzi.

\---

Na niewielkiej polanie stała naprzeciw siebie dwójka nastolatków. Oboje wpatrywali się w przeciwnika z uwagą, a w dłoniach ściskali sztylety. Ich piersi poruszały się w coraz wolniejszym rytmie, próbując się uspokoić. Walczyli ze sobą już od dłuższego czasu, teraz zaś zaczynali kolejną rundę sparingu.

\- Przyznasz się w końcu, że to ja jestem od ciebie lepszy - odezwał się jeden z nich, nieco starszy, uśmiechając się arogancko.

\- Chyba w twoich snach - odparł drugi, wyrywając się do przodu. Ostrze starło się z ostrzem, błysnęła stal, oczy podążały za ruchami przeciwnika. Byli sobie równi, walczyli z zacięciem, ale widać było, że oboje traktują ten sparing jako okazję do sprawdzenia swoich umiejętności, a nie do zabicia się wzajemnie. Po kilku minutach młodszy odezwał się ponownie: - Dlaczego poruszyłeś tamten temat w obecności mojego brata?

\- Jaki? - udał zdumienie jego przeciwnik.

\- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię - odparł tamten, parując jeden z ciosów.

Jego towarzysz zaśmiał się, wykorzystując możliwość, by podciąć niższego chłopaka. Ten jednak nie stracił uwagi, zamiaat tego pociągnął za sobą przyjaciela, próbując rzucić go na ziemię.

\- Być może stwierdziłem, że Młody zasługuje na to, by wiedzieć, co dzieje się w klanie? - zastanowił się na głos. Zaśmiał się, w tej samej chwili zaczynając się tarmosić z przeciwnikiem. Gdzieś zostawili bronie, przechodząc do walki wręcz.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Sasuke wciąż jest dzieckiem, które kocha i podziwia nasz klan ponad wszystko inne.

\- Nie sądzisz, że gdy się wszystkiego dowie, to będzie już trochę za późno na wyjaśnianie wszystkiego?

\- Jeśli się dowie.

\- Prędzej czy później się dowie, to tylko kwestia czasu. Nie zdołamy go chronić wiecznie przed prawdą, i ty o tym dobrze wiesz, Ita.

\- Jeśli uda się zapobiec buntowi, nigdy nie będzie musiał znać prawdy. Tak swoją drogą, Shisui, wiesz, że przez twoje wczorajsze pogaduszki, przyszedł do mnie w nocy do pokoju?

\- Biedny Ita, braciszek szukał schronienia w jego ramionach - zaśmiał się ironicznie jego kuzyn.

\- Nie się tu z czego śmiać - mimo tych słów, wargi nastolatka rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. - Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że będzie chciał mnie zabić.

\- Ja tam mu się nie dziwię, mając tak okropnego brata - Shisui jedynie jeszcze bardziej się roześmiał. - Ja już bym cię dawno udusił przy pierwszej okazji, no ale w swojej łasce zdecydowałem się ciebie oszczędzić.

\- Idiota - parsknął Itachi.

\- Też cię kocham, Ita.

Młodszy spiorunował starszego wzrokiem, który w odpowiedzi wystawił w jego kierunku język.

\- Ile ty masz lat, Shisui?

\- Więcej niż ty. Zaraz, zaraz, a gdzie się podziało "Shisui-san"? Jak byłeś takim małym szkrabem, cały czas mnie tak nazywałeś. Dlaczego musiałeś wyrosnąć na takiego niewdzięcznika?

\- A dlaczego ty zawsze musisz być tak bardzo irytujący? - odparował Itachi.

\- Nie jestem irytujący. Tylko raczej pociągający.

\- Wiesz co, może lepiej nic już nie mów? - zaproponował długowłosy. - Pogrążasz się.

Shisui w odpowiedzi pokazał mu wulgarny gest, który spowodował, że ponownie wznowili swoją walkę, tym razem trochę bardziej agresywnie i nie martwiąc się o przeciwnika.

\- A skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie... Na pewno chcesz to zrobić, Shisui? - powiedział po paru minutach młodszy z nich, gdy sztylet został wytrącony z jego ręki i upadł pod pobliskie drzewo.

\- Nie mam większego wyboru - w oczach Uchihy zabłysło zdecydowanie. Ponownie przyjął pozycję do walki, dając jasno znak do zrozumienia, że jeszcze nie skończył. - Tylko ja dam radę zatrzymać to szaleństwo.

\- Gdyby się to wydało...

\- ...mogę zostać uznany za zdrajcę klanu, wiem - dokończył na kuzyna Shisui. - Ale to samo się tyczy i ciebie. Oboje wiemy, że to już nie są żarty. Przedstawię dziś swój pomysł Hokage-sama. Jeśli się zgodzi, na następnym zebraniu klanu spróbuję zrobić, co w mojej mocy. Będę mógł liczyć na twoje wsparcie, prawda?

Długowłosy chłopak skinął głową.

\- To chyba oczywiste.

\- A więc nie ma się czym martwić - Shisui uśmiechnął się radośnie. - Współpraca dwójki geniuszy klanu Uchiha nie może zakończyć się przegraną. Nie widzę powodów, dla których mielibyśmy sobie nie poradzić.

\- Spróbuję raz jeszcze przekonać ojca, by się wstrzymał - obiecał jego kuzyn - albo by choćby przełożył datę zamachu.

\- To nie zadziała - parsknął Shisui, podrzucając sztylet w powietrze. - Nie zadziało wcześniej, nie zadziała i teraz. To ja muszę się ruszyć. Nie bój żaby, nikt nie odkryje mojej małej intrygi. Moje iluzje i Kotoamatsukami są nie do pokonania. Możesz mi zaufać.

Nie dodał nic więcej, gdyż w tej samej chwili rzucił się w stronę kuzyna, dając do zrozumienia, że za długo rozmawiali. Nie po to przecież trenowali, by spędzać ten czas na pogaduszkach, prawda?

Ich nieme postanowienie nie wytrwało zbyt długo. Już po paru minutach walka ponownie została przerwana.

\- Mówię poważnie - Itachi spojrzał na swojego kuzyna. - Matka także była niezadowolona. Nie chce, byś wplątał Sasuke w coś nieprzyjemnego.

Shisui skrzywił się.

\- Dobra, zrozumiałem - wywrócił oczami. - Choćby po tym, gdy cioteczka przyszła nad ranem do mojego domu i zrobiła mi awanturę. Wierz mi, po tym wszystkim zaczynam się cieszyć, że nie mieszkam z wami.

W odpowiedzi drugi z kuzynów jedynie uniósł brew.

\- No co? - Shisui rozłożył ręce, jakby był oburzony tą reakcją. - To prawda! Moja mama przynajmniej nie zachodzi mnie tuż przed tym, jak mam wyjść!

\- To pewnie dlatego rankiem była taka zirytowana... - wymamrotał Itachi, wspominając poranek. Zazwyczaj to on jako pierwszy się budził i wychodził przed wszystkimi, ale tym razem napotkał kobietę, w pełni ubrana, gdy ta wracała do domu. Mikoto obrzuciła go zirytowanym spojrzeniem, spytała, gdzie się wybiera, po czym, zanim Itachi zdąrzył jej cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, weszła do rezydencji, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jeśli zdąrzyła wcześniej pozłościć się na siostrzeńca, jej zachowanie nabierało sensu.

\- No właśnie! - potwierdził Shisui. - Patrzyła na mnie, jakbym... Nie wiem, zabił jej syna, a nie powiedział kilka słów! Czy to naprawdę jest aż tak złe, że chciałbym jakoś uspokoić Młodego? Jeśli skupi się na odkrywaniu sekretów naszego klanu, przestanie się na ciebie rzucać bezpodstawnie.

Urwał, po czym, widząc pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie kuzyna, dodał:

\- A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, mam jeszcze jeden temat, który chciałbym z tobą omówić. Nie myślałeś o tym, by, jak wszystko się skończy, zrezygnować?

Itachi zmarszczył brwi.

\- Z czego?

\- Z bycia w ANBU - doprecyzował Shisui. - Ktoś powinien ci już to dawno powiedzieć. Myślę, że powinieneś zrezygnować. To nie jest to, co sprawia ci przyjemność. Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczyć - uniósł rękę. - Widzę to.

Jego kuzyn już otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Shisui przerwał mu:

\- Wiem, dlaczego robisz to, co robisz. Że dopóki wypełniasz wolę Fugaku-sama, to Młody nie będzie w nic wciągany... Ale na litość, Ita, pomyślałbyś coś o sobie! Na nic się nikomu nie przydasz, jeśli będziesz się przepracowywał!

\- Nie przepracowuję się - zaprzeczył młodszy z przyjaciół. - I nie biorę na siebie nic, czemu nie byłbym w stanie podołać.

\- Może i jesteś w stanie, ale to nie o to tu chodzi...

Shisui oparł się o pień drzewa i kontynuował:

\- Po tym, jak Mikoto-sama przyszła do mnie do domu, zrozumiałem coś. Wszyscy jesteśmy zestresowani, zapracowani. Ja, ty, Młody, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama... Klan chce przeprowadzić zamach, a my się z tym nie zgadzamy, gramy na ileśtam frontów, ukrywamy to przed Młodym i przyjaciółmi spoza klanu. Nic dziwnego, że w każdym z nas narasta złość i niechęć. Nie sądzisz, że przydałby nam się odpoczynek?

Itachi wciąż patrzył na niego sceptycznie.

\- Obiecaj mi coś, Ita - powiedział Shisui, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - Obiecaj mi, że o tym pomyślisz. Że po tym, jak powstrzymamy zamach i Fugaku-sama nie będzie potrzebował już szpiega w otoczeniu Hokage-sama, pomyślisz nad opuszczeniem ANBU.

\- Nawet wtedy ojcu będzie potrzebny ktoś, kto by go informował o...

\- To niech znajdzie sobie kogoś innego - przerwał mu kuzyn. - Chcesz poświęcić swoje najlepsze lata na nieustannych misjach?

\- Nie jestem nieustannie na misjach - zaczął młodszy z nich, ale ponownie nie było mu dane dokończyć.

\- Kiedy już będziesz takim sędziwym staruszkiem, to pewnie spojrzysz na te lata i zrozumiesz, że je tylko zmarnowałeś. Słuchaj, Ita, nie każę ci całkowicie z tego zrezygnować, ale jedynie to przemyśleć. Jeśli zdecydujesz za parę lat, że to jest to, co chcesz robić, to super. Rób to. Ale teraz sądzę, że powinieneś dać sobie chwilę odpoczynku. Po prostu to przemyśl.

Itachi przyjrzał się uważnie kuzynowi. Znał jego upartość na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że ten będzie go męczył tak długo, aż Itachi zgodzi się na jego pomysły.

\- Jeśli powstrzymamy zamach i nie będzie innego zagrożenia dla wioski - zastrzegł z wyraźną niechęcią w głosie. - Oraz jeśli ty mi obiecasz, że przestaniesz straszyć mojego brata.

\- Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz - rozpromienił się Shisui, jakby tylko słysząc część zdania. - W końcu ja zawsze mam rację, prawda?

\- Zazwyczaj to się mylisz - wymamrotał pod nosem Itachi.

\- Nawet wtedy mam rację - czujne uszy starszego z kuzynów wychwyciły tą uwagę. - Szczególnie wtedy.

\---

Uchiha Sasuke zaczął przeklinać swoją decyzję, by usiąść w pobliżu Naruto już kilka minut po tym, jak to zrobił.

To był błąd.

Zdecydowanie to był błąd.

Blondyn mówił za dużo, a co gorsza, szalone fanki Uchihy i tak musiały im towarzyszyć. Co gorsza, spróbowali go wszyscy namówić na wyjście gdzieś po szkole. I być może w innych okolicznościach Sasuke nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale tym razem jego spojrzenie w bok, na pozornie patrolujących otoczenie członków jego klanu, wystarczyło mu, by zrozumiał, czego od niego się wymaga. Miał wracać do domu, i to już.

_Co za bzdury._ Przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy w końcu uwolnił się od zdecydownie zbyt rozgadanych dzieci. _Cały klan skupia się teraz na takiej bzdurze, a nie zauważa prawdziwego zagrożenia._

\----

Matka czekała na niego w kuchni, nucąc coś pod nosem i pilnując parujących garnków.

\- Co tak dziś wcześnie, skarbie? - spytała, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

\- Skończyłem zajęcia - wymamrotał chłopak, zatrzymując się na progu.

Kobieta popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, następnie odwróciła się z powrotem do garów.

Przez jakiś czas stali tak oboje - ani jedno, ani drugie nie powiedziało nic do siebie nawzajem. Sasuke kusiło, by spytać, gdzie są pozostali członkowie ich rodziny, ale znał odpowiedź, jaką Mikoto by mu zapewnie udzieliła: Ojciec pracuje. Itachi? Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie ma misje.

\- Odwołałam twoją małą gwardię ochronną - odezwała się w końcu Mikoto. - Już nie powinni cię męczyć.

\- To nic - skłamał Sasuke. - Nawet ich nie zauważyłem.

\- Ale przeszkadzają ci, prawda? - matka rzuciła mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę, aż ojciec przestanie być zły.

Nabrała głębszego oddechu, uśmiechnęła się jakby lekko z przymusem i wskazała ręka na wolne krzesło.

\- Usiądź, proszę - ton jej głosu był lekki i radosny. - Zrobię ci coś dobrego.

Sasuke nie wahał się zbyt długo, by spełnić tą prośbę. I tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Widząc gest chłopaka oraz to, że ten za bardzo nie ma pojęcia, o czym mogliby mówić, Mikoto sama zaczęła konwerwację.

A miała o czym mówić. Mikoto posiadała dużą wiedzę o ich sąsiadach i, zauważywszy zainteresowanie syna, z chęcią podzieliła się ploteczkami. Nie tylko na tym się znała: znała każdą nazwę techniki, o której by nie wspomniał Sasuke oraz kojarzyła rodziców każdego z jego kolegów z klasy, o których czasami przypadkowo coś wspomniał.

_Nic dziwnego, jest przecież żoną głowy jednego z najpotężniejszych klanów w wiosce - o ile i nie najpotężniejszego._

\----

Po obiedzie zdarzyło się coś dziwnego. Mikoto zerknęła na zegarek, wyjrzała przez okno, westchnęła, spojrzała na Sasuke, raz jeszcze westchnęła, wyciągnęła mały pakunek oraz spytała:

\- Zrobiłbyś coś dla mnie?

Młodszy Uchiha zamrugał oczami ze zdziwienia.

\- "Coś" czyli co?

Mikoto uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

\- Nie mów tego ojcu, ale chciałabym byś zaniósł coś bratu. Ja muszę na chwilę wyskoczyć do siostry i zapewnie bym się nie wyrobiła ze wszystkim, a tak to ja i ty będziemy mieli jakieś zajęcie.

Na twarzy Sasuke musiało być wyraźnie napisane, jak bardzo jest sceptycznie nastawiony do tego pomysłu, bowiem kobieta dodała:

\- Pewnie gdzieś znów trenuje. Itachi nie powinien mieć dziś misji, a ja wolałabym, by nie był głodny. Odszukasz go dla mnie?

To była nowość. Matka nigdy nie prosiła go o coś takiego, być może dlatego, iż w dzieciństwie to on ciągle gonił za bratem.

Ale być może... Być może był to też efekt tego, że niepotrzebnie zwrócił na siebie uwagę wcześniej. Być może chciała w ten sposób zmusić ich do pogodzenia się - jakby mogli kiedykolwiek się dogadać.

\- Dobrze - skinął głową niechętnie Sasuke. - A nie powinienem... No wiesz. Być pod czyjąś opieką czy coś? Ojciec mówił wczoraj, że...

\- Oj tam, on przesadza - żachnęła ręką kobieta. - Musisz jedynie na niego nie wpaść. Zresztą, mówił o tym, co robisz po Akademii, prawda? Już nie masz Akademii. I nie idziesz z przyjaciółmi, ale z misją po brata.

Nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco, ale Sasuke już nie protestował.

_Czas udawać kogoś, kim już nie jestem._

\- A, właśnie! - zawołała kobieta, tuż zanim miał wyjść.

\- Hm? - zatrzymał się na chwilę.

\- Możesz kupić jakieś słodycze. Jako nagrodę. Oraz jeśli dasz coś bratu, to Itachi na pewno się ucieszy - rzuciła w jego stronę kilka monet, uśmiechając się radośnie. - Tylko nie mów ojcu, że was rozpieszczam.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, mamo - wywrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To było...dziwne uczucie, wiedzieć, że komuś na tobie zależy. Oczywiście, jego przyjaciele i znajomi z Konohy twierdzili, że zależało im na nim, ale to było co innego. Musiało być, bowiem to była jego matka. Kobieta, która kochała go, wychowała i która nie zasługiwała na los, który ją spotkał. 

Opuścił dom, cały czas się lekko uśmiechając. Raz jeszcze ogarnęła go duma, gdy przechadzał się ulicą ozdobioną znakiem ich klanu. Każdy z mieszkańców uśmiechał się, gdy tylko go widział. Chłopak wchłaniał ich widok - ich klan faktycznie był jednym z najsilniejszych w wiosce i był jej dumą i chlubą. Nic dziwnego, że to właśnie oni zajmowali się ochroną wioski.

Przechodząc koło jednego z mniejszych sklepików, zatrzymał się z namysłem. Był to sklep z dango, który w dzieciństwie lubił odwiedzać, choć zazwyczaj nie miał na to czasu. Zawahał się.

_Słodycze... Naprawdę mam to kupić? Nie jestem głodny, a nie wypada, po prostu nie wypada, by shinobi się odbijał i zajadał słodyczami._

Po chwili jednak wszedł do środka, rozglądając się uważnie. Wnętrze było przytulne i coś w nim sprawiało, że człowiek nie miał ochoty go opuszczać. Przy ladzie zaś stała młoda dziewczyna z rodu Uchiha o długich, brązowych włosach i czarnych oczach. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła, uśmiechnęła się do niego. Nie mogła być od niego starsza - od prawdziwego jego, jego z przyszłości.

\- Sasuke-kun! - odezwała się. - Ależ ty urosłeś, odkąd cię ostatnio widziałam!

Kilka sekund zajęło upewnienie się Sasuke, że dziewczyna zwraca się do niego.

_Kim ona jest? Nie znam jej._

\- Skąd znasz moje imię?

Dziewczyna jakby straciła pewność siebie. Zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Nic dziwnego, że mnie nie pamiętasz. Dawno się już nie widzieliśmy - odpowiedziała. - Jestem Uchiha Izumi. Byłam w jednej klasie z twoim bratem i trochę o tobie słyszałam. Teraz miałbyś, ile... Osiem lat, tak?

Skinął głową.

_A więc to jest owa "wielka miłość" Itachiego?_

_Ona jest strasznie... Przeciętna. Można by nawet powiedzieć, tępa. Wydaje jej się, że śmiechem wszystko załatwi?_

\- Rozumiem... Co cię tu sprowadza?

\- Szukam brata - odparł sucho. To w sumie nie było kłamstwo.

Twarz Izumi rozjaśniła się.

\- Niestety, nie było go tutaj. Jak go spotkasz, to przekaż mu ode mnie pozdrowienia i... Zaczekaj chwilę. Mam pomysł.

Nastolatka zanurkowała pod ladę i wyłoniła się z niej po chwili z małą paczuszką w ręku.

\- Proszę - wyciągnęła dłoń do Sasuke. - Możesz przekazać to bratu?

Chłopak pochwycił paczkę i spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Dango?

\- Itachi-kun uwielbia dango - zaśmiała się Izumi. - Powiedz mu, że to prezent ode mnie. A, i nie musisz nic płacić. Sama chcę mu to dać.

Sasuke zmrużył oczy.

\- Ita-- nii-san lubi dango? - wątpił. Nigdy nie widział brata, który jadł słodycze. Izumi uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i nachyliła się do niego przez ladę.

\- Nie do uwierzenia, prawda? - spytała. - Sama dowiedziałam się o tym przez przypadek. Myślałam, że wyrwie mi dango z ręki, gdy oznajmiłam, że ktoś taki jak on na pewno nie będzie jadł słodyczy!

\- Jeszcze nie widziałem, by nii-san jadł coś słodkiego...

\- Ja też, do tamtej chwili. Ale najwyraźniej źle go oceniałam. Łatwo się w jego przypadku pomylić, prawda?

_Zbyt_ łatwo.

\- Tak.

Sasuke odwrócił się, by odejść, gdy przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze.

\- Izumi...

\- Tak? - dziewczyna przychyliła głowę w bok.

\- Co cię łączy z moim bratem?

Nastolatka zamrugała oczami, a chwilę później jej policzki się lekko zaróżowiły.

_Ona chyba go nie..._

_Co za idiotka._

_Co za cholerna idiotka._

_Nic dziwnego, że zginęła._

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - powiedziała. - Byliśmy w tej samej klasie podczas Akademii.

_A więc potwierdzone: ona jest idiotką. Oficjalnie jest idiotką, jeśli myśli, że może być jego przyjaciółką._

\- Ponadto, zawdzięczam mu życie.

To była nowość. Sasuke zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz?

Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie.

\- To było podczas ataku Kyuubiego na wioskę. Itachi-kun odnalazł mnie i pomógł mi znaleźć schron. Ty też wtedy z nami byłeś, wiesz?

Jasne... Z dobroci serca jej pomógł.

\- Naprawdę? - powątpiewał Sasuke. Izumi jednak pokiwała głową.

\- Byłeś taaki malutki - pokazała wielkość dłońmi. - Itachi-kun często brał cię ze sobą, gdy wasi rodzice byli zajęci. Podczas ataku także cię pilnował.

Nie słyszał o tym, by rodzice dawali go pod opiekę Itachiemu. Ona jednak wydawała się być o tym przekonana. Możliwe, że rodzice naprawdę nie mieli czasu, by się o niego "troszczyć" podczas ataku.

_Zaraz... Pozwolili, by ile.. Pięcioletnie dzieci same zadbały siebie podczas ataku Kyuubiego? Rozumiem, że nagły wypadek, ale co, jeśli coś by się stało?_

Sasuke kiwnął głową, a potem odwrócił się.

\- Rozumiem. Dziękuję.

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję! - krzyknęła za nim Izumi. - I przekaż bratu dango, dobrze?

Sasuke raz jeszcze pokiwał głową, a na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję - szepnęła, gdy drzwi zamknęły się. Z zamyśleniem spojrzała na półki z łakociami. Zazwyczaj nie stała w sklepie, ale tego dnia otrzymała misję przypilnowania go, gdy właściciel musiał załatwić jakieś inne, pomoc ważne sprawy. Robiła już to parę razy, nie była więc to dla niej nowość. Tym razem jednak sędziwy właściciel ustalił sobie za punkt honoru, by nauczyć ją przygotowania choć niektórych z jego wyrobów. - Mam nadzieję, że moje dango będą ci smakować, Itachi-kun.

\---

_Zastanawiam się, po co ja właściwie idę go poszukać. Mógłbym równie dobrze sam zjeść to jedzenie i skłamać, że nigdzie go nie było._

Sasuke z irytacją skierował się w stronę lasu położonego niedaleko od części miasta przeznaczonej dla ich klanu. Itachi zazwyczaj tam trenował i chłopak liczył, że i teraz tam będzie. 

_Choć i tak nie wiem, czemu idę go szukać._

Młody Uchiha wymamrotał pod nosem kilka przekleństw, opuszczając tereny zabudowane. Zerknął z ciekawością na paczkę, którą trzymał w dłoniach. Dlaczego każdemu tak zawsze zależało na jego bracie?

Zatrzymał się po kilku minutach, dostrzegając znajome plecy ze znakiem ich rodu. Itachi stał w lesie, ze skupieniem wymierzając kunai'e w zawieszone wokół tarcze. Żaden z nich nie spudłował, każdy trafiał tam, gdzie powinien.

\- Nii-san.

Itachi odwrócił się, a jego wzrok spoczął na młodszym bracie, stojącym niedaleko.

\- Sasuke. Co tu robisz?

_Nie odzywaj się do mnie, jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi!_

\- Mama kazała ci to przekazać - chłopak wyciągnął paczkę przed siebie. Oczy jego brata zwęziły się z podejrzeniem, ale podszedł do Sasuke i przyjął podarunek.

\- Dziękuję, Sasuke.

Powiedziawszy to, starszy z braci odłożyl paczkę na bok, widocznie zamierzając powrócić do przerwanego treningu.

\- Dlaczego trenujesz coś, w czym jesteś już dobry? - spytał Sasuke, miętosząc za plecami małą paczkę z dango. Oparł się o drzewo, obserwując brata, który zdążył już wyciągnąć swą broń i zacząć celować.

W sumie, skoro jesteśmy sami, mógł się dowiedzieć, o czym myślał. Tym razem Itachi nie zbędzie go swoimi głupimi przeprosinami.

\- Ponieważ zawsze może pojawić się silniejszy przeciwnik - odparł Itachi. - Oraz ponieważ Shisui lubi mi udowadniać, że jest ode mnie silniejszy. Jak byś przyszedł kilkanaście minut wcześniej, to pewnie byś go spotkał.

\- Należysz do ANBU - Sasuke zignorował część wypowiedzi brata. - To ty jesteś jednym z tych silniejszych.

\- Czasami zdarza się, że mimo naszej siły nie jesteśmy w stanie obronić tych, na których najbardziej nam zależy - kunai'e wbiły się w tarcze z siłą, a w oczach Itachiego pojawił się mrok. Wbił się w powietrze, a jego ręce poruszały się prędko. - Dlatego trenuję.

Akurat mu na tym zależy.

Sasuke milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, jak ująć pytanie, które tak bardzo chciał zadać bratu.

\- Zabiłeś kiedyś kogoś, nii-san?

Itachi zamarł na chwilę, a później wrócił do treningu.

\- Jestem członkiem ANBU. Czasami, by obronić wioskę, trzeba zrobić coś, na co się nie ma ochoty. Ale zabijanie nigdy nie jest dobre, nawet gdy dana osoba jest twoim wrogiem.

Sasuke skrzywił się, korzystając z okazji, iż brat nie patrzył w jego stronę. Oczywiście, nawet teraz musiał udawać, że jest lepszy niż w rzeczywistości.

\- A potrafiłbyś zabić przyjaciół?

Tym razem obiekt jego zemsty nie przerwał zajęć. Odwrócony tyłem, odpowiedział:

\- O ile to możliwe, wolałbym nie zostać postawiony w sytuacji, gdy nie miałbym innego wyjścia. Dlaczego to cię tak to interesuje, Sasuke?

Chłopak założył ręce na piersi.

\- Mieliśmy taki temat na zajęciach w Akademii.

\- Rozumiem.

Itachi nie odezwał się więcej. Po kilku minutach i wpatrywania się w zajętego brata Sasuke odepchnął się od drzewa i niechętnie powiedział:

\- Spotkałem się dziś z Izumi.

Cisza.

\- Kazała ci coś przekazać.

Ostatnie kunaie trafiły do swoich celów, po czym Itachi obrócił się do brata z nieprzeniknioną miną.

\- Masz - Sasuke wyciągnął pudełko z dango, które wcześniej schował za plecami. Itachi podszedł do niego i otworzył je. Jego oczy lekko zalśniły, gdy zobaczył zawartość.

\- Cała Izumi. Trzeba będzie jej później podziękować.

Dango zniknęło w ustach nastolatka szybciej, niżby się jego brat spodziewał. Itachi uśmiechnął się z wyraźną błogością.

\- Naprawdę uwielbiasz dango - zauważył z niedowierzaniem Sasuke.

Jego brat skinął głową. Spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym zaczął zbierać rozrzucone kunaie. Sasuke obserwował go w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, czy może już po prostu odejść. Już miał się odwrócić, gdy usłyszał coś, czego by się w życiu nie spodziewał, a o czego usłyszeniu marzył jako dziecko:

\- Chcesz poćwiczyć, Sasuke?

\---

Trening nie wyszedł tak, jak liczył na to Sasuke. Okazało się bowiem, iż mimo umysł chłopaka pamiętał wszelkie chwyty oraz sposoby trzymania broni, jego ciało, ciało małego dziecka, nie było go nich przyzwyczajone. Choć starał się zranić brata, po prostu nie był w stanie. Reagował za wolno, broń wypadała mu z tak w najgorszych momentach, a mięśnie protestowały przed zbytnim używaniem ich. Koszmarne, przeklęte, młode ciało, zbyt młode, małe i niewykształcone. Sasuke po raz kolejny czuł się jak tamtej nocy, gdy nie był nic w stanie zdziałać, nijak się obronić.

Po jakimś czasie jednak... Po kilku minutach - być może były to godziny, to nie miało większego znaczenia - chłopak złapał się na tym, że zaczyna się rozluźniać. Bez wahania atakował brata, wiedzac, że nawet, jeśli go zrani, to i tak nic wielkiego się nie stanie. Itachi osłabie, tym lepiej. Byli razem, nikt ich nie obserwował. Sasuke mógł wyżyć się na bracie, mając okazję, że ten nie chciał go - jeszcze - skrzywdzić. Czas na zabicie Itachiego jeszcze nadejdzie, gdy Sasuke pozna limity tego dziecięcego ciała. Miał wiedzę z przyszłości, a także zaufanie brata. Ciężko byłoby przegrać - Jeśli tylko to odpowiednio rozegra. Bezpośrednie starcie odpadało, ale było jeszcze tyle innych sposobów, dróg.

Wracając do domu z bratem Sasuke na moment po prostu zapragnął zapomnieć o tym, co miało się już wkrótce wydarzyć. Mieszkańcy wioski parę razy zaczepiali ich, ot, choćby po to, by zapytać o zdrowie i przebieg nauki. Nikt nie patrzył na nich z podejrzeniem, nikt nie milknął nagle, gdy tylko ich dostrzegał.

Gdyby tylko taka sytuacja mogła trwać wiecznie...

\- Itachi-kun! Sasuke! - znajomy kobiecy głos przerwał im rozmowę. Oboje odwrócili się, by dostrzec uśmiechniętą dziewczynę zmierzającą w ich stronę. Obok niej zaś przechadzał się doskonale znany im osobnik, z wypisaną na twarzy błogością zjadający słodycze z wielkiej torby, którą niósł.

\- Izumi. Shisui - odezwał się Itachi. Nastolatka podbiegła do nich i zatrzymała się. Nawinęła kosmyk włosów na palec i spytała:

\- Jak ci się udał trening? Sasuke cię szukał.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział Itachi ze spokojem. Shisui zamachał ręką do obu swoich kuzynów, ale ci zignorowali go.

\- W takim razie się cieszę - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. Uniosła głowę, napotykając jego baczne spojrzenie, a potem spojrzała w bok, na Sasuke. Zerknęła na jego brata, jakby miała coś zamiar powiedzieć, ale się rozmyśliła i spytała: - Gdzie go znalazłeś?

\- W lesie za wioską.

\- Ah. Rozumiem.

Izumi zaczęła kręcić nogą małe kółeczka w ziemi, po czym spytała:

\- Dostałeś moje dango?

\- Tak - Itachi skinął głową. - Było pyszne. Dziękuję.

Dziewczyna rozpromieniła się.

\- Cieszę się.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na dłuższą chwilę, aż Sasuke poczuł się, jakby nie powinno go tam być.

_A więc jednak czują coś do siebie, co?_

_Zaraz, zaraz, wróć!_

_To tak nie działa! Nawet, jeśli ona jest w nim zakochana, nie ma mowy, by on mógł czuć do niej choć sympatię! Za kilka dni zamorduje ją z zimną krwią!_

Sasuke odkaszlnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Muszę już iść, Izumi - odezwał się Itachi. - Sasuke się niecierpliwi.

\- Od dziecka taki był - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. - Nie będę was zatrzymywać. Miłej zabawy.

Itachi pomachał jej dłonią na pożegnanie, a następnie oddalł się wraz z bratem. Sasuke odczekał chwilę, aż dziewczyna oddali się na wystarczającą odległość, po czym spytał:

\- Co o niej myślisz?

\- O Izumi?

\- Tak.

\- To dobra dziewczyna.

\- I?

Itachi zerknął na niego uważnie, a potem jego spojrzenie przeniosło się na słońce.

\- Lepiej się pośpieszmy. Zaraz się ściemni oraz ojciec wróci do domu.

Sasuke parsknął pod nosem, ale nie skomentował tego widocznego uniknięcia tematu. 

\- Ekhm. - Rozległo się obok nich. Shisui, dotąd ignorowany i będący na samym dole ważnych spraw do załatwienia, połknął ostatnie ciastko i zerknął na braci. Pusta torba smętnie kołysała się w jego dłoniach.

\- Tak, Shisui? - spytał z lekkim rozbawieniem Itachi.

\- Nie żeby coś, ale ja też tu jestem - odezwał się ich kuzyn. - I muszę ci ukraść na chwilkę brata, Młody.


	7. 6. Sojusznicy demona

Słysząc to, Sasuke momentalnie się spiął. Wiedział, że miał jeszcze kilka dni do masakry, ale wolał mimo wszystko mieć brata na oku. Shisui... Shisui był tym, od którego wszystko się zaczęło. Oraz Shisui był tym, który mógłby coś podejrzewać.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał ostro podróżnik w czasie.

\- Nic szczególnego - zaczął Itachi.

\- Taki jeden nasz projekt - powiedział w tym samym czasie Shisui.

Umilkli. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie, po czym starszy z nich odezwał się:

\- Ita, musimy pójść do biura Hokage-sama.

Dziedzic klanu lekko zmarszczył brwi na te słowa.

\- Dlaczego akurat teraz? I nie byłeś już tam wcześniej?

\- Danzou.

\- Rozumiem. - Itachi kiwnął głową, jakby to jedno słowo starczało za wszelkie inne. Zerknął na Sasuke i lekko rzucił: - Wybacz, Sasuke, ale tu się rozstaniemy.

Oboje odwrócili się, jakby mieli zamiar odejść, ze swoimi sekretami i misjami.

\- Nie. - Słowo wyrwało się z ust Sasuke, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

Dwójka Uchiha zatrzymała się nagle.

\- Co jest, Młody? - zaśmiał się Shisui, zaalarmowany dziwnym tonem w jego głosie.

\- Nie. - Powtórzył Sasuke, tym razem głośniej, z większą siłą. - Nigdzie nie idziecie. Nie razem.

Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić im przebywać razem. Za kilka dni Shisui miał umrzeć, utonąć - z rąk tego, którego nazywał przyjacielem.

\- Młody - Shisui podszedł do niego, a jego oczy wpatrywały się w niższego Uchihę uważnie, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. - Mamy wezwanie - zaczął, jakby tłumaczył to wszystko dziecku. - Ja i Ita podlegamy Hokage-sama. Musimy z nim porozmawiać o pewnej bardzo, bardzo ważnej sprawie, zanim będzie za późno.

To było to! Sasuke podłapał ostatnie słowa chłopaka i powtórzył po nim:

\- Za późno? - uniosł brew. - Za późno na co?

W oczach jego kuzyna pojawił się triumf, zupełnie tylko jakby czekał na to pytanie, ale Itachi położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i niemal niezauważalnie pokręcił głową.

\- To! - wywarczał Sasuke ze złością. - Coś przede mną ukrywacie! Co takiego strasznego ma się wydarzyć, że nie wolno mi o tym wiedzieć?

\- Widzisz, Młody...

\- Shisui. - Przerwał mu Itachi.

Kuzyni spojrzeli po sobie, jakby tocząc ze sobą bój na spojrzenia. Jakby wzrokiem chcieli przekazać więcej niż słowami.

\- No? - Sasuke przerwał im tę durnowatą zabawę. - Co przede mną ukrywacie? Aby pójść do Hokage nie potrzebujesz pomocy mojego brata, Shisui. Czy może uzależnił cię tak od siebie, że nie możesz zrobić bez niego ani jednego kroku?

\- O czym ty znowu mówisz, Młody? - Shisui pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, ale też i z swego rodzaju dumą. Chłopak zaczynał zadawać pytania. Dobrze. Nawet lepiej niż dobrze.

\- Mówię o każdym cholernym sekrecie, który przede mną ukrywacie - Sasuke nie dbał już o zachowanie pozorów. Był dobrym dzieckiem cały dzień. Pomógł swojej matce, udało mu się przeprowadzić spokojną rozmowę z żałośnie naiwną Izumi, podbudował zaufanie, które stracił do niego Itachi po pierwszej nocy. Ale teraz... Teraz Sasuke nie miał ochoty się bawić w takie bzdury. Chciał poznać odpowiedzi na pytania, które go dręczyły.

I nie w przyszłości. Nie kiedyśtam.

"Potem" to za późno. "Potem" nigdy nie nadejdzie.

Albowiem za niecałe dwa tygodnie jego brat miał oszaleć, jego kuzyn miał zostać zamordowany, a cały klan wybity.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, jaka jest ta wasza "super tajna i nie do powiedzenia nikomu" misja - zaczął Sasuke. - Oraz chcę wiedzieć, co ma się wydarzyć za te parę dni. Dlaczego niby czas się wam kończy? Co się, do cholery, dzieje?

Umilkł, wpatrując się w nich ze wściekłością. Shisui poruszył się niespokojnie, Itachi spuścił wzrok.

\- Młody... - zaczął Shisui, tylko po to by raz jeszcze zostać uciszonym przez kuzyna:

\- Shisui. Nie. Obiecałeś.

Starszy Uchiha westchnął, a potem skupił wzrok na najniższym z tego towarzystwa.

\- Powiedzmy mu - zaproponował. Gdzieś zniknął roześmiany Shisui, który zawsze się z nimi przekomarzał. Gdzieś zniknął ten Shisui, który nigdy nie mówił niczego na poważnie, a każdą sytuację potrafił obrócić w żart. Teraz patrzył na nich poważny, pewnien siebie shinobi z Konohy, który niejedno widział i niejedno słyszał. Teraz patrzył na nich powszechnie obawiany geniusz klanu Uchiha, Shisui Teleporter, jeden z potężniejszych shinobi w wiosce. - Sasuke też jest Uchihą. Ma prawo wiedzieć.

Nazwał mnie po imieniu, uświadomił sobie chłopak. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd tu przybyłem.

\- Sasuke ma osiem lat - przypomniał im Itachi, zerkając na kuzyna.

\- A ile lat ty miałeś, jak oblokowałeś Sharingana?

Przez twarz starszego z braci przemknął wyraz podirytowania.

\- Osiem, ale to jeszcze nic nie...

\- A ile lat miałeś, gdy Fugaku-sama zabrał cię na pole bitwy? - Przerwał mu Shisui.

Sasuke poczuł, jak się rozluźnia. Oh, to poszło w o wiele lepszym kierunku, niż się spodziewał. Shisui stanął po jego stronie, mało tego, zaczynał się kłócić ze swoim kuzynem. A to było naprawdę rzadkie zjawisko.

\- Cztery, tylko że...

\- Ile miałeś lat, gdy musiałeś sam sobie poradzić podczas ataku Kyuubiego?

\- Pięć. - We wzroku Itachiego pojawiło się zrezygnowanie. - Rozumiem, co chcesz mi przekazać. Jednakże ja i Sasuke jesteśmy inni.

\- Młody ma najwyższe oceny w klasie - zauważył Shisui. - Nie takiego jutsu, z którym by sobie nie poradził. Jest geniuszem, bez dwóch zdań. Może i klan oraz Fugaku-sama go lekceważą, bo przecież to ty masz przejąć w przyszłości klan, ale Młody już jest wybitnym shinobi. Jesteś sobie w stanie choćby wyobrazić, jak wiele mógłby dokonać w przyszłości?

To było... Miłe. Tak, miłe. To było miłe uczucie, zostać docenionym przez członka swojego klanu. Sasuke przez całe swoje dzieciństwo był porównywany do przeklętej gwiazdeczki ich rodziny, do tego cudownego geniusza Itachiego, z którym nikt nie był w stanie się równać.

Tylko najlepsze w tym wszystko było, że ta duma ich klanu była tym, który stał się jego końcem. Mało mu było? Mało mu było respektu, jaki miał wśród innych? Mało mu było siły oraz władzy? 

\- Shisui - Itachi pokręcił głową, wciąż trzymając się roli opiekuńczego brata. - Ja to rozumiem. Naprawdę to rozumiem. Ale właśnie dlatego, że Sasuke jest tym, kim jest, wolałbym, byś przestał go zamartwiać.

\- Przecież... - zaczął Shisui. - Co jest złego w tym, że mu powiemy?

\- Wszystko. - Oznajmił Itachi ostro, ale po chwili jego spojrzenie złagodniało. - Przestań, Shisui. Proszę.

Ich kuzyn wahał się przez chwilę, ostatecznie jednak skapitulował:

\- Tak, tak, już nic nie będę mówić - westchnął. Spojrzał na Sasuke i wymamrotał: - Wybacz, Młody, jeśli cię nastraszyłem swoimi słowami. Ja i Ita mamy swoje sekrety, ale to jest powiązane z misją, którą zlecił nam Hokage-sama.

\- Jaka to misja? Czemu nie mogę nic o tym wiedzieć, skoro jest powiązana z klanem? - spróbował do niego dotrzeć Sasuke. - Sam powiedziałeś, że jako jeden z Uchiha zasługuję na to, by wiedzieć.

\- Zasługujesz, zasługujesz - zaczął Shisui, gromiony ostrzegawczym wzrokiem kuzyna - ale to jest coś, o czym powinni ci powiedzieć twoi rodzice. To sprawa wewnętrzna, a ja mam się nie wtrącać. Tak, tak, zrozumiałem to wszystko, Ita - dodał pod adresem młodszego Uchihy, który nie przestawał na niego zerkać.

\- Rodzice nic mi się powiedzą. Itachi też nie.

\- Najwyraźniej oni wszyscy uważają, że... - nagle Shisui urwał. Popatrzył na nich, rozejrzał się wokół, a następnie znowu spojrzał na nich i odezwał się z szokiem w głosie: - Kompletnie zapomniałem. Hokage-sama. Ita, musimy iść. Teraz, dopóki Danzou cały czas jest w jego biurze. Musisz mi go pomóc przekonać. To dlatego nawet nie miałem ochoty wchodzić do gabinetu Hokage-sama. Dobrze wiesz, jak to się skończy, gdy powiem to w pojedynkę, a oni będą tam razem.

Sasuke sapnął z oburzeniem na tą nagłą zmianę tematu, Itachi jedynie lekko zmarszczył czoło.

\- Nie podlegamy Danzou-sama - zauważył. - Nie potrzebujesz jego zgody, by przeprowadzić tamten plan. Zresztą, chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli o niczym nie będzie wiedział.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz - przerwał mu z nagłą desperacją kuzyn. - On chce efektów już, teraz. Jeśli nie powiem mu, co zamierzam, może zmobilizować swój Korzeń. Ba, nawet teraz może namawiać Hokage-sama na podpisanie rozkazu! Dobrze wiesz, od jak dawna go o to dręczy! Hokage-sama i Rada Starszych są cierpliwi, ale nie będą czekać wiecznie. A gdy stwierdzą, że mają już dość...

Nie dokończył, ale też nie musiał. Itachi kiwnął głową, domyślając się, co ma na myśli.

Jakieś nieprzyjemne uczucie ogarnęło Sasuke. Cała ta rozmowa... Coś tu było nie tak, stanowczo nie tak. Plan... Jaki plan? Danzou oraz jego Korzeń... Czy to miało jakiś związek z przyszłą masakrą klanu? Czyżby data nie była przypadkowa, ale wybrana z jakiegoś innego powodu?

\- Dobra. - Itachi spojrzał teraz na swojego brata. - Sasuke, w takim razie spotkamy się w domu. Nie martw się, bo i nie ma czym - uśmiechnął się w ten dawny, łagodny i swojski sposób, który sprawiał, że jakaś część Sasuke chciała uwierzyć w jego niewinność, nawet jeśli wszystko wokół temu zaprzeczało. Że jakaś część chłopaka chciała powrócić do tych dziecięcych czasów, gdy wszyscy byli szczęśliwi i niewinni. 

Shisui także się do niego uśmiechnął, ponownie stając się starym, dobrym Shisuim, który uwielbiał mącić innym w głowach.

Zanim Sasuke zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, dwójka nastolatków zniknęła z ulicy za sprawą techniki teleportacji, zostawiając go sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

Jednego Sasuke był pewien.

Oboje coś ukrywali. Coś, co mogło w przyszłości doprowadzić do masakry klanu.

A to sprawiało, że chyba... Że chyba cała sytuacja była odrobinę bardziej skomplikowana, niż się Sasuke pierwotnie zdawało.

I to z całą pewnością nie było dobrym znakiem.

\---

Przemierzali uliczki wioski szybkim krokiem, nie zamieniając między sobą ani jednego słowa. Nie patrzyli też na siebie wzajemnie, zamiast tego ich wzrok był uparcie skierowany przed siebie.

\- Dobra. Wyrzuć to z siebie! - Shisui zatrzymał się gwałtownie, zmuszając kuzyna, by i on zwolnił.

\- Co? - Itachi popatrzył na niego beznamiętnie.

\- To, jak bardzo jesteś na mnie zły! - starszy z nich wyrzucił ręce w górę z irytacją.

Itachi zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w przód, po czym zatrzymał się całkowicie. Odwrócił się z stronę wyższego chłopaka z nieprzeniknioną miną.

\- No, dawaj! - ponaglił go Shisui. - Wiem, że jesteś zły!

Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę. Przebywali tylko we dwoje - specjalnie wybrali mniej uczęszczane uliczki, by uniknąć tłoku. Musieli się pospieszyć.

\- Nie mamy teraz czasu, by się kłócić - odezwał się ostatecznie młodszy z nich.

Odwrócił się, zamierzając kontynuować wcześniej obraną drogę.

\- Danzou-sama nadal przebywa w biurze Hokage-sama, prawda? - rzucił. - A więc raczej nie powinniśmy stać tutaj i gadać.

Shisui chwycił go za ramię, zmuszając, by ten na niego spojrzał. Nienawidził tego w swoim kuzynie, że ten wolał milczeć na temat spraw, które wyraźnie go drażniły czy irytowały.

\- Dwie minuty nas nie zbawią. Powiedz mi to, co ci siedzi na sercu. Wyżyj się na mnie. Wiem, że chcesz to zrobić. Widzę to.

Itachi strącił jego rękę.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? - spytał. - Żebyś skończył zachęcać Sasuke do odkrywania prawdy do naszego klanu? Czy uświadomić cię, że właśnie wydajesz na niego wyrok śmierci? A może przypomnieć ci, co mi obiecałeś przed południem?

Shisui skrzywił się.

\- Dobra, zawaliłem - przyznał. - Ale źle to odebrałeś. To nie tak miało być. To nie to chciałem mu powiedzieć.

\- Nie? - Itachi uniósł jedną brew. - A niby co mu chciałeś powiedzieć?

\- Mówiłem ci, chciałem go czymś zająć! Jak zacznie myśleć o klanie, zapomni o Mangekyou i nie będzie chciał się go nauczyć!

\- Sasuke nawet nie aktywował Sharingana - przypomniał mu kuzyn. - Co ty kombinujesz?

Na chwilę starszy z shinobi nie miał pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie potrafił wymyślić żadnego dobrego kłamstwa. Nie był w tym aż tak dobry jak jego przyjaciel.

\- Nic nie kombinuję! - zaprzeczył.

\- Shisui. - W głosie Itachiego pobrzmiało ostrzeżenie.

Rzut oka na twarz chłopaka wystarczył, by starszy z kuzynów zrozumiał, że nie ma sensu teraz się wypierać.

\- Chciałem, by sam zorientował się, co planuje klan - powiedział ostatecznie. Uniósł dłoń, by nie dopuścić do przerwania sobie: - Wiem, że to wystawia go na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale nie sądzisz, że jeśli nam się nie uda... Lub jeśli Rada Starszych zdecyduje się ruszyć, nie lepiej by było, aby wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia? Poza tym, jego wsparcie naprawdę mogłoby nam pomóc.

\- Mówiłem ci coś już wcześniej - głos Itachiego był cichy, niemal zbyt cichy. - Ani ja, ani moja matka nie chcemy, by się o tym dowiedział. Więc dostosuj się i nie staraj się mieszać mu głowie. Sasuke ma ważniejsze rzeczy do martwienia się niż zamach.

Zmierzyli się wzajemnie wzrokiem.

\- A jeśli się nie uda? - spytał Shisui. - Co mu powiesz, gdy cię spyta, dlaczego przed jego domem stoi masa ANBU z obnażonymi mieczami? Jak wytłumaczysz mu, że morderca jego matki i ojca nie jest jego wrogiem? Jak sprawisz, by uwierzył, że Konoha, która wydała wyrok na jego rodzinę, potrafi go obronić?

Itachi milczał.

\- No właśnie! - wykrzyknął Shisui. - Nie umiesz. I nie będziesz umiał. Młody musi zrozumieć, jak wygląda cała sytuacja. Gdy cała dzielnica zostanie otoczona, będzie już za późno!

\- Nie pozwolę mu umrzeć - oznajmił młodszy z kuzynów. - I tak samo zadbam o to, by nigdy nie dowiedział się, że nasz klan pełen jest zdrajców.

Shisui potrącił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- On już tak wiele wie. Ma podejrzenia, że...

\- A niech sobie podejrzewa - przerwał mu Itachi. - Za kilka lat o wszystkim zapomni. Nie mąć mu w głowie, Shisui.

\----

Biuro Trzeciego Hokage było czyste i uporządkowane. Przy nim zasiadał niski, starszy mężczyzna ubrany w biały strój, wszem i wobec informujący, kim jest jego właściciel: był to Trzeci Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Obok starca stał wyższy mężczyzna o siwych włosach. Jedno jego oko niknęło pod bandażami, drugie patrzyło zimno na nowoprzybyłych. Stojący mężczyzna cały był w bandażach, poruszał się też o lasce, zupełnie jakby bez jej pomocy nie był na tyle silny, by chodzić samodzielnie. Pomimo swojej pozornie poskręcanej i kalekiej postaci, to właśnie w rękach tego mężczyzny znajdowały się silny ochronne Konohy. Był to Shimura Danzou, należący do starszyzny wioski, a przy tym główny poplecznik pozbycia się klanu Uchiha raz na zawsze dla dobra wioski.

Na niewielkich fotelach ustawionych pod ścianą siedziała kolejna dwójka. Jedną z osób był Mitokado Homura. Mężczyzna miał już najlepsze lata za sobą, o czym wyraźnie świadczyła jego siwa broda oraz włosy. Oczy jednak nie straciły wigoru i zza grubych szkieł okularów zerkały z powagą na otaczające go osoby. Obok niego zaś siedziała jedyna w tym towarzystwie kobieta. Nazywała się ona Utatane Koharu. Włosy spięła wysoko w koka, by nie przeszkadzały jej w codziennym funkcjonowaniu. Choć podobnie jak jej towarzysze, nie była już młoda, cały czas dbała o to, by odpowiednio wyglądać. Oczy miała zamknięte, przez co mogłoby się zdawać, że kobieta śpi, ale zgromadzeni doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że to tylko złudzenie.

\- Niedobrze - wyszeptał cicho Shisui, klęczący wraz z kuzynem przed Radą Konohy. - Jest cała czwórka.

Itachi nic na to nie odpowiedział, woląc nie ryzykować podsłuchania. Wiedział, że kuzyn ma rację. Gdy Shisui opuszczał biuro Hokage, przebywał w nim tylko Trzeci oraz Danzou. To, że teraz zgromadziła się reszta Rady, nie było dobrym znakiem.

\- Dobrze się zdarzyło, że się pojawiliście, Shisui-kun, Itachi-kun - odezwał się Trzeci Hokage. Głos mężczyzny był łagodny, ale jego spojrzenie zdradzało go. Czaił się w nim smutek, a jego oczy były podkrążone, zupełnie jakby już od dłuższego czasu nie miał okazji się wyspać. - Właśnie mieliśmy was wzywać.

Klęcząca dwójka nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Wstańcie, proszę - odezwała się Koharu. - Chcemy, abyście coś zobaczyli.

Shinobi wykonali rozkaz swojej zwierzchniczki. Shisui rzucił kuzynowi pytające spojrzenie, ale ten tylko zignorował.

\- To - Hokage wyciągnął spod blatu kartkę papieru. Ręką zachęcił dwójkę młodzieńców do podejścia bliżej - jest jedyne, co możemy zrobić, aby jakoś uspokoić wasz klan.

Oboje prędko przebiegli wzrokiem po zapisanych słowach.

\- Rada Konohy nie pójdzie na większe ustępstwa - po raz pierwszy odezwał się Homura, a jego głos jasno sugerował, że to zdanie nie podlega dyskusji. - Nie zwiększymy ilości policyjnych patroli. Nie cofniemy inwigilacji waszego klanu. Nie pozwolimy im opuścić dzielnicy. Nie możemy pozwolić, by Konoha osłabła na rzecz Uchiha.

\- Ale - wtrącił się Hokage - możemy bardziej zaangażować ich w życie wioski. Możemy częściej wysyłać ich na misje. Możemy zacząć na nich polegać.

Pogardliwe prychnięcie dało się słyszeć ze strony Danzou, ale starzec nie odezwał się. Jedynie popatrzył złym wzrokiem na dwójkę przyjaciół.

\- Chciałbym, abyście przełożyli tę propozycję Fugaku - kontynuował Trzeci bez zająknięcia. - Oczywiście, sam mu to powiem, ale chcę, aby się zgodził.

\- Porozmawiam z moim ojcem - obiecał Itachi. Shisui także lekko się uśmiechnął, choć nie był w nastroju na żarty.

\- Jeśli o tym mowa - wtrącił - za tydzień odbędzie się kolejne zebranie klanu.

\- Zdecydowali już, kiedy ruszą z atakiem? - Homura spojrzał na nich z czymś, co równie dobrze mogło być ciekawością, co i znudzeniem.

Uśmiech zniknął z warg Shisuiego.

\- Wstępnie rozmawiają, aby wszystko zakończyć w przeciągu miesiąca. Na tym zebraniu mają zostać ustalone ostateczne szczegóły co do dni. Wtedy też zaczną dzielić się na grupy.

Tak właśnie działał ich klan. Mając doświadczenie w patrolowaniu miasta grupami, ich najlepszą cechą była współpraca. Potrafili docenić swoje silne i słabe strony oraz wspierać się wzajemnie. I choć stosunkowo niewiele medyków posiadało z nimi mocniejsze więzi, znalezienie osób, które by ich wsparły podczas zamachu, było tylko kwestią czasu. Shisui nieraz z rozkazu głowy klanu odwiedzał szpitale czy przechodnie, aby wyszukać lekarzy, którzy potrafiliby być dyskretni, a równocześnie zależało im na tym, by trochę zarobić.

\- A więc to kwestia tygodni - w głosie Homury pobrzmiało niezadowolenie. - Trzeba coś zrobić, zanim połowa Konohy spłonie.

\- Po to właśnie powstała ta umowa - zauważył Hokage. - Jeśli klan Uchiha dostosuje się do jej warunków, zyskamy lojalnych wojowników i nie będzie trzeba posuwać się do użycia siły.

\- Fugaku nie przyjmie tej propozycji - odezwał się Danzou z przekonaniem. - Jest zbyt pewny siebie i zbyt zadufany. Nie zniży się do współpracy z nami.

\- Jeśli klan Uchiha odrzuci tę propozycję, walka stanie się nieunikniona - poparła go Koharu.

\- Nie odrzuci - przerwał jej Shisui.

Wzrok wszystkich zgromadzonych skierował się na niego.

\- A skąd mamy mieć taką pewność, Shisui-kun? - spytał Hokage. W jego oczach widniała niewielka nadzieja, której nie pozwolił pojawić się w głosie.

\- Użyję na Fugaku-sama mojej Kotoamatsukami - oznajmił chłopak z determinacją. - Przejmę nad nim kontrolę i sprawię, że podczas przyszłotygodniowego zebrania przyjmie propozycję ugody.

\- Ja zadbam o to, by nic się nie wydało - wtrącił się Itachi. - Jeśli coś pójdzie źle, będę w stanie coś na to wymyślić. Jestem następca klanu, oni muszą się mnie słuchać.

Hiruzen powoli skinął głową.

\- A jeśli to nie wystarczy? - nie poddawał się Homura. - Klan Uchiha zbyt bardzo garnie się do walki. Sam Fugaku może nie wystarczyć.

\- To zadziała. Z całą pewnością. Obiecuję.

Trzeci Hokage popatrzył po swoich doradcach. Homura wyglądał, jakby poważnie się zastanawiał, czy ten plan ma szansę wypalić. Koharu była spokojna, ale jej twarz marszczyła się w wyrazie niepewności. Danzou zaś zaciskał mocno usta.

\- Mam wątpliwości - odezwał się. - Mówimy o powstrzymaniu buntu. Chcę mieć pewność, że w najgorszym przypadku Konoha nie spłonie.

\- To znaczy? - Trzeci zerknął na niego z ciekawością.

\- Chcę, abyśmy już teraz uznali klan Uchiha zdrajcami wioski. Musimy też zdecydować, co zrobimy, jeśli Kotoamatsukami nie zadziała.

\- Jeśli to nie zadziała, trzeba się będzie pozbyć całego klanu - oznajmił Homura. Koharu kiwnęła ponuro głową.

\- Nie możemy ryzykować, że dzieci Uchiha będą dorastać pełne nienawiści i za dziesięć-dwadzieścia lat ponownie skierują się przeciw nam - poparła go.

Hokage zmarszczył brwi z irytacją. Stojący przed nimi kuzyni wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale nie odezwali się. Jeszcze nic nie zostało zdecydowane. Poza tym... Czy nie domyślali się, że tak właśnie się to potoczy? Wszak Danzou już od dawna był za tym, by ruszyć Korzeń.

\- Mówimy o sytuacji czysto hipotetycznej - zauważył Hiruzen.

\- Czysto hipotetycznie chcę pewności - Danzou zacisnął mocniej dłoń na lasce. - Musimy już teraz ustalić sobie jakieś rzeczy. Jeśli ten plan nie wypali, będzie już za późno na takie decyzje.

Hokage przeniósł wzrok na stojących przed nim niemal w bezruchu młodzieńcach. Współczuł im. Musieli słuchać, jak przyszłość ich klanu, ich rodziny omawiana jest na ich oczach. A równocześnie nie mogli się temu sprzeciwić, bowiem to wszystko była prawda. Uchiha byli zdrajcami. W świecie shinobi na zdrajców czekała tylko śmierć.

\- Udzielam zgody - powiedział z ciężkim sercem. - Jeśli klan Uchiha odrzuci naszą propozycję pokojową, w przeciągu tygodnia zostanie wykonana na nim egzekucja.

O ile to było możliwe, wolałby nie posuwać się aż tak daleko. Ale nie miał innego wyboru. Został postawiony pod ścianą. Bunt klanu tak potężnego jak Uchiha mógłby wstrząsnąć wioską. A jako Hokage był zobowiązany jej chronić na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, nawet, gdyby musiał pobrudzić sobie przy tym ręce.

\- Nasz klan nie odrzuci propozycji - odparł Itachi. Głos chłopaka był spokojny jak zawsze, ale Trzeci nie mógł nie zauważyć, że w jego oczach pojawił się niepokój. Hiruzen doskonale zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele znaczy dla niego rodzina. Ale wiedział też, że wioska zawsze była na pierwszym miejscu dla młodego shinobi.

\- Nie zawiodę - poparł go Shisui. On także nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Choć jego głos był pewien przekonania, niemal pychy, zdradzała go lekko drżąca dłoń. Bali się, on i Itachi, tego, co mogło nastąpić.

Hokage rzucił im smutne spojrzenie.

\- Przykro mi - powiedział szczerze. - Ale Konoha jest ważniejsza niż wasz klan.

Oboje skłonili się, świadomi, że czas ich audiencji dobiega końca. Otrzymali kilka dni, potrzebnych, by Shisui mógł zebrać siły na użycie swojego jutsu. A gdy ten czas się skończy, ich rolą będzie jedynie przyglądać się temu, co się dzieje. Nie będą już w stanie nic więcej zrobić.

\- Wiemy - powiedział cicho Itachi. Hokage odprowadził wzrokiem obu kuzynów, który opuścili pomieszczenie bez większego entuzjazmu.

Starzec westchnął ciężko.

Robił się już za stary na takie polityczne przepychanki.

\- A więc - zaczął Danzou, przerywając ciszę - proponuję omówić, w jaki sposób można pozbyć się klanu Uchiha i nie wywołać przy tym wojny domowej.

Hiruzen odwrócił się w jego stronę ze zmęczeniem. Nie chciał już więcej słuchać o tej sprawie. Przecież nic jeszcze nie zostało ustalone. Przecież wszystko miało się dopiero rozstrzygnąć.

Ale w chwili, gdy popatrzył po swoich doradcach, zrozumiał, co się właśnie działo. Nieważne, ile czasu jeszcze zostało, zgromadzeni tutaj już omawiali najgorszą z możliwych dróg. Nie potrafili przekonać samych siebie, że coś takiego może wystarczyć. Zbyt dobrze znali nienawiść Uchiha, Zbyt wiele lat przeżyli, by wierzyć w cuda. Nie mieli żadnych złudzeń. Nie chcieli robić sobie niepotrzebnych nadziei. Nie wierzyli, że plan młodych Uchiha może się powieść.

Przyszłość klanu dwójki tak lojalnych młodzieńców została już właściwie ustalona.

\---

Stopa Sasuke wybijała zirytowany rytm, gdy chłopak z irytacją stał pod ścianą, obserwując siedzibę Hokage. Chciał wiedzieć - czy Shisui i Itachi rzeczywiście przebywali u Trzeciego, a jeśli tak, to co tam robili. Coś było na rzeczy, coś wisiało w powietrzu - jakiś powód, dla którego Itachi zdecydował się ruszyć akurat w ten, a nie inny czas.

Nie spieszyło im się. Sasuke zaczynał nawet podejrzewać, że go okłamali, tak długo już ich nie było. Może nigdy nie dotarli do biura Hokage? A może zatrzymali się w jakieś restauracji? Albo po prostu zmienili zdanie? Bądź przeciwnie - załatwili to, co chcieli załatwić tak szybko, że zdążyli wyjść, zanim Sasuke dotarł na miejsce?

Takie rozmyślania tylko irytowały młodego Uchihę, ale wiedział, że nic na to nie poradzi. Jeśli się wyminęli, to miał pecha. Ale jeśli nie, to znaczyło, że będzie musiał czekać jeszcze dłużej. Tak naprawdę jedyne, co mógł teraz robić, to odwzajemniać zdziwione oraz lekko zainteresowane spojrzenia strażników, którzy stali przed budynkiem i wpatrywali się w niego uważnie. Sasuke ignorował ich - wszak nie był ich wrogiem, więc jeśli mieli do niego jakieś sprawy, to znaczyło, że byli po prostu bardzo znudzeni. W sumie, to się im nie dziwił. Sam także po kilkunastu minutach warty byłby znudzony.

Czas mijał powoli, więc Sasuke zaczął tworzyć w myślach listę sposobów, na jakie byłby w stanie zabić brata jako ośmiolatek. Musiały jakieś być, zawsze był jakiś sposób. Może udałoby się namówić Shisuiego, by zrobił to za niego? Sasuke chciał sam zabić brata, ale będąc w tym przeklętym małym ciele, miał tak bardzo ograniczone możliwości... Atak bezpośredni odpadał. Więc może trucizna? Bądź po prostu powiedzenie prawdy komuś, komu Sasuke ufał?

Chłopak skrzywił się, po czym zamarł, widząc, jak otwierają się drzwi zdobionego budynku Rady Konohy.

Byli tam - oboje, i Shisui, i Itachi, opuszczając budynek niespiesznym krokiem. Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. Jego kuzyn gestykulował, rozemocjonowany, mówiąc coś do Itachiego, który tylko ponuro kiwał głową.

\- Ten staruch mnie dobija! - dobiegł Sasuke głos Shisuiego. Starszy Uchiha zaskarbił sobie tym jednym zdaniem niezadowolone spojrzenia co bardziej sceptycznie nastawionych do niego mieszkańców Konohy. - Naprawdę, kiedyś skończę przez niego w grobie!

Sasuke spiorunował go wzrokiem za to tak bardzo niepasujące do Uchihy zachowanie, ale kuzyn zdawał się go nie zauważyć.

\- Mówię ci, jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie spotkałem się z kimś tak upartym i zapatrzonym w siebie! - kontynuował zbulwersowany chłopak, wymachując rękoma. - Następnym razem, jak zacznie wygadywać takie bzdury, to, przyrzekam, nie wytrzymam i walnę go w tą jego egoistyczną gębę! - głos kuzyna był lepiej słyszalny, gdyż ten przybliżył się do miejsca, gdzie stał Sasuke.

\- Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił, Shisui - odezwał się podróżnik w czasie, zwracając na siebie uwagę dwójki kuzynów tym gestem.

\- Ale on na to zasługuje! - uparł się tamten, kręcąc głową. - Tak samo jak ty zaraz zasłużysz sobie na karę od Fugaku-sama. Nie miałeś przypadkiem aresztu domowego?

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Teraz Shisui sobie o tym przypomniał?

\- Matka chciała, bym was znalazł. Więc nie protestowałem.

\- Typowa ciotka, jak coś sobie wymyśli, to nikt jej nie powstrzyma - skomentował Shisui. Przeciągnął się z wyraźną błogością. - Ale mówię ci, ten starzec jeszcze nigdy tak mnie nie irytował! Nie uda się, mówił! Sam sobie to wymyślił! Jeszcze będzie miał pretensje do całego świata!

\- "Ten starzec", czyli kto? Danzou?

\- Jeden z naszych przełożonych. Nie Hokage-sama - dodał prędko Itachi.

Sasuke zignorował go, koncentrując się na rozmowie z kuzynem. Zapewnie i tak Shisui nie powie mu nic nowego, ale zawsze jakieś informacje by się przydały.

\- Więc? Udało wam się to, co chcieliście zrobić?

Shisui pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem, ale na pół sekundy w jego wzroku pojawiło się niezadowolenie. Zaraz jednak się rozpogodził, tak, że Sasuke nie był pewny, czy przypadkiem sobie tego nie wyobraził. 

\- Dostaliśmy pozwolenie. Dotąd nie byliśmy pewni, czy je dostaniemy, no, ale się udało. To dużo ułatwia, ale równocześnie też dużo rzeczy komplikuje. A teraz naprawdę powinniśmy już wracać. Moja matka będzie wściekła, jeśli nie wrócę przed kolacją.

\- Posprzątałeś wczoraj ten pokój? - rzucił Itachi, na co jego kuzyn tylko machnął ręką.

\- Weź o tym nie mów, bo jeszcze ona sobie o tym przypomni - rozejrzał się, jakby kobieta miała wyjść zza pobliskiego rogu.

\- A więc nadal tego nie zrobiłeś - zauważył młodszy Uchiha.

\- Weź się tak nie czepiaj, Ita - westchnął Shisui. - Idziemy czy mam was odprowadzić pod sam dom, panowie wielce wspaniali bracia?

Sasuke jedynie prychnął, co jego kuzyn z jakiegoś powodu uznał za zabawne i wyszczerzył zęby w jego kierunku. Razem ruszyli w kierunku dzielnicy ich klanu, Shisui opowiadając jakieś głupie kawały, Sasuke starając się udawać zainteresowanie, Itachi idąc obok nich w milczeniu. Na szczęście Sasuke nie musiał zbyt wiele mówić - kuzyn paplał jak nakręcony, zupełnie jakby chciał odwrócić uwagę od tematu, który sam poruszył tuż przed tym, jak udał się do Hokage. Zdawało się, że Itachi jest zadowolony z faktu, że Sasuke już o nic nie pyta oraz że Shisui nie naciska już, by powiedzieć młodszemu chłopakowi to, co ukrywali - pozwolił sobie na większe rozluźnienie, a jego postaci zniknęło napięcie, które czasami można było wcześniej zauważyć.

Byli w stanie już dostrzec zdobioną bramę prowadzącą do ich dzielnicy, gdy jakieś dziecko przebiegło z pędem przez ulicę, roztrącając ich i przykuwając uwagę przechodniów. Sasuke zamrugał z oczami, rozpoznając tak bardzo typowe blond włosy oraz ten specyficzny, pewny siebie uśmiech. Naruto. Co on tutaj robił?

Blondyn odwrócił się, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach, po po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie wystawił język w ich stronę - a dokładniej w stronę osoby, która szła tuż za nimi.

\- Wracaj tu, wstrętny dzieciaku! - wściekły głos poniósł się po ulicy. Trójka Uchiha odwróciła się, dostrzegając mężczyznę w średnim wieku, lekko dyszącego już i wymachującego wściekle pięścią.

Shisui zmarszczył brwi na te słowa.

\- Obedrę ze skóry jak psa! - obiecywał nieznajomy, powodując, że kilka osób zatrzymało się i zaczęło przyglądać się sytuacji. Sasuke poczuł, jak narasta w nim dziwna złość. Nie mieli nic ciekawszego do roboty? Naprawdę, czy każdy z nich musiał być aż tak tępy? I dlaczego on, Uchiha Sasuke, musiał wpadać na Naruto akurat w ten czas, gdy stanowczo nie miał ochoty się z nim widzieć? Raz, że blondyn nie posiadał wspomnień z lat, które spędzili razem. Dwa, że Sasuke po prostu miał teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, by zajmować się kłopotliwym i krzykliwym dzieciakiem.

Złość przerodziła się w lodowatą wściekłość, gdy jego uszy wychwyciły komentarze, którzy co niektórzy wypowiadali na głos.

Ludzie mieli dość - ale nie zachowania blondyna, tylko samego chłopca. Zupełnie jakby jego obecność psuła im dzień.

Gdyby Sasuke miał powiedzieć, czemu ogarnęła go złość, zapewnie nie byłby w stanie. Jasne, słyszał o dzieciństwie, jakie miał Naruto. Rozumiał, że chłopiec nie miał łatwo, a także wiedział, dlaczego jest aż tak nienawidzony przez mieszkańców wioski. Jednakże... Jednakże to było bezsensowne. Chłopiec nie ponosił winy za to, co się stało w dniu jego narodzin. A jednak cały świat zdawał się myśleć inaczej.

\- Hej, hej, hej - głos Shisuiego przedarł się przez jego myśli, sprowadzając go gwałtownie na ziemię. - Co ci zrobiło to dziecko?

Było to coś, o co Sasuke nigdy by go nie podejrzewał. Shisui mógł być Shisuim, ale był też Uchihą. A jego klan ustalił jasne zasady: że do chłopca nie należy się zbliżać.

\- Co zrobiło? - powtórzył mężczyzna, machając pogardliwie ręką w stronę chłopca. - Ten potwór ukradł jedzenie z mojego sklepu. Mało tego, przez ten cały czas tylko się śmiał, jakby to był najlepszy żart pod słońcem! Nie pytaj się, co zrobił, tylko weź go goń!

Shisui westchnął głośno.

\- Za daleko jest - powiedział, nawet nie patrząc na oddalającego się blondyna. - Nie chce mi się. Drogie to to było?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego ze wściekłością, po czym ruszył z wyraźnym zamiarem ominięcia go.

\- Jak nie pomagasz, to się nie wtrącaj! - wywarczał, a jego policzki spurpurowiały od złości.

Dłoń Shisuiego opadła na jego ramię, powstrzymując go w pół kroku.

\- Nie trzeba się od razu tak złościć - odezwał się spokojnie. - Odpuść temu chłopcu. Odkupię ci tę wielką stratę.

Sprzedawca rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania. Już otwierał usta, by zacząć się dalej wykłócać, gdy zrozumiał, z kim rozmawia. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a gdy ponownie się odezwał, jego głos był bardziej opanowany:

\- A niech ci będzie - wymamrotał i podał cenę. Shisui parsknął z rozbawieniem, słysząc ją, tak niewysoka była. Rzucił mężczyźnie całą sumę, który niechętnie ją przyjął. Nie czekając na reakcję, Shisui zamachał na swoich kuzynów, by ci się oddalili.

Zostawiwszy mężczyznę z tyłu, kuzyni ruszyli w dalszą drogę, nie zamieniając ze sobą ani słowa. Sasuke nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od zerkania na starszego chłopaka, który raźnie maszerował przed nim. O czym, do licha, myślał ten Shisui?

\- Oczywiście, że to Uchiha - do uszu podróżnika w czasie dobiegł zniesmaczony głos. To jakaś kobieta nachylała się do drugiej, nawet nie starając się udawać, że szepcze. - A któżby inny?

\- Sojusznicy demona - odparła na to tamta. - A tacy z nich ładni i dobrzy są chłopcy... Widziałaś, kto to? Shisui Teleporter! A ten obok, ten milczek to syn samego Fugaku-sama! Oboje mają taki potencjał, a stawiają się za... Za tym czymś!

\- W końcu są z klanu Uchiha, skłonności do wspierania demonów mają we krwi - parsknęła jej rozmówczyni. - Widać, że nawet ładna buźka i umiejętności nie potrafią ukryć paskudnego charakteru.

\- I wplątali w to wszystko to biedne dziecko!

\- To drugi z synów Fugaku-sama, czyż nie? Oby on jeden wyszedł na ludzi...

\- Z taką szaloną rodziną? To będzie ciężkie zadanie.

Sasuke zacisnął jedną dłoń w pięść. To nie miało większego znaczenia, co bredziły przypadkowe kobiety, ale i tak nie zmieniało to faktu, że ton, którym wypowiadały te słowa, nie był przyjazny.

\- Nie masz zamiaru zareagować? - spytał cicho kuzyna, bardziej ciekawy jego odpowiedzi niż ewentualnej reakcji. - Tak po prostu zignorujesz to, że obrażają nasz klan?

Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Takie plotki zawsze powstają - odparł lekko. - Nie ma co się złościć o szczekanie psów, które nam nic nie zrobią.

Zaraz jednak spojrzenie chłopaka spochmurniało.

\- Szkoda tylko, że nie cały klan tak samo uważa. Wtedy byłoby wiele prościej - wymamrotał tak cicho, że Sasuke zastanowił się przelotnie, czy na pewno dobrze usłyszał to zdanie. - Mniejsza o to. Chodźmy już, Młody, Ita.

Podróżnik w czasie niemal głową, ale i tak odwrócił się, patrząc na obie kobiety. Te wciąż coś do siebie szeptały, a w ich wzroku widać było niezadowolenie i dezaprobatę, gdy odprowadzały ich wzrokiem.

_Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo Naruto był nienawidzony wśród mieszkańców, skoro nawet wstawienie się za nim o taką głupotę jest źle widziane_ , przemknęło przez myśl chłopakowi. Zaraz jednak odwrócił głowę. Nie mógł pozwalać sobie, by koncentrować się na innych. Może zajmie się tym później, gdy jego życie w końcu się uporządkuje.


	8. 7. Ponieważ jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem

Przez następny tydzień życie Sasuke uporządkowało się. Rankami jadał śniadanie z rodziną, obserwując, jak jako matka uśmiecha się do swojego mordercy; następnie przechadzał się dzielnicą pełną martwych ludzi; docierał do klasy nadpobudliwych dzieciaków; poznawał granice swojego małego, młodego ciała; wracał do domu, niepewny, czy zastanie wszystkich żywych; witał się z obiektem swej zemsty; zasypiał w tym samym domu, co on, trzymając blisko siebie sztylet i będąc gotowym poderwać się na każdy podejrzany dźwięk.

Zwracał też szczególną uwagę na działania swojego brata. Nie był pewny co do dokładnego dnia, a tym bardziej godziny Shisuiego. Sasuke pamiętał, że poinformowano ich o tym po południu, ale Shisui mógł równie dobrze zginąć dzień bądź dwa wcześniej.

Więc Sasuke czekał.

Na tamtą rozmowę, na tamtą noc, na zwiastun czegoś, co musiało nadejść.

\---

Stojąc przed drzwiami do pokoju, w którym miał się spotkać z rodzicami, Itachi raz jeszcze powtórzył w myślach plan działania. W tym był dobry. Lubił tworzyć plany działania, na wypadek jakby coś miało nie zadziałać.

_Jeden. Zwykły raport o tym, co dzieje się wiosce._

To była najłatwiejsza część zadania. Przekazywał te informacje od samego początku, tak jak jego ojciec chciał. Tak naprawdę po to został członkiem ANBU. To po to była jego obecność. Był narzędziem, mającym poprowadzić klan do zwycięstwa. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu - wiedział, że przecież taki los był mu pisany od narodzenia. Że gdyby to nie był on, to ta niewdzięczna rola spadłaby na barki Sasuke.

Ale nie mógł już dłużej tolerować, że zwycięstwo jego klanu będzie się równało ze śmiercią tylu niewinnych osób.

_Dwa. Powiedzieć, że nie będzie mnie dzisiaj na zebraniu_.

Zapukał i już po chwili był w środku, przekazując wszystkie informacje, jakie mógł przekazać. Właściwie... Właściwie to zawsze mówił rodzicom wszystko, co chcieli wiedzieć. Jednego im tylko nie powiedział - o tym, że Hokage wie o planie ich klanu. Ale tego nie mógłby powiedzieć, prawda?

Ich plan - jego i Shisuiego - musiał się powieść. Rada Konohy jasno wyraziła swoje zdanie.

Itachi zmusił się, by skupić się na teraźniejszości. Uniósł głowę, patrząc na swoich rodziców.

\- Obawiam się - zaczął, wiedząc, że im się to nie spodoba - że nie będę w stanie przybyć jutro na zebranie klanu.

Tak jak przypuszczał, przez chwilę rodzice pozostali cicho. Przygotował się mentalnie na to, co musiało przyjść - na krzyk, pytania i złość.

Czuł się takim złym synem. Tak bardzo chciałby być w stanie spełniać oczekiwania ojca. Tak bardzo chciałby móc cenić sobie klan nade wszystko inne. Tak bardzo chciałby być typowym Uchihą - zapatrzonym w siebie i przekonanym o swojej wyższości. Tak bardzo chciałby być godny zostania głową ich dumnego klanu. Tak bardzo chciałby być w stanie uwierzyć, że zamach przyniesie im chwałę.

Ale to było kłamstwo. Klan był ślepy.

I właśnie dlatego Itachi czuł, że prędzej czy później jego cenny klan zostanie wybity co do członka. ANBU nie oszczędzą nikogo, nawet dzieci czy ciężarnych kobiet. Klan został uznany zbyt dużym zagrożeniem.

Jednakże nie mógł odpuścić w takiej chwili.

Nie mógł się poddać, gdy jeszcze nic nie było stracone, gdy Shisui knuł coś na boku, uparcie chcąc wmieszać w to wszystko Sasuke.

_Trzy. Przekonać matkę, by stanęła po mojej stronie._

Wiedział, co myśli o tym wszystkim Mikoto. Że gdyby tylko udało się ją przekonać, by odważyła się jawnie sprzeciwić ojcu...

_Cztery. Nie dopuścić do zamachu._

Plan, składających się z czterech punktów, brzmiał tak prosto. Cóż niby mogło pójść nie tak?

Wszystko, odpowiedział sobie ponuro w myślach chłopak.

\---

To była spokojna noc - do chwili, gdy powietrze przeciął zdenerwowany głos.

\- Jak to? Jak mam to rozumieć, że nie będziesz jutro na spotkaniu?!

Leżący w swoim pokoju Sasuke otworzył oczy. Tak jak przypuszczał, wokół panowała kompletna ciemność, a cały dom pogrążony w spokoju i ciszy. Dopiero po chwili dało się raz jeszcze usłyszeć podniesiony głos jego ojca.

\- Nie znasz swojego miejsca!

Sasuke wyślizgnął się cicho z łóżka.

Zaczęło się.

Oto właśnie jego śliczny, spokojny sen zaczął zamieniać się w koszmar. Chłopak opuścił swój pokój jak najciszej, chcąc ukryć swoją obecność. Itachi i tak go wyczuje prędzej czy później, ale być może uda mu się usłyszeć coś, co jako dziecko mógłby przeoczyć.

Dom był prawie pusty, przez co kroki Sasuke zdawały się być głośniejsze niż zwykle.

\- Mam jutro misję - głos jego brata był wyprany z emocji i dochodził z jednego z pokoi. Nie świeciło się światło, zupełnie jakby członkowie tego niecodziennego spotkania pragnęli za wszelką cenę utrzymać je w tajemnicy. Sasuke zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, zaciskając dłoń w pięść.

_Misję? Akurat masz misję!_

_Jutro... Jutro planujesz pójść i zabić swego kuzyna, prawda?_

_Ale to dobrze się złożyło, że mam szansę ich usłyszeć. Przynajmniej wiem, że pewne rzeczy pozostały bez zmian. A to oznacza, że innym mogę zapobiec._

\- Jaką misję? - Uchiha Fugaku zdawał się z trudem powstrzymywać furię.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć - Sasuke zatrzymał się przy ścianie. Nie odważył się podejść bliżej, by nie zostać zauważonym. Jego brat siedział naprzeciwko rodziców ze spuszczoną głową. - Jest ściśle tajna.

Po twarzy ich ojca przebiegł grymas.

\- Itachi - odezwał się. - Jesteś jak naczynie łączące ośrodki wioski i klanu. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Lepiej więc weź to sobie głęboko do serca - rozkazał Fugaku - i przyjdź jutro na spotkanie.

Itachi milczał przez chwilę, po czym podniósł głowę.

_Teraz mnie zawoła._

Tak się jednak nie stało.

\- Wybacz mi, ojcze, ale nie mogę odpuścić sobie tej misji - odezwał się Itachi, wpatrując się w mężczyznę. - Jest zbyt ważna.

\- Ważniejsza od spraw naszego klanu? - w głosie ich ojca czaiła się furia.

\- Niekiedy istnieją rzeczy ważniejsze od klanu.

_Czyli twoje cholerne możliwości i chore ambicje?_

\- Czy ty w ogóle sam siebie słyszysz, Itachi?! - uniósł głos Fugaku. - Przypominam ci, że to ty masz w przyszłości odziedziczyć po mnie tytuł głowy klanu. Jak chcesz władać Uchiha w chwili, gdy nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia, co dzieje się w rodzie? Jeśli myślisz sobie, że pozwolę ci tak po prostu opuszczać zebrania, to się grubo mylisz. Możesz i być sobie w ANBU, ale klan zawsze powinien stać przed wioską. Rozumiesz?

\- Wiem, czego się ode mnie wymaga - powiedział Itachi, cały czas spokojnie i cicho. - I jako następca klanu jestem gotowy wziąć odpowiedzialność za jego czyny.

\- Następca klanu - prychnął ich ojciec. - Jaki z ciebie następca klanu, skoro niektórzy nie widzieli cię na oczy od miesięcy? Czy ty masz choćby najmniejsze pojęcie, jak ważna jest twoja obecność teraz, w przeciągu kilku następnych dni? Właśnie w tej chwili cały klan musi się zjednoczyć, a ty chcesz go podzielić!

Itachi opuścił głowę.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.

Mikoto chwyciła męża za ramię.

\- Anata, myślę, że już wystarczy - odezwała się łagodnie. - Jeśli Itachi ma misję, nic nie możemy na to poradzić.

\- To jego zadaniem jest zadbać o to, by te misje nie wypadały podczas zebrań! - wysyczał na to mężczyzna.

\- Fugaku... - kobieta uścisnęła pocieszająco. Zaraz jednak w jej oczach pojawiła się stal, gdy zerknęła na najstarszego syna. - Itachi, ojciec ma rację. Wioska nigdy nie powinna być dla ciebie ważniejsza niż klan. Niech to będzie ostatni raz, gdy taka sytuacja się zdarza. Musisz zacząć uczęszczać na zebrania, zbyt wiele się ostatnio dzieje.

\- Tak jest - odpowiedział jej syn.

_Aż mnie krew zalewa, gdy słyszę te jego ohydne kłamstwa._

\- Pomijając samo zebranie - zaczął Fugaku, nachylając się do syna - to możemy liczyć na twoją pomoc, prawda?

Pomoc? W czym niby?

\- Mówiłem ci już, co o tym myślę, ojcze - niewiele mówiąca odpowiedź padła z ust chłopaka. - I nie wiem, czy taka decyzja nie jest zbyt pochopna.

\- Zbyt pochopna? - Fugaku zerknął na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Myśleliśmy już nad tym od lat!

Mikoto raz jeszcze ścisnęła ramię męża, ale nie odezwała się.

\- A więc mam rozumieć, że jesteś przeciwny?- spytała głowa klanu Uchiha.

Jego syn jedynie uciekł wzrokiem na bok.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. Jedynie wydaje mi się, że to może być błąd. Ojcze, gdybyś tylko dał mi trochę czasu, to...

Czasu?

_Po co ci ten czas? To samo powiedziałeś tydzień temu Shisuiemu. Co aż tak bardzo cię przeraża, że wybijesz z tego powodu cały klan?_

_Tak... Oboje boją się czegoś, co ma nadejść - on i Shisui._

\- Ja mam dać czas tobie? - Fugaku strzepnął dłoń żony. - Nie uważasz, że trochę za bardzo siebie przeceniasz? Dlaczego miałbym cię słuchać, gdy ty robisz wszystko, byle tylko uciec od swoich obowiązków? Gdy zapominasz o swojej własnej pozycji i o tym, kim jesteś? To nie ja powinienem cokolwiek dla ciebie robić. Nic ci nie jestem winien i nic nie zrobię w tej sprawie. Ja już dawno podjąłem decyzję i twoje słowa jej nie zmienią.

Itachi milczał przez chwilę, na tak długo, że zdawało się, że już nie odpowie.

\- Sasuke. - Odezwał się nagle.

Rodzice zerknęli z zaskoczeniem na zasunięte drzwi. Stojący za nimi chłopak jedynie mocniej zacisnął pięści.

_To dlatego tak łatwo przyszło mu wam pokonanie was, mamo, tato. Itachi zawsze był od nas inny. Zauważał więcej, niż reszta._

_I dlatego też inni byli dla niego niczym._

\- Jak skorzystasz z toalety, wróć od razu do siebie.

Sasuke otworzył szerzej drzwi, dając się zobaczyć rodzicom. Tak jak przypuszczał, jego ojciec od razu wstał, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

\- Aha. - Mruknął Sasuke.

\- Gdzie łazisz po nocy? - zganił go ojciec, ale chłopak nie przejął się tym. Uchiha Fugaku zawsze był szorstki dla swoich dzieci i był to jeden ze sposobów okazywania troski. - Marsz do łóżka!

Tym razem chłopak nie miał zamiaru popełnić swojego wcześniejszego błędu - tego z pierwszego świata, sprzed tylu lat - i odpuścić tak po prostu.

\- O co chodzi z tą "pomocą"? - spytał.

\- To nie twój interes, tylko nasz i twojego brata! - wywarczał Fugaku. - Idź spać, Sasuke!

\- Skoro mówimy o naszym klanie, to najwyraźniej jest to mój interes - zauważył.

\- To są sprawy dorosłych, dzieci nie powinny się tym przejmować - odezwała się łagodnie Mikoto, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

_Widzisz, mamo, problem w tym, że ja już dawno przestałem być dzieckiem, które by cię słuchało. Moje dzieciństwo skończyło się wraz z twoją śmiercią._

Oczywiście, nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć.

\- Nii-san nie jest ode mnie wiele starszy, a jemu wszystko mówicie - zauważył zimno Sasuke.

\- Itachi to Itachi, już dawno nam udowodnił, że nie jest dzieckiem. Choć ostatnio mam inne wrażenie, sądząc po jego zachowaniu - dodał Fugaku, rzucając ostre spojrzenie synowi. - A teraz idź spać, Sasuke! Nie powinno cię tu być.

Jedno zerknięcie na wściekłą twarz ojca powiedziało mu wyraźnie, że nie uzyska żadnych odpowiedzi.

\- Tak - Sasuke zamknął drzwi, czując na sobie baczny wzrok brata. Itachi patrzył na niego, zupełnie jakby był przeszkodą, której należy się pozbyć.

A więc się zaczyna, co?

\---

Następny ranek zapowiadał się spokojnie, ale Sasuke i tak zebrał się szybciej niż zwykle. 

_Dziś Shisui zginie._

Zanim ktokolwiek wstał, chłopak ruszył wprost do domu swojego kuzyna, ciesząc się w duchu, że wciąż pamięta drogę. Zatrzymał się przed niepozornymi drzwiami i zastukał w nie zdecydowanie.

Po chwili dobijania się do mieszkania usłyszał kobiecy głos, którego w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał:

\- Otwórzże wreszcie te cholerne drzwi, myję głowę!

\- Dlaczego to zawsze na mnie na spadać otwieranie drzwi? - ten głos był już bardziej znajomy. Drzwi otworzyły się i wyjrzała przez nie twarz przecierającego oczy Shisuiego. - Kogo tam niesie i czego...? O, hejka, Młody. Coś się stało?

\- Musimy porozmawiać - zaczął Sasuke.

\- Teraz? - jego kuzyn ziewnął rozdzierająco.

\- Teraz - potwierdził Uchiha. - Masz chwilę?

Shisui zerknął we wnętrze mieszkania, po czym skinął głową i cofnął się o krok.

\- Wejdziesz? - spytał zapraszającym tonem.

Ale Sasuke pokręcił głową. Nie miał aż tyle czasu, by spędzać go, siedząc z kuzynem. Musiał wrócił do domu, nim ktokolwiek by się zorientował, że go nie ma. W szczególności ojciec. Areszt domowy teoretycznie wciąż obowiązywał, choć Sasuke zorientował się, że tylko Fugaku przywiązuje do niego jakąkolwiek wagę. Gdy tylko w domu panowała Mikoto, kobieta zachęcała chłopaka do wymykania się z rezydencji i nie miała nic przeciwko krycia go.

\- Więc o co chodzi? - Shisui zmrużył oczy. - Nie możesz załatwić tego innym razem? Dziś...

\- Mam przeczucie, że dziś umrzesz - przerwał mu Sasuke.

Shisui przez chwilę milczał, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Hej, za kogo ty mnie masz? Nic mi się nie stanie i...

\- Ja nie żartuję. - Raz jeszcze przerwał mu Sasuke. - Sądzę, że ktoś chce cię zabić.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy jego kuzyna. Raz jeszcze zerknął do wnętrza mieszkania, po czym odezwał się, tym razem trochę ciszej:

\- Dzisiaj? Akurat dzisiaj?

\- Dzisiaj.

\- Dzisiaj, co? - zastanowił się na głos Shisui. - Nie, to chyba jednak nie przypadek. Młody, czy Fugaku-sama lub Mikoto-sama coś ci powiedzieli? Albo Ita? Złamał się w końcu, co? Proszę, powiedz mi, że ci wszystko wyjaśnił.

Tym razem to Sasuke zmrużył oczy.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Shisui przygryzł wargę.

\- Myślałem, że w końcu ci powiedzieli. Ale skoro nie... Co za idiota z tego Ity... - westchnął ciężko. - Nieważne. Nie przejmuj się tym. Bredzę. Jak zawsze zresztą. 

\- To jest powiązane z tym, o czym rozmawiałeś ostatnio z Itachim? - Sasuke nie dał się zwieść.

Jego kuzyn popatrzył na niego badawczo. Otworzył usta, po czym rozmyślił się i pokręcił głową.

\- To, o czym rozmawialiśmy z Itą... To... To tylko takie nasze żarty.

\- W takim razie czemu powiedziałeś, że zginą ludzie?

Shisui skrzywił się, a z jego oczu zniknęły radosne błyski. Rozejrzał się wokół, nachylił się do kuzyna i ściszył głos:

\- Młody, naprawdę sądzę, że powinieneś o wszystkim wiedzieć, ale twoi rodzice są przeciwni, więc ja też nic ci nie mogę powiedzieć. Wybacz, musisz poprosić Itę, by ci wszystko wyjaśnił. On się jest w to wszystko najbardziej wplątany i to on powinien ci wszystko przekazać. Uwierz mi, najchętniej bym ci wszystko powiedzieć, ale coś mu obiecałem, a ja nie łamię obietnic.

Uśmiech powrócił na twarz jego kuzyna.

\- Więc niczym się nie martw i zostaw myślenie mi - powiedział radośnie Shisui, nieco głośniej, niż tego wymagała sytuacja. - A teraz powinieneś wracać do domu.

W jego oczach pojawiło się nieme ostrzeżenie, gdy zamknął drzwi, zostawiając zdezorientowanego kuzyna na zewnątrz. Westchnął cicho, gdy jego matka, Uchiha Reina, wyjrzała z łazienki.

\- Kto to? - spytała, ziewając.

\- Znajomy - rzucił.

\- Hm... - popatrzyła na niego wpół przytomnie, przecierając oczy. - O takiej nieludzkiej porze? Weźże powiedz swoim znajomym, by odwiedzali nas trochę później... - raz jeszcze ziewnęła.

\- Tak, tak - zbył kobietę z uśmiechem chłopak.

\- Bo jeśli znowu Mii-chan będzie mi suszyć głowę o to, że cię nie dopilnowuję i że znowu straszysz biedne dzieci, to...

\- To nikt, naprawdę! - przerwał jej chłopak ze śmiechem. - I ja już nikogo nie straszę. Naprawdę. Jestem grzecznym dzieckiem i wiem, co powinienem robić!

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Mówisz? - uniosła brew.

\- Mówię. A teraz chodź, zrobimy ci jakieś smaczne śniadanko, matulo ty moja kochana! - wykrzyknął nieco zbyt głośno chłopak, ponaglająco popychając ją w stronę kuchni i modląc się w duchu, by Sasuke nie wybrał akurat tej chwili, by ponownie zacząć dobijać się do drzwi.

_Matka by mnie zabiła, gdyby cioteczka znów nas odwiedziła. A potem obie spaliłyby moje kości i zrobiły sobie kościane przyjęcie. Bądź gorzej. Kto wie, co im siedzi w tym zakofeinowionych głowach._

Skrzywił się. Chyba jednak lubił siebie jako żywą istotę.

\---

Po namyśle Sasuke ostatecznie zdecydował się opuścić Akademię na jakiś czas - jakby nie patrzeć, znał wszystko, czego mogliby go tam nauczyć. Zostawił tam swojego klona i czekał. Nie miał zamiaru ryzykować, że Shisui bądź Itachi odkryliby jego obecność, więc patrolował miasto, korzystając z niewielkiej sztuczki, która zmieniała jego wygląd. Dzięki temu mógł pilnować ruchy tej dwójki. Dopóki byli w mieście, dopóki Shisui żył. Według tego, co Sasuke wiedział, jego kuzyn zginął nad rzeką, a więc to tam musiało dojść do morderstwa. Pytanie brzmiało tylko, gdzie dokładnie? Swego czasu Sasuke przeszukiwał wszelkie dostępne dokumenty powiązane ze śmiercią kuzyna, wszystko jednak sprowadzało się do dwóch zdań: Shisui popełnił samobójstwo. Ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono.

A więc Sasuke czekał. Obserwował brata, który - wbrew temu, co powiedział - wcale nie miał żadnej misji. Zamknął się w siedzibie ANBU i z niej nie wychodził, co miało także i swoje zalety. Przynajmniej Sasuke nie musiał się martwić o tą jedną rzecz.

Godziny mijały powoli, a młody Uchiha łapał się na tym, że traci koncentrację. Czasami, byle tylko ją zachować, powtarzał w myślach słowa kuzyna. Tak, coś było na rzeczy, pytanie tylko, co? 

\---

\- O co chodzi, Danzou-sama? - mimo iż ton głosu Shisuiego był radosny, oczy wpatrywały się w sylwetkę starszego od niego mężczyzny z podejrzeniem. - Bo jeśli to nic szczególnego, powinienem się zbierać. Jestem już z kimś umówiony i...

\- Nie martw się, zdążysz wszędzie, gdzie chcesz iść - coś w głosie mężczyzny sprawiło, że młodszego chłopaka obiegły dreszcze. Rozejrzał się wokół, ale jego spojrzenie objęło tylko puste zbocza góry oraz oddaloną od nich wioskę, zbyt daleką, by ktokolwiek mógł złożyć im niespodziewaną wizytę. 

Zbyt daleko, by przyszła pomoc, dziwna myśl przebiegła przez myśli Uchihy, ale od razu się przywołał do rozsądku. Mężczyzna przed nim był sojusznikiem...czyż nie?

\- Jesteście głupcami, wiesz o tym? - kolejne słowa starca były nieprzyjemne, a on sam zdawał się patrzeć na swego rozmówcę z góry. - Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że klan Uchiha da się powstrzymać?

Pozornie nic nie zmieniło się w wyrazie twarzy młodszego nich, on sam jednak poczuł swego rodzaju niepokój oraz zrozumienie. Nie był głupcem i był w stanie domyślić się, jak potoczy się dalej ta rozmowa.

\- Owszem - uniósł brodę. - Moje iluzje są najlepsze w całej Konosze. Jestem w stanie pokierować klanem. Możesz mi zaufać.

\- A skąd mogę ci zaufać, że nie użyjesz swojej "najlepszej w całej Konosze" iluzji, by i mnie kontrolować?

_I już widać, dlaczego mnie tutaj wezwał..._ Nastolatek westchnął, szykując się na to, co musiało nastąpić - na walkę. _Proszę, proszę, jednak Młodego przeczucie nie zawiodło._

\- Służę Konosze i Hokage-sama, z całą pewnością jej nie zdradzę - powiedział, szczerze wątpiąc, że jego słowa cokolwiek zmienią. Widział to, po prostu to widział.

\- Ale ja nie mogę być tego pewien, Shisui-kun - starszy z nich nie skończył zdania, już się na niego rzucił.

Walka... Nie, nawet nie dało się tego nazwać walką. Był to po prostu bezsensowny wyraz agresji, który nie trwał zbyt długo. Po kilku sekundach starzec zamarł w miejscu, unieruchomiony i całkowicie bezbronny. Nie miał szans zwyciężyć z młodszym chłopakiem.

\- Wybacz mi, Danzou-san - wyszeptał Shisui, cofając się od mężczyzny. - Ale ja także nie mogę pozwolić ci na mieszanie w moich planach. To zbyt ważne.

Odwrócił się, wiedząc, że za jakiś czas mężczyzna będzie w stanie ponownie się poruszyć. Nie zrobił mu nic złego, przecież mimo wszystko stali po jednej stronie. Oboje chcieli ochronić wioskę. Oboje chcieli jej służyć.

No, a teraz do Ity i załatwić tą sprawę raz za zawsze. Pomyślał Shisui, leniwie chowając niepotrzebny mu już teraz sztylet, który odebrał chwilę wcześniej mężczyźnie, do kieszeni. Później zajmie się zdradą jednego ze Starszych Konohy.

Świat wygiął się w dziwny sposób, sztylet zabłyszczał w świetle chylącego się ku zachodowi słońca, a on nie był w stanie się poruszyć, gdy nagły ból przeszył jego ciało.

Jak? Jedna myśl kołatała się w jego głowie, gdy cofnął się jak najprędzej, jak najdalej. Znany mu świat zmniejszył się, część zalała czerwień.

Trzymając się za okaleczone miejsce - wciąż jeszcze jakoś nie docierało do niego, co się właśnie stało - zerknął w stronę, zdawałoby się, nieruchomego przeciwnika.

Błąd. Mężczyzny już tak nie było. Zamiast tego, jak gdyby nigdy nic stał naprzeciwko jego, w jednej dłoni ściskając zakrwawiony sztylet, a w drugiej... Shisui przełknął ślinę. Rozpoznawał już tę technikę, która została na im użyta. Słyszał o niej raz, jeden jedyny raz, gdy głowa klanu Uchiha postanowiła nauczyć jej nowego pokolenia, aby nie zniknęła w mrokach historii. Ale nawet i wtedy Fugaku nie odważył się jej użyć, jedynie opowiedział im - jemu i Itachiemu - na czym polega oraz jaka jest jej cena. Technika zdolna cofnąć czas, zamienić rzeczywistość w iluzję, aczkolwiek częściowo oślepiająca jej użytkownika.

Izanagi.

To się nie mogło skończyć dobrze.

\---

Zbliżał się wieczór, a opierający się o wysoką skałę odziany w bojowy strój ANBU chłopak w masce czekał spokojnie. Jedynie jego wzrok co jakiś czas wędrował w stronę pobliskiej świątyni, gdzie jak zawsze gromadzili się członkowie klanu.

\- Spóźnia się - wymamrotał Itachi do samego siebie. Jego najbliższy przyjaciel, Shisui powinien już dawno być.

Jakiś czas później uniósł głowę. Część liści opadła z drzew, zbyt wcześnie jak na tę porę roku.

\- To ty? - spytał, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Kilka sekund później już go nie było.

\---

Sasuke przykucnął na gałęzi drzewa, ukryty przed niepożądanym wzrokiem. Śledził brata przez cały dzień i tym sposobem znalazł się tutaj, podążając za nim. Itachi praktycznie cały dzień spędził w wiosce, a dopiero pod wieczór ufał się pod świątynie ich klanu, by nagle zmienić swój zamiar.

W dole, przed wysokim klifem, w którym dole płynęła wartka rzeka. Tam właśnie, tuż przed nią znajdował się Shisui, odwrócony od niego tyłem, spokojny i opanowany. Itachi podszedł do niego powoli.

\- Wzywałeś mnie, więc jestem, Shisui - odezwał się brat Sasuke. Młodszy Uchiha cały się najeżył, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Jeszcze nie teraz. Muszę zadziałać wtedy, gdy będę pewien, a Itachi go zaatakuje. Inaczej stracę całą przewagę.

Odwrócony od niego tyłem Shisui powiedział kilka słów, których Sasuke nie usłyszał, zagłuszone przez wiatr. Chłopak zaklął w myślach. Jak miał się dowiedzieć, kiedy Itachi zaatakuje, gdy nie mógł usłyszeć ich pełnej rozmowy?

Dwójka nastolatków stojąca przed wodospadem zaczęła rozmawiać, ale ponownie Sasuke nie był w stanie zrozumieć pełni rozmowy. Dolatywały do niego pojedyncze słowa, pozbawione sensu.

W końcu Shisui odwrócił się do nich.

Serce Sasuke na moment przestało bić.

Zamrugał oczami, ale rzeczywistość nie zmieniła się.

Shisui nie posiadał prawego oka. Spod jego powieki wypływała strużka krwi, gdy ten uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Wydawało się to być wiecznością, ale w rzeczywistości trwało to kilka sekund. Sasuke zerwał się na równe nogi, zmierzając do dwójki jego krewnych. Shisui uniósł dłoń do swojego pozostałego oka, wciąż się uśmiechając. Najwyraźniej nie widział - bądź nie chciał dojrzeć - sylwetki młodego Uchiha, zmierzającego w ich stronę.

\- Nie ufa mi. Ma zamiar chronić wioskę na swój sposób, nie patyczkując się z doborem środków - odezwał się.

Sasuke zeskoczył z drzewa, ale tamci wciąż go nie widzieli. Dłoń Shisuiego dotknęła swojego oka.

\- Podejrzewam, że przyjdzie również po lewe oko, więc dam ci je, by odebrać mu taką szansę.

_Nie! To się nie może tak skończyć!_

\- Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i jedyną osobą, na którą mogę liczyć. Powierzam ci ochronę wioski i honoru klanu Uchiha.

Nagle Shisui zamarł. Jego dłoń, miast - tak jak sam oznajmił - wydłubać sobie oko, opadła bezwładnie wzdłuż jego brzucha.

A potem spojrzał na Sasuke, widząc go wyraźnie, a w jego jedynym ostałym się oku odbił się szok i przerażenie.

\- Shisui...

Sasuke dopadł brata i kuzyna, który cofnął się o krok. Dłoń Itachiego opadła na ramię brata, nie pozwalając mu na ruszenie się dalej, zatrzymując go. Sasuke zerknął z niedowierzaniem na niego.

_W co on sobie pogrywa?_

_Coś jest nie tak. Dlaczego Shisui chciał oddać mu swoje oko z własnej woli? Itachi nie miał jak zaatakować go Sharinganem! On nie ma takiej zdolności, jeszcze nie!_

Shisui przechylił w jego stronę głowę.

\- Wybacz mi, że musisz być tego świadkiem, Sasuke.

Cofnął się o jeszcze jeden krok. Uścisk na ramieniu Sasuke wzmógł się, zupełnie jakby... Zupełnie jakby Itachi chciał powstrzymać nie tyle brata, co samego siebie przed rzuceniem się z pomocą kuzynowi.

\- Shisui, przestań! - krzyk wyrwał się z gardła Sasuke. To się nie mogło tak skończyć, nie teraz. - Co ty wyrabiasz?

\- Wybaczcie mi, ale nie mam innego wyboru - odparł jedynie ich kuzyn, uśmiechając się, jakby to miało by im pogodzić się ze stratą. - Itachi, rozumiesz moją decyzję, prawda?

Dłoń zaciśnięta na ramieniu najniższego z chłopaków drgnęła.

\- Shisui... - głos przyszłego zabójcy klanu był płaski. - Rozumiem to, ale Sasuke ma rację. To się nie musi w taki sposób kończyć. Jeszcze nic nie jest stracone.

Ale ich kuzyn jedynie pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mogę wrócić do wioski, nie mogę też uciec. Już wam się na zbyt wiele nie przydam, a moja śmierć powinna wiele zmienić oraz pomóc ci odblokować Mangekyou. Przynajmniej do czegoś się wam przydam. Pozwól mi to zrobić, przyjacielu.

_Co...?_

_O czym ty mówisz, Shisui? Kto cię zaatakował? Jeśli nie Itachi... To kto?_

\- Itachi, pamiętasz tamtą misję, sprzed lat? Tą, gdy spotkaliśmy ANBU? - ciągnął Shisui, niezrażony obecnością Sasuke.

\- Tak, ale...

\- Mówiłem ci już to wtedy - przerwał mu Shisui - tacy ludzie jak oni są tym, czym powinni być shinobi. Bezimienni wojownicy walczący w mroku, którzy walczą dla swojej wioski. Którzy gotowi są oddać dla niej swoje życie.

\- Shisui... - Itachi postąpił jeden krok do przodu, niepewny, ale konkretny. - Każde życie ma wartość. Nie poświęcaj swojego tylko z takiego powodu.

_Ty to mówisz? Ty, który tak lubujesz się w odbieraniu życiu innych?_

\- Mówiłem ci coś. Nie mogę wrócić do wioski. Jest już za późno, by wszystko powstrzymać. Wiedzieliśmy od samego początku, że to nie będzie łatwe zadanie, ale już zdecydowaliśmy. To nasz obowiązek, przed którym nie możemy uciec.

Coś jakby złość przemknęło przez twarz Itachiego. Chłopak zamrugał oczami, szybko, a Sasuke był w stanie dostrzec czerwień, która równie szybko jak się pojawiła, znikła. Ale... Coś było w niej nie tak, coś się w tym nie zgadzało. Równocześnie Shisui otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, po czym zamknął je prędko. W jedynym ostałym oku chłopaka odbił się szok, czysty szok, zupełnie jakby zobaczył coś, czego Sasuke nie był w stanie zauważyć. W tej samej chwili ich kuzyn uniósł powoli dłoń do głowy.

\- Ita... - wyszeptał cicho. Choć pozornie zwracał się do starszego z braci, ton głosu sugerował, że bardziej mówi do samego siebie i że nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. - Widziałeś to?

\- Obowiązek? - Itachi zignorował pytanie i postanowił spróbować przemówić mu do rozsądku, póki miał szansę. - Tylko dlatego, że ktoś zdecydował, że jego zachcianki są ważniejsze od innych, wszystko ma się skończyć?

Ale Shisui jedynie się zaśmiał, jego wzrok błądził gdzieś poza stojącymi przed nim braćmi. Opuścił dłoń, mrugając szybko i wracając do rozmowy.

\- Sami wybraliśmy, że będziemy z tym walczyć. To nasza jedyna szansa, rozumiesz? Ja już nie mam przyszłości. Ale ty, Sasuke, nasz klan... Być może wam uda się wszystko naprawić, zrobić to, czego ja nie byłem w stanie.

O czym on znowu bredził? _Co ty chcesz powstrzymać, Shisui?_

\- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczycie tak samolubną śmierć - zaśmiał się ich kuzyn. - Sasuke, jesteś przyszłością naszego klanu, więc musisz się trzymać i przykładać do nauki. Itachi, skończ już sam siebie okłamywać. Możesz być szczery z własnymi uczuciami, to nie jest takie trudne, jak ci się wydaje. Wiem, że następne dni będą dla was ciężkie, ale nie zapominajcie, że najważniejsze jest dobro wioski.

\- Shisui, nie bądź głupi - zaczął Sasuke. - Konoha nie jest wcale najważniejsza!

Jego słowa zostały zignorowane.

\- Skoro ja zostałem zaatakowany, to na mnie się nie skończy - uśmiech zniknął z twarzy ich kuzyna. - On będzie chciał się nas wszystkich pozbyć, tak, jak sobie zaplanował. I użyje do tego ciebie, Itachi, bo zna twoje możliwości i lojalność oraz wie, co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze. Nie pozwól mu się zniszczyć, cokolwiek by się nie stało. Postaraj się wykorzystać moją śmierć.

Jeszcze jeden krok w tył i Shisui już balansował na granicy klifu. Woda pod nimi była niemal niesłyszalna, tak wielka była odległość ich dzieląca. Utopił się - taka była przyczyna śmierci Shisuiego. Okropna śmierć, którą sam sobie wybrał - jeśli by wierzyć temu, co teraz Sasuke widział.

\- Jeśli jesteś moim przyjacielem, nie powstrzymuj mnie, Itachi.

A potem ciało chłopaka upadło w dół, w stronę bezlitosnej wody.

Uścisk na ramieniu Sasuke w ułamku sekundy rozluźnił się, a dłoń, która dotąd go powstrzymywała, teraz użyła jego ciała, małego, ośmioletniego ciała, jak dźwigni, by zdobyć więcej szybkości i pędu.

Sasuke upadł na ziemię, odrzucony niespodziewanie. Jego umysł raz jeszcze zaczął przeklinać to niewyszkolone ciało.

_Gdybym tylko miał znów siedemnaście lat, nie dałbym tak sobą pomiatać._

Uchiha zerwał się momentalnie - w samą chwilę, by dostrzec, jak jego brat rzuca się za kuzynem w przepaść.

Dziwne uczucie urosło w jego piersi, gdy dopadł skraju klifu i wychylił się, szukając jakiegokolwiek śladu życia bądź ruchu.

Cisza. Przeklęta, pochłaniająca wszystko cisza, zupełnie jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Jakby to wszystko - próba samobójstwa ich kuzyna; Itachi chcący go powstrzymać oraz ta dziwna rozmowa, którą stoczyli - było tylko wymysłem Sasuke.

Coś tu było tak cholernie nie tak.

To nie tak miał wyglądać ten wieczór.

Itachi miał zabić Shisuiego, utopić go bezlitośnie i zachowywać się jak potwór, którym przecież był. A zamiast tego... Zamiast tego skoczył za kuzynem.

Jakby naprawdę chciał go uratować.

Teraz zaś ich nigdzie nie było.

Sasuke nabrał powietrza do płuc, zmuszając swój umysł do myślenia. Ludzie nie znikali tak po prostu. A skoro klif był wysoki, Itachi i Shisui nie mogli spaść w tą krótką chwilę, która zajęła Sasuke na dotarcie do skraju lądu. Czyli...

Szelest za plecami chłopaka potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.

Odwrócił się z głośno bijącym sercem, jakąś częścią siebie bojąc się pozwolić sobie na nadzieję.

Byli tam oboje.

Klęczeli na ziemi, oddychając ciężko, Shisui oparty na Itachim, a jego twarz ponownie przykryła się czerwienią w miejscu, gdzie niegdyś było jego prawe oko.

Żyli.

Sasuke nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Żyli. Tak po prostu. Przeszłość się zmieniała i on był tego świadkiem. I choć ten świat ze wszystkich sił starał się doprowadzić do tragedii, z całą swoją mocą i złośliwością rzucał im kłody pod nogi, udało się.

\- Idiota - odezwał się Itachi, a jego głos był lekko zachrypnięty. - Jesteś idiotą, Shisui.

Uniósł powoli rękę, po czym solidnie uderzył ich kuzyna w głowę. Shisui skrzywił się, ale nie zaprotestował.

\- Twoja śmierć niczego nie rozwiąże, głupku! - zganił go młodszy Uchiha, wyglądając... Wyglądając jakby naprawdę się tym wszystkim przejmował. Pozwolił, by Shisui wyślizgnął się z jego ramion oraz opadł na ziemię, klęcząc i cały czas łapiąc oddech. Sam zaś odsunął się od niego, wpatrując się uważnie w kuzyna.

Shisui zacisnął dłonie.

\- Dlaczego... Dlaczego mnie powstrzymałeś? - spytał cicho. - Przecież...

Itachi wstał powoli, a jego oczy zalśniły czerwienią.

Sasuke także wstał, stopniowo pokonując marazm, który go jeszcze przed chwilą ogarnął. Spokój. Musiał być spokojny. Inaczej nic mu się nie uda, inaczej wszystko będzie tak samo. Tym razem Sasuke miał okazję się lepiej przyjrzeć Sharinganowi jego brata. Podróżnik w czasie zamarł, czując się, jakby krew w jego żyłach zamieniała się w lód. Przez chwilę pragnął się myśleć, być pewnym, że jego wzrok się mylił.

Tak się nie stało. Świat nie był na tyle miły, by zmienić się na jego prośbę.

Itachi zyskał Mangekyou, co do tego Sasuke nie miał wątpliwości. Rozpoznałyby te przeklęte oczy na kilometr. Tylko dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz? Przecież Shisui żył. Przecież to nie działało w taki sposób. Przecież... Przecież Mangekyou można było tylko uzyskać przez morderstwo i...

"Porównywalnego, rozumiesz? Nie trzeba zabić przyjaciół, by zyskać tą przeklętą moc" słowa kuzyna sprzed tygodnia wróciły do Sasuke z podwójną mocą.

A więc to tak było za pierwszym razem. Itachi po prostu patrzył, jak Shisui się zabija i zdobył Mangekyou. Tak po prostu żerował na tych, którzy mieli go za przyjaciela.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, co zrobiłeś, Ita - głos ich kuzyna był taki cichy, taki bliski załamania. - Sprowadzimy zniszczenie na Konohę i nasz klan. W tym tempie...

Nie zdołał dokończyć, bowiem dłonie starszego z braci chwyciły go brutalnie i zmusiły do wstania i poderwania się na równe nogi. Dziwna, tak bardzo nienaturalna dla stoickiego Uchihy wściekłość zagościła na twarzy Itachiego przez ułamek sekundy.

Policzek był wystarczająco głośny, by pojedynczy ptak poderwał się z pobliskiego drzewa.

Shisui uniósł dłoń do twarzy, patrząc na kuzyna, jakby to było jedno wielkie nieporozumienie .

\- Idiota! - powtórzył Itachi, tym razem głośniej. - Dlaczego to zrobiłem? Jeszcze masz czelność pytać?!

Wszystkie słowa, jakie mógłby chcieć wypowiedzieć w tej chwili Sasuke, nagle przestały mieć znaczenie.

Cała ta sytuacja, próba samobójcza ich kuzyna - to wszystko był jakiś chory żart.

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem! - wycedził Itachi. - Przyjacielem, rozumiesz?! Nie pozwolę ci się zabić z tak durnego powodu!

Sasuke przełknął głośno ślinę, nie mając pojęcia, co powinien o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Coś tu stanowczo się nie zgadzało.

\- To już nie są żarty - wymamrotał Shisui, nie patrząc na niego. - Skoro ja zawiodłem, to oni się ruszą. To już zostało zdecydowane. Nie mamy szans.

\- Jeszcze nic nie zostało zdecydowane - przerwał mu Itachi. - Mamy jeszcze czas.

\- Ile czasu? - parsknął tamten. - Tydzień? Dwa? A potem wszystko się skończy.

W tej chwili mózg Sasuke po prostu odmówił współpracy. To nie tak miało wyglądać. To nie tak powinno wyglądać. A w takim razie...

\- Co wyście zrobili? - spytał, sprawiając, że Itachi puścił kuzyna.

Dwójka kuzynów spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Co wyście zrobili, że Shisui chciał wybrać śmierć? Aż tak bardzo zależy ci na Mangekyou Sharinganie, Itachi? - głos młodszego z braci był pełen złości.

Cisza.

\- Odpowiedź mi, Itachi!

Po raz kolejny został zignorowany. Jego brat jedynie powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Dlaczego... Dlaczego go chciałeś zabić?

Shisui poruszył się niespokojnie, ale Itachi uniósł dłoń, zabraniając mu się ruszać.

\- Sasuke, posłuchaj, ja...

Nie dokończył, bowiem w dłoni niższego brata pojawił się sztylet, którego jeszcze nie tak dawno używał do ćwiczeń podczas zajęć. Rzucił się do przodu, celując w jakikolwiek z punktów witalnych.

Itachi cofnął się o krok, unikając z łatwością ciosu, widząc jego trajektorię.

\- Co ty...?

Sasuke już się ruszał. Był szybszy, o wiele szybszy, niż jego brat mógłby się spodziewać, miał też przewagę w postaci zaskoczenia oraz tego, że Itachi nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Sasuke uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy sztylet przeciął materiał bluzki starszego brata.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się, że był w stanie zranić swojego brata.

_Sasuke._

\- Sasuke, opanuj się - Itachi wycofał się dalej, na bezpieczną odległość. Gestem dłoni zabronił kuzynowi się wtrącać. To był jego brat i jego problem. - Mówiłem ci, nie chciałem zabić Shisuiego.

\- Jasne, jasne - wywarczał Sasuke, oddychając ciężko. - Tak samo jak nie wymordujesz całego naszego klanu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Sasuke - Itachi nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, oceniająco, badawczo. Po raz kolejny chłopiec stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Wydawałoby się, że tamten mały incydent sprzed tygodnia był jednorazowy, ale czyżby... Czyżby nienawiść Sasuke sięgała o wiele głębiej? Czy naprawdę jeden sen mógł go tak przestraszyć? - Nie jesteś sobą. Chodź, wrócimy do domu i...

\- Nigdzie nie pójdę z takim oszustem i kłamcą jak ty, morderco - oznajmił jedynie niższy z nich. Przybrał pozycję do walki, gotów zaatakować w każdej chwili.

Itachi uniósł powoli dłonie.

\- Sasuke, opanuj się - powtórzył. - Shisui nadal żyje.

\- Istnieje wiele sposobów, by kogoś zmusić do samobójstwa - odparował Sasuke. - A ja nie potrafię już ci zaufać.

\- Hej, Młody, lepiej posłuchaj brata - wtrącił się Shisui.

Itachi rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. Kuzyn naprawdę w tej chwili im nie pomagał.

\- On - Sasuke pogardliwym ruchem wskazał na Itachiego, a jego oczy zalśniły czerwienią - nie jest moim bratem.

Itachi zamarł.

Sharingan.

To był bez wątpienia Sharingan, choć Sasuke momentalnie spróbował go dezaktywować.

_Sasuke aktywował_ Sharingana.

Ale to nie to było najgorsze. Najgorszego było jego spojrzenie - wzrok osoby całkowicie obcej Itachiemu, osoby, której ten nigdy nie znał. Byli jak nieznajomi - choć znali się z twarzy, nie wiedzieli o sobie nawzajem nic.

\- Ita - głos jego kuzyna sprawił, że Itachi spojrzał w jego stronę.

\- Tak? - nawet Sasuke zdawał się zamrzeć w bezruchu na tą krótką chwilę i zapomnieć o swoim gniewie.

Niespodziewanie Shisui uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na niego ramieniu.

\- Brawo, Ita - odezwał się, zdecydowanie nie mając zamiaru ponownie próbować się zabić. - Znalazłeś inny sposób, by to uzyskać.

Itachi zamrugał oczami, dezaktywując swojego Sharingana. Te słowa wystarczyły mu, by wszystko zrozumiał. Mangekyou. Jakimś cudem udało mu się odblokować Mangekyou, nie tracąc przy tym swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale jak? Czy to był efekt tamtej dziwnej wizji, którą zobaczył przez ułamki sekund, tuż zanim kuzyn rzucił się z klifu, czy też może słów brata? Nie miał pojęcia. I chyba nawet nie chciał wiedzieć.

Gdy tylko zerknął w bok, na Sasuke, zrozumiał też coś innego.

Może i zatrzymał przy sobie przyjaciela, ale równocześnie utracił brata.


	9. 8. Wszystko jest w porządku

Sasuke w milczeniu obserwował, jak jego starszy brat łaja kuzyna, korzystając z faktu, iż Shisui nie mógł mu uciec - Itachi ze skupieniem oglądał jego zranioną twarz i nie pozwalał stojącemu kawałek dalej dziecku zobaczyć kuzyna.

\- Spanikowałeś, idioto - odezwał się Itachi - było to też przy okazji jedno z bardziej łagodnych określeń, którymi uraczył przyjaciela w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut.

Shisui skrzywił się.

\- Dobra, może i spanikowałem. Ale co teraz niby mamy zrobić?

\- Mnie pytasz? - Itachi uniósł jedną brew.

\- To ty się za mną rzuciłeś, nie ja - zauważył tamten.

\- Bo to ty naiwnie rzuciłeś się z klifu. Zauważyłeś chociaż, że cały czas miałeś swoje oko i że gdyby twoje ciało zostało znalezione, to on by je znalazł?

Na usta Sasuke cisnęło się pytanie, które zadawał sobie już od pewnego czasu: "kto?", ale wciąż milczał. Pozwolił sobie po prostu obserwować sytuację.

Być może... Być może w jego świecie, w pierwszej linii czasowej, Itachi nigdy nie zabił ich kuzyna. Być może Shisui faktycznie popełnił samobójstwo - na jego oczach, dzięki czemu Itachi zyskał Mangekyou. A później, pozbawiony przeszkody w postaci potężnego Uchihy, był w stanie wreszcie się ruszyć, spełnić swoje marzenia i zniszczyć klan, pozbyć się wszystkich niepotrzebnych mu więzi.

To, że to nie Itachi był winny śmierci ich kuzyna, nic nie zmieniało.

Bowiem teraz Uchiha zyskał Mangekyou - a więc dzień masakry był bliski.

\- Dobra, dobra, jestem panikantem! - przyznał ich kuzyn. - Ale miałem swoje powody. Dobrze wiesz, że w tym stanie nie mogę wrócić do wioski. W ogóle nie mogę wrócić do wioski.

To sprawiło, że Sasuke podszedł trochę bliżej. Itachi odsunął się od kuzyna, prezentując solidnie zawiązaną opaskę w miejscu utraconego oka, która miała sprawiać, ze patrzenie na chłopaka nie wywoływałoby odruchów wymiotnych. Pusty, upiorny oczodół nie był widokiem, który każdemu by się spodobał.

\- Dlaczego? - pytanie Sasuke zwróciło na niego uwagę dwójki przyjaciół. - Dlaczego nie możesz wrócić?

Shisui zafrasował się lekko.

\- Pamiętasz tą misję, o którą nas pytałeś tydzień temu? - niespodziewanie to Itachi się odezwał.

Sasuke skinął głową. Jak mógłby nie pamiętać?

\- Ta, o której nie chcieliście mi nic powiedzieć.

\- To właśnie ona. Mieliśmy zrobić coś ważnego, ale nie udało się.

\- I dlaczego niby Shisui chciał się przez to zabić? - nie dowiedział podróżnik w czasie.

Jego kuzyn podszedł do niego, przyklęknął i położył mu dłonie na ranieniach.

\- Słuchaj, Młody - w jego głosie pobrzmiały poważniejsze tony. - Nie mogę powiedzieć ci wszystkiego. Nie wolno mi. Ale jedno musisz zrozumieć. Pewna osoba chciała moich oczu, przekonana, że dadzą jej siłę. Ta osoba nadal jest w pobliżu, więc jeśli wrócę do Konohy, ponownie będzie chciała mnie zaatakować. To właśnie dlatego nie mogę wrócić. Spanikowałem, przestałem myśleć logicznie. Chciałem to wszystko zakończyć w najprostszy ze sposobów. Przepraszam.

A więc jednak.

To ktoś inny go zaatakował, to ktoś inny za tym stał.

\- Więc co chcesz zrobić? - Sasuke zignorował postać "tej osoby", domyślając się po tych słowach, że kuzyn i tak mu nic nie powie.

\- Ja...

\- Powiemy wszystkim, że Shisui nie żyje - przerwał im Itachi. Najstarszy z tego towarzystwa Uchiha w zamyśleniu niemal głową.

\- Tak, to może się udać. Dzięki temu ta osoba nie będzie mnie ścigać.

Zaraz jednak Shisui zmarszczył brwi z niepokojem.

\- Ale co z wioską? Nie mogę jej tak po prostu opuścić. Jeśli ktokolwiek dowie się, że żyję, zostanę uznany za zbiega. A wtedy...

A więc zamierzał opuścić wioskę. Sasuke rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie. Shisui sam chciał się usunąć ze sceny, dając pole do popisu młodszemu kuzynowi.

\- Powiem Hokage-sama o twojej... Sytuacji - zaoferował Itachi. - Sądzę, że wszystko zrozumie. Byłby w stanie wysłać cię z tajną misją gdzieś daleko. A gdy wszystko tu się uspokoi...

\- ...dziwnym trafem okaże się, że jednak przeżyłem - dokończył z uśmiechem Shisui. - Genialne. Dlaczego o tym wcześniej nie pomyślałem?

Spojrzenie, które rzucił mu trzynastolatek sprawiło, że chłopak przestał chcieć znaczy odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Młody - Shisui odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Co? - młodszy Uchiha odwzajemnił badawczy wzrok kuzyna.

\- Będziesz w stanie dochować tajemnicy? Mam na myśli, że...

Podróżnik w czasie kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową.

\- Rozumiem. Jeśli ktoś się dowie, to poleci twoja głowa. Poza tym...

\- Poza tym...? - zaciekawił się tamten.

\- Wciąż mam areszt domowy - przypomniał chłopak. - Ojciec by się wściekł, jakby się dowiedział, że tu jestem.

Shisui zaśmiał się.

\- Młody, jednak ty jesteś najlepszym Uchihą, jakiego znam w całym swoim życiu! Bez urazy, Ita, ale to prawda. Jakim cudem wymknąłeś się Fugaku-sama?

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Z całą pewnością nie miał zamiaru chwalić się klonem.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło! - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem chłopak. - Oh, Fugaku-sama będzie wściekły, i to bardzo. Zdecydowanie nie możesz mu tego powiedzieć.

Niższy z nich rzucił wyższemu spojrzenie pełne politowania.

\- Wiem o tym. I dlatego będę milczeć. Nie musicie mnie o to nawet prosić.

Jednooki chłopak pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową.

\- Cudownie. To prostu genialnie. Ita, mamy mało czasu. Musimy się wyrobić ze wszystkim zanim Fugaku-sama i Mikoto-sama wrócą do rezydencji. Byłbyś w stanie skoczyć po jakieś bandaże czy coś w tym stylu? Nie mogę wejść do Konohy, by nie zostać rozpoznanym, a nie chcę stracić i drugiego oka.

Odziany w strój ANBU chłopak zawahał się.

\- Sasuke, dopilnujesz go, by znowu nie zrobił czegoś głupiego?

Uchiha w odpowiedzi jedynie pochylił głowę o kilka milimetrów, postanawiając ograniczyć kontakt z bratem do niezbędnego minimum.

\- Będę zaraz. Czekajcie tu - przekazał przyszły zabójca klanu, nim zniknął w ciszy.

Pozostali oboje - Shisui i Sasuke, jeden tuż po próbie samobójczej, drugi zabójstwa. Starszy z nich rozejrzał się wokół, po czym machnął zachęcająco w stronę pobliskich drzew. Wymamrotał kilka słów o tym, że jest zmęczony i że chciałby sobie wygodnie usiąść, ale Sasuke od razu zrozumiał prawdziwe intencje tego gestu: Shisui obawiał się, że są zbyt na widoku, że "ta osoba" wciąż może ich dopaść.

\- No. - Odezwał się ranny kuzyn, opierając się o pień drzewa i wzdychając ciężko. - I skończyliśmy we dwoje.

Sasuke nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią na tak nieskomplikowaną wypowiedź.

\- Powiedz mi, Młody... - zabrał ponownie głos jego kuzyn, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś - skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będziemy?

Wzruszenie ramion.

\- Przeczucie.

\- Zwykłe przeczucie nie zaprowadziłoby cię tutaj i nie kazałoby ci ryzykować gniewu Fugaku-sama.

_Oj, nie czepiaj się, Shisui._

\- Wczoraj... - zaczął Sasuke - Posłuchałem rozmowę Itachiego i naszych rodziców. Wspominał coś o tajnej misji. Wy też coś o tym mówiliście, więc się zaciekawiłem.

Shisui zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że śledziłeś Itę cały dzień i ten się nie zorientował?

Uchiha odwrócił wzrok.

\- Kontrolowałem swoja czakrę. Poza tym, Itachi się nie spodziewał, że będę za nim podążał. Tak tu wylądowałem.

\- Proszę, proszę. Jestem z ciebie dumny, mój ty mały geniuszu! - Shisui spróbował się zaśmiać, ale nagły przypływ bólu sprawił, że tylko się skrzywił. - Niech ten Ita już się pojawi z jakimiś tabletkami przeciwbólowymi czy coś - wymamrotał. Ponownie spojrzał na Sasuke. - Młody, powiedziałeś mu naprawdę nieprzyjemną rzecz. Powinieneś go przepr--

\- Przeprosić? - przerwał mu tamten. - Wiem. Ale tego nie zrobię.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Powiem ci, jeśli ty mi powiesz, kto cię zaatakował.

\- Oj, Młody... - Shisui westchnął. - Nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Dlaczego niby? Brak ci pomysłów, w które bym mógł uwierzyć?

\- To nie tak, Młody - Shisui patrzył na niego przenikliwie, zbyt przenikliwie. - W tej grze dzieje się dużo więcej, niż ci się zdaje.

W tej "grze"?

\- Czyli sądzisz, że jestem pionkiem w grze, którym możesz sobie dowolnie manipulować. - podsumował Sasuke.

Coś na kształt uśmiechu przetoczyło się przez twarz jego kuzyna, ale to nie był szczęśliwy uśmiech.

\- To raczej ja jestem pionkiem, niż graczem - odparł.

Ta dziwna odpowiedź spowodowała, że Sasuke już nic nie rozumiał.

\- A więc kto niby jest graczem? I o co toczy się gra? 

\- Graczem... - zastanowił się niedoszły samobójca - tego też nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Ale gra toczy się o dużą stawkę. Ta misja... Ta, którą właśnie zawaliłem, jest naprawdę bardzo ważna.

Shisui zamyślił się przez chwilę, nim dodał:

\- Posłuchaj, nie mogę ci zbyt dużo powiedzieć. Teraz... - zawahał się, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. - Tak czy siak, mogę dać ci pewną radę.

\- Radę? - powtórzył Sasuke.

\- Radę - kiwnął głową Shisui. - Musisz być szczególnie uważny. Przyglądać się zachowaniom osób w twoim pobliżu. Szczególnie Mikoto-sama i Fugaku-sama.

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co planuje mój ojciec? - spytał, nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał.

Shisui uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To właśnie jest to, co powinieneś sam odkryć. Ale uwierz mi, jeśli się tego dowiesz, to jestem przekonany, że zrozumiesz, co próbowaliśmy tutaj potrzymać. Oraz jakie mogą być tego skutki.

Sasuke zacisnął usta ze złością.

\- A może powinienem wiedzieć, o co tu chodzi? Skoro jestem Uchihą, skoro to jest jakaś rzecz, przez którą mój kuzyn chciał zginąć?

Shisui zamilkł, jakby na poważnie zastanawiał się nad jego słowami.

\- Młody... - po tym jednym słowie Sasuke zrozumiał, że ten nie potraktuje go na poważnie. - Są pewne rzeczy, o którym nam, jako shinobi, nie wolno powiedzieć. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jaki był cel naszej misji. Po prostu nie mogę. Jeszcze nie. Wierz mi, chciałbym ci powiedzieć, sądzę, że powinieneś wiedzieć... Ale sam widzisz, jak się to wszystko skończyło. Mówiłem ci, że obiecałem coś Icie. Nie ma mowy, bym ci powiedział to teraz, nie w takich okolicznościach.

\- Kiedyś też zostanę shinobi - nie poddawał się Sasuke. - A wtedy co? Wtedy też będziecie mnie trzymać w ciemności?

\- To nie tak, Młody - westchnął jego kuzyn. - Powiem ci coś. Czasami jedyną rzeczą, która może nas ochronić, jest niewiedza. Już i tak wiesz zbyt wiele. Nie powinieneś być w ogóle świadomy, że zostałem zaatakowany.

Potarł skronie, jakby głowa nagle zaczęła go boleć.

\- To nie jak miało być - wymamrotał. - Byłem zbyt pewny siebie. Popełniłem błąd za błędem. To nie tak miało być. Wszystko miało się skończyć w zupełnie inny sposób.

Uniósł wzrok na kuzyna.

\- Raz jeszcze cię przepraszam, Młody - powiedział, tym razem głośniej. - Chciałem zawołać tutaj tylko Itę. Ale uwierz mi, działaliśmy zgodnie z wolą Konohy. Ja i Ita nigdy, ale to przenigdy jej nie zdradzimy. Nawet, jeśli mielibyśmy przez to oddać życie.

Był taki przekonany, że mówi prawdę, aż Sasuke miał ochotę się zaśmiać. 

Ponieważ w swoim rozumowaniu Shisui całkowicie przeoczył możliwość, że jego kuzyn może być jego wrogiem. Za nigdy nie był lojalny wiosce.

Nawet, jeśli Shisui zdawał się chcieć mu coś przekazać... jak mógłby się tego dowiedzieć, gdy reszta świata starała się trzymać go od tego z daleka?

\---

Nie musieli zbyt długo czekać, by Itachi pojawił się przed nimi, unosząc na powitanie rękę z jakimś kawałkiem materiału.

\- Nie spieszyło ci się - odezwał się Shisui, na pół oskarżycielsko, na pół żartobliwie.

Kuzyn zignorował jego słowa, przyklękając przy nim i raz jeszcze oglądając jego twarz. Szybkim ruchem otworzył małą, podręczną paczuszkę, którą ze sobą przywiózł i ściągnął prowizoryczny opatrunek na oku ich kuzyna, uprzednio uprzedzając Sasuke, by ten lepiej przez chwilę nie patrzył. Chłopak skorzystał z jego rady - nie dlatego, że obrzydzały go takie rany (przecież jego życie było ciągłą walką, a już jako dziecko widział tak wiele martwych ciał, że nie byłby w stanie tego zapomnieć) - ale po prostu dlatego, że musiał zadbać o swoje przykrycie. Ośmioletni Sasuke nie wpatrywałby się w kuzyna. Nie, on byłby przerażony - i przede wszystkim ufałby, że Itachi zajmie się wszystkim.

\- I skończone - oznajmił Itachi, cofając się trochę. - Choć i tak lepiej będzie, jeśli udasz się z tym do jakiegoś medyka.

Shisui skinął głową.

\- Wiem.

Ale jego wzrok jasno wskazywał na coś innego: nie miał zamiaru udawać się do lekarza.

\- Dobra - najstarszy z kuzynów zaklaskał w ręce, chcąc zmusić ich do działania. - Musimy się zająć resztą. Był ktoś u was w domu?

Itachi pokręcił głową.

\- Cudownie. Odprowadzisz Młodego, a potem...

\- Jak to, "odprowadzi mnie"? - wtrącił się podróżnik w czasie. Niby wiedział, że oboje myśleli o nim jak o dziecku, ale teraz... W tej sytuacji, w której się znajdował, potrzebował jakiś informacji.

\- To był długi dzień. Dla nas i pewnie też dla ciebie - Shisui nie zauważył problemu we własnych słowach. - Jak sam mówiłeś, masz areszt domowy. Musisz jak najszybciej wrócić, by nikt się nie zorientował. Potem Ita uda się do Hokage-sama i...

\- Nie "ja się udam", ale "my się udamy" - tym razem to starszy z braci się wtrącił. Uśmiechnął się lekko i rzucił kuzynowi owy materiał, który trzymał w ręku i z którym tu przybył. Shisui zmarszczył brwi, rozkładając go.

Chłopak uniósł spojrzenie na przyjaciela.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał. - Mam to założyć?

Itachi w milczeniu kiwnął głową.

Shisui przez chwilę wpatrywał się w podany mu długi płaszcz, po czym westchnął. Wstał, zarzucił na siebie odzież, chowając twarz pod kapturem.

\- I jak? - odezwał się, okręcając się wokół, jakby przymierzał strój w sklepie. - Jak wyglądam? Ktoś mnie rozpozna?

\- Może być - mruknął Sasuke, unikając spojrzenia brata. Itachi przez ten cały czas go ignorował. Nie odezwał się nawet jednym słowem do niego. Aż tak ciężko było coś z siebie wydusić czy po prostu tak go irytował fakt, że Sasuke znalazł się tutaj, powstrzymując Shisuiego przed śmiercią? Może i to Itachi rzucił się za kuzynem, ale Sasuke nie miał złudzeń: nastolatek zrobił to tylko po to, by wciąż podtrzymać maskę dobrego brata, który troszczy się o swoje rodzeństwo.

A gdy ją w końcu zrzuci, będzie już za późno.

Co gorsza, Shisui zamierzał mu na to pozwolić, a Sasuke nie mógł zaprotestować, nie wyjawiając prawdy o sobie. To było zupełnie tak, jakby znajdowali się w labiryncie, z którego nie było wyjścia. Zupełnie jakby trybiki maszyny rozpaczy zaczęły już działać i nie dało się ich powstrzymać.

"Skoro ja zostałem zaatakowany, to na mnie się nie skończy"

To było oczywiste. Chodziło o masakrę klanu. Czyżby Shisui był świadomy tego, że Itachi miał...

Nie. To nie tak.

Jest jeszcze jedna osoba, która dokonała masakry.

Uchiha Madara.

Gdyby Shisui został przez niego zaatakowany, nie wiedząc, że Itachi z nim współpracuje, mógłby chcieć ostrzec "przyjaciela".

"On będzie chciał się nas wszystkich pozbyć."

Tak, tu musi chodzić o Madarę.

Kłopot polegał na tym, że ostatnie słowa nie pasowały do reszty.

"I użyje do tego ciebie, Itachi, bo zna twoje możliwości i lojalność oraz wie, na czym ci najbardziej zależy."

Lojalność? Lojalność komu? Skoro Itachi współpracował z Madarą, miałby by być mu lojalny? Tylko skoro Shisui chciał przestrzec go przed Madarą, to czemu teraz zauważył, że Itachi jest mu lojalny?

To się nie trzymało całości. Nie miało sensu. A to oznaczało, że Sasuke coś przeoczył. Coś bardzo ważnego.

Nic już nie miało sensu.

Podróżnik w czasie nieubłaganie dochodził do jednego wniosku: im więcej wiedział, tym mniej rozumiał.

To zaś go irytowało bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

\- Zostaniesz tu, dobra, Młody? - zbyt radosny głos kuzyna przerwał jego rozmyślania. Sasuke uniósł lekko głowę, by tylko ujrzeć, iż znajdowali się tuż przed rezydencją. Nawet się nie zorientował, gdy do niej dotarli - droga zeszła im szybciej, niżby się spodziewał. Wokół nich nie było nikogo - nic dziwnego, wszyscy byli na zebraniu klanu. Panująca cisza i pustka zdawała się być wręcz nienaturalna. Nawet kilka rzeźb w ogrodzie nie dały rady jej zapełnić, jedynie potęgowały bijącą od otoczenia samotność.

Zatrzymali się we trójkę, mając doskonały widok na drzwi wejściowe, ani jeden z nich jednakże nie wykonał choćby kroku, by wejść do środka.

Sasuke zamrugał oczami.

\- Co?

Shisui uśmiechnął się - Sasuke mógł to zobaczyć nawet spod założonego kaptura.

\- Jak już mówiliśmy, mamy parę rzeczy do załatwienia. Ja i Ita.

\- Pójdę z wami - zaoferował od razu chłopak. Nie było mowy, by pozwolił im pójść we dwoje. Niby kierowali się do Hokage, ale z drugiej strony to wciąż był Uchiha Itachi, niebezpieczny szaleniec.

Shisui pokręcił głową.

\- Wybacz, Młody, ale nie ma mowy.

\- Nic nikomu nie powiem. Po prostu pójdę i będę wam towarzyszyć - spróbował go przekonać Sasuke. Nienawidził kogokolwiek przekonywać. Na litość, był członkiem dumnego klanu, a Uchiha nie prosi. Uchiha wymaga.

\- Nie. - Głos jego kuzyna jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że to nie podlega dyskusji. - Wrócisz do domu, Młody. Ita odpowie na wszystkie twoje pytania, jak opowiemy o wszystkim Hokage-sama. 

\- Ale...

\- Sasuke. - Już tylko po tym jednym słowie można było stwierdzić, że Shisui nie żartuje. - Zrozum. Nie powinno cię w ogóle tam dzisiaj być. Nie powinniśmy cię w cokolwiek wplątywać. Misje wyższej rangi shinobi... Nie zawsze są przyjemne. Nie zawsze też kończą się dobrze. A o niektórych po prostu nie wolno nam mówić.

Powtarzał się - nie powiedział nic, czego by już wcześniej nie powiedział.

\- Wróć do domu, Sasuke i czekaj na powrót brata - Shisui spojrzał na niego, a jego jedyne oko zabłysnęło ostrzegawczą czerwienią. - Nic się dzisiaj złego nie stanie.

Kuzyn przyklęknął przy nim - to wciąż Sasuke rozśmieszało i irytowało równocześnie, jaki niski się stał - i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Zaufaj nam, Sasuke. Proszę.

Uchiha już miał pokręcić głową - nie mógł im zaufać, nie w takiej sprawie - ale w tej samej chwili dłoń kuzyna zmieniła swoje położenie, uderzając w jeden z czulszych punktów na jego ciele i powodując, że kolana ugięły się pod chłopakiem.

Uchiha przeklął swoją nieostrożność, upadając na ziemię. Twarz kuzyna zamazała mu się przed oczyma.

\- Wybacz, Młody - wyszeptał Shisui tuż zanim wszystko zalała ciemność. - Ale naprawdę nie możesz nam teraz przeszkadzać.

\---

Gdy tylko położyli nieprzytomnego chłopca na kanapie i przykryli go kocem, by nie zmarzł, Shisui raz jeszcze sprawdził, czy kuzynowi nic się nie stało.

\- Żyje - oznajmił swojemu milczącemu towarzyszowi, który przyglądał się jego akcjom z beznamiętną miną, stojąc tuż przy drzwiach, jakby pilnując, by nikt ich nie zobaczył.

Starszy z kuzynów wyprostował się. Uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując pytania, które - wiedział - musiały paść.

\- To był najszybszy sposób - zaczął się bronić.

Czarne oczy spoczęły na nim, ale młodszy chłopak nie odezwał się.

\- Musimy porozmawiać - zmienił temat Shisui, opatulając się mocniej płaszczem. - I to zanim jeszcze pójdziemy do Hokage-sama.

Odpowiedziało mu lekkie skinięcie głowy, po czym kuzyn ponaglił go ręką, przypominając, jak niewiele mają czasu. Shisui uśmiechnął się lekko, choć wcale nie miał powodów do radości, podążając za nastolatkiem, który już był na zewnątrz, obserwując bacznie otoczenie.

Uchiha Shisui zatrzymał się w drzwiach i spojrzał przez ramię na małą, zwiniętą sylwetkę leżącego na kanapie chłopca. Jego jedyne oko zdawało się chłonąć całą postać dziecka, gdy wyszeptał cicho:

\- Żegnaj, Sasuke.

Drzwi zamknęły się niemal bezgłośnie.

\---

Uchiha Sasuke obudził się z bólem głowy oraz z poczuciem irytacji. Jęknął, pomasował bolące miejsce i rozejrzał się wokół. Znajdował się w swoim domu, w pustym pokoju, a obok nie było nikogo. Zmrużył oczy, nie rozumiejąc, czemu przebywa sam.

Wspomnienia całego dnia wróciły jednej chwili i spowodowały, że się skrzywił.

Shisui.

Ten mały, wstrętny manipulator z samobójczymi skłonnościami już drugi raz go obezwładnił. Jak on to robił, tak swoją drogą?

Nie. Uświadomił sobie Sasuke.

To nie na niego powinien być teraz zły, tylko na samego siebie. Jak długo jeszcze miał zamiar się usprawiedliwiać tym, że jest w ciele ośmioletniego dziecka i nie ma takich samych umiejętności, jakie miał?

Musiał z tym skończyć.

Sasuke opuścił nogi z kanapy, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

Proszę. Miał za swoje.

Był nieostrożny, a teraz jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to czekać, aż Itachi wróci oraz zadawać mu pytania, na które i tak Sasuke nie dostanie odpowiedzi.

\---

Itachi nie spieszył się z powrotem.

Sasuke był w stanie to zauważyć, choćby po mijających minutach. Zebranie klanu także musiało się przedłużyć, bowiem normalnie by tyle nie trwało... Prawda?

Nikomu się nie spieszyło do powrotu. Dom był pusty.

A to znaczyło, że Sasuke miał dość spore pole do manewru.

Nie miało sensu iść szukać brata lub kuzyna - w jasny sposób dali mu do zrozumienia, że jego osoba nie jest pożądana.

Ale mógł zrobić inne rzeczy, takie, przy których wykonaniu przeszkadzała mu obecność rodziny. I tym czymś było nic innego, jak przeszukanie uważnie domu. Chciał wiedzieć, co ukrywali przed nim inni oraz czym była misja jego brata.

Oczywiście, Sasuke mógł równie dobrze nic nie znaleźć. Mógł się mylić i tak naprawdę nic się nie działo, a on działał z przewrażliwieniem. Tak czy siak, miał już dosyć tkwienia w ciemności.

Sasuke zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do pokoju brata. Jako dziecko spędzał tam niewiele czasu, wyganiany przez innych. Przesunął drzwi, porównując teraźniejszość ze wspomnieniami.

Pokój nic się nie zmienił. Cały czas był taki sam - łóżko zostało perfekcyjnie pościelone, na regałach leżały książki ułożone w porządku alfabetycznym, a niewielka szafa była zamknięta, a nie straszyła wyrzuceniem całej swej zawartości, jak to u niektórych bywało. Na biurku położonych było kilka zeszytów, każdy z nich w tej samej szarej oprawie, a niedaleko leżało pióro do pisania. Pod ścianą znajdowała się kolekcja perfekcyjnie naostrzonych sztyletów, na widok której Sasuke od razu parsknął.

Chłopak podszedł do komody znajdującej się tuż obok łóżka i bez namysłu otworzył pierwszą szufladę. Znalazł tam tylko jedną książkę, której tytułu nie skojarzył wraz z włożoną w nią zakładką oraz mały notesik, który przykuł jego uwagę. Wyciągnął go i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

To nie był notes, jak pierwotnie pomyślał, tylko kieszonkowy kalendarz. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy jego brat z niego kiedykolwiek korzystał. Odpowiedź zyskał, gdy tylko otworzył kalendarzyk na losowej stronie. Był on pełen zapisków. Zazwyczaj skupiały się one na miejscu i godzinie, gdzie Itachi miał się zjawić, ale pojawiały się też bardziej osobiste notatki. Dużym wykrzyknikiem zaznaczone były urodziny Shisuiego, tuż przy których napisanych zostało kilka propozycji na prezent. Tak samo skrupulatnie zostały zapisane wszystkie wydarzenia związane z Sasuke - jego egzaminy bądź wycieczki szkolne.

\- Stalker - wymruczał Sasuke, przekartkowując kalendarz i zbliżając się do obecnej daty. - Nie możesz tego zapamiętać bez zapisywania?

Mimo tych słów, jakaś jego część rozumiała potrzebę zapisywania najważniejszych rzeczy przez brata. Zapiski często się na siebie nakładały, a na dany dzień nie raz przypadało co dziesięć bądź więcej spraw do załatwienia. Oczywiście, ktoś tak cudowny jak Itachi musiał mieć sporo do roboty, czyż nie? I pewnie dlatego tak łatwo przyszło mu porzucić całą odpowiedzialność.

Sasuke drgnął, dostrzegając dzisiejszą datę. W odróżnieniu do pozostałych dni, przy tym wśród innych zapisków znajdowało się też coś więcej - mały "x" tuż przy rogu prostokąta z datą.

\- A więc jednak sobie coś zaplanował - wymruczał Sasuke, zerkając z ciekawością na dalsze dni. Niemal spodziewał się zastać je puste, jako że Itachi już miał zamiar opuścić Konohę.

Tak jednak nie było. Ani jeden z dni nie został specjalnie zaznaczony. Ba, niektóre terminy (jak choćby przypomnienie o otwarciu nowego sklepu z dango) wykraczały datę masakry o tygodnie. Dalej znajdowała się informacja o imieninach ich matki, urodzinach Sasuke (ta także zaznaczona wykrzyknikiem), a przy nich (już!) wypisane były propozycje potencjalnych prezentów. Sasuke wbrew sobie uniósł kąciki ust w górę, gdy przeczytał, co Itachi chciał mu kupić. Kunai wykonany ze specjalnego metalu, który można było dostać tylko na zamówienie. Jako dziecko swego czasu marzył o tym, i jego brat musiał o tym wiedzieć. Bez wątpienia ośmioletni Sasuke byłby wniebowzięty, gdyby coś takiego dostał.

Sasuke zatrzasnął kalendarz z irytacją. To wszystko wyglądało... Wyglądało, jakby Itachi nie miał zamiaru opuszczać Konohy. Jakby naprawdę wiązał z nią swoją przyszłość.

\- Głupoty - skomentował, zabierając się za przeszukiwanie reszty pokoju. Tym razem jednak nie znalazł nic ciekawego, ani jednego zwoju z wypisaną misją (cóż, jeśli była ściśle tajna, to raczej Itachi nie trzymałby jej w pokoju), ani listów z zachętą wstąpienia do Akatsuki (Sasuke nie miał pojęcia, jak ta organizacja rekrutowała członków. Urządzała konkurs, kto zabije więcej niewinnych?), ani choćby zdjęć ich rodziny z dziurami po rzuconym sztyletem w ich głowy. Pokój wyglądał tak normalnie, jak mógł wyglądać. Ba, nawet na szafce stało oprawione zdjęcie ich rodziny. Stali tam we czwórkę, uśmiechając się. Sasuke tak rzadko widział uśmiechy na twarzach swoich najbliższych. Pamiętał, kiedy zrobione zostało to zdjęcie - to były czterdzieste urodziny Mikoto i mąż zapragnął sprawić jej przyjemność. Stali przed wielkim tortem, Mikoto i Fugaku obejmowali się ramionami, a Sasuke siedział na plecach brata - tuż przed zrobieniem zdjęcia niefortunnie skręcił sobie kostkę. Itachi chciał, by chłopak był z nimi na zdjęciu i uparł się, że go potrzyma. 

Zauważywszy, że nic ciekawego już nie znajdzie, Sasuke raz jeszcze ogarnął wzrokiem pokój i po stwierdzeniu, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, zasunął za sobą drzwi, kierując się do drugiego punktu w jego planie.

Gabinet jego ojca. On bez wątpienia coś planował. Trzebaby być ślepym, by tego nie zauważyć. Być może zaręczyny?

Sasuke parsknął pod nosem. Tak, to by pasowało pod jego brata. Jaki inny mógłby być powód, dla którego chciał coś opóźnić? Pewnie miał jakąś kochankę, a rodzice chcieli, by się ożenił z inną kobietą. Jemu się to nie spodobało, więc wybił cały klan. Proste? Proste.

Sasuke zamarł tuż przed drzwiami do gabinetu, słysząc znajome głosy.

_Rodzice wrócili._

Przeklął w myślach i zmienił prędko kierunek ruchu. Przybrał na twarz fałszywy uśmiech i ruszył do holu, gotowy przywitać dorosłych.

\- ...prawdę, mógłbyś być czasami mniej agresywny! - to bez wątpienia był głos jego matki. - Przecież propozycja Hokage-sama wcale nie jest taka zła! A ty od razu musisz nastawiać klan przeciwko niemu!

\- Nie będzie mi żaden staruch mówił, co ma robić mój klan! - warknął Fugaku, otwierając drzwi wejściowe. - A ty daj mi spokój, kobieto! Drzesz się na mnie bez powodu!

Sasuke zwolnił, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę ma ochotę słuchać takiej kłótni.

\- Bez powodu? Po raz pierwszy mamy szansę dość do porozumienia, a ty musisz wszystko psuć! Nawet Itachi sądzi, że to dobry pomysł!

\- To, co myśli Itachi, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia! - wraz z tymi słowami oboje zaczęli ściągać ubrania wyjściowe, nie patrząc na siebie. Sasuke zatrzymał się tuż za rogiem, tak, że go jeszcze nie zauważyli.

\- Oczywiście, bo wielki Fugaku-sama zawsze musi mieć rację! - niemal wykrzyczała kobieta. - Do cholery, Fugaku, co ci się nie podoba w tym planie? Gdyby nie twoje widzi-mi-się, już dawno byśmy doszli do porozumienia! Czego ci jeszcze brakuje?

Plan, porozumienie... A więc jednak Itachi się żeni? Nieśmieszny żart przeszedł przez głowę podróżnika w czasie.

\- Brakuje mi tego, że nikt w tej podrzędnej wiosce nie bierze mnie poważnie! - oznajmił z siłą Fugaku. - Nawet mój własny syn ma coś przeciwko mnie!

\- Itachi próbuje przemówić ci do rozumu!

\- On? - parsknął z kpiną. - Nie żartuj. Ktoś z tak słaby mentalnie jak on nie powinien zostawać shinobi. Chciałem dać mu szansę. Chciałem go wychować na dumę naszego klanu. A teraz? Teraz, gdy tylko mamy okazję zyskać chwałę, to on wymięka!

\- Na dumę klanu? - powtórzyła po nim kobieta. - Chyba raczej na broń! Nie podoba ci się, że zaczyna sam myśleć, czyż nie? Że może mu zależeć na innych! Że nie chce widzieć więcej bezsensownego rozlewu krwi?

\- Nie dostrzegasz sedna problemu, kobieto! - Fugaku jeszcze bardziej podniósł głos. - Zdecyduj się w końcu, co ci się naprawdę nie podoba: to, że odrzuciłem propozycję tego starca czy to, w jaki sposób wychowuję dzieci!

\- To ty jesteś ślepy, do cholery, Fugaku! - teraz i ona warczała. - To była najlepsza propozycja, jaką mogliśmy dostać! Czas na decyzję mamy do jutra! Musimy się na to zgodzić!

\- Nie będę chodził na żadne układy z tymi, którzy prędzej zaufają nuke-nin niż nam! Ja już zdecydowałem i twoje błagania i skomlenia nic już nie zmienią!

\- Zdecydowałeś? Chyba raczej do cna oszalałeś! Jak możesz tak po prostu odrzucić to wszystko?!

\- Kobieto, nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że dopiero teraz się obudziłaś - prychnął. - To się działo już od lat, przed twoimi oczami. Przez tyle lat milczałaś, by nagle przypomnieć sobie, że jednak kochasz tą przeklętą wioskę? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! - powiedziawszy to, ruszył w głąb rezydencji. Gdy zobaczył Sasuke, rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Gdzie ty idziesz? - krzyknęła za nim Mikoto.

\- Do gabinetu. Już z rzeźbami prędzej się dogadam niż z tobą!

Mężczyzna zasunął za sobą drzwi z trzaskiem, pozostawiając żonę w holu. Mikoto wymruczała pod nosem przekleństwo, a dopiero później zauważyła syna, opierającego się o ścianę.

\- Co się dzieje?- spytał Sasuke. To zdecydowanie nie wyglądało na zwykłą kłótnię. Coś działo się w klanie, coś niedobrego. Coś, co miało doprowadzić w przeciągu tygodnia do masakry. Tak, ta data nie była przypadkowa.

Klan szykował się do walki. Tylko z kim?

Sasuke nie pamiętał, by w jego świecie doszło do jakiejś wojny. Być może plany zostały wycofane z powodu masakry. Być może klan nie dogadywał się z wioską. Być może mieli jakieś drobne sprzeczki. Drobne - lub większe.

Klan dostał jakąś propozycję. Ojciec ją odrzucił. Czy to coś zmieniało? Czy to było dobrze, czy też źle? Kto miał rację - Mikoto czy Fugaku?

Kobieta zamiast odpowiedzieć jedynie podeszła do chłopaka i potarmosiła jego głowę.

\- Nic - złagodniała w ułamku sekundy. - Jak wróci Itachi, powiedz mu, że muszę z nim koniecznie porozmawiać. Jesteś głodny?

Sasuke westchnął.

Jak on nienawidził tego, jak jego rodzina uwielbiała udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, gdy wyraźnie nie było.

\----

Rezydencja Uchiha była cicha, gdy samotny chłopak zatrzymał się przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Nie dziwił się temu - przecież było już tak późno. W myślach przeklinał to opóźnienie, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Było w tej ciszy coś, co go przerażało.

Nie czuł się na sile, by podejść do młodszego brata i raz jeszcze upewnić się, jak się czuje. Wiedział, że Sasuke nie przyjmie teraz dobrze jego obecności. Nad tamtym klifem pokazał to ostentacyjnie. Obwiniał go o próbę samobójczą kuzyna i żadne słowa nie mogły tego zmienić.

Itachi wiedział, że powinien być przy bracie. Że powinien go wspierać. Na litość, Sasuke miał tylko osiem lat! Nie powinien czegoś takiego widzieć! Nie powinien dorastać w strachu i przemocy.

Ale Itachi nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

Być może się bał - tamtych czerwonych oczy wypełnionych nienawiścią. Oraz tamtych słów.

"On będzie chciał się nas wszystkich pozbyć. I użyje do tego ciebie, Itachi."

Czy Shisui miał rację? Czy Danzou-sama chciałby się pozbyć ich klanu? Czy naprawdę nie dało się powstrzymać masakry klanu? Czy to on miał tego dokonać?

Itachi nie miał pojęcia. Został wychowany jako shinobi, jako narzędzie służące do obrony swej wioski. Miał wykonywać rozkazy oraz milczeć, gdy tego wymagano. Miał pokonywać wrogów Konohy... Co jednak, gdy tymi wrogami miała się wkrótce stać jego rodzina? Czy jego własną rodzina chciała wrzucić ich w nową, brutalną wojnę?

Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie chciałby być stanie poradzić się swojego kuzyna. Ale Shisuiego już nie było. Opuścił Konohę z misją o najwyższej tajności. Było tak wiele spraw, które wymagały długotrwałej nieobecności. A któż byłby lepszy do ich załatwienia niż shinobi, który nie mógł pojawić się w wiosce, przynajmniej dopóki Danzou żył?

Nie to jednak martwiło siedzącego w ciszy chłopaka, ale Sasuke. Tydzień wcześniej... Tydzień wcześniej z taką pewnością przewidział śmierć Shisuiego oraz masakrę klanu.

Zupełnie jakby ostrzeżenie kuzyna miało się spełnić.

_Czy byłbym w stanie to zrobić?_ Przemknęło Itachiemu przez myśl. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, która już tak wiele żyć odebrała. _Czy naprawdę Konoha mogłaby mi zlecić to zadanie?_

Po raz kolejny tego dnia poczuł się nieswojo.

Nic nie poszło tak, jak miało być.

Shisui musiał uciekać. Zamach nadal był w toku. Być może Danzou-sama wkrótce rozkaże wybić cały klan. Sasuke go nienawidził. Shisui opuścił wioskę. Tak po prostu. Raz był, a potem... Potem już go nie było. I już nie wróci przez długi, długi czas.

Jeszcze nigdy wcześnie Itachi nie czuł się tak samotnie.

Potrząsnął głową, odganiając od siebie te myśli. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

Wszedł do rezydencji, ściągając szybko ubranie i buty. Wszyscy już zasnęli? Ale nie, zaraz zobaczył światło w gabinecie ojca. Fugaku zawsze przebywał tam, gdy był podenerwowany. Czyżby zebranie klanu poszło w złym kierunku?

Nie wahając się zbyt długo, zastukał do drzwi. Prowadzona ostrym tonem cicha rozmowa urwała się nagle i szybko.

\- Wejść. - rozległ się głos jego ojca.

Chłopak przesunął drzwi, ale nie wszedł do środka. Tak jak przypuszczał, jego ojciec siedział na swoim ulubionym fotelu, a matka stała naprzeciwko niego, nachylona, wyraźnie mu coś tłumacząc.

\- Itachi. - Uchiha Fugaku spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.

Nastolatek skinął głową, starając się nie napiąć. Nie rozmawiał z ojcem od zeszłego wieczora i wiedział, że mężczyzna nie jest w dobrym humorze. Ich relacje zawsze były napięte - ojciec często przebywał poza domem, tak samo jak i on, i choć teoretycznie dużo ze sobą rozmawiali, tak naprawdę poruszali tylko tematy oficjalne - sprawy klanu i misji. Nigdy nie potrafili rozmawiać ze sobą szczerze. Itachi miał zdolności, był następcą klanu - Fugaku wymagał więc od niego odpowiedniego zachowania i wyników.

I dopóki Itachi spełniał jego wymagania, dopóty mogli udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze.

\- Ojcze. - Skinął głową spokojnie.

Mikoto spojrzała to jednego, to drugiego, ale nie odezwała się.

\- Miałeś misję - głowa klanu Uchiha uniosła jedną brew.

\- Owszem.

\- Misję - powtórzył Fugaku. Oj, to nie był dobry znak. Głos mężczyzny był zbyt spokojny, zbyt opanowany.

Itachi raz jeszcze skinął głową.

\- Przykro mi, że się nie wyrobiłem z czasem, by zdążyć na zebranie klanu.

\- Przykro ci - prychnął starszy Uchiha. - Mi też przykro. Wszystkim jest przykro. Ale i tak niektórzy chociaż się starają wypełniać swoje obowiązki. Widzę, że nawet jednej misji nie jesteś w stanie wykonać bez zranienia się. Jak bardzo to poważne? 

Itachi powstrzymał chęć uniesienia dłoni ku twarzy. Wcześniej zasłonił oko grzywką, by bandaż nie rzucał się w oczy, ale ojciec i tak musiał to zauważyć.

\- Za parę dni się zagoi. To drobiazg.

Itachi opuścił głowę, nie mając zamiaru nic więcej mówić, gdy mężczyzna wstał i wyminął go, zmierzając zapewnie do sypialni.

\- Zawiodłem się na tobie, Itachi - następne słowa ojca były suche i szczere.

I to była prawda.

Ale to jeszcze nie był koniec. Uniósł dłoń i położył ją na ramieniu swojej matki, gdy ta miała zamiar podążyć za swoim mężem, który już zniknął w głębi rezydencji.

\- Tak? - oczy kobiety były ufne, ale równocześnie pełne smutku. - Skarbie, mam mało czasu. Hokage-sama dał nam pewną propozycję... Bardzo dobrą moim zdaniem - westchnęła. - Ojciec odmówił. Chciałam się dowiedzieć, dlaczego.

Itachi odczekał chwilę, aż ojciec znajdzie się poza zasięgiem słuchu, po czym nachylił się do matki i wyszeptał:

\- Shisui nie żyje.

Zamarła. Wszystko, co chciała powiedzieć, nagle przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

\- Jak to? - spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Popełnił samobójstwo - skłamał Itachi, nienawidząc się za słowa, które wypowiadał. Ale musiał jej to przekazać. Nikt, nawet ciotka Reina, nie mógł wiedzieć, że Shisui żyje. - Podczas wspólnej z misji stracił swoje oko. Przeciwnik wiedział, że jesteśmy z klanu Uchiha i celował w nasze oczy. Był sprytniejszy, niż myśleliśmy. Zaskoczył nas. Shisui... Miał już wcześniej problemy. Nie zgadzał się z planem klanu. To wydarzenie przesądziło sprawę.

Cisza. Mikoto zaczęła oddychać trochę głośniej, jeszcze nie do końca wierząc w te słowa.

\- Kiedy? - jej głos był taki cichy i słaby.

\- Dziś wieczorem.

Niedowierzanie przerodziło się w przerażenie i ból.

\- Widziałem to - wyszeptał Itachi. Nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, nie chciał przykuwać niepotrzebnej uwagi, nie chciał, by zaczęły się kłopotliwe pytania. Ale musiał to powiedzieć, Mikoto musiała o tym wiedzieć.

Bo tylko ona mogła uleczyć Sasuke.

Cisza. Kobieta pokręciła głową ze łzami w oczach.

\- Sasuke też.

Mikoto zamarła, a następnie cofnęła się o krok w tył.

\- Nie. - Wyrwało się jej.

Itachi uciekł wzrokiem od tych jej pełnych trwogi oczu.

\- Przepraszam - tylko tyle mógł jej zaoferować. - Chyba... Chyba powinnaś do niego pójść.

Mikoto pokręciła głową w niemym zaprzeczeniu, ale prędko wyminęła syna. Nie udała się jednak w stronę pokoju Sasuke, ale wpadła do toalety, z której po chwili można było usłyszeć ciche łkanie.

Itachi oparł się z ciężkim sercem o ścianę.

Był koszmarnym bratem, jeszcze gorszym synem i okropnym przyjacielem.

Ale nade wszystko był kłamcą i dobrze o tym wiedział.

\---

Noc ogarnęła ziemię, a cicha rezydencja Uchiha ponownie zapadła w ciszę, gdy Sasuke wrócił do swojego pokoju po kolacji. Jego ojciec zamknął się w gabinecie i nie wychodził z niego, Mikoto także zdawała się nie mieć ochoty próbować się do niego dostać. 

Sasuke, ze znudzeniem czytający jakieś stare, ckliwe romansidło, które znalazł porzucone w jednym z pokoi, westchnął, patrząc na zegarek. Ile czasu może zająć komuś wydostanie kuzyna z Konohy? Co ten Itachi wyrabiał?

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi, które następnie przesunęły się.

\- Jesteś tu, Sasuke? - spytała szeptem Mikoto, wchodząc do środka i zasuwając za sobą drzwi. Kobieta podeszła do syna, a jej wargi rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, gdy zobaczyła tytuł książki. - Czytasz taką staroć? Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz takie rzeczy.

Sasuke zamknął książkę i spojrzał na matkę.

\- To nie tak, że lubię. Po prostu chciałem czymś zająć umysł.

\- Rozumiem - kobieta przykucnęła przy nim i położyła dłonie na jego kolanach. - Jeśli będziesz chciał, pożyczę ci coś innego.

Młodszy Uchiha od razu pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedział sucho.

Mikoto uśmiechnęła się.

\- Oj tam, ja tam lubię te książki. To mój ulubiony autor.

Zaraz jednak spoważniała.

\- Itachi wrócił. - oznajmiła. - I powiedział mi, co się stało - zaczęła, zmieniając pozycję. Usiadła obok syna na łóżku, a jej czarne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z troską i niepokojem.

Sasuke w ciszy odłożył książkę na bok i podniósł wzrok na matkę. Jak wiele Itachi jej powiedział? I co jej powiedział? Że Shisui żyje czy że nie?

Młodszy Uchiha otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie nie zdążył, bowiem ciepłe i łagodne ramiona matki oplotły go, gdy kobieta przytuliła syna, ściskając go mocno, jakby mógł jej w każdej chwili uciec.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - wyszeptała. - Nie martw się, Sasuke.

Chłopak zesztywniał, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić, jak zareagować. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego okazywania uczuć, tak samo jak nie był przyzwyczajony do dotyku innych. Oczywiście, w walce kontakt był nieunikniony, ale lata już minęły, odkąd sam pozwalał sobie na jakieś głębsze uczucia w stosunku do innych. Ze wszystkich sił starał się je zagrzebać jak najgłębiej, jak był w stanie, byle tylko skupić się na zemście.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałeś być tego świadkiem - głos jego matki był przesiąknięty smutkiem. - Ale teraz już wszystko będzie w porządku.

Nic nie będzie w porządku.

\- Wiem.

Ramiona matki zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej. Sasuke niepewnie pozwolił sobie rozluźnić, odpocząć.

Po kilku minutach ciszy Mikoto cofnęła się odrobinę do tyłu, patrząc uważnie na twarz syna. Dopiero teraz Sasuke zauważył, że jej oczy były lekko zaczerwienione, zupełnie jakby jakiś czas wcześniej płakała.

Shisui jest jej siostrzeńcem, uświadomił sobie nagle. Synem jej siostry, którego znała od maleńkości. A ona teraz myśli, że on nie żyje.

Czy powinienem jej mówić o Shisuim? Z jednej strony, żal mi jej, ale z drugim... Sam Shisui nie chciał, by nikt wiedział.

\- Jeśli - odezwała się kobieta, a jej głos był dziwnie głośny w ciszy, która zapadła - jeśli zdarzyłoby się, że udało ci się odblokować Sharingana, miałabym do ciebie prośbę, Sasuke.

\- Tak? - zmrużył oczy. O co chodziło?

\- Sharingan jest potęgą, ale może też przynieść wielki smutek - powiedziała Mikoto, a jej dłoń lekko zadrżała. - W naszym klanie Sharingan jest wszystkim, stanowi podstawę do uznania czyjejś siły. Zapewnie ci się wydaje, że dzięki niemu będziesz uznawany za dorosłego wśród innych, ale... - zawiesiła głos, a gdy się ponownie odezwała, w jej oczach zalśniło zdecydowanie. - Sasuke, wolałabym, gdybyś nie mówił ojcu o tym, że go posiadasz. Odczekaj chwilę, miesiąc, dwa.

\- Przecież Itachi odblokował Sharingana w wieku ośmiu lat! - zaprotestował. Znowu jego genialny, zawsze najlepszy straszy brat mógł mieć wszystko, czego on nie miał.

\- Itachi odblokował Sharingana w tak młodym wieku, ponieważ widział śmierć swojego przyjaciela, z którym wykonywał razem misje - przerwała mu kobieta. - I właśnie przez to został wmieszany w wiele spraw, które nie są zbyt przyjemne. Sasuke, ty masz czas. Możesz decydować o swoim życiu i nikt z klanu lub spoza niego nie powie ci, co musisz robić. Nauczę cię korzystać z Sharingana, a gdy to opanujesz, będziesz mógł się pochwalić ojcu. Nie sądzisz, że lepiej, by zobaczył, jak ładnie nim władasz? - uśmiechnęła się przekornie. - Zrobimy mu małą niespodziankę.

Niespodziewanie kobieta uderzyła go delikatnie w czoło, powtarzając gest brata. 

\- Więc niczym się nie martw, Sasuke. Możesz mi zaufać. Wszystko będzie już dobrze.

Ale w jej oczach czaił się cień, który nie pozwolił chłopakowi uwierzyć w te słowa.

Nic nie było w porządku, i to już od długiego czasu.


	10. 9. Powtarzający się świat

Następnego ranka Itachi obudził się wcześniej, niż zwykle. Chłopak ubrał się machinalnie, starając się nie myśleć o przyszłości i przeszłości. Teraz i tak nie było wiele rzeczy, które mógłby zrobić. Bo i co mógłby zrobić? Jak mógłby w czymkolwiek pomóc? Czas kończył się nieubłaganie, a starszyzna zaczynała się niepokoić brakiem postępów jeśli chodziło o klan.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie chce się udać - nie interesowało go to. Czuł jednak, że nie zniesie już dłużej przebywania w domu, w rezydencji. Pracę zaczynał dopiero za parę godzin, ale do tego czasu coś na pewno znajdzie sobie do roboty. Wszystko, byle tylko nie musieć raz jeszcze mierzyć się z wściekłym spojrzeniem brata oraz rozczarowanym wzrokiem ojca.

\- Itachi - głos matki zatrzymał go w korytarzu.

Chłopak zerknął w bok, na kobietę. Mikoto stała w drzwiach sypialni, opanowana i spokojna, niczym majestatyczna królowa i władczyni tej posiadłości.

\- Tak, matko? - spytał jej syn, patrząc na nią z lekką niechęcią. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od wieczoru i coś w jej oczach kazało mu się domyślić, że kobieta ma mu wiele do przekazania, i że nie będą to zbyt przyjemne rzeczy.

\- Chodź - powiedziała sucho Mikoto, kierując się w stronę kuchni. - Mamy kilka spraw do obgadania.

Wahał się tylko przez ułamek sekundy, po czym ze zrezygnowaniem podążył za matką. Ta zaś zamknęła drzwi i wskazała zachęcająco na wolne krzesło, dając mu przyzwolenie, by usiadł. Gest ten, pozornie przyjacielski, miał jednak w sobie coś, co sprawiło, że Itachi poczuł się nieswojo.

\- Więc - zaczęła Mikoto, opierając się o szafę - skoro ojciec już wyszedł, możemy sobie szczerze porozmawiać - wzięła głęboki oddech, przymknęła powieki, a gdy je ponownie otwarła, w jej oczach zabłysła stal. - Jesteś świadomy tego, jak wygląda sytuacja.

To nie było pytanie, ale i tak kiwnął głową.

\- Zamach się odbędzie. Ojciec odrzucił propozycję Trzeciego, a Rada Wioski nie zmieni zdania i nie pójdzie na większą ugodę - odpowiedział niemalże obojętnie.

\- O tym ci już mówiłam - Mikoto nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. - Wiesz więc pewnie, że w tej sytuacji wszystkie informacje są na wagę złota.

Urwała.

\- Więc dlaczego nie dostałam żadnego raportu o tym, co się stało ani wczoraj, ani dzisiaj?

Itachi nawet nie mrugnął. Takiego pytania właśnie się spodziewał.

\- Shisui nie chciał, by klan wiedział, że został zaatakowany - powiedział. To w sumie była prawda. 

\- Klan powinien wiedzieć, kto jest naszym wrogiem - kobieta skrzyżowała dłonie. - Nie powiedziałam póki co nic ojcu, by byłam ciekawa twojej odpowiedzi, ale wciąż mogę to zrobić.

\- To była ściśle tajna misja - chłopak wytrzymał spojrzenie matki. - Nie wolno mi udzielać większej ilości informacji.

W oczach Mikoto pojawiła się złość.

\- Itachi, przypomnę ci tylko, jaka jest twoja rola - jej głos ociekał miodem, kontrastując z jej gorejącymi oczami. - Kto, jak nie ty, ma nam udzielić takich informacji?

Nie było dobrze. Kobieta bardzo rzadko się złościła czy ukazywała gwałtowniejsze emocje, ale gdy to już robiła, nigdy nie kończyło się to dobrze. Nawet Fugaku, głowa klanu Uchiha, starał się wtedy nie wchodzić jej w drogę - dla własnego zdrowia i świętego spokoju.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć - Itachi pokręcił głową. - Shisui miał misję, moim zadaniem było go wesprzeć. Wtedy też...

\- Ludzie nie popełniają samobójstwa z powodu straty jednego oka - przerwała mu Mikoto. - Zresztą, Shisui nie był na tyle głupi, by pozwolić sobie na zabranie oczu.

_Nie był głupi,_ zgodził się Itachi, _ale atak przyszedł z niespodziewanej strony. Danzou-sama miał być naszym sojusznikiem, a okazał się mieć swoje własne plany._

Chłopak nic nie wypowiedział na głos.

\- No? - ponagliła go Mikoto. - Z kim walczył?

_Nie mogę ci przecież tego powiedzieć. Gdybym to zrobił, od razu powiedziałabyś wszystko ojcu, a on klanowi. A to rozpętałoby wojnę._

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć - powtórzył po raz kolejny Itachi.

Niespodziewanie Mikoto odbiła się od szafki i uderzyła z siłą dłonią w stół.

\- Kto. To. Był? - w tej chwili nie przypominała siebie. Jej głos ociekał furią, a oczy zalśniły czerwienią. - Kto odpowiada za śmierć mojego siostrzeńca?

Niezadane pytanie zawinęło w powietrzu. "Na kim mam się mścić? Kogo mam nienawidzić?"

_Klątwa nienawiści,_ przemknęło przez myśl młodemu Uchiha. _A więc nawet i matka nie jest od niej wolna._

Beznamiętnie uniósł wzrok na matkę.

\- Ile razy byś mnie o to pytała, odpowiedź będzie ta sama - powiedział. - Shisui nie żyje. Nie ma sensu roztrząsać reszty.

Mikoto popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

A potem się zaczęło.

Tyrada Uchihy Mikoto, tak bardzo niezwykła i nieprzyjemna. Kobieta była jak burza - wściekłość zbierała się w niej przez długi czas, by w końcu wybuchnąć nagle i z siłą, o jaką niewielu by ją podejrzewało. Tym razem Mikoto była bardzo, ale to bardzo wściekła. I to nie o jedną rzecz, ale o wiele. O to, że nie powstrzymał Shisuiego. O to, że nie mówi jej, kto go zaatakował. O to, że lekceważy swoje obowiązki. O to, że nigdy go nie ma w domu, gdy powinien być. O to, że nie poinformował o wszystkim ojca, tylko ją. O to, że przebywa zbyt blisko Hokage. O to, że stara się podzielić klan.

Itachi słuchał tego wszystkiego z beznamiętną miną, wiedząc, że każda próba sprostowania sytuacji tylko by wszystko pogorszyła. Zresztą, Mikoto miała rację. Zawalił, i to na całej linii. Miała wszelkie prawo być na niego zła i niezadowolona. Przecież była jego matką, przecież była ciotką Shisuiego.

\- A najważniejsze, jak śmiałeś wciągać w to wszystko Sasuke?! - skończyła swoją tyradę Mikoto. Itachi zerknął kątem oka na zegar. Pięćdziesiąt pięć minut. To chyba jakiś nowy rekord.

Twarz Mikoto wygładziła się, gdy kobieta nabrała oddechu. I choć jej oczy wciąż skrzyły się od nadmiaru emocji, ona sama zdała się już uspokoić, choćby odrobinę.

\- Wiem. - Itachi popatrzył na matkę poważnie. I nie chodziło mu tylko o ostatnie zdanie, ale o całość tyrady. Zrozumiał przekaz i to, co myślała o kim kobieta. Schylił głowę w wyrazie przeprosin. - Przepraszam. To już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy.

Mikoto odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie, a następnie odwróciła się i zaczęła wyjmować naczynia z szafek. Poruszała się jedynie odrobinę bardziej nerwowo niż zwykle, jakby cała złość wyparowała z niej w ułamku sekundy. To było w niej zadziwiające - posiadała ogromną kontrolę nad samą sobą i potrafiła w mgnienie oka zmienić swoje nastawienie.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - tym razem zabrzmiała, jakby była siebie zadowolona.

Itachi odczekał chwilę, po czym, widząc, iż kobieta uspokoiła się wystarczająco, ośmielił się spytać:

\- A jak było na zebraniu?

Być może kobieta całą sobą popierała plan powstania. Być może przekonanie jej do siebie było niemożliwe. Być może nie powinien był poruszać tego tematu.

Ale teraz, gdy Shisuiego już nie było w wiosce, tylko Mikoto mogła cokolwiek zmienić.

\----

W ich domu panowała spokojna atmosfera, zupełnie jakby miniony dzień nie miał miejsca. Tak samo jak wcześniej, Sasuke miał pójść na zajęcia do Akademii, ojciec wyszedł do pracy, brat na misję...

Tak przynajmniej myślał, gdy kierował się do kuchni, niezbyt wyspany. Całą noc przewracał się z boku na bok, próbując rozgryźć wydarzenia z ubiegłego dnia. Niezgodności - tego doświadczał Sasuke, odkąd tylko przybył do przeszłości. Wiedział, że Itachi wciąż będzie udawał brata, którego Sasuke tak podziwiał, ale nie spodziewał się aż tylu sprzeczności. Jak wiele w zachowaniu tego Itachiego było prawdą, a jak wiele okrutnym kłamstwem?

\- ... w to wszystko Sasuke?

Chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku, słysząc swoje imię padające z ust jego matki. Kobieta tym razem jednak nie zwracała się do niego - głos Mikoto dobiegał z kuchni, zza półprzymkniętych drzwi. Pobrzmiewała w nim nagana oraz wyraźne niezadowolenie. Coś także sprawiło, że Sasuke poczuł, iż kobieta przemawia już od dłuższego czasu i że chłopak załapał się na końcówkę rozmowy, która zapewnie do najprzyjemniejszych nie należała.

\- Wiem. - Słysząc ten głos stojący w korytarzu Uchiha zjeżył się instynktownie. Itachi jak gdyby nigdy nic rozmawiał sobie z ich matką, mimo iż już dawno powinno go nie być w domu! Jako ANBU oraz shinobi Konohy często wychodził jako pierwszy, wracając popołudniami lub wieczorami. - Przepraszam. To już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy.

Z kuchni dobiegł lekki stukot, zupełnie jakby ktoś - Mikoto? - przygotowywał naczynia na śniadanie bądź właśnie gotował.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - powiedziała kobieta. Sasuke ledwo ośmielił się oddychać, dziękując w myślach swojej przezorności, że udało mu się nie narobić zbyt dużego hałasu i najwyraźniej ani jedno, ani drugie go nie usłyszało. 

\- A jak było na zebraniu? - spytał Itachi.

\- Jakbyś tam był, to byś wiedział - rzuciła Mikoto, ale od razu dodała: - Tak jak zawsze. Wszyscy byli podenerwowani. Ojciec ledwo był ich w stanie utrzymać pod kontrolą. Naprawdę, Itachi, powinieneś zacząć na nie uczęszczać. W ten sposób tylko sobie zaszkodzisz.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, po czym Mikoto odezwała się raz jeszcze:

\- Itachi, wiem, że nie lubisz atmosfery, która tam panuje, ale pamiętaj, że to kiedyś ty przejmiesz nasz klan. Musisz być świadomy problemów, które go dręczą.

\- Wiem. Wiem o tym. - Głos chłopaka był tak cichy, że Sasuke ledwo był w stanie go usłyszeć. - Ustalili już datę?

\- Za dwa tygodnie. Sobota - tylko tyle powiedziała.

\- Tak szybko? - zdziwił się jej syn.

\- Raczej tak późno - odparła. - Ale musimy poczekać na powrót części naszych ludzi z Kraju Ziemi. Powinni zjawić się w przeciągu tygodnia. Fugaku liczy na ich wsparcie. Do tego czasu każdy ma zakaz opuszczania wioski na więcej niż dwa dni. To nakaz głowy klanu, ale Konoha też nie jest chętna nas wypuszczać. Ograniczono Uchiha udających się na misje. Fugaku był wściekły, gdy to ogłosili, ale właściwie to to i tak pokryło się z jego planem.

\- A składy zespołów? Kto będzie liderem?

Liderem?

A więc rzeczywiście szykowali się do walki. Ale ta walka nigdy nie nastąpi - bo za tydzień cały klan zniknie z powierzchni ziemi.

\- Oczywiście, że Fugaku - parsknęła. - Kto niby, jakby nie on? Proponowano kandydaturę Shisuiego, ale się nie pojawił. Właśnie... Ty tam będziesz? Fugaku początkowo chciał powierzyć ci kilkoro ludzi, ale w twoim stanie...

\- Nie wiem - odparł Itachi. - Wiele o tym wszystkim myślałem ostatnim czasem. Teraz, gdy Shisui nie żyje... Myślę, że chciał nam coś przekazać. Że to, co robimy, jest błędne.

_Ah, czyli nadal utrzymujemy, że Shisui nie żyje. Okej._

\- Być może miał rację, być może nie - Mikoto nie okazała zdziwienia, zupełnie jakby akurat tego zdania się spodziewała. - Ale rozumiem, że to jest twoja odpowiedź?

Odpowiedź? Na co?

\- Byłabyś w stanie kupić jeszcze trochę czasu? - odparł pytaniem na pytanie Itachi.

Czas. Znowu ten przeklęty czas.

Czemu Itachi aż tak bardzo nie chciał by doszło do tej walki?

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym tyle razy, Itachi - głos Uchihy Mikoto był łagodny, ale równocześnie pojawiło się w nim ostrzeżenie. - Zrobiłam wszystko, co jestem w stanie. Klan już zdecydował.

\- Choćby kilka dni - nalegał jej starszy syn. - Ojciec tylko ciebie posłucha. Moje słowa do niego nie docierają, zresztą... - zawahał się, ale ostatecznie dokończył - zresztą sądzi, że moim obowiązkiem jest go poprzeć.

\- Jesteś jego synem, to oczywiste, że ma takie wymagania - głos kobiety był bezbarwny, pozbawiony uczuć, zupełnie jakby powtarzała wyuczone słowa. - Wszystko zostało już zdecydowane i ani ja, ani ty nie mamy nic w tej sprawie do gadania.

\- Mamo - to jedno słowa sprawiło, że Sasuke odgarnęła nagła wściekłość. Jak on śmiał? Jak śmiał zwracać się tak do kobiety, z takim uczuciem w głosie, gdy już zaplanował sobie jej zabójstwo? - Proszę. Kilka dni, by wszystko naprostować. Choćby kilka dni.

Gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, dodał:

\- Mam zamiar przyjść na następne zebranie klanu.

\- No i dobrze - Sasuke mógłby przysiąc, że kobieta w tej chwili wzruszyła ramionami. - Tak też powinno być. Już wystarczająco długo pomijałeś swoje obowiązki.

\- Chcę powiedzieć ojcu i całemu klanu, co myślę o całej tej sprawie.

Na te słowa w kuchni zapadła cisza.

\- Czy mogłabyś mnie wtedy poprzeć?

Kobieta milczała przez chwilę, po czym odezwała się:

\- Mogę spróbować, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Czyli?

\- Jeśli to nie zadziała, zabierzesz Sasuke do Nekobaa, nawet, jeśli ojciec się temu sprzeciwi i zostaniecie tam tak długo, dopóki nie dam wam znaku, że możecie wrócić.

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. To zdanie brzmiało tak, jakby wkrótce miało się zdarzyć coś strasznego, nie do powstrzymania. Jakby Mikoto chciała w ten sposób zapewnić bezpieczeństwo swoim synom - ale przed kim chciała ich bronić? Przed własnym mężem? Przecież klan stał po stronie wioski. Jakiekolwiek walki by się miały toczyć, Uchiha będą wspierać Konohę. Więc czemu Mikoto aż tak bardzo się tego obawiała?

Nie. To nie tak.

Klan niekoniecznie musiał stać po stronie wioski. Wszak Fugaku dzień wcześniej sam narzekał na Trzeciego Hokage.

A więc jak to wyglądało? Klan sprzeciwiał się woli wioski? I to właśnie dlatego miałby zostać w przeciągu kilku dni zniszczony?

Sasuke byłby w sumie nawet w to uwierzyć - gdyby nie było go tamtego dnia, gdyby nie widział okrutnych oczu brata, który z całą pewnością nie mógł działać zgodnie z wolą Konohy. Zresztą, głupotą byłoby myśleć, że wioska, Starszyzna, Trzeci Hokage - że oni wszyscy mieliby zlecić pozbycie się jednego z poważniejszych klanów Konohy, tylko z powodu jakiś tam nieporozumień; i to jeszcze trzynostolatkowi.

Nie, to musiało być coś innego, a Itachi po prostu był szaleńcem, który doskonale potrafił się maskować.

\- Nie wierzysz, że się uda - w głosie Itachiego pobrzmiało wyraźnie niedowierzanie i coś, co mogło, ale nie musiało być smutkiem.

\- Nie - potwierdziła ponuro Mikoto. - Wybacz, Itachi, ale to wszystko zaszło zbyt daleko, by się wycofać. Fugaku jest nie do przekonania. Zawsze był uparty, a teraz patrzy tylko w jednym kierunku i nic i nikt nie cofnie go z raz obranej drogi. Takim jest człowiekiem.

Ponownie zamilkli.

\- Ale poprę cię - stwierdziła ostatecznie kobieta. - Nie wierzę, że to cokolwiek zmieni, ale zrobię to. Zresztą teraz... Nie chciałam wcześniej tego mówić, ale będziesz podejrzany. Na wczorajszym zebraniu nie było tylko ciebie i Shisuiego. Wiesz, jak to zostanie odebrane. Nikt ci nie uwierzy. Nikt nie będzie chciał cię poprzeć. Nawet, jeśli sądzę, że masz rację, taka jest rzeczywistość. Jesteś bardzo blisko Trzeciego Hokage, a to od razu sprawia, że klan patrzy na ciebie złym okiem. Obawiam się, że odbiorą to jednoznacznie.

\- Dziękuję. - Odparł jedynie Itachi, jakby nie słysząc części zdania. Po kuchni rozeszły się kroki, gdy nastolatek skierował się do wyjścia.

\- A, i Itachi - zawołała jeszcze za nim Mikoto. 

\- Tak? - chłopak był już przy drzwiach.

\- Wszystko... Wszystko w porządku? - w głosie kobiety pojawiła się szczera troska. - Wiem, że był twoim przyjacielem.

Ta nagła zmiana tematu zdała się nie zaskoczyć Itachiego, bowiem odpowiedział od razu:

\- Wszystko jest w porządku. Ze mną jest dobrze. Dam sobie radę.

Sasuke nie potrzebował nawet widzieć jego twarzy, by wiedzieć, że kłamał.

\---

Sasuke zaczął działać rankiem, gdy tylko Itachi opuścił dom. Korzystając z faktu, iż przebywał tylko z matką, która - jak się okazało - faktycznie coś pichciła, odezwał się:

\- Ta wasza rozmowa z nocy...

Kobieta uniosła wzrok na syna.

\- To nie jest nic, czym powinieneś się przejmować, Sasuke.

\- Jak sądzisz, na czym ma polegać ta misja brata? - spytał chłopak. - Niby miał ją mieć, a wczoraj przebywał z Shisuim. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparła. - Sam mówił, że jest ściśle tajna. Czasami się tak zdarza, że nic się na to nie da poradzić i...

\- Tak ściśle tajna, że nie może powiedzieć o niej nawet rodzinie? - przerwał jej Sasuke. - Nie sądzisz, że nii-san coś ukrywa? Ostatnio zachowuje się dziwnie.

\- To nic takiego - zbyła go kobieta, ale w jej oczach czaił się niepokój. - Naprawdę, to nic takiego.

_Nic takiego, tylko już niedługo zabije was wszystkich._

_Taak, to z całą pewnością nie jest nic ważnego._

\- Może i nic takiego... - zaczął chłopak - ale i tak mam złe przeczucia. Słyszałem, że niedawno pokłócił się też z Shisuim. Co, jeśli to przez to Shisui zdecydował się zabić?

Mikoto uśmiechnęła się smutno w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie roztrząsaj aż tak tego, Sasuke - powiedziała, podchodząc do chłopaka i, tak samo jak w nocy, obejmując go. Jej ciepłe ramiona tak bardzo kontrastowały z lekko łamiącym się głosem, gdy wyszeptała: - Przepraszam, że musiałeś być tego świadkiem. Bałeś się, prawda? Ale teraz już niczego nie musisz się obawiać. Uwierz mi.

Nie rozluźnił się.

\- Nie chodzi mi tylko o to, mamo - pokręcił głową. - Tylko o samego Itachiego. Nie widzisz tego, jak ostatnio się zachowuje? Mam złe przeczucia. Nii-san... Zmienił się. Nienawidzi naszego klanu, ja to widzę. Co, jakby postanowił się nas pozbyć?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale on już się poderwał. Przez chwilę czuł bezsensowne wyrzuty sumienia, gdy okłamał własną matkę. Ale to było dla jej dobra - jeśli Itachi zostanie zatrzymany z powodu domniemanej śmierci ich kuzyna, ograniczy to jego ruchy. A im bardziej inni będą na niego patrzeć z podejrzliwością, tym trudniej będzie mu działać.

Tylko...

Dlaczego nie mógł się pozbyć jakiegoś dziwnego uczucia, że popełnia błąd?

\- Sasuke... westchnęła Mikoto. - Za bardzo o wszystkim myślisz. Nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo.

Zacisnął usta.

\- Z kim klan chce walczyć?

Kobieta zamarła.

\- Słucham? - Mikoto spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale i z ostrożnością.

\- Słyszałem waszą rozmowę. Twoją i ojca. Oraz dzisiaj, z Itachim. Klan szykuje się do walki. Z kim?

Mikoto odwróciła wzrok.

\- Do żadnych walk nie dojdzie - powiedziała, ale w jej głosie brakowało przekonania.

\- Czyżby? - uniósł brew.

Kobieta poruszyła się niespokojnie. To było tylko potwierdzenie podejrzeń chłopaka.

A więc jednak.

\- Wiem, że myślicie, że jestem dzieckiem i nie potrzeby, bym o wszystkim wiedział, ale mam już tego wszystkiego dość. Coś się dzieje i nikt nie chce mi o tym powiedzieć.

Mikoto westchnęła ciężko.

\- Porozmawiam o tym z Fugaku. On zdecyduje, co i jak. Dobrze?

Spojrzał na nią z irytacją.

\- Nie potrafisz zrobić tego bez jego zgody?

W jej spojrzeniu pojawił się cień. Parsknął i, nagle zirytowany, zaczął szykować się do wyjścia.

\- Sasuke - głos matki zatrzymał go, gdy był już w przedpokoju, zakładając buty. - Itachi nie zdradzi naszego klanu.

\- Skąd możesz być tego pewna?

Kobieta stanęła w drzwiach, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ale Itachi... To dziecko jest po naszej stronie. Nie zrobi nic, co by nam zaszkodziło. Uwierz mi, Sasuke.

W jej głosie zabrzmiała pewność, aż Sasuke parsknął pod nosem. _Nie, nie zrobi nic złego._

_Jedynie wyrżnie cały klan._

\---

W cieniu wysokich gór dwie postacie były ciężkie do wypatrzenia. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział, gdzie popatrzeć, mógłby je całkowicie przeoczyć, tak słabo rzucały się w oczy. Gdyby ktoś jednak ich wypatrywał, od razu zwróciłby na nie uwagę. Bo któż bowiem rozmawia w takim miejscu?

\- Wzywał mnie pan? - rozległ się opanowany, uprzejmy głos jednej z postaci.

Jego rozmówca, obandażowany mężczyzna w słusznym wieku uderzył z siłą laską, którą trzymał w dłoni, w ziemię.

\- Czas ci się kończy - odezwał się na powitanie Danzou.

Tamten, młodszy chłopak o długich, opadających mu na plecy czarnych włosach, nic na to nie odpowiedział.

\- Jesteś tego świadomy?

Młodszy z nich kiwnął głową niemal niezauważalnie.

\- Mimo iż Hiruzen mówi, że chciałby rozmawiać, jest jednak Hokage i gdy przyjdzie co do czego, będzie musiał podjąć drastyczne środki - głos starszego z nich był bezuczuciowy, niemal nieludzki. - Zrobi to, a twój brat będzie dorastać w nienawiści, pamiętając jak ANBU zabili mu rodzinę. A gdy jego obecność stanie się przeszkodzą, zapewnie i on zostanie zlikwidowany.

Twarz młodszego zdawała się być maską wykutą z kamienia.

\- Czy to jest groźba? - spytał, wciąż spokojny, choć coś w jego oczach się zmieniło.

\- Nie. - Zaprzeczył tamten. - Tylko wybór.

Milczenie zdawało się być zachętą do kontynuowania myśli.

\- Teraz, gdy Shisui już zawiódł, musimy zrobić, to, co ustaliliśmy. Klan Uchiha musi zostać likwidowany. Ale ponieważ jesteś jednym z najlojalniejszych nam shinobi, Rada Konohy chce ci dać wybór. Możesz nic nie robić i w spokoju obserwować, jak twój klan zostaje okrzyknięty zdrajcami, a następnie upada, nie będąc w stanie pokonać wioski. Zostanie ostatnim lojalnym Uchihą nie byłoby takie złe, prawda? - zaczął starzec, wpatrując się w swego rozmówcę uważnie. 

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, której nie przerwał ani jeden odgłos, zupełnie jakby nawet zwierzęta bały się zakłócić ten spokój.

\- Ale możesz też coś zrobić - mężczyzna zdawał się niemalże uśmiechać. - Możesz przekazać wszystko, co wiesz, swojemu klanu. Możesz spróbować wraz z nimi sprzeciwić się wiosce, zdradzić tych, którym winni jesteście posłuszeństwo i umrzeć jak psy.

Starzec przemknął na sekundę swoje jedyne oko, a gdy je ponownie otworzył, widać było w nich triumf, gdyż wiedział, co wybierze chłopak stojący przed nim.

\- Jest też trzecia opcja, która pozbawi nas kłopotów raz na zawsze - głos Danzou był łagodny, zachęcający. - Dzięki temu twój klan zachowa swój honor, a ofiary zostaną zminimalizowane. Wojna nie wybuchnie, wioska zostanie ocalona, a twój cenny braciszek będzie mógł się szkolić na shinobi, którym zawsze wszak pragnął zostać.

Młodszy z rozmówców zacisnął dłoń w pięść, wpatrując się z obojętną miną w twarz starca.

\- Chciałbym, abyś to ty pozbył się swojego klanu oraz przyjął publicznie za to winę. Wtedy pozwolimy twojemu młodszemu bratu żyć oraz upewnimy się, aby nigdy nie dowiedział się prawdy. Będzie żył jako bohater, jedyny ocalały.

W wzroku chłopaka odbił się szok, gdy tylko usłyszał te słowa. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, gdy starzec wyminął go. Głos chłopaka zatrzymał mężczyznę, gdy ten już myślał, iż nie dostanie odpowiedzi:

\- Dajcie mi czas. 

Starzec zatrzymał się.

\- Jak to, czas?

\- Czas do następnego zebrania klanu - głos chłopaka był płaski. - Jeśli uda mi się przekonać, aby klan jako pierwszy wyciągnął rękę do wioski, cofniecie decyzję o wybiciu go. A jeśli nie... Jeśli zawiodę, sam się tym zajmę. Nie pisnę nawet słowem. Nikt się nie dowie, jakie były moje prawdziwe powody.

Mężczyzna udał, że się zastanawia.

\- Tydzień - ton, którym wypowiedział to jedno słowo jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że to i tak za dużo. - Jeśli w przeciągu tygodnia klan wciąż będzie istniał, uznam cię za zdrajcę i sam wkroczę do akcji. I wierz mi, nie będę w stanie powstrzymać swoich ANBU przed oszczędzeniem co niektórych osób. Jeśli ci się uda... Cóż, to może wiele zmienić. Ale teraz jest już to prawie niemożliwe. Shisui zawiódł. Jak ty, nieposiadający Kotoamatsukami, możesz zrobić coś, przy czym on poległ? Wasz klan jasno opowiedział się, po której stoi stronie. Czas, byś i ty zdecydował.

\- Moja lojalność dotyczy wioski i tylko jej - odpowiedział od razu chłopak. - Następne zebranie klanu jest za pięć dni. Jeśli mi się wtedy nie uda przemówić im do rozsądku, następnej nocy klan zniknie z powierzchni ziemi. Możecie mieć pewność.

Choć chłopak nie mógł tego zobaczyć, na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech, gdy dodał:

\- Nie myśl sobie, że to moja osobista decyzja. Możesz odmówić wykonania misji. Do niczego cię nie zmuszam. Decyzja zapadła za zgodą Rady Starszych Konohy i Trzeciego Hokage. Jak mi nie ufasz, możesz ich spytać. Jak mówiłem, ANBU może się tym zająć i bez twojej współpracy.

Starzec westchnął, a następnie odwrócił się z powrotem do Uchihy. Wiedział, że ten już podjął decyzję, słyszał to w jego głosie, widział to w jego oczach, ale i tak nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed dodaniem jeszcze kilku słów. Chciał, aby chłopak nie czuł do niego nienawiści. Chciał, by młodzieniec czuł, że to był jego osobisty wybór. Że miał przecież inne możliwości.

Ale tamten tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie potrzebuję pytać - głos chłopaka był beznamiętny. - Przyjmuję misję.

Starzec przepatrzył mu się uważnie, po czym ponownie odwrócił się, tym razem już przez nikogo nie powstrzymywany.

\- Zgłoś się do mnie za jakiś czas, dostaniesz zwój z misją - powiedział na sam koniec mężczyzna. - To zapewnie będzie dla ciebie zapewnie najboleśniejsza ze wszystkich misji, Itachi. Ale tylko tobie możemy ją powierzyć.

\---

Itachi siedział na werandzie przed domem, wpatrując się w ciszy w ogród. Sasuke, który właśnie wrócił z Akademii i zmierzał do kuchni, by się czegoś napić, zatrzymał się. Po krótkim namyśle podszedł do brata i usiadł obok niego. Itachi nawet na niego nie spojrzał, tym bardziej też się nie odezwał. Między braćmi zapadła cisza, ta z rodzaju nieprzyjemnych, gdy nie wie się, jak zacząć dany temat.

Sasuke podążył za spojrzeniem brata. Ogród był taki sam jak zwykle, spokojny i cichy. Co takiego jednak widział w nim Itachi? Podróżnik w czasie przyjrzał się ukradkiem bratu.

\- Co ci się stało w oko? - spytał ostatecznie.

Jego brat nawet nie drgnął.

\- Wpadliśmy w zasadzkę z Shisuim, gdy opuszczaliśmy Konohę - powiedział, a następnie spojrzał na Sasuke i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ale to nic takiego. Lada dzień się zagoi.

Sasuke parsknął, ale nie skomentował całej sytuacji. Ponownie zapadła cisza. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Itachi odezwał się cicho:

\- Jak nas wczoraj znalazłeś, Sasuke?

Chłopak nie był w stanie spojrzeć na brata. To był błąd, wczoraj się zdradzić. Ostatecznie znów nie był nic w stanie zrobić: ani uratować Shisuiego, ani zachować swej prawdziwej tożsamości w sekrecie.

\- Dlaczego Shisui chciał się zabić? Czemu nie chciał po prostu uciec? - odparł pytaniem na pytanie, choć wątpił, by mógł zyskać na nie odpowiedź.

Po twarzy jego brata przebiegł wyraz smutku.

\- Shisui... Nie mógł znieść stosunków, jakie panują w klanie - odezwał się ku jemu zaskoczeniu Itachi. Ale to nie było nic nowego. Dlaczego, jak już coś mówił, to się powtarzał?

Sasuke zacisnął usta.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego ty tam byłeś?

Itachi nie odpowiedział. Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się śpiew nieznanego Sasuke ptaka. Gdzieś za ich domem słychać było odgłosy miasta: rozmowy, śmiechy, przekomarzanki. Gdzieś daleko ludzie byli szczęśliwi, nie wiedząc, co ma przynieść przyszłość.

\- Ja... - zaczął jego brat, ale nie skończył. Zamiast tego westchnął i zerknął na Sasuke. Po chwili odezwał się ponownie: - Nie powinieneś się tym interesować, Sasuke. Nie powinno cię tam w ogóle być... Wybacz mi, że musiałeś być tego świadkiem. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak - mruknął młodszy z braci. - Nic mi nie jest. Chcę tylko wiedzieć. Co się dokładnie stało? Co chciał powstrzymać Shisui?

Itachi popatrzył na niego z namysłem, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- Naprawdę, nie powinieneś się tym interesować, Sasuke. Shisui miał problemy, o których nie mówił z wielu powodów. Kiedyś, jak będziesz starszy, wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Póki co najlepiej by było, gdybyś o tym wszystkim zapomniał. Im dłużej będziesz o tym myślał, tym będzie gorzej.

Kolejne obietnice bez pokrycia.

\- Nie sądzisz, że mam prawo wiedzieć? - spytał ostro Sasuke. - Przed swoją misją Shisui powiedział mi, że coś przede mną ukrywacie, ale ty i rodzice jesteście przeciwni. Co to takiego?

Jego brat uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, Sasuke. To tylko takie gadanie. Nic się nie dzieje. Naprawdę. Poza tym, jeszcze nic...

Nie dokończył. Ponownie przyjrzał się z namysłem siedzącemu obok niego Uchiha. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, po czym zaczął:

\- Sasuke, ja...

Urwał, rozmyśliwszy się z tego, co miał zamiar powiedzieć.

\- Po prostu wiedz, Sasuke, że zawsze będę po twojej stronie - powiedział ostatecznie, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

Młodszy Uchiha ledwo powstrzymał się przed prychnięciem.

\- Cokolwiek by się nie działo - powiedział Itachi, wpatrując się w ogród - możesz być pewny, że będę cię wspierać.

Nie to chciał usłyszeć Sasuke. Jeśli jednego był pewny, to tego, że jego brat był kłamcą. Jak więc mógłby wierzyć w takie słowa?

\- Co ma się wydarzyć? - powrócił do poprzedniego tematu. - Wiem, że coś się dzieje. Nie jestem głupi.

Tamten nawet nie drgnął.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jesteś głupi, Sasuke - zaśmiał się cicho Itachi.

Ponownie zapadło między nimi nieprzyjemne milczenie. Sasuke zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Miał już dość tkwienia w ciemności. To wszystko trwało stanowczo za długo.

\- Nienawidzisz mnie, Sasuke? - spytał ostatecznie Itachi, nie patrząc na brata.

Młodszy Uchiha zawahał się.

Nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie; już nie.

Jeszcze dzień wcześniej mógłby na to od razu odpowiedzieć, ale te rozmowy, które usłyszał wieczorem i rankiem... Coś się działo, nawet, jeśli każdy chciał udawać, że było wręcz przeciwnie. 

\- Nawet, jeśli mnie nienawidzisz, to to w porządku - jego brat nie przejął się milczeniem swojego towarzysza. Lekko odchylił głowę do tyłu, zerkając w zachmurzone niebo. - Wiesz, Sasuke, ty i ja nie jesteśmy zwykłym rodzeństwem.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zerknął na brata.

\- Nawet gdybym musiał stać się dla ciebie przeszkodą, którą będziesz musiał pokonać, zawsze będę tam dla ciebie.

Jego dłoń zacisnęła się jakby wbrew jego woli.

\- Tak... - wyszeptał Itachi, ponownie przestając patrzeć na brata. - Nawet, jeśli miałbyś mnie znienawidzić.

Otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tylko zmarszczył brwi. Sasuke spojrzał na niego z niechętną ciekawością. Wiedział, jakie słowa padną jako następne - jakie słowa musiały paść.

\- Zabawne - wymamrotał pod nosem Itachi. - Mam wrażenie, że już kiedyś rozmawialiśmy na ten temat.

To jedno zdanie wystarczyło, aby Sasuke zamarł.

Itachi nie mógł, nie miał prawa pamiętać tego, że to wszystko już kiedyś się odbyło.

\- Co rozumiesz przez... - zaczął Sasuke.

\- Jest tu Itachi? - gdzieś niedaleko ich rozległ się czyjś głośny, męski głos, przerywając mu. I to bardzo, ale to bardzo poirytowany i pełny gniewu. - Mamy sprawę! Wychodź!

Itachi spojrzał na brata, przybierając na twarz beznamiętną maskę.

\- Wybacz, Sasuke. Może innym razem - powiedział, po czym wstał spokojnie i podszedł do drzwi wejściowych. Sasuke poszedł za nim, trzymając się z tyłu.

_A więc przyszli. Całą trójką._

_Jest tak samo jak wcześniej._

_Nawet, jeśli Shisui żyje..._

_Wszystko się powtarza._

_Nic się nie zmieniło._


	11. 10. Skradający się cień

Przed nimi stała trójka ludzi z klanu Uchiha, których Sasuke nie znał zbyt dobrze. Jedno o nich wiedział - każdy z nich należał do policji i podlegał jego ojcu.

\- Co się stało? - odezwał się Itachi spokojnie, jakby nie zauważył ich wcześniejszego tonu, którym o niego pytali.

\- Dwie osoby nie przybyły wczoraj na spotkanie - odpowiedział mu jeden z ich niespodziewanych gości, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Czemu cię nie było?

Był z Shisuim na tej swojej "super tajnej misji".

\- Rozumiemy, że służąc w ANBU musisz podołać uciążliwym obowiązkom - ciągnął tamten. - Tak właśnie tłumaczył cię ojciec.

\- Jednakże my nie zamierzamy okazywać tobie nadzwyczajnych względów - wtrącił się nieco starszy, stojący z tyłu mężczyzna.

Itachi oparł się leniwie o ramę drzwi.

\- Rozumiem. Bedę miał się na baczności - jego głos był spokojny, zbyt spokojny. - Nie chcę was zatrzymywać.

\- No tak, tylko że jeszcze spytamy o jedną rzecz - nie dał się zbyć jego rozmówca.

Itachi uniósł głowę z zaskoczeniem - albo z czymś, co miało przypominać zaskoczenie.

\- Chodzi nam o Uchihę Shisuiego, który odebrał sobie życie topiąc się w rzece minionej nocy.

_A więc jednak._

\- Shisui był drugim, który nie stawił się na spotkanie. Jeśli się nie mylę, uwielbiałeś go jak starszego brata, czyż nie?

_Eh... Takie owijanie w bawełnę jest tylko jeszcze bardziej irytujące._

\- Tak było - potwierdził Itachi. - Od pewnego czasu go nie widywałem - kłamstwo opuściło jego usta naturalnie, zupełnie jakby było dla niego rzeczą codzienną. Bo tak było. - Niefortunnie się stało.

\- Tak więc my, policja, postanowiliśmy dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby wyjaśnić całą sprawę.

\- Wyjaśnić? - zdumiał się Itachi, a jego rozmówca wyciągnął z pasa małą, złożoną w pół kartkę papieru.

\- To pożegnalny list Shisuiego - wyjaśnił, podając ją w stronę Uchihy. - Zbadano charakter pisma. Ustalono, że to on to napisał.

\- Jeśli nic nie wskazuje na morderstwo, czemu ma służyć śledztwo? - Itachi zdawał się nie rozumieć tego, co chcieli mu przekazać.

_Nie..._

_To nie tak. Ty wiesz, co oni o tobie myślą. Ale tak naprawdę chcesz, by sami to powiedzieli._

Sasuke przygryzł wargę.

_To jest niemalże zabawne, patrząc jak znowu go oskarżają, tym razem o coś, czego - mam nadzieję - nie zrobił._

Mężczyźni, którzy zakłócili pozorny spokój ich domu, nie czekali zbyt długo z odpowiedzią.

\- Z pomocą Sharingana, podrobienie charakteru pisma nie byłoby trudne.

_Tak... To dobra dedukcja. Też bym się nad tym zastanawiał._

_Tyle że Shisui sam chciał popełnić samobójstwo._

\- Był jednym z najzdolniejszych Uchiha - mężczyźni kontynuowali, nieświadomi wątpliwości Sasuke. - Bano się go, jako Shisuiego Teleportera. W dowolnym zadaniu stawianym przed klanem dałby z siebie wszystko. Trudno uwierzyć, że ktoś taki napisał to i się zabił.

\- Nie powinniście sądzić ludzi po pozorach - odparł na to Itachi, a Sasuke zamarł. - Być może miał jakieś problemy, o których nie mówił innym.

_Czy to ma się też odnosić do ciebie, Itachi?_

_Powiedz mi, kogo ty udajesz - dobrego brata i lojalnego przyjaciela, czy okrutnego, przebiegłego mordercę?_

_Nie mam pojęcia, o czym myślisz, Itachi!_

\- Zachowaj na razie ten list - powiedzieli mężczyźni. - Zażądaj od ANBU włączenia się do śledztwa.

\- Tak jest.

Ich goście opuścili przedsionek niechętnie. Jeden z nich wymruczał jeszcze:

\- Obyśmy trafili na jakieś wskazówki.

\- Mamy inne dojścia do ANBU - dodał drugi. - Gdybyś spróbował ukręcić łeb sprawie, dowiemy się o tym.

Itachi zacisnął dłoń na liście. 

\- Czemu nie powiecie tego otwarcie? - spytał, a spokój, jakim jeszcze przed chwilą emanował, zniknął w mgnieniu oka. Gniew ten zdumiał Sasuke - jego brat nie tracił nas sobą kontroli z byle jakiego powodu. I o ile faktycznie Shisui byłby martwy, takie podejrzenia powinny go wściekać, ale teraz? Gdy Shisui żył? Czy Itachi nie powinien być raczej rozbawiony ironią sytuacji, że oskarżono go o morderstwo kogoś, kto miał się bardzo dobrze? Więc czemu teraz miałby być zły? 

Mężczyźni odwrócili się. Ich oczy rozbłysły czerwienią, gdy aktywowali Sharingana.

\- Podejrzewacie mnie? - w głosie Itachiego pojawiła się furia.

Gra pozorów się skończyła.

\- Otóż to, chłoptasiu - wysyczał jeden z mężczyzn.

\- Posłuchaj, Itachi! Spróbuj tylko zdradzić klan! Nie puścimy tego płazem!

_Ha, ha... Nie puszczą tego płazem... Coś wam to nie wyszło, skoro was wszystkich wymordował._

Po twarzy Uchiha przebiegł wyraz wściekłości, gdy wypadł z mieszkania, rzucając się na swoich krewnych. Ci zaś upadli na ziemię pod jego ciosami.

\- Przez chwilą wam coś mówiłem - głos Itachiego pełen był gniewu. - Nie powinniście sądzić ludzi po pozorach. Decydujecie o mnie, lekceważycie mnie.

_Tak... I właśnie dlatego zginą. Ponieważ byli przekonani, że jesteś jednym z nas._

Plecy Itachiego zadrżały, gdy ten kontynuował:

\- Klan? Klan? Przeceniliście swoje możliwości, nie wiedząc o moich. I oto teraz leżycie na ziemi, cały czas przekonani o swojej racji. Bo przecież tak właśnie musi być, prawda? Dumny klan Uchiha, zawsze najlepszy.

\- Shisui ostatnio cię obserwował - odpowiedział na to jeden z leżących, podnosząc się powoli. - Teraz, dwa lata po twoim wstąpieniu do ANBU nie mogliśmy nie zauważyć twojego dziwnego zachowania ostatnimi czasy... Czego się spodziewałeś?

Itachi zmarszczył z wyraźną wściekłością czoło.

\- Przywiązanie do organizacji... Przywiązanie do klanu... Po co się "przywiązywać"? To zwyczajne ograniczanie swojego potencjału. I dlatego już to rozumiem. Ludzie nienawidzą i lękają się tych, których nie rozumieją... Jakże głupio.

_A więc to są twoje powody, Itachi? Masz dość naszego dumnego klanu?_

\- Przestań natychmiast, Itachi! - nowy, silny głos przerwał gęstniejący konflikt. Ich ojciec stał przed nimi, mierząc syna ostrym spojrzeniem. - Co się tu wyprawia?

_Nic... Tylko Itachi zaczyna pokazywać, kim naprawę jest._

\- Itachi, ostatnio się dziwnie zachowujesz - odezwał się Fugaku, podchodząc do swoich ludzi.

\- Nic dziwnego się ze mną nie dzieje - zaprzeczył Itachi. - Robię to, co się do mnie należy.

_To, co do ciebie należy?_

_Wierutne bzdury._

\- Tylko tyle. - Tym razem Itachi pozwolił gniewowi opaść.

\- W takim razie dlaczego nie przyszedłeś w nocy?

Itachi odpowiedział chwilę później, niż zrobiłby to normalnie:

\- By znaleźć się bliżej szczytu.

_Zaraz... Coś mi tu nie pasuje. Skoro miałeś misję, to czemu teraz kłamiesz?_

_Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, co ty wyrabiasz!_

\- O czym ty gadasz? - Uchiha Fugaku najwyraźniej także tego nie był w stanie zrozumieć.

Itachi ruszył się szybciej niż ktokolwiek zdołałby zareagować. Jedną dłonią, nie celując szczególnie, rzucił kunaiem w ścianę - w herb ich klanu. Oczy Fugaku rozszerzyły się ze wściekłością na widok tego jawnego nieposzanowania ich rodu.

\- O moim potencjale - wyjaśnił Itachi, cedząc każde słowo. - Nie wiążę więcej z tym żałosnym klanem nadziei. Ponieważ ludzie przywiązują się do czegoś tak błahego jak klan, uchodzą ich uwadze rzeczy istotnie ważne.

Chłopak wpatrywał się ze wściekłością w ojca z aktywowanym Sharinganem. Było coś nieprzyjemnego w tym spojrzeniu - świadectwo tego, że właśnie działy się niedobre rzeczy.

\- Prawdziwa zmiana nie dokona się przez zaniechanie i opanowanie, uprzedzenia i czyjeś wydumki.

\- Cóż za pycha! - ich ojciec pomógł wstać swoim ludziom i stanął naprzeciw syna.

\- Wystarczy tego! - wrzasnął jeden z nich. - Jeśli dalej będziesz plótł takie bzdury, zapuszkujemy cię! Więc, jak będzie?

\- Koniec z pogróżkami! - poparł go drugi. - Kapitanie, wydaj rozkaz jego zatrzymania!

_Nie gadajcie tyle, tylko weźcie i go powstrzymajcie, póki nie jest jeszcze za późno!_

\- Rozkaz zatrzymania? - powtórzył Itachi z kpiną. - Jeśli to cokolwiek rozwiąże, to proszę, zróbcie to. Ogłoście całej Konosze, jak pełen wewnętrznych sporów jest nasz żałosny, arogancki klan.

Wściekłość zabłysła w oczach jego ojca.

\- Coś ci ostatnio mówiłem, Itachi. - Warknął. - Zapominasz się! Zapominasz o swoich obowiązkach, a także o tym, ile ci wolno, a ile nie. Jeśli sądzisz, że będę dla ciebie łaskawy tylko dlatego, że jesteś moim synem, to się mylisz.

\- Ja? Ja się zapominam? - długowłosy chłopak pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - To raczej oni - machnął pogardliwie ręką w stronę policji - się zapominają. Zdaje im się, że mógłbym zabić mojego najlepszego przyjaciela tylko dla zabawy! Nie sądzisz, że to jest zapominaniem się?

Fugaku jedynie wziął się pod boki.

\- Sprawa tych oskarżeń... Nieważne, czy są prawdziwe, czy nie, powinna zostać załatwiona wewnątrz klanu. Natomiast twoje nieodpowiedzialne, dziecinne zachowanie... Itachi, nie poznaję cię. Jeszcze rok temu wypełniałeś swoje obowiązki w sposób celujący. A teraz? Teraz robisz wszystko, byle tylko nas podzielić! Po czyjej ty ostatecznie jesteś stronie? Co się takiego stało, że tak się zmieniłeś?

Dłoń następcy klanu zacisnęła się w pięść.

\- Być może po prostu zrozumiałem, że nasz klan już nie ma przyszłości - wycedził. - Dlaczego miałbym stawać po przegranej stronie? Dlaczego mam się starać, skoro wszystko, co robię, przynosi przeciwny skutek? Skoro nikt nawet nie chce mnie wysłuchać, przekonany, że tylko on ma rację?

Po twarzy Fugaku przebiegła prawdziwa, niemalże przerażająca furia, której Sasuke nigdy wcześniej jeszcze nie widział.

\- Przegrana strona? Tym jest dla ciebie nasz klan i jego ambicje?

\- To te chore ambicje przyniosą na niego rozpacz! - warknął w odpowiedzi Itachi. - Jesteś aż tak ślepy, że nie widzisz, do czego to wszystko doprowadzi? Do czego już doprowadziło? Shisui jest martwy, bo próbował w ten sposób pokazać nam, że zmierzamy prosto ku samozniszczeniu! Ale dla was liczą się tylko ambicje, władza oraz uprzedzenia z przeszłości. Zamykacie oczy na rzeczywistość i żyjecie w chorej iluzji, którą sami sobie stworzyliście!

_Samozniszczenie... Jasne, akurat samozniszczenie. To przecież ty odpowiesz za koniec naszego klanu._

Za Sasuke ktoś poruszył się we wnętrzu domu. Chłopak zerknął tam z ciekawością, ale nikogo nie zauważył.

\- Nie pouczaj nas, dzieciaku! - wykrzyknął jeden z policjantów. - To nie my mamy się tłumaczyć, ale ty!

\- Nie pozwolimy ci zniszczyć wszystkiego, nad czym pracowaliśmy przez lata!

We wzroku brata Sasuke zabłysnęła złość.

\- Nie prosiłem się o to, by być częścią tego przeklętego, ograniczonego klanu! - wywarczał. - Tak samo nikt się mnie nie pytał, czy chcę się urodzić Uchihą.

Delikatna, kobieca dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu Sasuke. Uchiha rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na matkę, która obserwowała zgromadzenie z widocznym smutkiem i bólem.

_Nawet teraz sprawia jej cierpienia. Ona nie zasłużyła na to, by mieć takiego okrutnego i podłego syna jak Itachi._

\- Wystarczy już tego! - krzyknęła Mikoto, sprawiając, że Itachi wzdrygnął się. Zerknął na matkę, która w odpowiedzi zmierzyła go ostrym spojrzeniem.

Zdawało się, że minęły wieki, nim czerwień zniknęła z oka jej syna, gdy ten dezaktywował swojego Sharingana. Sasuke nabrał powietrza do płuc, obserwując, jak jego brat osuwa się na kolana, a następnie klęka, schylając głowę. Gdy ponownie się odezwał, jego głos był cichszy, bardziej opanowany i spokojniejszy:

\- Nie zabiłem Shisuiego.

Tak... Tym razem Sasuke mógł w to uwierzyć. Ponieważ Shisui nadal żył. 

Choć i tak nie był pewien, czy coś się między nimi nie wydarzyło.

\- Jednakże przepraszam za moje niestosowne wypowiedzi. Niezmiernie mi przykro.

Sasuke wycofał się do środka, wiedząc, jak się to skończy. Mikoto popatrzyła na swojego młodszego syna z wyraźnym smutkiem, ale nic do niego nie powiedziała.

\- Ostatnio przepracowujesz się zadaniami z ANBU, musisz być zmęczony - doleciał go głos ojca.

_Jak zawsze, musisz go chronić. Bo jest przecież twoim następcą, prawda?_

\- ANBU podlegają bezpośrednio Hokage-sama. Nawet nam, policji, nie wolno ich aresztować bez nakazu.

Sasuke oparł się o ścianę z rezygnacją.

_Nic się nie zmieniło._

_Nic a nic._

\----

Sasuke nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie miał ochotę na opuszczenie domu. Atmosfera, która w nim zapadła, była ciężka do wytrzymania. Itachi zniknął wcześnie rano, nie żegnając się z nikim, a ich ojciec chodził zadumany. Matka próbowała coś zrobić, ale ostatecznie nie była w stanie w żaden sposób pomóc.

Dlatego też właśnie młody Uchiha skierował się do Akademii, zdecydowany zrobić rzecz, na którą nie miał w ogóle ochoty: porozmawiać z Hokage i, jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia, powiedzieć mu prawdę o sobie. Dopytać się, na czym polegała na misja Itachiego i Shisuiego.

A potem wszystko się naprawi.

\---

Sasuke zauważył go przypadkiem. Nie planował tego. Przebywając w Akademii wśród roześmianych dzieci - nikt z nich jeszcze nic nie wiedział! - zauważył kogoś, kogo wedle wszystkich zasad nie powinno być. Chłopak zatrzymał się, pozorując rozmowę z rozgadanym Naruto, tylko po to, by móc w spokoju przyjrzeć się tym, którzy obserwowali ich z górnego piętra Akademii.

Na balkonie bowiem stał nikt inny jak Gai, odziany w zielony strój samozwańczy strażnik młodości. Jego obecność nie była dziwna - to on miał pilnować tegorocznych uczniów, ale uwagę Sasuke przykuł ktoś, kto stanął za nim. Był to srebrnowłosy mężczyzna z jednym okiem i połową twarzy zasłoniętą przez maskę. Opaska z herbem Konohy widniała dumnie na jego czole. Hatake Kakashi, przyszły nauczyciel Sasuke i jego drużyny.

Co on tu robił? Przecież jeszcze nie był nauczycielem.

Sasuke obserwował w milczeniu zamaskowanego mężczyznę, który zdawał się prowadzić ożywioną rozmowę z Gaiem. Po chwili oboje wyszli z budynku, rozmawiając razem swobodnie.

Sasuke podążył za nimi wzrokiem, zauważając, że baczny wzrok Kakashiego spoczywa na nim. Mężczyzna zawahał się, a następnie machnął na niego dłonią, zachęcając do podejścia.

\- Kiedyś cię na pewno pokonam, Sasuke, dattebayo! - Naruto był zajęty swoim wyimaginowanym przeciwnikiem. Uchiha wymamrotał do niego kilka słów i podszedł do dwóch shinobich.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał.

Maska Kakashiego wygięła się, jakby jej właściciel się uśmiechał.

\- Potowarzysz nam przez chwilę, Sasuke-kun?

Gai zerknął na przyjaciela z niepewnością.

\- Sasuke ma zajęcia i...

\- Nic się nie stanie, jeśli je raz ominę - przerwał mu Uchiha. - Mogę z wami pójść.

\- Przecież nie znasz jeszcze Kakashiego i...

\- Słyszałem o nim - raz jeszcze przerwał mu chłopak. Chcąc nie chcąc, był ciekawy, po co im jego towarzystwo.

\- Nie możemy mu zabierać zajęć, Kakashi i...

\- Aktualnie nic się nie dzieje - odpowiedział Sasuke.

Gai spojrzał na niego zrezygnowany, gdy skończyły mu się pozostałe argumenty.

\---

W niewielkiej chatce znajdowała się dwójka ludzi. Jeszcze nie tak dawno przebywała tu jeszcze jedna osoba, młoda lekarka z pobliskiej miejscowości, ale opuściła chatę przed południem, zmierzając do innych swoich klientów.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś zbyt blisko Konohy - odezwał się Itachi po kilku minutach milczenia do swojego kuzyna. - Ktoś może cię znaleźć.

Jego rozmówca jedynie lekko wzruszył ramionami.

\- I co z tego? Potrafię się obronić. Ale wolę poczekać jeszcze kilka dni. Potem wyruszę do Suny.

Tak zdecydował Trzeci Hokage. Oficjalnie Shisui miał być martwy, ale w rzeczywistości Hiruzen pragnął wysłać go jak najdalej od czujnego wzroku Rady Konohy i klanu Uchiha.

Itachi rzucił mu zmartwione spojrzenie.

\- Nie wyruszysz do Suny, jeśli ktoś wcześniej cię odnajdzie.

Chata była ukryta w lesie i dość ciężki było znaleźć do niej drogę, jeśli ktoś nie wiedział, gdzie była ukryta, ale to i tak nie zmieniało faktu, że od Konohy dzieliła ją niecała godzina drogi. Shisui odmówił opuszczenia Państwa Ognia dopóki nie dowie się, jak potoczą się sprawy z klanem.

\- Wszyscy myślą, że jestem martwy, no nie? - zaśmiał się jedynie starszy z dwójki. Zaraz jednak spoważniał. - Dobra. A teraz mów, co się stało.

\- Dlaczego miałoby się coś stać?

Shisui nie dał się zwieść.

\- Co się stało? - powtórzył.

Itachi odwrócił wzrok, byle tylko nie patrzeć na obandażowaną twarz kuzyna.

\- Dostałem misję pozbycia się naszego klanu. Jeśli to będę ja, Sasuke przeżyje. Mam tydzień.

Starszy z nich milczał przez chwilę.

\- Na razie lecimy z naszym planem - odezwał się ostatecznie, a w jego głowie brakowało tej beztroski, której zwykle był pełen.

\- A jeśli to nie zadziała? - Itachi w końcu na niego spojrzał. - Co wtedy?Jeśli tego nie zrobię, misja przypadnie Korzeniowi. Oni go nie oszczędzą. Co powinienem zrobić?

Shisui opuścił głowę.

\- Nie wiem, Ita - wyszeptał. - Nie mam pojęcia. Zebranie jest za ile... Cztery dni?

\- Trzy - poprawił go kuzyn ponuro.

\- Czyli będziesz miał jeszcze cztery dni, aby podjąć decyzję, prawda? Wtedy wiele będzie mogło się wydarzyć i...

\- Trzy. Musimy liczyć dzisiejszy dzień.

\- W takim razie trzy dni. Może uda się przekonać Mikoto-sama, aby...

Urwał.

\- Jeśli się nie uda, możesz wysłać do mnie Sasuke - powiedział ostatecznie. - Nie będzie musiał tego widzieć. Wie, że żyję. Jeśli tutaj będzie, ominie go największy szok.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie mógł też zabronić kuzynowi przyjęcia misji. Nie był w stanie ochronić go przed tym, co się miało wydarzyć. Nie miał prawa błagać, by oszczędził jego matkę.

W końcu to była jego wina, że nic się nie udało. Równocześnie Shisui rozumiał też, że Itachi nie miał zbyt wielkiego pola manewru. Jeśli ich plan się nie powiedzie, to nic nie powstrzyma Rady przed wybiciem klanu. W ten sposób przynajmniej ocalą choć jedną osobę.

\- Dziękuję, Shisui - wyszeptał Itachi.

\---

Właściwie, to gdy się zgadzał na pójście z dwoma shinobi, nie wziął po uwagę jednego faktu: że Gai będzie próbował do niego zgadywać, poznać go lepiej. Dlatego też Sasuke niewiele mówił i więcej słuchał - tego, co mówiła tamta dwójka. Zmrużył oczy, gdy okazało się, że zmierzają w stronę ich dzielnicy. I o ile zwykle nie czułby się tam nieswojo, tym razem coś było takiego w spojrzeniach dotąd przyjaznych mu mieszkańców, co sprawiło, że poczuł się nieswojo.

Czy to przez tą wczorajszą sprawę z Itachim?

Chłopak ze wszystkich sił próbował nie dać po sobie znać, że czuje na sobie ostre spojrzenia. Gai jednak zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi i z radością odwiedzał sklepy, w których nie był już od dawna.

_Nie... To nie to._

_To nie ja jestem tu niechcianym gościem. Mieszkańcy są podejrzliwi wobec obcych spoza klanu. Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy..._

Kakashi zapatrzył się w jedno z okien budynku, w którym Sasuke nigdy nie był. Kilkukrotnie już stawał, zupełnie jakby się w coś wpatrując... Ale to nie było to. Zachowywał się, jakby... Jakby...

... Jakby czegoś szukał.

\- Po co wam moja obecność? - spytał chłopak po chwili.

Shinobi spojrzał na niego.

\- Nie byłem już dawno w tej części miasta. Oprowadzisz nas?

Teraz mnie o to pytasz? Po tak długim czasie?

\- Co chcecie zobaczyć? - odparł chłopak, nie dając po sobie zobaczyć własnych wątpliwości. Gai dołączył do nich, zajadając się kupionymi gdzieś niedaleko krakersami.

Kakashi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ot, tak po prostu się przejść.

\- Dawno już tu nie byłem... - odezwał się głośno Gai nostalgicznym tonem. - Naprawdę, sporo się zmieniło. Wiedziałeś o tym, że ta dzielnica została założona niedługo po twoim narodzeniu?

\- Wiedziałem - odpowiedział Sasuke. Te błahe rozmowy zaczynały go już męczyć. Może lepiej byłoby pozostać w Akademii?

Ale nie... Przecież akurat teraz godziny były na wagę złota. Sasuke miał tylko kilka dni, by znaleźć sojuszników do walki z bratem. Gai się nie nadawał - Był zbyt prostolinijny i od razy by wszystko wypaplał. Ale Kakashi... Z nim mogła być zupełnie inna historia. Sasuke wiedział, że należy teraz do ANBU, grupy wojowników i skrytobójców podlegającej bezpośrednio Hokage. Młody Uchiha nie ufał temu staremu dziadowi, ale jego ludzie mogliby wiele zdziałać.

Sasuke zatrzymał się, zorientowawszy się, że Kakashi pozostał w tyle. Gai wciąż coś nawijał, ale to nie było ważne. Uchiha zerknął na zwlekającego z dołączeniem do nich shinobiego. O ile Sasuke i Gai zdążyli pokonać długie schody prowadzące do świątyni klanu, zamaskowany mężczyzna rozglądał się wokół.

Faktycznie czegoś szukał. Tylko czego?

\- Kakashi.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, gdy Sasuke zszedł kilka stopni, by stanąć obok jednego z ANBU.

\- Tak, em, Sasuke? - jedyne widoczne oko Kakashiego spoczęło na chłopaku.

\- Znasz mojego brata, Uchihę Itachiego? - spytał Sasuke, a potem dodał: - Jest jednym z ANBU.

\- Miałem okazję go spotkać raz czy dwa - odparł enigmatycznie Hatake.

To czyniło rozmowę łatwiejszą.

\- Lepiej na niego uważaj - powiedział Sasuke, wpatrując się w twarz swojego byłego-oraz-przyszłego-nauczyciela. - Ostatnio jest zupełnie inny.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - Kakashi spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

Bo posiadał Sharingana.

\- Przysięgałeś bronić wioski. Itachi nosi w sobie ogromną nienawiść do mojego rodu. Jeśli ktoś go nie powstrzyma, może się coś okropnego wydarzyć. Ostatnio jeden z moich kuzynów popełnił samobójstwo. Ale policja już się zastanawia, czy to na pewno był przypadek. Niektórzy wprost mówią, że to Itachi go zamordował. W końcu oboje zniknęli w tej samej chwili... Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane?

Sasuke przyjrzał się uważnie białowłosemu, czekając na jego reakcję. Może i błędem było nastawianie go przeciwko Itachiemu, ale kończył mu się czas. Musiał, po prostu musiał coś zrobić.

Tak - nawet, jeśli to miałby być błąd.

Kakashi zerknął na Sasuke z zamyśleniem.

\- Czy to twoje przeczucie jest powiązane z...?

Nie dokończył, tylko odchrząknął i rozluźnił ramiona.

\- Kakashi-san? - spokojny, opanowany głos spowodował, że Sasuke zamarł. Spojrzenie chłopaka spoczęło na zmierzającym w ich stronę czarnowłosym nastolatku.

_Itachi. Co on tu robi? Nie powinien mieć swojej "misji"?_

\- Itachi-kun - Kakashi odwrócił się w stronę przyszłego zabójcy swego klanu. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Mieszkam - odpowiedział chłopak. - W końcu stąd pochodzę.

\- Przyzwyczaiłeś się już do bycia kapitanem? - spytał Kakashi, gdy we dwoje skierowali się w górę schodów. - Awansowali cię dość niedawno, prawda?

\- Misje nie różnią się zbyt wiele od wcześniejszych - odpowiedział tamten. Zerknął na swojego brata, ale nie skomentował jego obecności. Zamiast tego dodał: - Za to teraz doceniam, jak wiele dla nas robiłeś, Kakashi-san.

\- Nii-san - przerwał mu Sasuke, lekko zirytowany całą sytuacją. - Znacie się?

Itachi skinął głową, ale nie wyjaśnił, skąd dokładnie. Ich krótka rozmowa przykuła też uwagę Gaia, który dołączył prędko do nich. Jego oczy zwęziły się lekko, gdy zobaczył ich towarzysza.

\- Ty jesteś... - zaczął. Tym Uchihą? Jednym z ANBU? Zgadywał Sasuke jego następne słowa, obserwując jego reakcję. Bez wątpienia musieli się kiedyś spotkać. - Znamy się skądś?

\- Jestem Uchiha Itachi - przedstawił się chłopak. - Oraz jestem bratem Sasuke.

Gai w zamyśleniu podrapał się po brodzie, po czym rozpogodził się i wyciągnął przed siebie kciuk z zadowoleniem.

\- Tak trzymać! - krzyknął. - Tak powinna wyglądać siła młodości! Widać od razu, że jesteście braćmi!

\- Bo jesteśmy braćmi - odparł spokojnie Itachi.

\- My się już chyba będziemy zbierać - powiedział Kakashi, obserwując tę dwójkę z kamienną twarzą. - Ale najpierw... Itachi-kun, mogą na słówko?

Czarnowłosy chłopak skinął głową, a Kakashi rzucił do swojego towarzysza:

\- Zajmiesz się na chwilę małym Sasuke?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, dwójka ANBU oddaliła się od nich, nie wymieniając ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Sasuke spojrzał na góry, na Gaia. Strażnik Młodości zerknął na niego, wyraźnie nie mając pojęcia, co miałby z nim robić bądź co powiedzieć.

\- Em... - zaczął Gai - może pójdziemy coś przekąsić?

\---

Hatake Kakashi oparł się najwygodniej, jak tylko potrafił o pień drzewa. Przez krótką chwilę nie odezwał się, czekając, aż młodszy Uchiha oddali się na odpowiednią odległość.

\- O co chodzi, Kakashi-san? - spokojny i stonowany głos starszego z braci zmusił go do spojrzenia na niego.

\- Mam do ciebie jedno, małe pytanko - rzucił radośnie Kakashi, obserwując bacznie chłopaka. Uchiha Itachi był w jego zespole jeszcze do niedawna i bez wątpienia był kimś, z kim należało się liczyć. Może i był młody, ale już jego umiejętności wzbudzały powszechny podziw i szacunek. Ponadto, był przyszłą głową klanu Uchiha. Zawsze był na wszystko przygotowany, miał kilka zapasowych planów, a misje powierzone mu wypełniał w sposób nienaganny. Miał wszelkie powody, by być aroganckim i pewnym siebie dupkiem, ale taki nie był. Nigdy nie wywyższał się, nie przechwalał swoimi umiejętnościami bądź oponował wobec rozkazów przełożonych.

Słowem, Uchiha Itachi był takim shinobim, jakiego potrzebowała Konoha.

Więc dlatego jego młodszy brat miałby przed nim kogoś ostrzegać?

Czy to była tylko zawiść? Młody Sasuke nie wydawał się być osobą dwulicową czy kimś, kto oczerniałby brata za plecami. Owszem, był trochę irytujący, szczególnie gdy tak ostentacyjnie ignorował ich przez większą część drogi do dzielnicy swego klanu, ale to było wciąż dziecko. A z tego co Kakashi słyszał, Sasuke uwielbiał Itachiego prawie tak samo mocno jak Itachi jego.

\- Słucham uważnie - w czarnym oku nie pojawił się nawet cień niepokoju, jedynie niewielka ciekawość.

\- Nie zauważyłeś ostatnio w swojej okolicy czegoś niepokojącego? - Kakashi odrzucił od siebie wątpliwości odnośnie chłopaka. Mógł zaufać Itachiemu. Znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że młody kocha swój klan. Nie byłby w stanie zrobić niczego głupiego i z całą pewnością nie był ich wrogiem. Sasuke musiał być przewrażliwiony.

\- Czegoś niepokojącego? - Itachi zmrużył brwi, z całą pewnością nie spodziewając się takiego pytania. - Co rozumiesz przez "coś niepokojące"?

Białowłosy shinobi zawahał się. Nie powinien o tym nikomu mówić. Misja, którą zlecił mu Hokage, w domyśle miała być tajna. Ale z drugiej strony... Spędził cały dzień na nieprzynoszących żadnego rezultatu poszukiwaniach. Z tego więc wynikałoby, iż jest to tylko fałszywy alarm. Że nie ma sensu nikogo tym martwić.

Ale dzielnica klanu Uchiha wciąż była podejrzana. Obcy mógł w niej przebywać. A kto, jak nie następca tego klanu, miał podgląd na to, co się w nim dzieje?

\- Właściwie, to nie powinienem ci tego mówić... - Kakashi zawiesił głos - ale dobra, powiem ci. Tylko nie roznieś tego po całej wiosce, dobra? To może równie dobrze być pomyłka, nie ma sensu nikogo straszyć czymś, co może w ogóle nie istnieć.

\- Do czego zmierzasz, Kakashi-san? - w głosie chłopaka pojawiła się ostrożność. Tak, bez wątpienia była to ostrożność, jakby nie miał pojęcia, jak wiele sam może powiedzieć.

Z geniuszami często bywał taki kłopot, że zamiast po prostu o czymś porozmawiać, próbowali roztrząsać to na maleńkie kawałeczki i doszukiwać się czegoś, co mogło w ogóle nie istnieć.

\- Jakoś czas temu dostaliśmy zawiadomienie, że bariera przekraczająca wioskę została naruszona - wyjaśnił Kakashi. - Gdy jednak oddziały wysłane, by to sprawdzić, udały się na miejsce, nic tam nie znalazły. Trzeci poprosił mnie, bym to zbadał, bo wykryto ślady użycia nieznanej nam czakry. Wskazywały one na dzielnicę Uchiha, ale tu z kolei nie zauważyłem nic podejrzanego... Może ty masz jakieś poszlaki?

Stojący przed nim chłopak zastanowił się.

\- Nie zauważyłem nikogo obcego w dzielnicy.

\- Ale?

Przez twarz Uchihy przebiegło coś na kształt uśmiechu.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że będzie jakiś ciąg dalszy?

\- Tak po prostu - Kakashi wzruszył ramionami. - Więc? Jak brzmi to "ale"?

\- Nikogo nie zauważyłem, ale czasami rzeczywiście miałem wrażenie, że w dzielnicy jest ktoś jeszcze. Obecność, której nie powinno być.

Słysząc to, Hatake westchnął. A więc jednak. Mieli szpiega w wiosce. Będzie trzeba to zaraportować, ale jeszcze wcześniej dowiedzieć się, kim jest owa osoba.

\- Mogę się mylić - zastrzegł od razu Itachi. - Rozejrzę się i upewnię, czy to tylko moje zwidy, czy faktycznie ktoś przekroczył bariery.

Białowłosy skinął głową. To brzmiało logicznie. Rzeczywiście, Itachi mógł to sobie wymyślić i nadinterpretować owe uczucie po usłyszeniu słów byłego przełożonego.

\- Jak tylko się czegoś dowiesz, bezzwłocznie daj mi znak - Kakashi bez skrupułów postanowił wykorzystać chłopaka. To była jego misja i chciał ją wykonać sam, ale to było takie bezowocne... Gdyby mógł zwalić część roboty na Uchihę, sam mógłby się skupić na reszcie wioski. Itachi nie będzie na niego zły, a potem Kakashi kupi mu coś słodkiego i ten mu wszystko wybaczy.

Odpowiedziało mu niemal niezauważalne skinięcie głowy. Itachi wracał do używania tak niewielu słów, jak to było tylko możliwe.

\- No, to chyba teraz będziemy musieli odnaleźć Gaia oraz twojego braciszka - Kakashi przeciągnął się leniwie. Odbił się od pnia drzewa, po czym jedna myśl przyszła mu do głowy: - A, właśnie, co ci się stało w oko?

\- Misja. Nic poważnego. - Uciął Itachi, kierując się w stronę, gdzie, jak pamiętał, zostawili wcześniej wspomnianą dwójkę.

\- W takim razie miejmy nadzieję, że się szybko zagoi - wymruczał Kakashi, podążając za chłopakiem. Ciekawe, jak tam się trzymają ich znajomi? Chyba się jeszcze nie zabili nawzajem, prawda?

\----

Uchiha Sasuke był znudzony.

A gdy Uchiha Sasuke był znudzony, to naprawdę o czymś świadczyło.

Chłopak poderwał się z ulgą z ławki, widząc brata i byłego-przyszłego-nauczyciela. Pal licho, że nienawidził Itachiego! Teraz liczyło się to, że Uchiha mógł uwolnić go od gadki Gaia, który wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia, co powinien robić.

Tak samo jak wcześniej, tak i teraz Itachi i Kakashi szli obok siebie w ciszy, każdy zatopiony w swoich myślach.

\- Dłużej wam to już chyba zająć nie mogło - wywarczał na powitanie Sasuke, ilustrując ich uważnie. Czyżby Kakashi wziął sobie do serca jego słowa, czy też omawiali coś innego?

Białowłosy shinobi wzruszył ramionami, podchodząc do swojego przyjaciela.

\- Widzę, że nudziliście się bez nas - zauważył. - Cóż, nasza robota jest już skończona, więc będziemy się zbierać. Itachi-kun, zajmiesz się bratem?

Uchiha skinął głową. Gai zerknął na niego z rozczarowaniem.

\- Już idziemy? Nie zdążyłem przecież...

\- Tym się zajmiesz w innym terminie - przerwał mu Kakashi, po czym zaczął ciągnąć go w sobie znanym kierunku.

Sasuke potowarzyszył spojrzeniem obu mężczyznom, gdy ci opuścili teren świątyni. Itachi stał obok niego, także wodząc wzrokiem za ich znajomymi. Dopiero po chwili spytał:

\- Nie powinieneś mieć teraz Akademii, Sasuke?

\- Powinienem. A ty nie powinieneś mieć teraz misji?

\- Skończyłem - Itachi uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Skąd znasz Kakashiego? - zwęził oczy Sasuke. - Oraz Gaia?

Jeśli będę wiedział, jakie relacje ich łączą, łatwiej będzie mi coś zdziałać.

\- Mieliśmy razem parę misji - odparł enigmatycznie chłopak.

\- ANBU, tak?

Itachi drgnął.

\- Dokładnie. Kakashi-san był ze mną w drużynie jeszcze do niedawna. Był moim kapitanem. A jeśli chodzi o Gaia, zdarzyło nam się mieć wspólną misję.

Nie dawałem sobie sprawy, że był w drużynie z Kakashim... A więc to dlatego on tak dużo wiedział o Itachim.

\- Ale nie to chciałbyś wiedzieć, prawda, Sasuke? - kolejne słowa Uchihy sprawiły, że jego brat momentalnie przestał się zajmować takimi błahostkami.

Sasuke odwrócił się do starszego brata i założył dłonie na piersi.

\- Wiem, że coś się dzieje. Z kim chce walczyć klan i dlaczego..?

\- Nie tutaj - przerwał mu Itachi. - Chodź ze mną.

Powiedziawszy to, młody kapitan wkroczył na pobliskie drzewo, machając zachęcająco do brata. Sasuke wahał się tylko chwilę i podążył za chłopakiem. Razem przemierzyli szybko tereny dzielnicy Uchiha, by w końcu zatrzymać się przy rozległej polanie, gdzie nieraz ćwiczyli. Nieopodal błyszczały błękitne wody jeziora, przy którym Sasuke spędzał niegdyś tak dużo czasu, próbując opanować rodzinną technikę ognia. Itachi jednak nie patrzył na jezioro. Rozejrzał się wokół, kiwnął z aprobatą głową i poczekał, aż dołączy do niego brat.

\- Po co specjalnie musieliśmy tu przyjść? - spytał Sasuke, gdy Itachi zaprowadził go głębiej w las. Tam kapitan ANBU oparł się o drzewo, pozwalając bratu mówić.

\- Ponieważ tu nikt nas nie podsłucha.

Sasuke zacisnął usta.

_A więc jednak jestem dla ciebie niewygodny? Nie masz ochoty, by rodzina dowiedziała się o tym, co wiem?_

\- Mówiłeś komuś o tym, że Shisui żyje? - spytał Itachi. - O jego słowach? Albo o naszej misji?

Sasuke pokręcił głową.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie nikomu tego nie mów, Sasuke - polecił mu Itachi, a widząc zwątpienie w oczach brata, dodał: - To tylko pogorszy całą sytuację.

\- Dlaczego? - nie zrozumiał chłopak. - Przecież w ten sposób ludzie będą cię o to podejrzewać!

\- Fakty to fakty - powiedział jedynie Itachi. - Ani mnie, ani Shisuiego nie było na zebraniu, choć powinniśmy być. Gdyby ludzie dowiedzieli się, że byłem przy jego domniemanej śmierci, tylko wszystko by się jeszcze mocniej pogorszyło. Jeśli chodzi o tę misję...

Sasuke zesztywniał, szykując się na kłamstwa.

\- Mówiłem już ci to - ton jego brata był łagodny. - Shisui otrzymał misję, której nie był w stanie wypełnić. Przeciwnik był zbyt silny i odebrał mu jedno oko. Shisui zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ten przyjdzie i po drugie. A gdyby tak się stało, istnienie wioski byłoby zagrożone.

Sasuke przyglądał się twarzy brata, ale ten nie wyglądał, jakby unikał mówienia prawdy. W niezasłoniętym grzywką oku Itachiego czaił się cień, gdy ten kontynuował:

\- Dla Uchihy utrata oczu jest na równi do utraty życia. Shisui zrozumiał, że nie może zostać w Konosze. Nie mógł jej też opuścić, gdyż byłby ścigany przez resztę swojego życia i zapewnie zostałby ogłoszony zdrajcą wioski. Dlatego też Shisui chciał oddać mi swoje jedynie oko, a następnie pozbawić się życia.

Itachi umilkł i spojrzał na brata z powagą. Sasuke odwzajemnił to spojrzenie, nie będąc w stanie nic powiedzieć. Tak bardzo pragnął, by te słowa były prawdą, ale...

\- ...To gdzie on teraz jest?

\- Poza wioską.

Sasuke czekał na cześć dalszą, ale ta nie nadchodziła. Otworzył usta i zaczął:

\- Czyli gdzie dokład...?

\- Sasuke - odezwał się w tym samym momencie Itachi. - Gdybym ci powiedział, co byś zrobił?

Dobre pytanie.

\- Nie wiem - przyznał Sasuke. - Ale to nie powinno cię obchodzić, Itachi. Mówiłeś mi, że ktoś was zaatakował. Czy Shisui na pewno jest bezpieczny?

Nie mógł być tego pewien. Być może Itachi po prostu go zaatakował i stąd się wzięła rana na jego twarzy. Być może następca klanu znowu sobie z nim pogrywał, oszukując wszystkich wokół. Robił tak już wcześniej - przez ich całe dzieciństwo Itachi udawał cudownego starszego brata. I po co?

_Po to, by dowiedzieć się, na co mnie stać._

_A więc to też jest kolejna próba? Kolejny test, któremu Itachi chce mnie poddać?_

\- Przebywa w bezpiecznym miejscu - potwierdził Itachi. - Cały czas wspiera wioskę. Niedługo będzie w stanie wrócić.

Sasuke nie uwierzył mu, ale...

Ale złapał się na tym, że chciałby to zrobić.

_Itachi, który stoi przede mną, zdaje się mówić prawdę._

I to wcale nie była zbyt pozytywnie nastawiająca myśl.

Przed oczami Sasuke przemknęły wspomnienia, te pełne ciemności i mroku. Szalony śmiech jego brata, popędliwe pragnienie posiadania jego oczu, bezlitosne pokazywanie mu przeszłości... Tamten dzień, pełen krwi i śmierci. Ciała ich rodziców i stojący nad nimi Itachi. Ten sam Itachi, namawiający Sasuke do tego, by nienawidził go całym sobą, aż w końcu zyskał takie same oczy jak on. Itachi, członek Akatsuki, zabójca, morderca, terrorysta, sadysta, przestępca. Wróg Konohy, który porzucił swoje miejsce pochodzenia. Brat, dla którego rodzina była tylko niepotrzebnymi więzami, które rozciął z przyjemnością. Uchiha nienawidzący swojego klanu, gardzący nim i uważający się za lepszego od nich.

Tamten Itachi - pełen nienawiści i szaleństwa i ten Itachi, stojący teraz przed nim z smutkiem wydzierającym się z oczu zdawali się być dwoma różnymi osobami. A przecież to był ten sam Itachi! Jeden z tych dwóch obrazów musiał być kłamstwem i iluzją.

Sasuke nie miał dotąd wątpliwości, że ten drugi był kłamstwem, ale...

Tamtego dnia Itachi przyznał się do zabicia Shisuiego, by zyskać Mangekyou Sharingana. Ale skoro tego nie zrobił... Skoro Shisui tak naprawdę chciał popełnić samobójstwo...

...to dlaczego skłamał?

_Dlaczego tamtego dnia mi coś takiego powiedział?_

_I dlaczego nikt w Konosze nie dowiedział się o ataku na Shisuiego?_

_Dlaczego milczał? Dlaczego teraz milczy?_


	12. 11. Decyzja Uchihy Fugaku

Resztę drogi powrotnej do domu Sasuke spędził zamyślony. Itachi także zdawał się nie mieć ochoty na rozmowy, a jego spojrzenie było pochmurne. Gdy oboje dotarli do domu, starszy z braci zatrzymał się. Sasuke odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, co ten ma zamiar zrobić.

\- Mam jeszcze dziś sporo pracy - odezwał się Itachi. - Wrócę późno.

Sasuke skinął głową. Jakoś go to nie dziwiło. Przynajmniej pod nieobecność brata będzie miał czas, by wymyślić, co zrobić z aktualną sytuacją. Coś mu tu nie pasowało, coś nie dawało mu spokoju, ale jeszcze nie wiedział dokładnie, co. Zapewnie powinien od razu zabić Itachiego, ale powoli zaczynały ogarniać go wątpliwości, czy cała sprawa nie jest bardziej złożona, niż by się zdawało. Otworzył usta, by zadać bratu jeszcze jedno pytanie, po czym...

\- Co ty tu robisz, Itachi? - znajomy głos rozległ się za ich plecami.

Oboje odwrócili się, by zobaczyć ich ojca w policyjnym stroju, patrzącego na synów z wyraźną dezaprobatą.

_Oczywiście, ze mną się nie przywita. Zawsze ważniejszy jest Itachi._

\- Ojcze - starszy Uchiha skinął niemal niedostrzegalnie głową na powitanie. - Właśnie miałem się udać na misję.

Jawne kłamstwo, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze nie tak dawno mówił, iż dopiero co z misji wrócił. 

Po twarzy Fugaku przetoczyło się niezadowolenie. Zerknął na młodszego syna przelotnie i ponownie skupił się na starszym.

\- Misja, powiadasz? - spytał niemalże ironicznie. - Jak długo jeszcze będziesz używał tych samych wymówek?

Itachi napiął się na te słowa, koncentrując się na ojcu.

\- Słucham? - głos chłopaka ociekał lodem.

\- Skończ wreszcie uciekać, Itachi - Fugaku założył ręce na piersi, a w jego wzroku pojawiło się ostrzeżenie.

\- Uciekać? Przed czym?

\- Przed swoim przeznaczeniem jako Uchihy - usłyszeli w odpowiedzi. Fugaku raz jeszcze zmierzył obu synów ostrym spojrzeniem, po czym dodał: - Za trzy dni odbędzie się zebranie klanu i chcę, byś był na nim obecny. Bez swoich podwładnych z ANBU.

_Proszę, czyli ojciec potrafi też być zły na mojego jakże kochanego braciszka. Któż by pomyślał, że ten cudowny geniusz Itachi może się z nim nie dogadywać._

Powiedziawszy to, głowa klanu odwróciła się, jasno zaznaczając, że skończyła rozmowę. Bracia zostali sami tuż przed wejściem do rezydencji ich rodziny, nie zamieniając między sobą ani jednego słowa przez pewien czas. Sasuke uniosł wzrok, bacznie obserwując swojego towarzysza. Jak zawsze, nie mógł nic odczytać z jego twarzy. Itachi zdawał się być spokojny, zbyt spokojny.

_Ten brak emocji czy uczuć jest naprawdę irytujący._

\- Nii-san. - Odezwał się po chwili Sasuke.

Itachi, który miał właśnie odejść, spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

\- Tak?

\- Będziesz na tym na zebraniu klanu?

Kapitan ANBU zawahał się.

\- Nie mam pojęcia i...

\- Myślę, że powinieneś przyjść - przerwał mu Sasuke, sam nie wierząc, że namawia znienawidzonego brata do integrowania się z rodziną. - Przynajmniej pokażesz, że nie jesteś winny temu, co się stało z Shisuim.

Ale jego starszy brat jedynie westchnął.

\- To nie jest takie proste, jak ci się zdaje, Sasuke. Nic nie jest proste.

\- A więc mi wytłumacz - zażądał chłopak. - Niby czemu nie możesz przyjść na zebranie klanu?

Tamten zawahał się.

\- To... Skomplikowane. Szczególnie teraz dzieje się dużo, by móc opuścić gardę. Gdybym pozwolił sobie na...

Nie dokończył. Ponownie jego wzrok pogrążył się w ciemności, która zazwyczaj wywoływała u Sasuke irytację i wściekłość. Tym razem, być może przez tą dziwną rozmowę, którą stoczyli przed chwilą, tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego w podróżnika w czasie uderzyła jedna rzecz - to, jak młody Itachi był. Tak łatwo było zapomnieć, że ma jedynie trzynaście lat. T r z y n a ś c i e lat. Był młodszy od Sasuke, ale nawet teraz zdawał się być o wiele starszym, jakby widział i przeżył więcej, niż powinien. Przez jedną, złudliwą chwilę Uchiha poczuł także coś, czego nie powinien czuć w stosunku do brata: smutek i współczucie, że musiał tyle przejść i...

_Ale przecież on nigdy nie był niewinny._

_Przecież nawet teraz jest mordercą, który za parę dni wybije cały mój klan, cała moją rodzinę._

Słowa te nagle przestały mieć jednak taki sam sens, jak wcześniej. Im dłużej Sasuke przebywał z bratem, tym bardziej przypominał sobie, za co go uwielbiał. Jak bardzo go kochał i podziwiał.

Choć przecież to było wszystko tylko pieczołowicie tkaną iluzją.

\- ... tak czy siak, teraz potrzebny jest mi czas - wymruczał Itachi, bardziej do samego siebie niż do brata. - A akurat jego nie mamy.

\- Po co ci czas? - gardło Sasuke było suche.

Itachi jedynie pomachał na niego zachęcająco dłonią. Sasuke podszedł do niego - tylko po to, by raz jeszcze zostać lekko uderzonym dwoma palcami dłoń i brata.

\- Wybacz, Sasuke. Może innym razem.

Powiedziawszy to, Itachi odwrócił się i zniknął w mieście. Sasuke został sam, ale jakoś... Jakoś nie był w stanie złościć się na brata, choć wiedział, co ma się już niedługo stać. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i dotknął głowy tam, gdzie przed chwilą były palce jego brata.

\- Chyba jednak się aż tak nie zmieniasz, co, Itachi? - mruknął, a potem odwrócił się i wszedł do mieszkania. To był długi dzień, choć jeszcze się nie skończył.

Tylko czego szukał Kakashi?

Sasuke pokręcił głową z irytacją, ściągając buty. Dom był cichy, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Przez ostatnie lata żył sam, więc był przyzwyczajony do pustki. Przebywanie z rodziną było cudowne i niesamowite. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego niektórzy jego rówieśnicy narzekają na swoich rodziców. Przecież oni tylko chcieli dla nich jak najlepiej!

\- Sasuke? Już wróciłeś? - głos jego matki dobiegał z jednego z pokoi.

\- Tak - potwierdził chłopak.

\- Jesteś wcześniej niż zwykle - zauważyła kobieta, otwierając drzwi i stając w nich.

\- Trochę się wydarzyło i puścili nas wcześniej - odparł Sasuke. Nie było to kłamstwo, nie do końca.

\- Rozumiem. Ojciec zaraz powinien wrócić, jakbyś był tego ciekawy. Ostatnio ma trochę mniej pracy - odpowiedziała. - Nie masz zadań domowych?

Chłopak zesztywniał. Na śmierć o tym zapomniał. Przez to, że opuścił wcześniej zajęcia, nie miał pojęcia, czy coś było. Choć szczerze powiedziawszy, niezbyt go to interesowało. Gdy się powtarzało po raz drugi pierwszą klasę zajęcia nie były tak samo wymagające i ciekawe, jak wtedy, gdy był dzieckiem.

\- Nie.

\---

Jego ojciec, Uchiha Fugaku wrócił późnym popołudniem. Sasuke siedział w kuchni, rozmawiając z matką, która przygotowała obiad i równocześnie zastanawiał się, czym właściwie kobieta się zajmuje. Wiedział, że jego matka była jedną z shinobi Konohy oraz żoną przywódcy jednego z najpotężniejszych klanów w wiosce, ale jakoś przedziwnym trafem kobieta często bywała w domu. Być może było to efektem tego, iż jej mąż pracował w policji, a ona bywała tam tylko raz na jakiś czas, nie czując się dość dobrze w takim środowisku (co same w sobie byłoby dziwne, ale Sasuke wolał nie wnikać w takie szczegóły); być może po prostu kobieta wolała zajmować się domem na bieżąco.

Fugaku przywitał się z żoną i synem, po czym zasiadł do posiłku. Zamyślony Sasuke zjadał swoje danie, próbując równocześnie rozgryźć niezgodności w zachowaniu brata oraz wymyślić, w jaki sposób powinien się teraz zachowywać. Porzucił pomysł, który przemknął mu przez głowę proszenia o pomoc Hokage - starzec zapewnie niewiele by był w stanie zrobić, a uwierzyć w historię Sasuke byłoby ciężko. W takim razie...

\- Tato - odezwał się chłopak, odkładając pałeczki na bok. Mężczyzna zerknął na niego, przerywając dyskusję. - Nauczysz mnie dziś jakiejś techniki? Takiej, która należy tylko do naszego rodu?

_Pamiętam, jak bardzo chciałem się jej nauczyć po tym, jak ojciec powiedział, że jej wykonanie oznacza, że dana osoba jest dorosła w klanie. Spędzałem wtedy całe dnie, tylko ćwicząc, aż w końcu mi się udało. To był chyba pierwszy raz, gdy mój ojciec powiedział do mnie "jak przystało na moje dziecko"._

__

__

_Pierwszy i ostatni._

\- Dobrze. - Fugaku skinął głową po chwili zastanowienia się. - Po obiedzie pójdziemy na trening.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się. Jeśli byłby w stanie sprawić, by ród patrzył na niego jak na dorosłego, być może mógłby zostać dopuszczonym na zebrania klanu. Tak bardzo chciałby je zobaczyć, poczuć tę atmosferę. Poczuć siłę swego klanu oraz zrozumieć go lepiej. A posiadając tę wiedzę, mógłby zacząć szukać sojuszników, by pokonać Itachi'ego.

Szkoda tylko, że ostatnio nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co o nim myśleć.

\---

Trzy dni później, w dzień zebrania klanu Uchiha Shisui założył ręce na ramiona, podnosząc wyzywająco brodę. Stojący przed nim Itachi opierał się o drzwi, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

\- Nie. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

Piąć dni spędził ukryty w niewielkiej chacie. Pięć dni - zdaniem jego przyjaciela o pięć dni za długo. A zdaniem samego zainteresowanego - wystarczający czas. Itachi przybył odwiedził kuzyna, ale po jakimś czasie jego prawdziwe motywy stały się jasne: chciał przekonać przyjaciela, by ten choćby wybrał lepiej skrytą kryjówkę.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek zorientuje się, że tu jesteś... - zaczął Itachi, ale kuzyn nie dał mu dokończyć.

\- Nie. - powtórzył Shisui. - Nie ma mowy. Zostaję tu do czasu zebrania. Jeśli się martwisz, że nie będziesz mógł przychodzić, to nie przychodź. Wysyłaj do mnie kruka z informacją co i jak. Ze mną jest lepiej. Nie ma szansy na jakiekolwiek zakażenie. Moja rana już prawie się zagoiła.

\- Nie możesz spędzić reszty życia w tej chacie i...

\- Ita. - westchnął starszy Uchiha. - Zebranie już dziś. Mieliśmy pięć dni. Tyle powinno wystarczyć dla Kotoamatsukami. Jeśli to nie zadziała, to nie mam już innego pomysłu.

Westchnął ciężko, siadając na jedynym, niezbyt wygodnym łóżku w pomieszczeniu.

\- Skoro Rada Starszych Konohy już zdecydowała o pozbyciu się klanu, tylko samo zwrócenie się z propozycją współpracy może zmienić ich zdanie. Inaczej wyślą ANBU, czy tego chcemy, czy nie. Wiesz o tym dobrze. Ja po prostu muszę wiedzieć, jak się to skończy.

Raz jeszcze westchnął.

\- Mówiłem ci. Jeśli się nie uda, to mogę zająć się Młodym. Wierz mi, Ita, jeszcze ci się przydam.

\- Martwy z całą pewnością nie się przydasz.

\- Do chwili, gdy powiesz mi, jak przebiegło zebranie, nie ruszam się stąd. Koniec. Kropka. - Oznajmił.

Jego kuzyn popatrzył na niego przez dłuższy czas, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował.

\- Przyjdę do ciebie po zebraniu - obiecał, otwierając drzwi chaty. - Do tego czasu uważaj na siebie.

\- Ita.

Głos kuzyna zatrzymał go tuż przed wyjściem.

\- Tak? - spytał, zatrzaskując przed sobą drzwi. Nie było sensu, aby były zbyt długo otwarte.

\- Mam dla ciebie jedną radę i prośbę.

To wystarczyło, aby młodszy z młodzieńców zerknął na przyjaciela.

\- Słucham. - Jego głos był boleśnie chłodny. Shisui uświadomił sobie, co ten właśnie robi - stara się od niego oddalić, byle tylko nie musieć pozwolić emocjom dojść do głosu.

\- Jeśli się nie powiedzie - zaczął Shisui z powagą - nie czekaj do ostatniej chwili. Danzou jest nieprzewidywalny. Może i powiedział, że masz jeszcze te trzy dni, ale równie dobrze może się znudzić. A gdy on postanowi działać, Sasuke nie przeżyje.

Urwał.

\- Danzou potraktuje to jako karę dla ciebie - dodał. Nienawidził się za to, co właśnie sugerował kuzynowi, ale chciał, by ten to wiedział. - Wie, ile Sasuke dla ciebie znaczy. Jeśli zbyt długo będziesz się ociągać, zabije go tylko po to, by ci pokazać, że jest w stanie po zrobić.

Itachi zamarł.

\- Wiem o tym - powiedział, a w jego głosie pojawiło się zmęczenie. - Nie martw się o to, Shisui. Jeśli dzisiaj się nie powiedzie, zrobię to jutro.

\- Jak? - Shisui ruszył się do przodu o jeden krok. - Mówimy o całym klanie. Nawet ty nie jesteś w stanie go samemu zdjąć.

\- W wiosce jest ktoś, kto może mi w tym pomóc - odparł tamten spokojnie. - Skontaktuję się z nim dzisiaj, jeszcze przed zebraniem.

\- Możesz mu zaufać?

Itachi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pewnie nie. Ale jestem pewny, że wywiąże się ze swojej części zadania.

\- A jak sądzisz, czego będzie chciał w zamian? - Shisui był sceptyczny. - Ludzie nie robią nic za darmo.

\- Czymkolwiek to będzie, dam radę mu to zapewnić - odparł tamten, po czym zerknął na drzwi. - Jeśli to wszystko, to ja muszę już iść. Mam wiele rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem - Shisui nie dał sobie przerwać. Musiał to powiedzieć. - Ita, nie musisz z tą osobą rozmawiać.

Długowłosy Uchiha zerknął na przyjaciela.

\- Muszę - powiedział. - Jak sam powiedziałeś, nie jestem w stanie pokonać samego klanu sam. To muszę być ja.

\- Pozwól mi tam być - słowa kuzyna sprawiły, że zamarł. - Pozwól mi sobie pomóc.

Itachi cofnął się powoli o jeden krok do tyłu.

\- Słucham? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Pójdę z tobą - oznajmił Shisui. - Nie musisz się z nikim układać. Jestem w stanie... Jestem w stanie walczyć. Pomogę ci.

Itachi milczał przez chwilę. Wiedział, ile trudu kosztowało wypowiedzenie tych słów jego kuzyna. Shisui musiał myśleć już o tym przez dłuższy czas. Czuł się winny za porażkę i wolał ponieść ciężar zabójstwa klanu wraz z przyjacielem. Mógł się przyglądać wszystkiemu z boku - i nikt nie mógłby go za to potępiać. A tymczasem z własnej woli zaproponował coś takiego. Gdyby Shisui tam z nim był... Gdyby Shisui pomógł mu wyrżnąć ich rodzinę, Itachi nie musiałby być sam. Miałby przy boku kogoś, kto by rozumiał i dzielił ten sam ból, tą samą porażkę.

I właśnie dlatego nie mógł na to pozwolić.

\- Nie - powiedział. - Nie zgadzam się. Zostajesz tutaj.

\- Ita, ja...

\- Shisui. - Warknął. - Przypomnę ci twoją sytuację. Straciłeś oko. Jesteś uważany za martwego. W Konosze będzie Danzou. Na pewno cię wyczuje.

\- Wtedy to już nie będzie miało znaczenia! - wykrzyknął tamten. - Cholera jasna, Ita, to jest moja wina, rozumiesz? Nie mogę tak po prostu siedzieć na tyłku i patrzeć, jak zbierasz za mnie baty!

\- Możesz i będziesz. - Itachi nie był w nastroju na dyskusje. - Jestem następcą klanu Uchiha. To moja odpowiedzialność. Ty nie masz już z tym nic wspólnego.

Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi.

\- Aktualnie nie jesteś mi się w stanie przydać - oznajmił chłodno. - Jesteś słaby. Nie będę cię mógł chronić. Zostań tutaj i daj mi się tym zająć.

Nie czekając na reakcję kuzyna, opuścił pomieszczenie i zatrzasnął za siebie drzwi.

Shisui uderzył z wściekłością w ścianę. Przypadkowa drzazga wbiła mu się w dłoń, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Najgorsze było w tym wszystkim, że wiedział, że kuzyn ma rację.

\- Cholera! - warknął. - Cholera!

\---

Ulica pełna była krwi.

Sasuke zmusił się, by odwrócić wzrok od trupów jego rodziny, jego klanu, nadal ciepłych. Mury i ściany okolicznych budynków pełne były dziur, w części zaś nadal tkwiły bronie. Niektóre były złamane w pół, a ciała zmarłych leżały na ziemi, wygięte pod nienaturalnym kątem.

Przed nim zaś stał jego brat, Uchiha Itachi ubrany w bojowy strój ANBU.

_Co za ironia. ANBU ma chronić wioskę, a ty właśnie stajesz się jej wrogiem._

\- Mój naiwny, mały braciszku - głos Itachiego był lodowaty. - Jesteś słaby. Nie jesteś nawet wart zabicia. Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić, nienawidź mnie, przeklinaj i żyj z tą nienawiścią. Uciekaj, uciekaj... Aż w końcu, pewnego dnia, gdy będziesz posiadał takie same oczy jak ja, przyjdź do mnie.

_Już sobie zaplanowałeś, by zabrać moje oczy?_

Sasuke nie był w stanie podtrzymać swojego ciała, które zaczęło osuwać się na ziemię. W ostatniej jednak chwili, gdy jego brat odwrócił się, by uciec, udało mu się ruszyć. Jego oczy zalśniły czerwienią, gdy nieświadomie aktywował Sharingana. Podążając za bratem, wyrwał kilka wbitych w mur kunai i pognał za Itachim. Rzucił na ślepo, nie czyniąc mu większej szkody. Ostrze jednej z broni zdołało jednak przeciąć opaskę z herbem Kohony, który opadł na ziemię. Itachi zatrzymał się, schował miecz, a nastepnie schylił się po nią i zawiązał ją sobie na głowie.

_Po co on ją zawiązuje? Przecież już zerwałeś wszelkie więzy z Konohą, Itachi!_

Itachi nie odezwał się. Popatrzył tylko na brata, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się. Po jego policzkach potoczyły się łzy, gdy Sasuke upadł na ziemię, wyczerpany.

_Łzy. Dlaczego on płacze?_

Z gardła Sasuke wydobył się pełen wściekłości krzyk i...

\- Sasuke! Sasuke, obudź się! - głos jego matki przedarł się przez ciemność.

Chłopak drgnął i wstał gwałtownie, oddychając ciężko. Rozejrzał się wokół.

Znajomy pokój. Znajome drzwi. Znajome pomieszczenie. Znajome łóżko.

\- Sasuke! - drzwi przesunęły się i wyjżała z nich twarz jego matki. Kobieta weszła do pokoju, zerkając na niego z niepokojem i troską. - Dobrze się czujesz?

Uchiha przyłożył dłoń do swojego mocno bojącego serca i zamknął oczy.

_To tylko sen. Koszmar. Przeszłość, której mam zapobiec. Wydawało mi się, że już zapomniałem o takich szczegółach._

\- Tak - powiedział po chwili chłopak, otwierając z powrotem oczy. - Nic mi nie jest. Czemu pytasz?

Kobieta podeszła do niego i przykucnęła obok syna.

\- Krzyczałeś przez sen. Miałeś koszmar?

\- Tak - potwierdził. - Bardzo zły sen.

Na twarzy Uchihy Mikoto pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Nie martw się, nic się złego nie wydarzy. Masz mnie, tatę i brata.

To tego brata się obawiam, mamo.

Choć tamte łzy... Itachi, o czym ty myślałeś? Tak się nie zachowuje osoba, która zabija cały swój ród tylko po to, by sprawdzić swoje umiejętności!

\- Tak. Wiem o tym - potwierdził matowo Sasuke. - Obudziłem cię?

Ona pokręciła głową.

\- I tak nie spałam. Zapomniałeś, Sasuke? Dziś w nocy jest zebranie klanu.

Przez głowę chłopaka przemknęły wspomnienia tamtego popołudnia, sprzed trzech dni. Tak, pokazał ojcu swoje umiejętności, a później zapytał, czy może wziąść udział w zebraniu klanu, ale oni mu nie odpowiedzieli i powiedzieli, by szedł już spać. Trzymali go w takiej niepewności przez ten cały czas, a on mógł tylko słuchać, jak mówią coś po nocach do siebie.

Przez ten cały czas - te trzy krótkie dni nic praktycznie się nie wydarzyło. Itachiego praktycznie nigdy nie było w domu, a gdy tylko w nim przebywał, dochodziło do krótkich, aczkolwiek ostrych napięć między nim a Fugaku. Ani razu jeden z nich nie podniósł głosu, nie uniósł na siebie ręki. Ale ich słowa pełne były jadu bądź ukrytej obrazy. Mikoto próbowała coś na to zaradzić, ale kobieta niewiele była w stanie zdziałać, będąc za każdym razem gaszona.

Podczas tych paru dni nie raz mieli też gości. Za każdym razem był to ktoś z klanu. Przychodzili do ojca i dyskutowali godzinami w jego gabinecie, nigdy nie pozwalając Sasuke dowiedzieć się, o czym mówili. Raz wezwali do siebie Itachiego, gdy ten był w rezydencji. Sasuke zauważył go i spytał, jakie tematy poruszali, ale usłyszał tylko nudne kłamstwa.

\- To znaczy, że ja też idę? - spytał chłopak z podekscytowaniem.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, ale w jej oczach pojawił się jakoś cień.

\- Możesz pójść, tylko najpierw... - zawahała się, a następnie pokręciła głową do własnych myśli. - Ubierz się, Sasuke. Spotkamy się za chwilę w dużym pokoju. Jest coś, o czym musimy ci powiedzieć.

Słysząc te słowa, chłopak zmrużył oczy. Coś, o czym musieli mu powiedzieć?

\- Dobra, zaraz będę - machnął ręką, chcąc odgonić się od kobiety oraz przegonić resztki snu. Sen, wspomnienie... Nie miało to teraz najmniejszego znaczenia.

Mikoto popatrzyła na niego z troską, ale nic nie powiedziała. Wycofała się w ciszy z pokoju, pozwalając swojemu młodszego synowi przebrać się w spokoju.

\---

W niedalekim oddaleniu od świątyni, w której miało odbyć się zebranie klanu, samotny chłopak zatrzymał się, zerkając w bok.

\- Czego chcesz? - odezwał się, a jego głos był chłodny, opanowany.

Zza pobliskiego drzewa wychyliła się postać w kapturze, z jaskrawą maską, spod której widać było jedynie jedno, czerwone oko posiadające Sharingana. Czarnowłosy chłopak lekko zmrużył brwi, widząc specyficzny wygląd owego osobnika. Posiadał Sharingana, ale z całą pewnością nie należał do osób, które młodszy Uchiha znał.

\- Nie jest ładnie tak się odzywać, gdy to ty sam zaproponowałeś mi to spotkanie - zganił go.

\- Przejdź do rzeczy - zażądał chłodno tamten.

\- Nie dogadujesz się zbytnio z rodziną, prawda? - odezwał się nieznajomy, a w jego głosie można było wyczuć wyrachowanie.

\- Dużo osób kłóci się z rodziną - odparł chłopak.

\- Ale nie każdy posiada w sobie ten specyficzny rodzaj mroku, co ty - zaśmiał się tamten. - Jeśli powiem, że jestem Uchiha Madara, jak zareagujesz?

Młodszy z nich zmarszczył brwi. Słyszał wcześniej o Madarze, legendarnym założycielu ich rodu, wszystko też mu mówiło, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna jest niebezpieczny. Tak, zdecydowanie był od niego silniejszy i on nie miał szans pokonania go w pojedynkę, ale...

\- Madara jest martwy - zauważył spokojnie chłopak.

\- A jednakże ja tutaj stoję - odparł tamten. - Chcę ci zaoferować współpracę.

Młodszy z nich założył ręce na piersi, celowo udając, jakby opuszczał gardę i słuchał mężczyzny.

\- Nienawidzisz swojego rodu, który cały czas cię ogranicza - kontynuował tamten. - Za to ponad wszystko cenisz sobie pokój i spokój. A twoja własną rodzina ma już niedługo zniszczyć wszystkie twoje marzenia... Ja zaś mam w sobie wielki żal do naszego klanu. Nie łączy mnie już z nim nic, prócz więzów krwi.

Krew w żyłach młodszego zamieniła się w lód. Plan zamachu był znany, ale tylko wśród konspiratorów i starszyzny wioski. On zaś znał ich wszystkich i nie miał wątpliwości, że mężczyzna do nich nie należał.

\- Jakbyś potrzebował pomocy, wiesz, do kogo możesz przyjść - dokończył tamten.

Chłopak uniósł lekko brew.

\- "Pomocy", powiadasz? - powtórzył, ciągnąc ich małą gierkę. - Skoro wiesz już tyle, musisz się domyślać, z czym chciałem do ciebie przyjść.

Samozwańczy Madara założył ręce na ramionach, zachęcając go, by sam to zaproponował. Oboje domyślali się, jaki będzie efekt ich współpracy i że zapewnie już wkrótce dojdzie do połączenia ich sił, ale pewne słowa musiały paść.

\- Zawrzyjmy umowę - zaproponował młodszy z nich, nieświadomie powtarzając słowa mężczyzny sprzed kilku minut. - Pomogę ci się zemścić na klanie Uchiha. Mam jednak dwa warunki.

\- Warunki? - zamaskowany osobnik zdawał się być zaintrygowany.

\- Jeśli to zrobię, twoja zemsta obejmie tylko klan Uchiha. Zostawisz Konohę w spokoju. Od razu opuścisz wioskę. Oraz nie tkniesz palcem pewnej osoby z mojego klanu, którą ci wskażę.

Mężczyzna westchnął, jakby się zastanawiał, czy powinien się zgadzać, czy też nie.

\- Twoje warunki dość mocno ograniczą mi możliwości działania... - zaczął. - W takim bądź razie ja mam swój warunek.

We wzroku chłopaka pojawiła się pierwsza od długiego czasu emocja: lekkie zaciekawienie.

\- Czyli?

\- Dołączysz do mojej organizacji po wszystkim. Nazywa się Akatsuki i jestem przekonany, że odnajdziesz w niej swoje miejsce.

Młodszy z nich niechętnie skinął głową. Nie miał ochoty dołączać do żadnych organizacji, ale przecież i tak już niedługo będzie musiał opuścić Konohę. Skoro więc i tak nie miałby miejsca, gdzie mógłby się podziać...

\- Niech ci będzie. - Zgodził się, czując się, jakby sprzedawał właśnie demonowi swą duszę. Bo przecież tak właśnie było, czyż nie? - W takim razie liczę na twoją pomoc.

\- Kiedy?

Chłopak nie wahał się ani sekundy.

\- Skontaktuję się z tobą jutro przed południem. Wtedy ustalimy szczegóły.

\- Możesz być pewien, że się zjawię - choć nie można było tego zobaczyć z powodu maski, po tonie głosu łatwo można się było domyślić, iż mężczyzna uśmiecha się. - Obyś był tylko zdecydowany na ten ruch. Nie lubię był oszukiwany i zwodzony na manowce.

Sekundę po ostatnim słowie powietrze wokół niego zawirowało, jego sylwetka zakrzywiła się, aż w końcu zanikła całkowicie, pozostawiając chłopaka samego. Ten zaś oparł się ciężko o drzewo, powtarzając cicho po samym sobie:

\- Jutro...

Itachi odepchnął się od drzewa, a jego stopy same skierowały się w stronę świątyni. Słowa kuzyna wciąż pobrzmiewały mu w uszach, mieszając się z bezuczuciowym głosem "Madary" oraz z ponaglającymi krzykami rady.

Być może było już za późno, by o cokolwiek walczyć. Było już na wszystko za późno. Ukradziony czas skończył się. Shisui miał rację. Jeśli dzisiejsze zebranie nie pójdzie dobrze, to następnego wieczoru wszystko się zakończy.

Chłopak zatrzymał się, dostrzegając niewielkiego czarnego kruka, który podleciał do niego i usiadł na jego ramieniu. Uchiha z przyzwyczajenia pogładził jego pióra. Znał tego ptaka - w przeciwieństwie do niektórych z jego kruków, ten rzadko kiedy opuszczał Konohę. Zazwyczaj przebywał w wiosce, dzięki czemu miał kontakt z rodziną. Gdyby podczas jego nieobecności stało się coś niedobrego, co wymagałoby jego powrotu, ojciec lub matka mogli się z nim w ten sposób porozumieć. Kruk zawsze go odnajdywał.

Sięgnął ku niewielkiej karteczce, która była przywiązana do nóżki ptaka. Z ciekawością przyjrzał się treści napisanej na niej. Tak jak przypuszczał, to był ojciec, wzywający go, by natychmiastowo przybył do rezydencji klanu. Ale po co im była jego obecność?

Chłopak wahał się przez ułamek sekundy. Zebranie i tak nie zacznie się bez głowy klanu. Równie dobrze może dowiedzieć się, czego od niego chcieli.

\---

Jeszcze zanim Sasuke wszedł do pokoju, zrozumiał, że jest coś nie tak. Że coś się wydarzyło. Jak bowiem inaczej mógłby wytłumaczyć fakt, że znajdowała się przed nim całą jego rodzina - brat, ojciec oraz matka? Mikoto siedziała przy długim stole, wbijając wzrok w filiżankę z parującym napojem - czyżby to była kawa? - znajdującą się przed nią. Obok niej Itachi - w końcu bez bandaża, jednak grzywkę zostawił zasuniętą na bok - w skupieniu przewijał kolejne kartki dość mocno zniszczonej książki, zupełnie jakby nie rozumiał, dlaczego znajduje się w tym pokoju i po co jest potrzebna jego obecność. Głowa klanu Uchiha zaś opierała się o drewnianą szafę z założonymi rękoma na piersi i rzucała żonie i synowi zdegustowane spojrzenia.

Ani jedno z nich się nie odzywało. Gdy tylko Sasuke stanął w drzwiach, palce Mikoto drgnęły, ale ona sama nie wydała z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Itachi nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zupełnie jakby nie zauważył jego obecności.

\- Coś się stało? - Sasuke uniósł brew, widząc to niecodziennie zbiegowisko.

\- Siadaj - jego ojciec tylko machnął ręką.

Chłopak wykonał polecenie, uważając, by nie zbliżyć się zanadto do brata.

\- Mówiłeś, że twoim zdaniem jesteś już dorosły, tak? - zaczął Fugaku, wpatrując się w młodszego syna z taką uwagą, że ten aż poczuł się nieswojo. - Że chcesz poznać wszystkie sekrety naszego klanu. Że chcesz opanować nasze techniki. Oraz że chcesz brać udział w zebraniach klanu.

Sasuke powoli, powoli skinął głową. Prawie zapomniał... Prawie zapomniał, jak bardzo apodyktyczny mógł być jego ojciec. Jak bardzo go szanował oraz jak bardzo się go czasami lękał. Jak zawsze uważał, byle tylko nie obrócić jego gniewu przeciwko sobie.

\- Nadal tak uważasz? - spytał ostro jego ojciec.

Sasuke bez wahania spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

_Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, które będzie płakać z byle jakiego powodu. Nie będę się bać nikogo, a z całą pewnością nie mojego ojca._

\- Owszem. - Potwierdził, a następnie z całą świadomością aktywował Sharingana.

Ten jeden gest sprawił, że jego rodzina jakby wyrwała się z letargu. Mikoto po raz pierwszy odkąd wszedł do pokoju spojrzała na niego, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie, które znikło równie szybko co się pojawiło. Itachi zamknął w ciszy ksiażkę, a następnie odłożył ją na bok, jego ramiona lekko się napięły. Fugaku zaś uśmiechnął się.

Uśmiechnął się. Do swojego syna. Nie tego starszego. Tylko do młodszego, zupełnie jakby... Jakby był z niego dumny, jakby właśnie tego się spodziewał.

Uśmiech zniknął w chwili, gdy spojrzał na żonę i pierworodnego.

\- Wiedzieliście - jego głos był taki spokojny, taki pozbawiony uczuć.

A jednak coś w nim wystarczyło, by Sasuke, zamiast się odezwać, jak początkowo planował, dezaktywował swojego Sharingana i czekał na to, co się będzie dziać.

\- Wiedzieliście - powtórzył Fugaku raz jeszcze, a jego oczy zalśniły czerwienią. - Wiedzieliście, że Sasuke aktywował Sharingana, ale nic mi nie powiedzieliście.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, pozornie z niedowierzaniem, z oczami wciąż utkwionymi w rodzinie.

\- Mogłem się tego spodziewać po Itachim, ale ty, Mikoto?

Sasuke ledwo śmiał oddychać. Choć mężczyzna nie uniósł głosu, choć jego sylwetka wciąż zdawała się być rozluźniona, choć sam był tak bardzo spokojny... To jednak Sasuke nie miał wątpliwości, iż jego ojciec szaleje. To było dla nich takie typowe, dla niego i Mikoto. Ta cisza, ten lodowaty chłód - tuż przed tym, jak wybuchali gniewem, którego nikt nie był w stanie załagodzić. 

Palce jedynej w tym otoczeniu kobiety zacisnęły się na filiżance z taką siłą, że Sasuke miał przez chwilę wyrażenie, iż ją zaraz zmiażdży w dłoniach. Sama Mikoto zaś... Sama kobieta opuściła głowę, zdając się być taka krucha, taka niestała wobec gniewu męża. Zupełnie jakby miała zaraz rozsypać się. Otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedził ją Itachi:

\- To ja poprosiłem matkę, by milczała - odezwał się chłopak, momentalnie skupiając na sobie spojrzenie ojca. - Nie chciałem cię niepotrzebnie martwić, ojcze.

\- Martwić? - Fugaku uniósł brew. - Ty mnie?

Sasuke uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, zaraz jednak nakazał sobie spokój i opanowanie.

_Jestem małym, słodkim dzieckiem,_ przypomniał sobie, _nie lubię, gdy mój brat się kłóci z ojcem. Małe, słodkie dziecko by się teraz się nie cieszyło._

\- Przepraszam - słowo, które padło z ust Itachiego, było tak do niego nie pasujące, że Sasuke z trudem był w stanie powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - Nie chciałem, byś był dekoncentrowany przez takie rzeczy w tak ważnym dla klanu momencie.

Dłoń Fugaku uderzyła o stół z hukiem, sprawiając, że Mikoto wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie, a filiżanka w jej dłoniach pękła, wylewając wokół swoją zawartość.

\- Nie ty będziesz decydował, co jest ważne dla klanu, Itachi! - wysyczał Fugaku z doskonale widoczną furią. - I tym bardziej to nie ty będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić, a co nie!

Mikoto wstała gwałtownie od stołu, ale nie ośmieliła się przerwać mężowi, który wpatrywał się w pierworodnego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Prosiłeś o więcej czasu. - Głos mężczyzny przypomniał uderzenia batem. - Robiłeś wszystko, byle tylko opóźnić nasze plany. Zgadzałem się na to, ponieważ każda z twoich wymówek brzmiała logicznie. Teraz jednak się zastanawiam, czy ty aby od samego początku nie miałeś zamiaru się od nas odwrócić. Po czyjej ty stoisz stronie, Itachi?

Długowłosy Uchiha ze spokojem odwzajemnił spojrzenie ojca, po czym schylił głowę i wyszeptał:

\- Zawsze stałem po stronie klanu, ojcze.

Kłamstwo. Ohydne kłamstwo, kolejne kłamstwo, które padło z jego ust.

Fugaku musiał jednak uwierzyć w to kłamstwo, bowiem jego oczy powróciły do normalnego koloru, a gdy Mikoto objęła go od tyłu uspakajającym gestem, nie zrobił nic, by ją odtrącić.

\- Chyba już wystarczy, anata - szepnęła kobieta, gładząc go po ramieniu. - Patrz, nawet Sasuke się przestraszył.

Gdy wzrok obu dorosłych skierował się w stronę ich młodszego syna, ten zamrugał oczami ze zdziwienia. Czy oni wzięli jego zadowolenie za strach?

_A, faktycznie,_ uświadomił sobie. _Powinienem być przerażony. Jak wygląda człowiek, gdy się boi?_

Ostatecznie nic nie zrobił, jedynie skierował wzrok w inną stronę.

Uwierzyli w to?

\- Cóż - odchrząknął Fugaku, ponownie wracając do roli spokojnego ojca, jakby to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, nie miało na niego żadnego wpływu. - Tak czy siak, Sasuke, skoro odblokowałeś Sharingana, fakt ten zmienia całą sytuację.

Przez twarz Mikoto przemknął wyraz paniki.

\- Nie chcesz mu chyba...

\- Chcę. - Przerwał jej. Sasuke powiódł wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Czyżby miał się w końcu dowiedzieć, po co go tutaj wezwali?

Czarne, pewne siebie oczy jego ojca napotkały podobne sobie oczy syna, gdy mężczyzna oznajmił:

\- Sasuke, mam zamiar powiedzieć ci całą prawdę o naszym klanie oraz o jego planach.


	13. 12. Scenariusz rozpaczy

_Prawdę?_

_Prawdę... Tu musi chodzić o ten wielki sekret, który ukrywali Shisui i Itachi._

Sasuke zmrużył oczy, po czym otworzył usta, by dopytać, co miał dokładnie jego ojciec ma myśli, ale nie dane mu było się odezwać.

\- Nie. - Poderwał się Itachi, dotąd opanowany. Teraz zaś... Teraz zaś jego głos podszyty był desperacją. - Nie możesz mu tego powiedzieć. Nie możesz.

\- Ależ mogę - Fugaku w odpowiedzi zmierzył wzrokiem swojego syna. - I to zrobię.

Itachi pokręcił głową, wstając.

\- Nie możesz mu tego powiedzieć - powtórzył. - Sasuke ma tylko osiem lat. Nie ma potrzeby mieszać go w takie rzeczy.

_Znowu._

_Znowu jest coś, o czym nie chce, bym wiedział._

Sasuke zacisnął usta ze wściekłością, nienawidząc swojego brata jeszcze mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zawsze tak było. Zawsze był dla niego niepotrzebną, irytującą przeszkodą, której pozbyłby się z radością przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

\- To ja zdecyduję, czy go mieszać, czy nie.

\- Konoha... - zaczął Itachi, po czym urwał. - Jeśli Sasuke się dowie, to...

\- To Konoha co? - Fugaku uniósł brew. Mikoto jedynie mocniej ścisnęła jego ramię, a jej oczy wpatrzyły się w rozlany napój. 

Palce Itachiego zacisnęły się na stole.

\- Konoha... - raz jeszcze powtórzył, ale tak samo jak wcześniej nie dokończył. Zamiast tego spróbował innej taktyki: - Sasuke może i ma duże umiejętności, ale jest tylko dzieckiem. Na nic się nie przyda. Nie ma potrzeby, by cokolwiek wiedział.

Fugaku uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

\- Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że zdołasz go powtrzymać przed szukaniem prawdy, szczególnie teraz, gdy już tyle usłyszał?

Itachi pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie możecie mu tego powiedzieć. Po prostu nie możecie i nie powinniście.

\- Nie tobie decydować, co powinniśmy robić, a co nie - głos ich ojca był suchy. - Siadaj.

Itachi nawet nie drgnął.

\- Siadaj. - Oczy głowy klanu zabłysły czerwienią. - Teraz.

Oczy jego starszego syna także zalśniły, gdy ten spróbował ponownie:

\- Nie.

Coś zmieniło się w wyrazie twarzy ich ojca.

\- Itachi. - Wymówił imię chłopaka niemal jak przekleństwo. - Siadaj. To rozkaz.

Po chwili wahania chłopak opadł na krzesło niczym marionetka, której przecięto nitki utrzymujące ją w pionowej postawie. Opuścił wzrok, a jego oczy, ponownie czarne, ze zrezygnowaniem wpatrywału się w ziemię.

\- Zrozumiałem, ojcze - jego głos był cichy, pusty.

Fugaku niemal głową z zadowoleniem, a Mikoto pogładziła go delikatnie po ramieniu, by zniknąć w kuchni, z której po chwili wróciła, niosąc ścierkę i będąc gotowa do starcia plamy po napoju, który tak niedawno jeszcze piła.

Sasuke poruszył się niespokojnie. Od kiedy jego ojciec miał aż taką władzę w ich domu? Owszem, może i był głową klanu, ale podróżnik w czasie jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojego brata tak... Tak pokonanego, tak zrezygnowanego.

\- Jak już mówiłem - zaczął Fugaku, ledwo zwracając uwagę na żonę, która zaczęła w milczeniu ścierać rozlany napój - chcę ci wszystko wyjaśnić, Sasuke. Ale na samym początku musimy ustalić sobie pewne zasady.

\- Dobra. - Zgodził się chłopak, zerkając na ojca podejrzliwie. Zawsze, jeśli te zasady będą niewygodne, to przecież może je złamać. To, że coś tu powie, nie znaczyło jeszcze, że to zrobi. Ludzie kłamali wszak tak często. 

\- Mówię poważnie, Sasuke - Fugaku westchnął. - To, o czym mam zamiar ci powiedzieć, jest ściśle szczerzonym sekretem klanu. Jeśli powiesz o tym komukolwiek - powtarzam, komukolwiek spoza klanu, zostaniesz automatycznie uznany za zdrajcę naszej rodziny. Rozumiesz, co mam przez to na myśli?

Sasuke zmrużył brwi. Czyżby szykowało się coś poważniejszego, niżby się zdawało na pierwszy rzut oka?

\- Że mam nie być głupim dzieciakiem i nikomu o tym nie mówić? - strzelił, poniewczasie przypominając sobie, że jako ośmiolatek raczej nie zachowałby się w tak bezczelny sposób wobec ojca.

\- Dokładnie - zatopiony w swoich myślach Fugaku nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - I przez "nikomu" rozumiem "nikomu". Gdy usłyszysz całą historię, nie będzie ci wolno nikomu o tym powiedzieć, choćbym nie wiem jak wielką miałbyś ochotę. Ani przyjaciołom w klasie, ani twoim nauczycielom, ani przypadkowemu przechodniu. Nawet Hokage-sama. Będziesz milczał i sam nigdy nie zaczniesz tego tematu, chyba że ci pozwolę. Jesteś w stanie dochować sekretu?

Chłopak kiwnął głową.

\- Możesz mi zaufać.

Jego matka zerknęła na niego ukradkiem spod długich, czarnych włosów, które opadły jej na twarz, ale nic nie powiedziała na te słowa.

\- To, co usłyszysz, może zmienić lekko twoje nastawienie do klanu i wioski - ostrzegł Fugaku, choć było wyraźnie widać, że i tak zamierza mu wszystko powiedzieć. - Ale o jednym musisz pamiętać. Twoja lojalność powinna znajdować się przy rodzinie. W pierwszej kolejności należymy do klanu Uchiha, a dopiero później do Konohy. Mam rację?

Sasuke wymruczał jakieś słowa potwierdzenia, nie przykładając do nich większej wagi, podobnie też to zrobiła jego matka i brat.

\- Na samym początku trochę historii - rzuciła lekko głową klanu, jakby zastanawiała się, jaka będzie dziś pogoda. - Zapewnie słyszałeś o powstaniu Konohy oraz o tym, jak wielką rolę odegrały w tym dwa rody: Senju oraz my, Uchiha. To właśnie w podzięce za udzieloną Senju pomoc naszemu rodowi została przekazana obrona wioski.

Sasuke zmusił się do uwagi, choć niezbyt go to interesowało. Owszem, jego klan był potężny, ale co miało wspólnego wydarzenia sprzed dziesiątek lat z czasami obecnymi?

\- Jednakże prawda jest trochę inna - następne słowa Fugaku przykuły jego uwagę. - Między klanami Senju i Uchiha od lat panowała ostra rywalizacja. Owszem, zawarli sojusz, by założyć i utrzymać Konohę, ale niemal od razu pojawił się problem, kto ma zostać pierwszym Hokage: Senju Hashirama czy też Uchiha Madara. Ostatecznie władzę przejął ród Senju, a nam, Uchiha, przydzielono inne zadanie. Madara został zmuszony do opuszczenia wioski, a jego imię do dziś jest legendą.

Mikoto posłała synom blady uśmiech i zaczęła zbierać odłamki szkła, nie wtrącając się w historię.

\- Problemy zaczęły się za panowania drugiego Hokage - kontynuował Fugaku. - Uważał on nasz ród za szkodliwy i robił wszystko, byle się nas pozbyć. Rozpoczęły się prześladowania, wytykanie palcami, odsunięto nas od władzy w wiosce. My, którzy byliśmy jej współtwórcami, zaczęliśmy być uważani za jej wrogów. Legenda Madary miała na to trochę wpływu... W gruncie rzeczy, obawiono się nas. Nas! Policji! Szanowanego klanu! Współzałożycieli wioski! Trzecim Hokage został Sarutobi Hiruzen, co ograniczyło wpływy Senju... Ale nie był w stanie zmienić tego, co myślała o nas wioska.

Mikoto zniknęła w kuchni i pojawiła się po krótkiej chwili, by usiąść na wcześniej zwolnionym przez siebie miejscu. Sasuke zerknął na nią obojętnie, zaś zapatrzony w ziemię Itachi nawet nie drgnął.

\- Wiesz, co wydarzyło się osiem lat temu. - Ich ojciec ponownie zwrócił na siebie uwagę.

Sekundę zajęło przypomnienie sobie Sasuke, że osiem lat dla Fugaku nie było tym samym, co osiem lat dla jego syna. W tej lini czasowej osiem lat temu...

\- Atak Kyuubiego? - rzucił hasłem.

\- Dokładnie. A jakie były jego przyczyny?

Chłopak zmrużył oczy.

\- To to nie była katastrofa naturalna i nie oszalał tak po prostu?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko, nieprzyjemnie.

\- Mało co zdarza się "tak po prostu". Być może była to katastrofa naturalna. Jednakże Konoha myśli inaczej.

Sasuke nie odezwał się, powoli domyślając się do czego zmierza jego ojciec.

\- Według Konohy to my, klan Uchiha, staliśmy za atakiem tej bestii. - Słowa jego ojca potwierdziły jego najgorsze przypuszczenia. - A wiesz, dlaczego tak sądzą?

\- Przecież nie mają dowodów - zauważył Sasuke, opierając łokcie na blacie stołu i splatając dłonie. To zaczynało się robić naprawdę interesujące. Oraz, biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie to wszystko zmierzało... Sasuke nie był jeszcze pewien, czy podoba mu się to, jak to brzmi.

\- Uważają, że nasze zachowanie tamtej nocy było tego dowodem. Siły policji zajmowały się ochroną cywili, zgodnie z tym, co rozkazała nam Starszyzna. Choć chcieliśmy ruszyć walczyć z demonem, obrona wioski była dla nas cenniejsza. A gdy zbadano całą sprawę - głos Fugaku stał się nieprzyjemnie niski - stwierdzono, że demon był kontrolowany. I to nie przez byle co, ale przez Sharingana.

Mężczyzna parsknął.

\- Oczywiście my nie mieliśmy z tym nic wspólnego. Naszym zadaniem jest bronić wioski, a nie ją niszczyć. Ale Starsi od razu uznali nas winnych. Choć wyrok nie zapadł, ograniczyli nasze wpływy, znieważyli oraz przenieśli tutaj, na skraj wioski, tworząc zamkniętą dzielnicę, która może zostać spacyfikowana w ciągu kilku godzin oraz która jest monitorowana cały czas przez ANBU. Dzień w dzień, przez całe długie osiem lat. 

Sasuke zacisnął usta. To brzmiało logicznie. Ba, miał odpowiedzi przed oczyma przez cały ten czas.

"Będziemy musieli porozmawiać...tylko w bezpieczniejszym miejscu, dobrze?"

"Nie tutaj. Chodź ze mną."

"Ponieważ tu nikt nas nie podsłucha."

A więc tego się obawiali Itachi i Shisui? Nie innych członków klanu Uchiha, a... Konohy?

Sasuke zesztywniał. To było chore! Jak bardzo krótkowzroczni musieli być rządzący wioski, by nie wiedzieć, że klan Uchiha walczył o lepszą przyszłość Konohy?

Idioci. Wioska była pełna idiotów.

\- Itachi może to potwierdzić - słysząc imię znienawidzonego brata, Sasuke poderwał się gwałtownie. - Jak sądzisz, po co kazaliśmy mu kandydować do ANBU?

_Kazaliśmy mu?_

_"My"...? Klan?_

_Chyba nie..._

\- Dokładnie - Fugaku kiwnął z zadowoleniem głową. - Twój brat dostał się do ANBU nie tylko dzięki swoim możliwościom, ale także i dzięki wsparciu naszego klanu. I właśnie dzięki niemu jesteśmy w stanie kontrolować ruchy starszyzny Liścia.

A więc to dlatego jego matka była przekonana, że Itachi nie zdradzi klanu.

"Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ale Itachi... To dziecko jest po naszej stronie. Nie zrobi nic, co by nam zaszkodziło."

_Oh, mamo, jesteś taka naiwna. Ta naiwność już raz cię zgubiła. Nie potrafisz zobaczyć, że to wszystko cholerne kłamstwa?_

Itachi wciąż z tym samym bezemocjonalnym wyrazem twarzy unikał jego spojrzenia.

\- Informacje, które przekazuje nam Itachi, są dla nas cenne i przydatne - kontynuowała głowa klanu. - Choć ma to swoje wady. Ot, jak choćby te jego "niesamowicie ważne misje" - był to wyraźny przytyk skierowany w stronę starszego z braci, który jedynie opuścił głowę.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, tylko po to, by po raz kolejny przypomnieć sobie, że to nie jest ta chwila, w której powinien się cieszyć. Oczywiście, to było przyjemne, widzieć swojego przeklętego brata tak uciszanego, ale ośmioletni Sasuke nigdy by się tak nie zachował.

\- I właśnie dlatego - Fugaku odchrząknął, kończąc swoją historię i zmierzając do sedna sprawy - nasz klan nie może już dłużej czekać. To trwa już zbyt długo. Rozmowy z Trzecim nie pomogą, ponieważ ten mężczyzna jest zbyt stary, zbyt zmęczony na rządzenie wioską. Widzi problem, ale pozwala mu przemykać obok nosa, byle tylko nie stracić swojej pozycji. Nie zrobił nic, by nam pomóc osiem lat temu i teraz też nic nie robi. A więc, skoro nie dostaniemy pomocy od innych, sami musimy zawalczyć o swoje.

Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, choć jego oczy wciąż pozostały surowe.

\- I mówiąc "zawalczyć o swoje", mam dokładnie to na myśli. - Oznajmił z siłą mężczyzna. - Odzyskamy należną nam pozycję i szacunek. Klan Uchiha w przeciągu tygodnia stanie przeciwko tym, którzy nas lekceważą i pomijają. Możesz to nazwać sobie jak tam chcesz: bunt, zamach stanu, przewrót. Tak czy siak nie damy sobą pomiatać.

Sasuke zamrugał oczami na te słowa. Z jednej strony po całym tym wprowadzeniu właśnie tego się spodziewał, ale...

To... To właśnie miało się stać za kilka dni? Klan Uchiha... Jego dumny klan miał zamiar przejąć wioskę? W ułamku sekundy część niedopowiedzeń i dziwnych zdarzeń ostatnich dni nabrała sensu. Narastająca nienawiść do osób spoza klanu. Klan Uchiha zebrany w jednym miejscu, daleko od centrum wioski. Niezadowolenia reszty Konohy, gdy tylko widzieli policję. Oraz niepokój Mikoto. To, że spodziewała się rozlewu krwi.

Klan Uchiha szykował się na walkę. Ale nie z innym krajem, tak jak przypuszczał Sasuke, tylko z Konohą.

To po to były te wszystkie plany, tajemnice i sekrety.

Tak... To miało sens. Teraz wszystko nabrało sensu. Element, którego Sasuke brakowało - to, czego tak bardzo się Itachi obawiał, że wolał zniszczyć swój klan.

Zamach stanu.

To to miało się już niedługo wydarzyć. To dlatego i Itachi, i Shisui wspominali o czasie. Oboje obawiali się tego. To to chcieli powstrzymać.

Ale w tym wszystkim coś jeszcze było. Coś innego. Jedna, ostania dana. Sasuke nie mógł uwierzyć, że Itachi tak po prostu wymyślił, że powstrzyma zamach, wybijając cały klan, po czym dołączy do największej organizacji terrorystycznej.

Czegoś tutaj nadal brakowało.

Sasuke zerknął kątem oka na brata.

"Aby być pewnym, że nie dowiesz się prawdy, nałożył na ciebie jutsu... Musiało mu bardzo zależeć, byś nie usłyszał tego, co chcę ci powiedzieć."

"Wygląda na to, że Amaterasu została ci przekazana... Cały Itachi, nawet po śmierci zostawił na mnie pułapkę."

Ostatni element zaskoczył na właściwe miejsce.

_Dotąd robiłem wszystko, by nie próbować domyślić się znaczenia tych słów. By tylko ich nie zrozumieć i byle tylko się nie przyznać, że popełniłem błąd._

Itachi wymordował cały klan, całą dzielnicę, a Konoha zareagowała dopiero po fakcie.

Zupełnie jakby dawali mu nieme przyzwolenie.

Zupełnie jakby wiedzieli, co mogłoby się stać.

Zupełnie jakby ktoś im powiedział.

Zupełnie jakby to Konoha za tym stała.

Zupełnie jakby Konoha chciała, by klan Uchiha zniknął z powierzchni ziemi.

_Konoha._

To wszystko była wina Konohy.

To Konoha odpowiadała za masakrę klanu Uchiha. Prawdziwi winni żyli sobie w dostatku w wiosce, podczas gdy oni cierpieli w milczeniu. Sprawiedliwość nie istniała. To była tylko bajeczka mająca zaspokoić idiotów żyjących w wiosce. A oni - ludzie na samym szczycie władzy - po prostu przyglądali się, kto ma zamiar się im sprzeciwić.

A gdy tylko coś takiego zauważali, pozbywali się problemu bez litości.

\---

W dużym pokoju rezydencji klanu Uchiha zapanowała cisza. Każdy na swój sposób przetwarzał minioną rozmowę, każdy ją w jakiś sposób cały czas przeżywał.

Uchiha Fugaku obserwował młodszego syna z nieprzeniknioną miną. Czy dziecko będzie w stanie dochować sekretu? Czy Sasuke stanie po stronie ich klanu? Musiał, prawda...? Wszak chłopiec był przywiązany do ich rodziny. Nie był też głupcem, by ryzykować zdradę klanu. Wiele można było o nim powiedzieć, ale nie był głupcem.

Cóż... Fugaku nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Sasuke miał już swoje własne podejrzenia dotyczące planu ich klanu. W przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia chłopiec ucichł, stał się spokojniejszy. Mikoto zwalała to na wynik stresu związanego ze szkołą, ale jej mąż nie był już taki tego pewny.

Kobieta tymczasem robiła wszystko, byle tylko nie spojrzeć komukolwiek w oczy. Tego się właśnie obawiała. Tego właśnie najbardziej nie chciała powiedzieć swojemu najmłodszemu synowi. Teraz także i Sasuke zostanie wplątany w wewnętrzne sprawy klanu. Teraz i jemu zostanie ukradzione dzieciństwo. Zaczną się wymagania, pytania, oceniające spojrzenia.

Mikoto była wściekła, choć ukrywała tą złość pod pozorem spokoju. Nie było powodów mówienia Sasuke o wszystkim. Owszem, za parę dni i tak by się wszystkiego dowiedział, ale dlaczego już teraz? Przecież chłopiec nie będzie walczyć...prawda? Fugaku na to nie powoli. To tylko ośmioletni chłopiec.

_Fugaku pozwoli na to, jeśli uzna, że to przyjdzie z korzyścią dla klanu,_ odezwał się mały, nieprzyjemny głosik w jej głowie.

_Ja mu na to nie pozwolę._ Odpowiedziała sama sobie. _Sasuke nie będzie widział śmierci jego rodziny._

_Pozwolisz na to, pozwolisz._ Głos był uparty i pewny siebie. _Albowiem pozwoliłaś Fugaku na to dziewięć lat temu, pozwolisz i teraz. Raz jeszcze będziesz patrzeć jak twoje dziecko traci niewinność i zaczyna rozumieć, jak okrutny jest świat. Raz jeszcze będziesz w milczeniu obserwować, jak twój syn jest niszczony i wychowywany na perfekcyjną broń._

Mikoto opuściła głowę, kończąc wewnętrzną rozmowę sama ze sobą. Czy jej uczucia cokolwiek zmienią? Czy to w czegokolwiek pomoże?

Nie. Ponieważ to nie ona była głową klanu, tylko Fugaku. Może i była matką, może i chciała ochraniać synów, ale była też żoną. A jako żona winna słuchać męża. Ponieważ tak był zbudowany świat, ponieważ tak działał klan.

I właśnie dlatego Mikoto jedynie zacisnęła usta, po raz kolejny zabijając krzyczące wewnątrz niej emocje i przeistaczając się w tą, za co wielu ją brało: w piękną lalkę, pozbawioną własnego zdania i podążającą za mężem krok w krok.

Jej wzrok skierował się w stronę starszego z synów, który nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem przez całe przemówienie jej męża. O czym mógł myśleć chłopak? O czym mógł myśleć Sasuke? Czy Mikoto zrobiła dobrze, pozwalając Fugaku na decyzję?

Być może dobrze się złożyło, iż Mikoto nie była w stanie się domyślić, jakim torem toczyły się myśli jej pierworodnego. Choć twarz Itachiego cały czas była beznamiętna, w chłopaku mieszały się sprzeczne emocje. Miał ochotę śmiać się tak samo mocno jak i płakać.

To był koniec.

Sasuke już wszystko wiedział. Znał szalony plan ich klanu. A to oznaczało, że będzie musiał wybierać: klan lub wioska. Jeśli wybierze klan, zostanie zdrajcą wraz ze swoją rodziną. A jeśli wybierze wioskę...

Zresztą, czy wybór Sasuke miał jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Przecież za kilka dni cały klan zostanie wybity niezależnie od tego, co chłopiec zrobi.

Nie mieli już czasu. Itachiemu zostały trzy dni. Trzy dni, tak krótkie trzy dni. Jeśli do tego czasu klan nadal będzie istniał, jego misja trafi do Korzenia. A tamci nie oszczędzą Sasuke. Mało tego, jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że za masakrę klanu odpowiada Konoha, rozpęta się wojna domowa, bez dwóch zdań.

To właśnie dlatego Itachi miał wykonać egzekucję. To właśnie dlatego on miał wziąć na siebie całą winę. To właśnie dlatego on miał się stać "tym złym" w całej historii. Dotąd próbował sobie wyobrazić możliwe scenariusze tego, co powie Sasuke, jeśli jego plan - ten szalony, który wymusił na nim Shisui - zawiedzie. Jaki powód wymyśli, dla którego by go oszczędził. Dopóki Sasuke nie miał pojęcia o prawdzie, mógłby w spokoju wychowywać się w Konosze.

A teraz...? Jak Itachi miałby to wszystko ująć? Czy istniał jakikolwiek sposób, by ocalić jego młodszego brata? Nie mógł poinformować Konohy, że Sasuke wie o zamachu. To by się równało z podpisaniem wyroku egzekucji.

Więc co był w stanie zrobić? Uciec? Gdyby wybił klan, powstrzymując zamach i wziął ze sobą chłopaka... Ale to by uczyniło z Sasuke pomocnika kryminalisty. To by zamknęło mu drogę powrotu do Konohy.

Nie. Tak się to nie mogło skończyć. Klan Uchiha musiał zostać wybity i wykonawcą rozkazu musiał być Itachi. Przecież Madara się zgodził. Wszystko zostało przygotowane.

Fakt, że Sasuke wiedział o zamachu, komplikował całą sprawę... Ale Itachi był jeszcze w stanie to odwrócić. Był w stanie sprawić, by jego działania nie zdawały się powiązane z Konohą.

Musiał być w stanie. Bowiem gdyby nie był... Gdyby Sasuke zrozumiał, że jego rodzina zginęła z woli Konohy, mógłby znienawidzić wioskę. Nigdy nie zostałby wspaniałym shinobi, zamiast tego obróciłby się przeciwko tym, którym winni byli posłuszeństwo.

Po długiej chwili starszy z braci wstał, przykuwając uwagę rodziny.

\- Muszę już iść - odezwał się, nie patrząc na zgromadzonych. Nie powinno go tu w ogóle być. Nie miał zamiaru przebywać dłużej z rodziną. Tak naprawdę chciał się od nich oddalić jak najdalej to było możliwe, by choć trochę ułatwić sobie swoje przyszłe działania. Jeśli teraz choć trochę zamknie się na innych, być może wtedy, za te kilkanaście godzin, jeśli wszystko potoczy się najgorszym torem z możliwych, nie będzie to aż tak strasznie boleć. Być może kiedyś będzie w stanie obudzić się następnego ranka, wstać i żyć dalej.

\- Gdzie ty chcesz iść? - Fugaku spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. - Zebranie zaraz się rozpoczyna.

\- Do siebie - odparł. - Przyjdę trochę później. Mam jeszcze ważny raport do napisania. Nie zdążyłem tego wcześniej zrobić.

\- Będziesz miał masę czasu, aby napisać jakieś durne raporty dla tego starca - zauważył mężczyzna.

Itachi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Być może tak. Ale zebranie może się przedłużyć, a ja muszę tym się zająć przed jutrem.

\- Jeden nienapisany raport jeszcze nie zabił.

\- Nie mnie o tym decydować - odparł chłodno następca klanu.

\- Itachi! - wywarczał Fugaku. - Coś ci mówiłem już wcześniej! Jeśli nadal będziesz uciekał przed...

\- Nie uciekam. - Przerwał mu chłopak. - I nie mam takiego zamiaru. O to nie musisz się już martwić.

Oczy jego matki popatrzyły na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Itachi - odezwała się Mikoto łagodnie, aczkolwiek w jej głowie pojawiło się ostrzeżenie. Kobieta wstała, a następnie nachyliła się do syna wyszeptała cicho: - Coś mi obiecałeś. Jeśli chcesz to wszystko powstrzymać, teraz masz szansę. Na tym zebraniu.

Itachi uniósł na nią ze zdziwieniem wzrok. Niemalże zapomniał o tamtej obietnicy, którą złożył matce tuż przed tym, jak otrzymał rozkazy.

\- Itachi - powtórzyła jego imię kobieta. - Jak nie spróbujesz, nigdy się nie dowiesz, czy ci się uda.

Chłopak kiwnął głową. I tak miał zamiar przyjść na to zebranie. To będzie jego ostatnia szansa. Będzie musiał się postarać - i tym razem wyłożyć wszystkie swoje argumenty i otworzyć klanowi oczy.

To klan Uchiha musiał jako pierwszy wyciągnąć rękę za zgodę. I musiał to zrobić najpóźniej następnego dnia. Itachi nie mógł już dłużej czekać. Jeśli wszystko inne zawiedzie, będzie musiał stać się egzekutorem własnej rodziny. I zrobi to - dla Konohy, dla pokoju, dla Sasuke.

Itachi spojrzał na swojego młodszego brata, który całkowicie go ignorował, zatopiony we własnych myślach. Sasuke wyglądał, jakby złożył właśnie jakąś układankę, nad którą zastanawiał się od dłuższego czasu.

\- Zobaczę - rzucił Itachi, choć jakaś część jego wątpiła już, by był w stanie cokolwiek zmienić. Scenariusz przyszłości jego klanu został już dawno napisany, być może nawet tamtego dnia osiem lat wcześniej, gdy zdecydowano, że policja Konohy nie stanie do walki z demonem.

Jak więc mógłby on, jeden z aktorów tego przedstawienia sprzeciwić się scenarzyście, skoro ten wyraźnie chciał, by nie skończyło się ono dobrze?

\----

Itachi zamknął za sobą drzwi pokoju w ciszy, nasłuchując, czy reszta jego rodziny już wyszła. Niemalże odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc przekręcany klucz w zamku.

Poszli.

Chłopak zacisnął dłoń w pięść, oddychając nieco ciężej niż zwykle. Nie kłamał wcześniej. Miał masę ważnych rzeczy do zrobienia. Mógł pozwolić sobie, by się spóźnić na zebranie - i tak interesujące go wydarzenie będzie omawiane później.

Ale równocześnie to nie było to. Chciał być sam. Chciał pobyć sam choćby przez chwilę. Przeanalizować zmienioną sytuację i dostosować się do niej.

Podszedł powoli do szafki stojącej w rogu pokoju i otworzył jedną z szuflad. Nie chciał się spieszyć, choć wiedział, że akurat czas jest jego wrogiem. Wyciągnął z niej niewielką butelkę. Wysypał pojedynczą tabletkę na dłoń i połknął ją. Zakręcił wieko, po czym odstawił opakowanie na bok. Nie zostało mu zbyt wiele zawartości. W normalnych okolicznościach udałby się po zapasy, ale teraz...

Zacisnął usta, po czym pobieżnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jeśli dziś mu się nie uda, to jutro zapewnie nie będzie w nastroju, aby się spakować. Czasu też pewnie mieć nie będzie. A to oznaczało, że powinien się tym zająć teraz, póki nikogo nie było. Nie powinien przykuwać niepotrzebnej uwagi.

Upewnił się że rzeczy, które najbardziej chciał ze sobą zabrać - kilka książek, zdjęć oraz drobiazgów - są odłożone w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Ciche kroki rozległy się za nim, drzwi zostały przesunięte.

\- Tak, Sasuke?

Młodszy Uchiha zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

\- Co robisz? - odezwał się Sasuke. Itachi nie miał ochoty nawet na niego teraz spojrzeć. Nie był w stanie popatrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie powinieneś teraz iść z rodzicami? - Itachi zignorował pytanie brata. - Na pewno na ciebie czekają.

\- Powiedziałem, że muszę iść do toalety.

\- Toaleta jest w innej części domu.

\- Bywa. Nie wiedzą, gdzie poszedłem. Czekają na zewnątrz.

Tyle to Itachi zdołał się już domyślić. Westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się do brata, starając się wyglądać normalnie.

\- Więc? - spytał. - O co chodzi?

Sasuke przebiegł wzrokiem po nim i po pokoju. Jego spojrzenie trochę dłużej zatrzymało się na rzeczach, które Itachi ustawiał ledwie chwilę wcześniej.

\- Jak masz zamiar powstrzymać zamach?

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że chciałbym się sprzeciwić ojcu?

We wzroku młodszego Uchihy pojawiła się stal, gdy zasunął drzwi za sobą oraz prędko ustawiając pieczęcie, by nikt niepożądany ich nie podsłuchał - choć przecież ich rodzice i tak byli poza domem.

Pieczęcie na poziomie, którego nie powinien znać.

Itachi stanął po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, wykorzystując wszystkie swoje aktorskie umiejętności, by nie pokazać szoku.

Choć w sumie... Właściwie, to nie powinien być aż tak zdziwiony. Który to był już raz? Który raz w ciągu ostatnich dni Sasuke wykazywał się wiedzą, której nie był w stanie posiadać?

Skąd niby Sasuke wiedział, kiedy "zginie" Shisui? Skąd wiedział, że to Itachi będzie miał pozbyć się klanu?

Tak samo było z Mangekyou, o którym Sasuke nie mógł słyszeć od ich ojca. Powód był prosty: Fugaku nie rozmawiał na ten temat z nikim. Itachi dowiedział się o tym tylko dzięki kuzynowi. A jego ojciec, głowa klanu, nie byłby na tyle głupi, by ryzykować wojnę wewnątrzklanową i mówić komukolwiek o Mangekyou.

Zauważył już to wcześniej. Zachowanie jego brata diametralnie różniło się od jego zwykłego. Początkowo miał wrażenie, że przesadza i nic się nie dzieje. Później jednak zaczął wyczuwać jego nienawiść, tak ogromną, że dziwnym się zdawało, iż potrafi przebywać z nim w tym samym pomieszczeniu bez prób zabicia go. W dniu próby samobójczej ich kuzyna wszystkie podejrzenia Itachiego się sprawdziły. Sasuke od razu założył, że to on jest winny oraz posiadał wiedzę, której nie powinien mieć. Jego wyniki w szkole także nagle się polepszyły, choć starał się ukrywać, jak tylko mógł. Jednakże teraz także coś się zmieniła, jakaś nowa data, którą Itachi musiał dodać do tej układanki. A gdy tylko Sasuke dowiedział się, co planuje ich ród, nienawiść chłopaka jakby przygasła, choć Itachi wciąż był w stanie ją wyczuwać.

\- To było dość oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę twoje ostatnie zachowanie - Sasuke skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu, a ja mam do ciebie kilka pytań.

Itachi machnął leniwie ręką.

\- Pytaj.

\- Powiedz mi, nii-san, co cenisz sobie bardziej: wioskę czy nasz klan?

Itachi uniósł brew, ale zachował spokój.

_Wcześniej pytał mnie o coś podobnego. Ostatnio Sasuke ma ogromną obsesję na punkcie śmierci. Rozumiem, że to może być dla niego szok po tym, co się stało z Shisuim, ale to się zaczęło jeszcze wcześniej._

\- Gdybym powiedział ci, że rozwiązanie, które przyniesie pokój, byłbyś zadowolony?

Przez twarz jego brata przetoczył się wyraz szoku i niechętnego zrozumienia. Było to tylko potwierdzenie tego, czego Itachi się domyślał: Sasuke coś ukrywał, i to coś dużego. Coś, przez co był przekonany, że Itachi był złoczyńcą, któremu nie należało ufać. Przez chwilę kapitan ANBU rozważał nawet śmieszną myśl, iż stojące przed nim dziecko mogłoby nie pochodzić z tego świata, ale z jakiegoś innego, równoległego, bądź takiego, który nadal nie nadszedł. Po krótkim zastanowieniu Itachi odrzucił tą pierwszą opcję, gdyż nie wyjaśniała ona, skąd Sasuke wiedziało o Mangekyou Sharinganie i gdzie zginie Shisui, zanim się to stać miało.

Albowiem stojący przed nim Sasuke posiadał drastycznie inną osobowość od Sasuke, którego znał Itachi.

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że chłopak przesadza. Że jego podejrzenia są bezpodstawne.

Ale Itachi to widział. Widział tą nienawiść, te nieznane mu emocje, które ukazywał i próbował ukryć Sasuke.

Sasuke... Albo _coś_ lub ktoś, kto ukrywał się pod jego skórą.

\- Pytałem cię jakoś czas temu, ilu ludzi zabiłeś - zaczął Sasuke. - Byłbyś w stanie zabić rodzinę, gdyby tego wymagała misja?Gdyby to była jedyna możliwość, by uratować Konohę?

Na sekundę oddech Itachiego urwał się. To brzmiało jak scenariusz do słabego filmu, ale gdyby jego brat nie był tym, za kogo go dotąd brał, ale rzeczywiście przybywał z świata oddalonego od tego za parę lat... Świata, w którym Itachi wypełnił wolę Konohy, masakrując swój klan?

Ponieważ skąd niby Sasuke miałby wiedzieć o tym, co się jeszcze nie wydarzyło? Zarówno Shisui, jak i Itachi milczeli. Nie było mowy, by Sasuke skontaktował się z Madarą, a Rada Starszych na pewno milczała.

Teraz, gdy Itachi o tym pomyślał, to nie było wcale aż takie niemożliwe, jak by się zdawało. Słyszał kiedyś plotki o zwojach, które miałyby umożliwić innym naprawienie przeszłości.

Gdyby działało to na podobnej zasadzie, co Izanagi...

Jeśli jednak to byłaby prawda... To jak wielka musiałaby być cena, którą przyjdzie zapłacić Sasuke za zmienienie przeszłości? Świat nie był sprawiedliwy i nie był łaskawy. Nie dało się cofnąć ot, tak, po prostu czasu. Zawsze był jakiś haczyk, coś, o czym się nie mówiło.

Ale to by wszystko wyjaśniało.

Dziwne zachowanie Sasuke. Wiedza, której nie mógł posiadać - chyba, że faktycznie przybywał z przyszłości. Oraz ta dziwna wizja, którą Itachi miał z Shisuim. A także to niesamowicie irytujące wrażenie, że to wszystko już się wydarzyło, które prześladowało go od kilku dni.

\- Gdyby w ten sposób można było zapobiec rozlewowi krwi, tak - odpowiedział Itachi po chwili. Sasuke nawet nie drgnął, jakby takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Starszy Uchiha przez chwilę rozważał rzucenie na brata iluzji, by przekonać się, czy teoria z pętlą czasową była prawdziwa, ale zaraz zrezygnował.

_Nie potrzebuję technik, by dowiedzieć się, kto stoi przede mną. ___

__Czakra się zgadzała. Bez wątpienia to był Sasuke._ _

__Ale to jeszcze nie oznaczało, że to był _jego_ Sasuke._ _

__\- A czemu tak to cię ciekawi? - rzucił spokojnie Itachi, testując dziecko stojące przed nim. Jeśli to był tylko ośmioletni Sasuke, to chłopiec zaraz powinien się wykruszyć i zacząć zaprzeczać, że jego brat nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Ale jeśli to był ktoś inny... - Uważasz, że mógłbym zabić nasz klan, by powstrzymać zamach?_ _

__W oczach chłopca odczytał odpowiedź jeszcze zanim ten się odezwał:_ _

__\- Znając ciebie, nie byłoby to dziwne._ _

__Itachi poczuł nagły ból w piersi. Kochał swojego młodszego brata i byłby w stanie, zgodnie z tym co proponował mu Danzou, wybić cały klan, byle tylko Sasuke był bezpieczny. Gdy jednak widział tą ogromną nienawiść w jego oczach, której przyczyny mógł się tylko domyślać..._ _

___Oh._ _ _

___Oczywiście._ _ _

___Jeśli Sasuke pochodzi z przyszłości, w której wykonałem misję... Jeśli chciał powstrzymać masakrę naszego klanu, to to wszystko ma sens. Dlatego tak na mnie reagował. Dlaczego miotał się, nie będąc pewien, co powinien zrobić. Dlaczego mnie znienawidził, tak nagle, z dnia na dzień._ _ _

__Co on mu zrobił?_ _

__To z całą pewnością nie miało tak wyglądać._ _

__Zniszczył go. Uczynił z tego radosnego dziecka ponurą istotę, która potrafi tylko nienawidzić innych._ _

__Itachi czuł to - to zgorzknienie, ukryte głęboko w chłopcu. To samo wyczuwała Mikoto, to dlatego Shisui chciał włączyć Sasuke w plany zamachu, to to podziwiał i aprobował Fugaku, wyczuwając w tym siłę._ _

__Od kiedy ich ośmioletni Sasuke został zastąpiony czymś - kimś innym, każdy z nich zaczął na to reagować, na swój sposób._ _

__\- Sasuke._ _

__Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem._ _

__\- Tak?_ _

__\- Kim jesteś? - Pytanie to mogło się wydawać śmieszne, ale Itachiemu nie było do śmiechu._ _

__Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi._ _

__\- Uchiha Sasuke. Nie pytaj mnie o takie głupoty._ _

__Mówił prawdę._ _

__To była prawda - powiedziały to jego oczy, potwierdził to jego głos._ _

__Jednakże..._ _

__\- Ty nie pochodzisz z tych czasów, prawda? - strzelił Itachi. Jeśli się mylił, to zawsze będzie mógł się zaśmiać i powiedzieć, że go nabrał. Ale jeśli miał rację..._ _

__Oczy Sasuke drgnęły, usta rozchyliły się._ _

__\- O... O czym ty mówisz? - jego głos był bardziej niespokojny niż zwykle._ _

__Itachi uśmiechnął się bez radości. Jego młodszy brat był okropnym kłamcą._ _


	14. 13. Zebranie

Sasuke cofnął się o krok, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie strój sobie ze mnie żartów, Itachi! - warknął.

Błąd.

Nie nazwał go "nii-san".

Stojący przed nim Itachi jedynie pokręcił głową. Jego oczy jasno informowały brata, że czas kłamstw się skoczył.

\- A więc jednak.

_Cholera. Nie doceniłem go._

_Kim trzeba być, by domyślić się, że jego młodszy brat pochodzi z przyszłości?_

_Przeklęty Itachi._

Sasuke momentalnie przestał udawać. Pozwolił, by Sharingan pojawił się w jego oczach i zmierzył brata zaciekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak się domyśliłeś, że nie jestem Sasuke, którego znasz?

Itachi wzruszył ramionami. Jego młodszy brat prychnął.

_Jak zawsze. Nawet teraz nic mi nie powiesz._

\- Więc? - spytał Sasuke, przechylając głowę w bok. - Co zrobisz z tą wiedzą?

Spokojne spojrzenie brata omiotło jego sylwetkę.

\- Na razie nic. Z jakich czasów pochodzisz?

_Akurat ciebie by to obchodziło!_

\- Posiadam szesnaście lat - odparł niechętnie Sasuke. - A więc jestem od ciebie starszy, Itachi!

Jego brat popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Obserwując twoje zachowanie podczas ostatnich dni, powiedziałbym, że masz mniej.

\- Wiesz, to tylko ty wydajesz się być starszym, niż jesteś - sparował Sasuke. Wiedział, że Itachi miał trzynaście lat, co czyniło go... Właściwie, to w sytuacji, w której się znajdował, to Sasuke był starszy. To było dziwne, gdy brat, który zawsze był gdzieś daleko, daleko w przodzie od ciebie, nagle jest od ciebie młodszy. - Większość osób dorasta normalnie i nie kończy Akademii w jeden rok.

Kiedyś to było jego celem, by być tak samo dobry jak on. By w przyszłości go przewyższyć.

A potem wszystko się zepsuło.

\- Itachi - kontynuował Sasuke, korzystając z faktu, że brat milczy. Nigdy nie mówił zbyt dużo. - To nic nie zmienia. Nadal moje pytania są aktualne.

To było jak igranie z ogniem - albo miał rację, albo nie. Czy byłby w stanie się obronić, gdyby Itachi go zaatakował? Czy byłby w stanie cokolwiek ocalić?

Kapitan ANBU skinął głową w niemym pozwoleniu.

\- Planujesz dokonać masakry naszego klanu, aby zapobiec zamachowi stanu?

Twarz stojącego przed nim chłopaka była jak wykuta z kamienia. Przypominała Sasuke te wszystkie złe chwile, gdy nienawidził swojego brata za to, co zrobił. Itachi wyglądał wtedy tak samo ponuro i nie sposób było się domyślić, o czym myśli.

\- Jeśli nie będzie innej opcji.

Oddech Sasuke urwał się. A więc jednak!

Tylko...

\- I masz zamiar to zrobić jutro? - głos chłopaka był natarczywy, lekko podszyty desperacją. Gdyby Itachi miał ponownie zabić mu całą rodzinę...

Powoli, powoli jego brat skinął głową.

\- Taki miałem plan.

\- Dlaczego? - wyszeptał Sasuke. - Dlaczego akurat teraz? Z powodu zamachu? Czy też dostałeś takie rozkazy?

Odpowiedź padła po stanowczo zbyt długim czasie.

\- Cztery... Nie, już teraz trzy dni - Itachi opuścił wzrok na ziemię. - Takie dostałem ultimatum.

Sasuke zmrużył oczy.

\- Ultimatum?

\- Jeśli do tego czasu nasz klan będzie istnieć, moja misja przypadnie Korzeniowi.

"Misja".

To jedno słowo wystarczyło. Niższy Uchiha cofnął się o krok.

Itachi nigdy nie zdradził Konohy. To była jego misja, mająca przynieść pokój wiosce. Władze wykorzystały jego pragnienie pokoju, by zamienić go w broń, a później porzucić, gdy jego istnienie stało się dla nich kłopotliwe. Sasuke zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Jak oni śmiali poprosić jego łagodnego brata o dokonanie takiej zbrodni, o której prawdę wymazano z historii? Jak oni śmiali pozwalać, by traktowano go jak zdrajcę, skoro cały czas spełniał ich wolę?

\- Misja? - powtórzył podróżnik w czasie. Znał już odpowiedź, ale musiał się upewnić. - Masakra naszego klanu była misją zleconą ci przez Konohę?

Itachi niemal niezauważalnie kiwnął głową.

\- Zacząłem współpracować z Hokage-sama jakiś czas temu, byle tylko zapobiec zamachowi. Sam musisz być świadomy, jak wiele cierpień niewinnych to przyniesie. Czas się skończył, dostałem rozkazy. Próbowałem to odwlec jak najdalej w czasie...

Spojrzenie jego brata uciekło gdzieś w bok.

\- Spróbuję podczas dzisiejszego zebrania przekonać ojca, by porzucił swoje plany - powiedział po chwili. - Jeśli ojciec odpuści, wszystko powinno pójść w dobrą stronę. Rozmawiałem już o tym z Hokage-sama. Obiecał, że wstrzyma decyzję dotyczącą klanu, jeśli tylko ojciec wreszcie przejrzy na oczy. A teraz idź już. Jesteś tu za długo. Zaczną coś podejrzewać.

Sasuke aż sapnął z oburzeniem na taką jawną zmianę tematu.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem!

\- Porozmawiamy po zebraniu, dobrze? - Itachi wyminął go i rozsunął drzwi, nie patrząc na niego. - Teraz nie mamy już czasu. Chodź. I nie mów rodzicom tego, co ci powiedziałem. W ten sposób tylko doprowadzisz do rozlewu krwi.

Młodszy Uchiha spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czekaj, co? Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? Teraz? W chwili, gdy powiedziałem ci, skąd pochodzę i że wiem, co zamierzasz?

\- Dyskutowanie na ten temat teraz nam nie pomoże - głos Itachiego był beznamiętny. - Chodź, Sasuke. Czekają już na nas.

Zaczął schodzić po schodach, a chcąc nie chcąc, Sasuke został zmuszony do pójścia za nim.

\- A ten twój "ważny raport"?

\- Kłamałem. Chciałem dać sobie chwilę czasu - odarł lekko Itachi.

\- Czasu na co?

\- To akurat nie powinno cię interesować, Sasuke.

Sasuke zazgrzytał zębami. I pomyśleć, że przez chwilę liczył, że brat zacznie go traktować jak równego sobie.

Ale widać przeliczył się.

Nawet jeśli Itachi pozbył się klanu z woli Konohy, młodszy brat wciąż był dla niego zawadą.

\---

Sasuke rozglądnął się wokół, idąc obok swoich rodziców. Zmierzali do świątyni, przy której odbywały się zebrania ich rodu. Obok nich zbierali się już inni członkowie, rozmawiając o rzeczach bardziej i mniej istotnych. Gdy tylko chłopak się przyglądnął, zobaczył wiele znajomych twarzy. Izumi, którą spotkał w sklepie z dango, zamachała mu na powitanie, gdy tylko go dostrzegła. Sasuke podniósł wzrok na matkę.

\- Nii-san nie przyjdzie?

Kobieta uciekła od niego wzrokiem. Itachi zniknął gdzieś po tym, jak zaprowadził Sasuke do rodziców, mówiąc, że musi jeszcze coś załatwić. Co, nikt nie wiedział. Sasuke jednak podejrzewał, że Itachi po prostu nie chciał przebywać w towarzystwie młodszego brata, szczególnie teraz, gdy wiedział, kim naprawdę jest Sasuke.

Co, jeśli dla Itachiego ten Sasuke nie był wystarczający? Ba, co, jeśli w ogóle Sasuke nigdy nic dla niego nie znaczył? Misja misją, ale to nie zmieniało aż tak wiele... Czyż nie?

\- Mam nadzieję, że się pojawi - odpowiedziała Mikoto, po czym przyklękła przy Sasuke i położyła mu ręce na ramionach. - Słuchaj, Sasuke. Nie odzywaj się, chyba że ktoś cię o coś spyta i pamiętaj, by nie przynieść ojcu wstydu, dobrze? Wystarczy, że będziesz spokojnie siedzieć i milczeć, dobrze?

Kiwnął głową.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

\- Zebranie nie będzie zbyt ciekawe... Na pewno tyle wytrzymasz? - upewniała się dalej.

\- O to się nie musisz martwić.

\- Sasuke, część zebranie może być dziś dość... burzliwa - odezwała się cicho. - Mamy ważne rzeczy do przedyskutowania, wiem też, że niektórzy chcą powiedzieć, co myślą o buncie.

Pewna myśl sprawiła, że chłopak lekko zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kiedy? - spytał. - Kiedy ma nastąpić atak?

\- Niedługo - w jej oczach pojawił się smutek. - Ale nie martw się. Nie zobaczysz tego. Już rozmawiałam o tym z Itachim. Za kilka dni zabierze cię z Konohy. Wrócicie, jak wszystko się uspokoi.

\- Mamy uciec? - ta myśl nie spodobała się chłopakowi.

Mikoto uśmiechnęła się smutno, a następnie wstała.

\- Nie uciec. Przeżyć.

\- Przecież...

\- Sasuke. - Nie dała mu dokończyć. - Chcę, abyś żył. Spotkamy się po zebraniu, dobrze? Póki co przypilnuje cię... Izumi-chan, dobrze?

Zaskoczony chłopak zerknął w bok. Dziewczyna rozmawiała właśnie z jakąś kobietą wyglądającą na jej matkę lub ciotkę. Mikoto podeszła prędko do tej dwójki i w krótkich słowach wytłumaczyła swoją prośbę. Po chwili ukłoniła się i przyprowadziła do nich Sasuke, następnie sama weszła do środka świątyni. Kobieta towarzysząca Izumi zerknęła na nią, a następnie sama się zmyła.

\- No, to jesteś pod moją opieką, Sasuke-kun - odezwała się Izumi. - Nie spodziewałam się ciebie na zebraniu.

\- Udało mi się przekonać rodziców. - Chłopak wywrócił oczami. Dziewczyna zaczynała go irytować. Była taka... Pusta. Pozbawiona ciekawych cech charakteru.

\- Cieszę się - uśmiechnęła się nastolatka. Razem weszli do środka świątyni, do jednej z sal. Po jednej z jej stron, na podwyższeniu siedzieli rodzice Sasuke. Po drugiej zaś stronie gromadzili się członkowie ich klanu. Oni także siedzieli, ale sama ich ilość sprawiła, że Sasuke poczuł przyjmujący ból w piersi.

Gdyby nie Itachi, oni wszyscy by żyli.

\- Itachi-kun - zaczęła Izumi, korzystając z faktu, iż zebranie się jeszcze nie zaczęło - nie przyjdzie, prawda?

\- Mówił, że musi coś jeszcze załatwić - rzucił obojętnie chłopak.

\- Rozumiem - mruknęła dziewczyna, rozglądając się, jakby mimo wszystko liczyła, że go zobaczy. Wraz z Sasuke zajęła wolne miejsce pod ścianą.

\- Nii-san często opuszcza zebrania? - spytał Sasuke, przypominając sobie, jak kilka razy w ostatnim czasie było to wspominane starszemu z nich.

Izumi pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, dotąd był na prawie każdym, chyba że miał dłuższe misje. Ale ostatnio dużo się dzieje, więc nie mogę go winić.

Sasuke zerknął na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Ostatnio mieliśmy gości w domu - ściszył głos, by nie usłyszeli go sąsiedni ludzie. Wiedział, że dalej będzie tylko kłamał, ale chciał wybadać, jak dużo dziewczyna wie. - Twierdzili, że to Itachi zabił Shisuiego.

\- Takie plotki też powstają, ale to tylko plotki - zaprzeczyła z siłą Izumi. - Itachi-kun nie jest taki. To najłagodniejsza osoba, jaką znam i nade wszystko ceni sobie przyjaciół i rodzinę. - To znaczy, jest bardzo dobrą osobą - odchrząknęła. - Oraz on...

Nie dokończyła, gdyż przerwał jej to głos głowy klanu, oznajmiającego początek zebrania. Sasuke umościł się wygodnie.

A więc teraz wszystko się miało rozstrzygnąć.

Sasuke spojrzał na Izumi, która przyłożyła palec do ust, przypominając mu to, co powiedziała wcześniej do niego matka. Uchiha skinął głową i przeniósł spojrzenie po podwyższenie. Po kilku minutowym rozgardiaszu - nie każdy zamilkł od razu - jego ojciec odchrząknął i przemówił:

\- Myślę, że każdy wie, jaki jest cel dzisiejszego spotkania.

Sasuke słuchał z ciekawością, co ma się wydarzyć. O czym właściwie dyskutowano na takich zebraniach? Nigdy nie miał okazji ich doświadczyć. Odebrano mu tą szansę jeszcze jako dziecko. Chyba raczej nie przeszliby od razu do sprawy zamachu, czyż nie? To miała być konspiracja, prawda? A więc raczej nie cały klan o tym wiedział...prawda?

Siedząca obok niego Izumi zerknęła na chłopaka z pewną dozą niepokoju. Dlaczego Mikoto-sama pozwoliła mu na wzięcie udział w zebraniu? Z tego, co nastolatka słyszała, kobieta wolała trzymać młodszego syna z dala od polityki. Oraz z całą pewnością nie chciałaby, aby dowiedział się o tym, co planował klan. Więc dlaczego? Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, jednym uchem przysłuchując się omawianym sprawom. Niewiele było nowości. Podsumowanie pracy policji, wykonane misje przez członków klanu, ogłoszenie śmierci tragicznie zmarłego shinobi podczas misji. Izumi przypatrzyła się Sasuke, oczekując znużenia na twarzy chłopca.

To w końcu nie jest aż taka ciekawe, jak by się mogło zdawać, przemknęło dziewczynie przez myśl.

Zaraz jednak zmieniła swoje zdanie, widząc wzrok Sasuke. Chłopiec patrzył na zgromadzonych z dumą i podziwem, którego nie był w stanie ukryć.

\- Kapitanie! - odezwał się po pewnym czasie jeden z członków policji, gdy część ogłoszeniowa została zamknięta. Mężczyzna wstał, a Sasuke rozpoznał w nim jednego z tych ludzi, którzy przyszli ostatnio do ich domu, domagając się informacji o śmierci Shisuiego. Wśród zgromadzonych rozległy się szepty, gdy zaczęli coś do siebie mówić. - Nie możemy już dłużej znosić tej sytuacji!

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, słysząc takie słowa. A więc jednak. Jego rodzice nie kłamali.

\- Konoha nam nie ufa! - poparł go drugi głos z tyłu.

\- ANBU cały czas nas szpieguje! - dołączył się trzeci głos. - Jak mamy żyć, gdy każdego dnia nasze ruchy są meldowane starszyźnie?

\- Jestem tego świadomy - głos Fugaku uciszył zgromadzonych. Mężczyzna przebiegł wzrokiem po tłumie. - Ale ta sprawa już wiele razy była omawiana.

Widać było, że mężczyzna ma zamiar jeszcze przez chwilę mówić, ale w tej samej chwili na drugim krańcu sali podniósł się młody chłopak, przykuwając tym gestem uwagę zgromadzonych. Spokojnie przeniósł wzrok na głowę klanu i odezwał się:

\- Ojcze.

Sasuke poderwał głowę, patrząc na brata. A więc przyszedł. Spóźniony, bo jakżeby inaczej.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ojcze, uważam, że przewrót nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem.

Słowa te w skuteczny sposób uciszyły członków klanu.

\- Nawet, gdyby się udało nam przejąć kontrolę nad wioską, inne kraje nie przepuszczą takiej okazji - ciągnął Itachi. - Bez wątpienia dojdzie do Czwartej Wojny Ninja. Ludzie ponownie zginą.

\- A więc jednak w końcu to powiedział - wyszeptała cicho Izumi, wzdychając. - Całe wieki na to czekałam.

Sasuke zmrużył oczy.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz?

Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego, po czym nachyliła się i wyszeptała mu do ucha:

\- Widzisz, Itachi-kun nie chce wojny. Jest pacyfistą.

To było to.

Odpowiedź na pytanie, które zadawał sobie Sasuke.

Nie, dlaczego klan został zmasakrowany. Tyle to już wiedział. Ale dlaczego to akurat Itachi się tym zajął. 

\- Mówisz tak, bo nigdy nie doświadczyłeś prawdziwej wojny! - rozległ się jakoś głos z tłumu. - Inne kraje nie będą tak skore, by zaatakować Konohę tylko dlatego, że jej prawdziwi władcy przejęli nad nią kontrolę!

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny - głos Itachiego był spokojny, ale zdecydowany. - Przez te dwa lata, które spędziłem w ANBU byłem świadkiem udaremniania wielu prób podjęcia ataku na Konohę. Nasz kraj ma wielu wrogów. Gdyby rozpętała się wojna domowa, na pewno nie będą czekali spokojnie, aż opanujemy całą sytuację.

\- Dlatego trzeba zaatakować same władze, a nie wioskę! - wrzasnął kto inny.

\- Hokage-sama ma ANBU. Posiada poparcie wioski oraz wielu znakomitych rodów. Czy naprawdę uważacie, że oni zaakceptowaliby to bez problemu?

Sasuke skrzywił się.

Jest w tym trochę racji. Jeśli dojdzie do przewrotu, inne kraje nie będą stały w miejscu.

_Cholera. Naprawdę nic się nie da zrobić?_

_Czy tylko dlatego, że ktoś zdecydował, że jedynym powstrzymaniem buntu jest całkowite zniszczenie klanu?_

\- Przestań zachowywać się tak, jakbyś był naszym liderem, dzieciaku! - ktoś inny wrzasnął, a Sasuke rozpoznał w nim jednego z mężczyzn, którzy przyszli pod ich dom z pytaniami o ich kuzyna. - Wciąż jesteś podejrzanym w sprawie śmierci Uchihy Shisuiego!

Sasuke zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

\- Nie zabiłem Shisuiego - powiedział Itachi, pozornie opanowany. - Był dla mnie jak starszy brat. Wiele mu zawdzięczam. Wiem też, że Shisui nade wszystko cenił sobie dobro wioski. On także nie chciał przewrotu. Sądzę, że jego samobójstwo powinno dać nam wszystkim do myślenia.

"To nie tak, Młody. Powiem ci coś. Czasami jedyną rzeczą, która może nas ochronić, jest niewiedza. Już i tak wiesz zbyt wiele. Nie powinieneś być w ogóle świadomy, że zostałem zaatakowany."

"To nie jak miało być. Byłem zbyt pewny siebie. Popełniłem błąd za błędem. To nie tak miało być. Wszystko miało się skończyć w zupełnie inny sposób."

\- Jako jeden z ANBU przebywam w pobliżu Trzeciego - ciągnął Itachi. - Konoha zdaje sobie sprawę z naszych zamiarów, przynajmniej częściowo. Trzeci jest skłonny rozmawiać. Pragnie zwiększyć rolę policji, by nasz klan był w stanie odzyskać należny mu szacunek. Hokage-sama nie jest naszym wrogiem. Niedawno wystosował do klanu propozycję. Wiem, że została ona już omawiana. Ale proszę się nad nią raz jeszcze zastosować. To nie jest zła propozycja. Nie ma potrzeby narażać Konohy na wojnę tylko po to, by udowodnić wiosce, jaką jesteśmy potęgą.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Sasuke wbił wzrok w podłogę.

\- Sądzę, że Itachi-kun ma rację - niespodziewanie odezwała się Izumi. Dziewczyna wstała i uśmiechnęła się lekko do obiektu swoich westchnień. - Wiem, że Itachi-kun nie mógłby zabić Shisuiego. Oraz jestem świadoma naszej aktualnej sytuacji. Sądzę, że powinniśmy przynajmniej czasowo odłożyć datę wybuchu przewrotu. Być może uda nam się naprawić całą sytuację. Jeszcze nie jest za późno!

Cześć członków klanu spojrzała na siebie niechętnie. Do uszu Sasuke dobiegły stłumione szepty, gdy niektórzy zgadzali się z tymi słowami.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy ich posłuchać - rozległ się kobiecy głos. Sasuke spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na swoją matkę. W co ona pogrywała? Dlaczego sprzeciwiała się swojemu mężowi, swojemu klanowi? - Tak samo jak te dzieci, ja także mam dosyć wojen. Nie chcę ich już nigdy więcej widzieć.

Hałas narastał. Niektórzy porzucili szepty i zaczęli krzyczeć, oskarżając się wzajemnie.

\- Dlaczego mamy tolerować tę sytuację?

\- ...wojna jest zła i...

\- Ten dzieciak jest jednym z ANBU! Nie możemy mu ufać!

\- Mam już dość tego...

\- ...w przeciwnym razie nic się nie...

\- Mamy po prostu czekać na śmierć?

\- ...pokój można osiągnąć przez...

\- Współpraca? Z Hokage-sama?

\- ...Danzo i jego ANBU...

Na czole Uchihy Fugaku zadrgała żyłka. Wstał spokojnie, założył ręce na rękach, omiótł zgromadzonych pochmurnym spojrzeniem.

\- Dość! - ryknął.

Rozmowy urwały się nagle. Ci z członków klanu, którzy wstali, popatrzyli na siebie ze złością i usiedli powoli. Nawet Itachi zajął swoje miejsce, obserwowany przez dziesiątki oczu. Zapadła nerwowa cisza. Izumi zerknęła na Sasuke i spróbowała się do niego uśmiechnąć.

\- Rozumiem wasze uczucia - odezwał się Uchiha Fugaku, cedząc każde słowo. - Moim zadaniem jest kierowanie klanem i spełnianie waszych życzeń. Jeśli macie dość obecnej sytuacji i chcecie zmiany, zrobimy to. Dysponujemy potężną siłą, naszych oczu obawia się wioska i cały kraj. Ponadto znamy ruchy starszyzny i możemy im zapobiec. Ciężko jest mi sobie wyobrazić, byśmy mieli przegrać.

Ojcze... To tobie aż tak na tym zależy?

Jeśli to wszystko jest prawdą.... Jeśli mamy szansę, by zwyciężyć, to co jest w tym złego? Jesteśmy wszak potężnym klanem.

\- Jednakże - Fugaku wymówił to słowo z naciskiem. - Jeśli waszym pragnieniem jest przeczekać sytuację, dostosuję się. W ten sposób będę mógł uczcić pamięć Uchihy Shisuiego, który być może pragnął nam coś przekazać.

Sasuke ledwo był w stanie oddychać. Czy to teraz miała się ważyć przyszłość jego klanu?

\- Gdyby raz jeszcze rozważyć kwestię umowy, którą zaproponował nam Hokage-sama... - zaczął Itachi, wchodząc mu w słowo.

\- Nie. - Fugaku spojrzał na niego z irytacją. - Klan nie przyjmie też umowy. Nie jesteśmy psami, które rzucą się na byle jaki ochłap.

\- Dobrze prawi - rzucił jakiś policjant siedzący obok Sasuke.

\- Trzeba pokazać wiosce, kto rządzi!

Po raz kolejny zaczął się robić lekki szum. Wściekłe spojrzenie Fugaku przeleciało po zgromadzonych.

\- CISZA! - ryknął. - Jeszcze nie skończyłem!

Szepty urwały się. W powstałej ciszy nikt nie odważył się wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Każdy parzył na głowę klanu z respektem i szacunkiem.

\- Jak już mówiłem, klan nie wycofa się ze swoich planów. Omawialiśmy już to przecież przez tyle miesięcy. To nie tym mieliśmy się dziś zająć. Kto ma jeszcze jakiś sprzeciw?

Nikt nie powstał. Ludzie opuścili wzrok, jakby wstydząc się, że mogliby pomyśleć o tym, by porzucić plan zamachu.

\- No, nie bójcie się - ponaglił ich Fugaku. - Przecież was nie zjem.

Nic.

Mężczyzna odczekał cierpliwie chwilę, zerkając na zgromadzonych.

\- Mam rozumieć, że w całym klanie są tylko trzy osoby, które wolą stanąć za Konohą niż być solidarnym z klanem? No, nie wstydźcie się! To nic złego! Jesteśmy shinobi, od urodzenia wmawiają nam ślepą lojalność do wioski!

Cały czas nic.

\- W takim razie, proszę unieść ręce, kto chce i jest gotowy walczyć.

Tym razem powstał odzew. Sasuke lekko zwilżył usta, widząc, jak jego krewni po kolei podnosili dłonie. Niektórzy jawnie uśmiechali się, zadowoleni z przebiegu sytuacji. Izumi obok niego lekko zaczerwieniła się, ale nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Nic nie rób - szepnęła, chwytając za rękę chłopaka. - Nie musisz jeszcze się wypowiadać, Sasuke.

Zaraz też uścisk wzmocnił się.

\- Co ty robisz, głupku? - wymamrotała, nawet nie patrząc za swojego tymczasowego podopiecznego. - Podnieś tę rękę. Będziesz miał kłopoty. Rusz się.

Sasuke zrozumiał, że słowa te nie są skierowane do niego - nie, dziewczyna wpatrywała się w jego brata. Itachi podniósł głowę i bez ani jednego słowa zerkał na klan. Nie uniósł ręki. Jak powiedział, tak robił - pokazywał, że nie zgadza się z planem.

\- Ah - Fugaku założył ręce na piersi. - A więc to chcecie.

\- Możesz na nas liczyć, kapitanie! - poniósł się jakiś głos z tłumu.

\- My cię nigdy nie zawiedziemy!

\- Pokażemy, na co nas stać!

Mężczyzna westchnął cicho.

\- Osoby, które zaraz zawołam, niech do mnie podejdą - oznajmił Fugaku. - To będą liderzy drużyn. W przeciągu dwóch dni drużyny zostaną skompletowane. Dzisiejsze zebranie kończy się w tej chwili. Reszta, rozejść się. Do jutra niech każdy się zastanowi, czy chce walczyć. To ma być decyzja całego klanu, a nie jednego człowieka. Zrozumiano?

Rozmowy i głosy sprzeciwu ponownie się pojawiły. Tym razem jednak już głośniejsze, gdy każdy chciał coś powiedzieć.

\- Rozejść się! Data ataku pozostaje bez zmian! Itachi, do mnie! - warknął ojciec, gdy pierwsi Uchiha zaczęli opuszczać świątynię. Izumi ścisnęła dłoń Sasuke, zatrzymując go.

\- Lepiej poczekaj na rodziców, dobrze? - szepnęła. - Oraz może daj im trochę czasu?

Sasuke jednak wyrwał się jej. Musiał wiedzieć, co jego ojciec ma zamiar powiedzieć bratu. Będzie z niego dumny? A może na niego wściekły, że zakwestionował jego zdanie? To, jakim tonem wymówił wcześniej imię Itachiego...

\- Sasuke, naprawdę powinien im dać trochę czasu razem - Izumi raz jeszcze złapała go za rękę. - Twój ojciec jest teraz w złym humorze.

\- Nie rozumiesz, głupia! - warknął. - Ja to muszę usłyszeć!

Sasuke uwolnił się od dziewczyny, która podążyła za nim. Razem odczekali chwilę, aż największy tłok opuści salę, a następnie ruszyli przed siebie, manewrując w kierunku podwyższenia. Tam stał jego ojciec rozmawiający z częścią mieszkańców oraz jego matka, spokojna i opanowana. Itachi znajdował się jakoś kawałek dalej, z tyłu, obserwując ich uważnie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył nowoprzybyłych.

\- Itachi-kun! - odezwała się radośnie Izumi, podchodząc do niego. - Przyprowadziłam ci brata.

Starszy z braci popatrzył na nią, a potem na Sasuke.

Itachi nie odezwał się. Obok niego Izumi spróbowała się zaśmiać, ale widać było, że nie czuje się komfortowo w sytuacji, w której się znajdowała.

Itachi odwrócił wzrok, nie komentując tego. Sasuke rzucił krótkie spojrzenie rodzicom, którzy wciąż byli zajęci i spytał:

\- A więc sądzisz, że to doprowadzi do wojny?

Izumi poruszyła się niespokojnie.

\- Może doprowadzić. Nie mamy takiej siły, by załatwić to wszystko bezkrwawo - powiedział niechętnie Itachi, po czym dodał: - Ale nie musisz się tym martwić. Coś załatwię. Coś wymyślę.

\- Naprawdę chcesz to powstrzymać, nii-san? - Sasuke zmrużył oczy. - Nieważne, co bym ci nie powiedział?

\- Zrobię to, co potrzeba, by zapewnić wiosce pokój - odparł tamten, odwracając wzrok. - Shisui także by tego pragnął.

Sasuke zamrugał oczami. Zdążył już prawie zapomnieć o domniemanej śmierci kuzyna. Wszak przebywał w przeszłości niecałe dwa tygodnie. A Shisui i tak pierwotnie umarł, gdy Sasuke miał osiem lat. Tak łatwo było zapomnieć, że dla innych jego życie miało o wiele większą wartość.

\- Pokój - powtórzył. Pokój. To po to walczyli Itachi i Shisui? Aby uzyskać pokój, kruchy i łamliwy? A on naiwnie wyzywał brata od morderców i sadystów, nie znając jeszcze prawdy. Itachi spojrzał na niego, a następnie uśmiechnął się łagodnie, wiedząc, co ma na myśli jego brat.

\- Tak, pokój - potwierdził następca klanu, a następnie odwrócił się do Izumi: - Nie wracasz?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, mam ochotę wam trochę potowarzyszyć - odpowiedziała, nachylając się do geniusza klanu Uchiha. - Za to patrz, co przyniosłam dla ciebie, licząc, że się pojawisz.

Oczy Itachiego zalśniły, gdy dziewczyna dyskretnie przekazała mu zawiniętą paczuszkę.

\- Pewnie będziesz przeze mnie kiedyś gruby - zaśmiała się.

\- Jestem aktywny fizycznie, nic się mi nie stanie.

Uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

\- Nie chciałabym cię zobaczyć za parę lat grubszego o kilkadziesiąt kilogramów w pasie.

\- Tak się nie stanie - obiecał jej.

\- Mam nadzieję, Itachi-kun - odparła. - Cały wioska by się ze mnie śmiała!

\- Dlaczego niby z ciebie? - zapytał. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Gdy tylko zrozumiał ukryte przesłanie, kąciki jego ust lekko uniosły się w górę. - Ah. Rozumiem.

Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok na podłogę.

\- Nie to miałam na myśli. To nie tak miało zabrzmieć. Chodziło mi o to, że... Że... - zacięła się. - O, jaka ładna chmura! - wskazała na sufit.

Sasuke spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Co jej odwalało?

\- Chyba ktoś mnie woła - odezwała się dziwnie radośnie. -Poczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz. Do zobaczenia. Powodzenia w rozmowie z Fugaku-sama.

Zerknęła na dyskutującego z innymi mężczyznę. Nie znała go za dobrze, ale nie raz go widziała. Już teraz wiedziała, że mu podpadła. Jakaś jej część żałowała, że się odezwała na zebraniu. Nie powinna była tego zrobić. Teraz i ona będzie miała problemy.

Ale z drugiej strony, zrobiła, co w tamtej chwili uznała za słuszne.


	15. 14. Ciche łzy

Uchiha Fugaku nie był zły na swojego najstarszego syna, przyszłość i nadzieję klanu, ponieważ ten jawnie sprzeciwił się jego decyzjom.

Nie, Uchiha Fugaku nie był zły.

Był wściekły.

Z trudem udawało mu się utrzymać opanowany wyraz twarzy, gdy rozmawiał z innymi członkami klanu. Kątem oka zauważył swojego młodszego syna, który podszedł do nich, ale nie odezwał się do niego. Musiał ustalić szczegóły ataku. Na razie wyznaczył kapitanów. Oni dobiorą drużyny oraz przekażą mu propozycje. On je zatwierdzi. A potem ruszą z atakiem, tak jak zaplanowali.

Odczekał chwilę, aż wszelkie wątpliwości pytających zostały rozwiane i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się do żony i synów.

\- Wracajcie do domu - nakazał im. Wolał, by nie dowiedzieli się, jak bardzo jest niezadowolony z najstarszej latorośli. - Itachi, zostań.

Jego syn skinął głową w milczeniu. Mikoto objęła obronnym gestem swą najmłodszą pociechę i pociągnęła Sasuke do wyjścia.

\- Chodź, jest już późno - odezwała się. Sasuke zawahał się.

\- Nie mogę zostać? - spytał, a jego głos zabrzmiał dziwnie irytująco w uszach jego ojca.

\- Nie. Mam ważne sprawy do omówienia z twoim bratem.

\- Przecież ja...

\- Sasuke - nie dał mu dojść do głosu mężczyzna. - Wiem, że zebranie musiało cię zaskoczyć. Końcówka zupełnie wyrwała się spod kontroli. Musiałeś się przestraszyć. Ale dasz radę. Jesteś silny. W końcu jesteś Uchihą. Mikoto, weź go do domu.

Kobieta popatrzyła na męża z zamyśleniem.

\- To była długa noc - przyznała. - Sasuke, chodź. W domu odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania.

Jej spojrzenie powędrowało ku starszemu z synów. Wysłała mu nieme przeprosiny.

Przepraszała go. Ona! Mikoto! Przepraszała syna za to, że mimo jej sprzeciwu klan kontynuował plan!

W którym momencie naiwne podglądy Itachiego zainfekowały jej umysł? Czy to właśnie robiła z Sasuke? Fugaku będzie musiał zadbać o to, by po zamachu odseparować ją od synów. Miała na nich zły wpływ. Mężczyzna popełnił błąd i pozwalał jej gdy Itachi był młodszy spędzać z pierworodnym więcej czasu. Uczyła go kompletnie nieprzydatnych shinobi rzeczy - gotowania, prania, sprzątania, zawodów czysto kobiecych. Chłopcu zdawało się to podobać, więc Fugaku ignorował to, tak samo jak jego zbyt częste treningi z bratem. 

Ale to był błąd.

Mikoto spojrzała na męża, jakby obawiając się, czy nie zrobi czegoś ich najstarszemu synowi, ale ten tylko ponaglił ją dłonią. Jeszcze zanim kobieta z dzieckiem opuścili pomieszczenie, Fugaku zmroził spojrzeniem Itachiego, który z spokojną, opanowaną minę - musiał ją odziedziczyć po ojcu - stał oparty o jeden z filarów świątyni.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz, Itachi? - spytał gniewnie Fugaku. - O czym ty myślisz, podważając moje decyzje?

Spojrzenie jego syna było zimne. W takich chwilach jego ojciec nie poznawał swojego dziecka. Nie tak go wychował! Itachi miał być jego następcą, przyszłością klanu! A tymczasem od małego był inny, zupełnie jakby był dorosłym w ciele dziecka. Z tego powodu Fugaku często zapominał, ile chłopak miał rzeczywiście lat, co jednak nie zwalniało go z odpowiedzialności wobec rodziny.

Itachi nie odpowiedział. Fugaku skrzyżował ręce i obrzucił syna uważnym spojrzeniem. Wedle klanu i Konohy był dorosły. Powinien się więc zachowywać jak dorosły.

\- Widzisz to? - spytał Fugaku, wskazując ręka na znajdujące się przed nimi tablice zawierające największe sekrety ich klanu. Przeczytać je mogli tylko ci, którzy posiadali Sharingana, ale... - Nawet posiadając Mangekyou, nie jestem w stanie przeczytać ich do końca. Ty także nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić.

Zaskoczenie odbiło się na twarzy młodszego Uchihy. Oczywiście, Itachi musiał myśleć, że jego ojciec nie dowie się o broni, w której wszedł posiadanie. Tak samo młodszy chłopak nie miał prawa wiedzieć, że Fugaku sam posiada Mangekyou. Nikt - prócz jego żony - nie miał prawa tego wiedzieć, szef policji Konohy zadbał o to, by ta prawda nie wyszła na jaw.

\- A to oznacza, że jest coś jeszcze - kontynuował Fugaku.

Itachi odczekał chwilę, po czym spytał:

\- Skąd posiadasz Mangekyou, ojcze?

\- Podczas trzeciej wojny mój przyjaciel oddał za mnie życie - uciął przywódca klanu. To nie była sprawa, o której łatwo mu się mówiło. - Nie będę cię pytał, co dokładnie się stało z Shisuim. Wiem, że go nie zabiłeś. Ale nasz klan, a przynajmniej część jego członków, nie ufa ci. Jesteś zbyt blisko Hokage-sama, nawet jeśli z mojego polecenia. I dlatego właśnie...

Dłoń Fugaku uderzyła z hukiem o ścianę świątyni, gdy ten pozwolił na pokazanie swego gniewu.

\- O czym ty myślisz, sprzeciwiając mi się w taki sposób, Itachi?

Chłopak nawet się nie wzdrygnął.

\- Długo nad tym myślałem, ojcze - odezwał się Itachi, a jego głos był płaski i matowy - i wiem już, że nie możemy pozwolić, by klan sprzeciwił się starszyźnie.

Fugaku zacisnął usta.

\- Możesz myśleć sobie, co chcesz, ale nie to jest twoim zadaniem! Coś ci ostatnio powiedziałem. To jest wola klanu. Jako jego przywódca, moją powinnością jest jej wysłuchać! Nie możemy już dłużej pozwalać innym nas prześladować i dyskryminować!

Spojrzenie Itachiego nie zmieniło się, zupełnie jakby patrzył nie na swojego ojca, a na całkowicie obcą mu osobę.

\- Jestem tego świadom - odpowiedział. - Jednakże właśnie dlatego, że jesteś przywódcą naszego rodu, możesz wszystko zmienić. Klan nie ruszy się bez twojego pozwolenia.

\- To nie jest takie proste, jak ci się wydaje, Itachi - Fugaku założył dłonie na piersi. - Wszystko zaszło już za daleko, by się wycofać. Musisz to dostrzegać. Nie powstrzymasz przewrotu, już nie. Od chwili założenia wioski było jasne, że ten dzień prędzej czy później nadejdzie.

Ale jego syn pokręcił głową.

\- To się nie może tak skończyć. Nie chcę zostać zmuszony do czegoś, czego bym później żałował przez resztę życia.

\- Więc mówisz, że mamy dalej kulić się i chować głowy w piach, byle tylko dostąpić łaski życia w wiosce? Uważasz, że powinniśmy pozwolić, by być traktowani jak nikomu niepotrzebny bagaż i potencjalny wróg? Sądzisz, że mamy po tym wszystkim powiedzieć: "wybaczcie nam, już tak nie zrobimy", a potem zginąć i zostać zapomnianym?

Dłoń młodego Uchihy zacisnęła się w pięść.

\- Mówię, że powinniśmy współpracować z wioską i nie pozwolić, by rozpętała się kolejna wojna - jego głos cały czas był spokojny, opanowany, bezuczuciowy.

\- Nawet jeśli ta wioska nie pragnie niczego innego niż się nas pozbyć? - Fugaku uniósł jedną brew.

\- Hokage-sama nie jest naszym wrogiem - jego syn pokręcił głową. - Przecież mówił ci, że jest chętny pójść na współpracę z klanem. Dlaczego nie możemy ustąpić? Zamach nie ma szansy się udać! Nie posiadamy odpowiedniej siły, a w ten sposób tylko osłabimy wioskę! Jak sądzisz, co pomyślą mieszkańcy, gdy podziwiana policja okaże się być zdrajcami? Nikt za nami nie stanie!

\- Zapominasz się - na te słowa Itachi poderwał głowę, zupełnie jakby został nagle uderzony. - Zapominasz swoją rolę, Itachi. Kazałem ci szpiegować dla nas ANBU. Zrobiłeś to. Kazałem ci przekazywać nam wszystkie cenne informacje. Zrobiłeś to. Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego więc teraz masz jakieś obiekcje?

W oczach jego syna czaił się mrok. Fugaku czasami to dostrzegał, szczególnie po tym, jak chłopak wracał po misjach, ale to było zrozumiałe. Bycie częścią ANBU nie było dla osób słabo psychicznie. Często należało dobijać rannych, mordować bezlitośnie czy zabijać własne uczucia, byle tylko być w stanie wypełnić misję. Fugaku zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielki ciężar został nałożony na jego pierworodnego, ale wiedział też, że Itachi był w stanie go znieść. Chłopak miał w sobie ten specyficzny rodzaj mroku i ciemności, który zamieniał go w doskonałego wojownika.

Ale Fugaku nie był w stanie zrozumieć jednej rzeczy. Dlaczego Itachi, ten Itachi, który był w stanie nieustannie grać jak zapragnął i wytrzymać tak wiele, sprzeciwił mu się w tak ważnej sprawie? Przecież Fugaku rozmawiał już z nim wcześniej o przewrocie! I to nie raz! Itachi wiedział o tym i zgodził się podążać za wolą swoich rodziców! Może i czasami wspominał coś o próbach współpracy, ale nigdy nie mówił tego głośno, wśród innych. Zatrzymywał swoje myśli dla siebie, i dlatego właśnie był doskonały, by wykonać zadanie, które zlecił mu ojciec.

Więc co mogło tak nagle zmienić decyzje Itachiego, by ten wyłamał się i nagle zacząć pleć bzdury o porzuceniu pomysłu o zamachu?

Jeszcze dzień wcześniej wszystko miało swój sens.

\- Wybacz mi, ojcze - odezwał się cicho Itachi. Tak samo przepraszał go trzy dni wcześniej, po swoim nieodpowiednim wybuchu i utracie kontroli. Ale Fugaku nie mógł go o tamto obwiniać, gdyż akurat w tym jednym szczególnym przypadku rozumiał jego uczucia. On zapewnie zareagowałby tak samo, gdyby go oskarżono o zabicie najlepszego przyjaciela.

Fugaku spiorunował swojego syna. Widział w nim przyszłość klanu - wiedział, że Itachi byłby w stanie podejmować ciężkie decyzje i z nim klan mógłby rozkwitnąć. Chciał takiej przyszłości dla swego pierworodnego, ale...

\- Skończ zachowywać się, jakbyś był odpowiedzialny za nasz klan! - nakazał przywódca Uchihy. - I nie waż się już nigdy kwestionować moich decyzji publicznie. Koniec z gadaniem o współpracy z Hokage. Koniec z rozpowszechnianiem takich bzdur. Za kilka dni ruszamy z zamachem i ty będziesz jednym z atakujących. Zrozumiano?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Wściekłość Fugaku narosła, gdy mężczyzna powtórzył:

\- Zrozumiano?

Itachi nadal milczał.

\- Itachi!

Tamten powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Nie możemy sprzeciwić się wiosce - powiedział. - Myślę, że powinniśmy...

\- Czy ty sam siebie słyszysz? - Fugaku nie dał mu dokończyć. - Nie pytałem cię o to, co myślisz. Myślenie zostaw starszym i lepszym od siebie.

\- Nie jesteśmy w stanie pokonać wszystkich shinobi w wiosce! To jest samobójstwo!

\- Nawet jeśli, to taka jest wola klanu. - Starszy mężczyzna zacisnął usta z irytacją. Jak długo jeszcze musiał tłumaczyć synowi takie proste rzeczy? Dlaczego właśnie teraz Itachi musiał zachowywać się jak idiota?

\- A jeśli klan się myli?

\- Klan się nie myli. To my jesteśmy tutaj poszkodowani.

\- Poszkodowani? - powtórzył po nim chłopak. - Poszkodowani? Tylko dlatego, że przy Dzięwięcioogoniastym znaleziono ślady użycia Sharingana?

Fugaku wbił paznokcie w swoją dłoń.

\- To wszystko zostało sfałszowane - powiedział, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Czy rodzony syn oskarżał go o śmierć Czwartego Hokage? Jak on śmiał coś takiego w ogóle sugerować?

\- Wiem. - Itachi pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami, dostrzegając jego niezadowoloną minę. - Ale wiele osób w wiosce w to nie wierzy. Dlatego właśnie...

Urwał.

\- Po prostu nie ma sensu się złościć o coś, co myślą inni, w chwili, gdy my znamy prawdę - spróbował z innej strony. - Nie możesz odpuścić? Nie ma potrzeby, by ruszać z atakiem. Matka też tak myśli.

\- Nie mieszaj w tą sprawę Mikoto - przerwał mu szorstko Fugaku.

\- Ale może wartałoby jej posłuchać? Przecież matka także...

\- Wystarczy! - wywarczała głowa klanu. Cierpliwość mężczyzny była już na wyczerpaniu. - Skończ z tymi bzdurami.

\- To nie są bzdury! - Itachi lekko uniósł głos. - Mówiłem ci coś wcześniej. Nasz klan sam skazuje się na zmasakrowanie!

\- Do żadnej masakry nie dojdzie! Zwyciężymy i...!

\- Nie zwyciężymy, bo nie ma takiej szansy! Nie uda nam się pokonać wioski! Przejrzyj wreszcie na oczy! Wyślesz własnych ludzi na śmierć? Jaki z ciebie przywódca? - Itachi zerknął na niego z pogardą. - Tak się zachowuje głowa klanu? Nie miałem pojęcia, że dumny Uchiha Fugaku w wolnym czasie wymyśla, w jaki sposób najlepiej zakończyć istnienie swojego klanu!

\- Dosyć. - Fugaku nawet nie krzyczał. Jego głos był cichy, ale kryła się w nim furia.

\- Nie podoba ci się, że ktoś wskazuje ci twoje błędy? - jego syn musiał zauważyć, w jakim stanie znajduje się ojciec, ale i tak kontynuował: - Cały ten plan jest jedną wielką farsą! Po co nam ten bezsensowny honor klanu? Po co komuś w ogóle jakiś tam klan? Nie jesteśmy lepsi od innych, a przez nasze nazwisko, zlepek bezsensownych liter, uważamy, że to my mamy rację! Że to my powinniśmy stać na szczycie! Nie sądzisz, że to jest śmieszne?

W oczach chłopaka pojawiła się czerwień.

\- Gardzę tym klanem - powiedział. - Tą całą żałosną tradycją, każdym zadufanym w sobie Uchihą.

Na sekundę Fugaku zaparło dech w piersi z furii.

\- Powtórz to, co powiedziałeś - rozkazał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę słyszy to, co słyszał.

Jak on śmiał? Jak Itachi śmiał mówić takie rzeczy?

\- Gardzę klanem Uchiha - powtórzył Itachi. - I nie przyłożę ręki do ataku na wioskę.

Mówił prawdę - Fugaku mógł to dostrzec po jego oczach, patrzących na ojca wyzywająco.

I ten jeden fakt wystarczył, by cała cierpliwość, całe opanowanie, które posiadał mężczyzna, zniknęło.

Żyłka na skroni starszego Uchihy zapulsowała, gdy ten jednym susem dopadł syna, a następnie uderzył go w twarz. Ten nawet nie uniósł dłoni, by się bronić.

Fugaku dopiero po chwili zorientował się, co uczynił, ale było już za późno. Głowa Itachiego oddaliła się, a w oczach chłopaka zalśniło poczucie zdrady i niezrozumienia, które równie szybko zgasło. Na twarzy młodszego Uchihy już wykwitał czerwony ślad, który nie miał zapewnie w najbliższym czasie zniknąć.

\- Jak śmiesz?! - wykrzyczał w szale Fugaku. Wszelkie limity, które na siebie nakładał, całe lata pracy nad własnym charakterem - to wszystko było niczym w tej chwili.

Teraz liczyło się tylko to, jak bardzo się zawiódł na swoim wychowanku.

Chłopak najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć. Nie to jednak sprawiło, że jego ojciec wpadł w szał. Nie, sprawił to wzrok młodszego Uchihy - czerwone oczy Sharingana, patrzące na niego z wyższością, jakby uważał się za lepszego.

Ciało Uchihy Fugaku poruszyło się szybciej, niż zdążył pomyśleć. Przeprowadził dwa ciosy, tym razem zaciśniętą pięścią. Podobnie jak wcześniej, jego pierworodny nie bronił się i pozwolił, by uderzenia dosięgnęły jego twarzy. Już w chwili ich zadania Fugaku zorientował się, że bez dwóch zdań zostanie po tym ślad, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie, musiał dać nauczkę smarkaczowi, by ten wiedział, kto tu rządzi i ustala zasady!

\- Nie masz prawa tak mówić o naszym klanie! - oznajmił Fugaku, zamierzając się raz jeszcze. Brak sprzeciwu czy jakiekolwiek reakcji tylko wszystko pogorszył.

Dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, tamten nawet nie próbował się bronić?

\- Uciekałeś przed odpowiedzialnością następcy klanu przez tyle lat, a teraz nagle stwierdzasz, że wiesz, co trzeba robić? Jak bardzo ty możesz być w sobie zadufany? - raz jeszcze zamachnął się, wmawiając sobie, że robi to dla dobra syna. I raz jeszcze. Ciosy nie sięgały twarzy - nie, tym razem skoncentrowały się w innych miejscach.

Znał się na swojej robocie. Wszak był szefem policji. Nieraz był zmuszony przejść do walki wręcz. Pokonanie jednego chłystka nie było problemem. Tym bardziej, gdy ten nie robił nic. Tylko patrzył.

I to było w tym najgorsze.

Gdzieś w tym wszystkim Itachi opadł na podłogę. Jak, dlaczego i kiedy, tego Fugaku nie zdołał zarejestrować. Oczy mężczyzny przesłoniła mgiełka furii. Był cierpliwy, ale nawet od po przekroczeniu pewnyn granic nie potrafił nad sobą panować.

A potem zatrzymał się, dysząc ciężko.

Jeden oddech. Wdech. Wydech.

Schylił się i zmusił chłopaka, by ten spojrzał na niego. Przestając już o cokolwiek dbać, Fugaku podniósł syna do pionu i przycisnął do filara.

\- Nigdy więcej nie odzywaj się na zebraniach do mnie w taki sposób. Nigdy więcej nie podważaj mojego autorytetu. Nigdy więcej nie namawiaj klanu do sojuszu z tą przeklętą wioską - wysyczał Fugaku, łapiąc go za przód bluzki i przyciągając do siebie, chociaż wewnątrz niego wszystko krzyczało, by przeprosił syna, że przemoc jest zła i że rodzi tylko większą przemoc. - I już nigdy więcej nie zapominaj swojej roli, Itachi.

Cofnął się prędko, nie ufając samemu sobie. Nie mógł już dłużej patrzeć w te puste, pozbawione życia oczy. Nie mógł nie rozumieć, że to była jego wina.

Schował poczucie winy głęboko w swoim umyśle. Przecież miał rację. To nie była jego wina.

Wypuścił syna, który osunął się na ziemię bez słowa, bez sił. 

I to miał być właśnie jego syn? Ten pacyfistyczny idiota?

\- Twoją rolą nie jest myśleć - przypomniał lodowato Fugaku - ale wykonywać moje rozkazy. Możesz i być moim synem, ale jako Uchiha, jako shinobi, podlegasz mnie i tylko mnie.

Stopy Fugaku gniewnie wystukiwały rytm na bruku, gdy wychodził wzburzony ze świątyni. Z Itachim działy się ostatnio dziwne, złe rzeczy, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie mógł poznać własnego syna, a Sasuke... Z Sasuke też nie było najlepiej. Fugaku zgodził się, by chłopak wziął udział w zebraniu z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, jakimś cudem jego młodszy syn był w stanie opanować klanowe jutsu w zastraszającym tempie, zupełnie jak Itachi. Udowodnił, że ma prawo zorientować się w sytuacji. Po drugie zaś... Fugaku chciał, by Sasuke zrozumiał obecną sytuację. Gdy zacznie się zamach, jego współpraca będzie ważnym aspektem ich działań. Przynajmniej nie trzeba będzie mu zbyt wiele wyjaśniać. Przynajmniej będzie bezpieczny.

Zawsze tak było. Itachi był od urodzenia przeznaczony, by przejąć klan i władzę. Dlatego właśnie Fugaku poświęcał mu tak dużo uwagi - po prostu musiał przekazać mu najważniejsze informacje. A Sasuke... Sasuke zasługiwał na bycie dzieckiem. Nie był geniuszem jak jego brat, ale był utalentowany. Mógł się w przyszłości stać silnym shinobi. Ale to miało się stał dopiero w przyszłości, dalekiej, bliżej nieokreślonej. Gdy zamach się powiedzie, a oni zajmą należną im pozycję.

Czyjś wzrok sprawił, że Fugaku przyspieszył kroku. Na zewnątrz, oparta o pobliskie drzewo stała młoda dziewczyna. Nie posiadała silnych umiejętności, była po prostu jedną z przeciętnych shinobich. A jednak to nią zainteresował się jego syn, geniusz, który ukończył Akademię w rok! Fugaku zmierzył ją lodowatym spojrzeniem, a ona uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze.

I być może była to wina tego nieszczerego uśmiechu, ale Fugaku poczuł, jak robi mu się niedobrze.

Odwrócił wzrok i przyspieszył kroku. Nie odważył się zerknąć, by zobaczyć, co robi dziewczyna.

Bo przecież ona akurat była tutaj najmniej ważna.

\---

Cisza była wszechogarniająca. Uchiha Izumi spuściła głowę, grzebiąc mogą w ziemi i czekając na przyjście swojego przyjaciela. Tak, Itachi był jej cennym przyjacielem, na którym mocno jej zależało. Ale czasami... Czasami, leżąc w łóżku przed snem, wyobrażała sobie, że mówi mu o swoich uczuciach...których właściwie sama nie była pewna. Gdyby miała powiedzieć, co czuje do chłopaka, nie potrafiłaby odpowiedzieć w kilku prostych słowach.

Dziewczyna wiedziała jednak jedno: że przebywanie z chłopakiem sprawia jej przyjemność. Że lubi przy nim być, choćby by posiedzieć w ciszy.

Teraz zaś czekała, aż Itachi wróci, domyślając się, że nie będzie szczęśliwy po rozmowie z ojcem. Pożegnała wcześniej rodzinę chłopaka - jego matkę i brata - która niechętnie oddalała się w stronę domu. Po ich zniknięciu zapadła ta okropna cisza. Izumi wolałaby już nawet słyszeć krzyki czy wrzaski. Czuła się, jakby była sama na świecie - grube ściany świątyni ograniczały wszystkie dźwięki. Co jakiś czas dziewczyna zerkała na pobliskie drzewa, wśród których poruszało się nocne ptactwo.

Izumi drgnęła, słysząc czyjeś zdecydowane i pospieszne kroki. Odepchnęła się od drzewa i nakleiła na twarz uśmiech, który zbladł, gdy tylko dostrzegła osobę, która opuszczała świątynię. Zesztywniała, widząc wściekłe oczy przywódcy swojego klanu, który omiótł ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

Co mogło się stać w środku?

Nogi Izumi poruszyły się, gdy ta wyminęła głowę klanu i wbiegła do świątyni. Jej kroki odbijały się echem w przestronnym pomieszczeniu, a dziwna duchota, której wcześniej nie czuła sprawiła, że zaczęła oddychać głośniej, z większym trudem. Jej stopy zaczęły się ślizgać na wypolerowanych płytach, którymi była wyłożona podłoga miejsca kultu, ale ona się tym nie przejęła. Jej wzrok szaleńczo omiatał wnętrze świątyni.

Był tam! Oddech Izumi urwał się, gdy dziewczyna dostrzegła klęczącą postać w miejscu zebrań. Dziewczyna poczuła nagły, dziwny ból w piersi, gdy rozpoznała w niej Itachiego, który ze zwieszoną głową wpatrywał się w podłogę. Było to tak bardzo do niego niepodobne, że przez sekundę Izumi rozważała nawet myśl, iż przebywa w iluzji, zaraz jednak odsunęła ją od siebie.

\- Itachi-kun! - podbiegła do niego, ale on nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Długie, czarne włosy opadały mu na twarz, przez co nie była w stanie dowiedzieć się, o czym mógł teraz myśleć. - Dobrze się czujesz?

Nie odpowiedział. Izumi przyklęknęła obok niego z troską. Co mogło się stać, że on..?

\- Nie mam już pojęcia, co powinienem zrobić - głos Itachiego był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. Wystarczyło to jednak, by dziewczyna poczuła się trochę lepiej.

Tknięta nagłym impulsem Izumi sięgnęła po jego głowę, a następnie objęła chłopaka od tyłu. Zanurzyła twarz w jego włosach, ukrywając ją. Itachi zwiesił głowę, ale nie wyrwał się z jej uścisku.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - odezwała się Izumi, czując, jak chłopak cały drży. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, co się stało, ale wiedziała jedno. Itachi właśnie cierpiał, i to mocno. Być może cierpiał już od dłuższego czasu, a ona nie była w stanie mu pomóc. Być może była przeklętą egoistką i nie potrafiła tego zauważyć.

\- Nic nie będzie dobrze - sprzeciwił się Itachi. - Nic nie poszło tak, jak miało. Chciałem wszystko naprawić. Liczyłem, że być może jeśli choć jedna osoba się sprzeciwi temu szaleństwu, klan wreszcie przejrzy na oczy. Że ojciec rozumie, jak bardzo to wszystko jest chore.

Dziewczyna jedynie zacisnęła swoje dłonie na ciele chłopaka.

\- Ja się sprzeciwiłam. Nawet Mikoto-sama. Nie jesteś sam, Itachi-kun. Dziś to tylko my dwie, ale jutro dojdą kolejne osoby.

Ale chłopak nie wydawał się być przekonany.

\- Widziałem reakcję klanu. Ludzie chcą walki. Garną się, by przelewać krew niewinnych. Ich nienawiść prędko nie zniknie, a ojciec się nie wycofa.

Dłoń młodego Uchihy zacisnęła się w pięść.

\- Nie mam już pojęcia, co jest dobre, a co złe - jego głos był szeptem. - Czas się kończy, Izumi. Cokolwiek wybiorę, sprawi to tylko, że stanę się jeszcze gorszą osobą, niż jestem.

Po twarzy Izumi spłynęła łza, ale zdołała wykrztusić z siebie:

\- Nie jesteś złą osobą, Itachi-kun.

\- Jestem, tylko ty tego nie widzisz. Ale taka jest prawda. Nie mam pojęcia, ile osób zabiłem, ale pewnie zabiję ich jeszcze więcej. To się nigdy nie skończy. Nawet teraz nie potrafię szczerze żałować tego, co zrobiłem.

Dziewczyna objęła go mocniej. Wiedziała, oh, wiedziała, na czym polega jego praca, ale on był przecież tylko dzieckiem! Był jej rówieśnikiem! Itachi nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy, a tym bardziej robić! Powinien móc się cieszyć młodością, wyjściem z przyjaciółmi na miasto!

Izumi przytuliła się do chłopaka. Czuła się, jakby w tej chwili jej słowa nie są w stanie do niego dotrzeć. Itachi był inny od reszty i ona nie miała siły tego zmienić. Mogła jedynie się modlić, by kiedyś Uchiha mógł uzyskać szczęście, na które zasługiwał.

\- Nie jesteś złą osobą, Itachi-kun - szepnęła. - Wiem o tym. Nieważne, co by się nie stało, ja zawsze będę o tym wiedziała.

Mimo wypowiedzenia tych słów, czuła się niepewna. Liczyła sobie trzynaście lat i choć przeżyła terror w dzieciństwie w postaci ataku Kyuubiego, to jej życie było proste i pozbawione trosk. Nie była sobie w stanie nawet wyobrazić, z jak wielkim ciężarem zmagał się Itachi, który walczył z dorosłymi, zabijał na ich rozkaz oraz szpiegował tym, którym służył. Mogła jedynie wiedzieć, że chłopak przeżywa właśnie ciężką chwilę. Wiedziała też, że chce mu pomóc. Wystarczyłoby jej, gdyby wiedział, że ma kogoś, na kogo może liczyć.

\- Dziękuję, Izumi - szepnął Itachi.

Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu tak spędzili, klęcząc na zimnej podłodze, wtuleni tylko w siebie. Być może było to kilka sekund, być może minut, a być może nawet godzin. Po jakimś czasie dziewczynie zdrętwiały kolana, ale nie puściła go. Łzy na jej twarzy wyschły, oddech unormował się.

To Itachi się pierwszy ruszył. Podniósł głowę, a Izumi cofnęła się.

\- Lepiej? - spytała, wstając.

\- Tak. Dziękuję - głos chłopaka był płaski, ale dziewczyna uwierzyła mu. Wstała, a następnie z uśmiechem wyciągnęła rękę, by mu pomóc.

\- Chodźmy. Nie powinniśmy być tu już dłużej.

Itachi przez chwilę się wahał, ostatecznie jednak ujął jej dłoń. On także wstał, a następnie na nią spojrzał. Uśmiech Izumi zniknął. Twarz chłopaka była poobijana, a przy prawym oku skóra była rozcięta. Obok niej Izumi mogła zauważyć zakrzepniętą krew. Powoli wokół oka zaczynała tworzyć się opuchlizna, zupełnie jakby chłopak stoczył jakąś bójkę. A to się nigdy nie zdarzało. Itachi się nie mylił, nie przegrywał. Zawsze był w stanie coś wymyślić i wyjść cało z tarapatów.

\- Powinniśmy to czymś obłożyć, inaczej będzie gorzej - odezwała się dziewczyna. W oczach chłopaka zalśniło coś na kształt wdzięczności, że nie zapytała, dlaczego pozwolił się uderzyć ojcu. Wyciągnęła dłoń do twarzy chłopaka, ale zatrzymała palce kilka milimetrów od niej. Po chwili cofnęła rękę.

Izumi cofnęła się o krok, a następnie złapała Itachiego za rękę. Ze zdecydowaniem pociągnęła go w stronę wyjścia.

\- Chodź, lepiej się pośpieszmy. Zrobię ci zimny okład. Chcesz pójść do mnie czy do ciebie?

\- Nie sądzę, by ojciec chciał mnie teraz widzieć - odpowiedział Itachi spokojnie, jakby zastanawiał się, jaka dziś będzie pogoda. Izumi uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

On to chyba się nigdy nie zmieni.

\---

Gdzieś w głębi Konohy, w jednym z barów, dziwnie pustym jak na tę godzinę, Fugaku skrzywił się, z hukiem stawiając pustą szklankę na ladzie.

\- Jeszcze! - warknął.

Barman spojrzał na niego ze spokojem. Znał takich ludzi jak siedzących przed nim mężczyzna. Widywał ich nie raz w ciągu swojego długiego życia. I o ile tylko mieli, czym zapłacić, nie stanowiło to problemu.

Jednakże ten szczególny klient odstraszał mu resztę stałych bywalców. Gdy tylko ktoś spojrzał na mężczyznę, od razu rozpoznawał, kto to i przypominał sobie o żonie, która czekała na niego w domu.

\- Oczywiście - głos barmana był niemalże obojętny, niezdradzający, o czym myśli. Zresztą, jego myśli i tak nic by nie obchodziły mężczyzny, który sięgał po kolejny łyk alkoholu. I jeszcze jeden. I jeszcze jeden. Byle tylko zapomnieć o tych przeklętych, pozbawionych życia oczach. Byle tylko wymazać, co się stało.

\---

Sasuke nie mógł zasnąć. Przewracał się z boku na bok, bądź po prostu leżał w otwartymi oczami, wpatrując się w gęstą ciemność. Jego myśli wciąż raz za razem wracały do zebrania klanu oraz do treści, które na nim usłyszał.

Itachi...

Myślałem, że wiem o tobie wszystko. Że jesteś tylko podłym kłamcą, mordercą pozbawionym uczuć.

Teraz wiem, że się myliłem i że chciałeś tylko ochronić Konohę. Nie miałeś innego wyjścia, prawda?

Sasuke zaciskał dłonie w pięści, gdy tylko o tym myślał. Jeśli to,co zakładał, było prawdą, jego brat był oszustem - ale robił to tylko po to, by wzbudzić w nim nienawiść.

Chłopak chciał po prostu już zasnąć, czując narastające zmęczenie, ale nie był w stanie. Jakże życie było proste jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej! Wtedy mógł z czystym sumieniem nienawidzić brata i szukać sposobów, by pozbawić go życia.

Jakiś czas później frontowe drzwi otworzyły się i Sasuke usłyszał pełen oburzenia głos swojej matki:

\- Upiłeś się! Coś ty robił, anata? - na słowa te Sasuke wyślizgnął się z łóżka. Nigdy nie widział swojego ojca pijanego - jako szef policji był wzorem poprawnego obywatela, ponadto musiał dowodzić swoim ludziom.

Uchiha Fugaku wymamrotał coś, na co Sasuke uchylił lekko drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. Tam, w przedpokoju stał jego ojciec, opierający się na matce, która z troską powoli doprowadzała go do porządku.

\- Jutro będziemy musieli pogadać - obiecała mu. Jej głos zabrzmiał tak stanowczo, że Sasuke uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zawsze uważał, że kobieta jest cicha i spokojna, ale jak widać, gdy chciała, potrafiła rządzić swym mężem. - I to poważnie.

\- Tak, tak - Fugaku machnął ręką, gdy Mikoto złapała jego ramię, władczo narzuciła je sobie na plecy i pomogła mu wejść do wnętrza domu. - Nie jestem pijany, byś musiała mi pomagać, kobieto!

\- Jesteś i nawet nie próbuj ze mną walczyć - zdusiła jego próby samodzielności. - Zaraz coś ci przygotuję, bo inaczej będziesz miał jutro kaca. Pomyślałbyś na przyszłość, zanim się upijesz!

\- Zawsze to ja jestem ten zły... - wyjęczał jej mąż, gdy wprowadzała go do salonu.

\- Trzeba myśleć, a nie działać - zganiła go. W salonie zrzuciła jego ramię i posadziła na ziemi. - Teraz będziesz tu spokojnie na mnie czekał, zrozumiano?

Fugaku pokiwał głową, a później przymknął oczy. Sasuke westchnął, zastanawiając się, czy powinien wrócić do pokoju. Nie miał ochoty widzieć ojca w tym stanie. Już miał zamknąć drzwi, gdy uświadomił sobie jeszcze jeden fakt: jego ojciec wrócił, ale bez brata. Zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony. Co się stało podczas ich rozmowy w świątyni?

Dopiero godzinę - a może nawet i dwie - później drzwi frontowe raz jeszcze się otwarły, tym razem ciszej, jakby ten, kto wchodził, nie chciał budzić domowników. Światło w salonie dawno już zgasło - Fugaku i Mikoto przenieśli się do innego pokoju, po tym, jak kobieta stwierdziła, że jest zmęczona. Sasuke raz jeszcze opuścił swoje łóżko i wyszedł z pokoju, nie zamierzając się jednak ukrywać. W przedpokoju siedział jego brat, zdejmując po ciemku buty.

\- Nie zaświecaj światła, Sasuke - odezwał się Itachi, jak zawsze bezbłędnie wyczuwając jego obecność. - Obudzisz rodziców.

Młodszy z braci zacisnął dłoń na framudze drzwi. Było tyle rzeczy, o które chciał go zapytać, ale czuł, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment. Zamiast tego odezwał się:

\- Długo cię nie było. Co robiłeś?

Itachi ściągnął buty, a następnie wyminął brata. W mroku nocy jego twarz była niewidoczna, ponadto część zacieniona była gęstą, czarną grzywką. Sasuke jednak był w stanie domyślić się, że na twarzy jego brata widnieje uśmiech, gdy ten uderzył go dla reguły delikatnie w czoło palcami i skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju.

\- Wybacz, Sasuke. Może innym razem.

Młodszy z braci podążył za nim z irytacją wzrokiem. To było już takie typowe!

\----

Następnego ranka nic nie wskazywało, by wydarzenia minionej nocy były rzeczywiste. Gdy tylko Sasuke wszedł do salonu na śniadanie, przywitała go jego wiecznie łagodna matka, przygotowująca śniadanie.

\- Jesteś, Sasuke - odezwała się. - Na co masz dziś ochotę?

Wzruszył ramionami, siadając przy stole.

\- Na cokolwiek.

Kobieta odpowiedziała uśmiechem i, nucąc coś pod nosem, nastawiła wodę na herbatę. Dla siebie przygotowała kawę - nie wyobrażała sobie choćby jednego poranka bez łyku tego życiodajnego napoju. Mikoto rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie swojemu najmłodszemu synowi. Czy dobrze zrobili, zabierając go wczoraj na zebranie klanu? Uśmiechnęła się jednak, gdy poczuła mocny zapach kawy, która zaczęła się już parzyć. Życie było szczęśliwsze, gdy mogła mieć to, co kochała.

Uśmiech nie zniknął z jej twarzy, gdy do pokoju wszedł jej pierworodny syn. Jej wnikliwe oko od razu dostrzegło to, co chłopak próbował ukryć za grzywką, którą zarzucił na lewą część twarzy. Krew podeszła do głowy Mikoto, widząc, co się stało z jej synem, ale resztką opanowania udało jej się zachować spokój.

\- Proszę, Itachi - położyła przed nim kubek z gorącą kawą. Chłopak popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie, ale nie odezwał się. Mikoto podała także herbatę dla najmłodszego, a następnie sama zasiadła przy stole.

Przez całe śniadanie kobieta starała się podtrzymać rozmowę, opowiadając o dziwnych perypetiach jej przyjaciółki. Nie robiła to bez powodu - nie chciała martwić swojej rodziny, a w szczególności młodego Sasuke. Gdyby tylko mogła, wychowałaby go bez zmartwień. Nie chciała, by w przyszłości skończył tak jak Itachi, który praktycznie pozbawiony został dzieciństwa. Wielki talent bywa darem, ale w jego przypadku okazał się być przekleństwem.

Mikoto nie miała pojęcia, czy Sasuke zauważył, co się stało z jego bratem, ale mogła jedyne starać się, by nie przyglądał się mu zbyt uważnie. Kobieta pogratulowała w myślach Izumi - nie miała wątpliwości, że to ona pomogła jej synowi - dzięki której obrażenia Itachiego nie rzucały się w oczy. Ale matka to zauważyła, zawsze widziała.

I Mikoto czuła, że już dłużej nie może tego ignorować.

Pewna niewidzialna granica została przekroczona.

A ona zbyt długo stała bezczynnie.

\---

Sasuke dorwał brata, gdy matka wstała, mając zamiar po coś pójść do kuchni. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się, że wreszcie udało im się pozbyć kobiety.

\- Nii-san - odezwał się, zmuszając chłopaka, by na niego spojrzał.

\- Tak, Sasuke? - głos jego brata był sztucznie wesoły. Ale Sasuke nie był dzieckiem, które by się na to nabrało.

I Sasuke miał pytania.

Pytania, na które tylko Itachi mógł odpowiedzieć.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

Itachi spojrzał na niego zza gęstej grzywki.

\- Sasuke, nie teraz. Dobrze wiesz, że nie... 

\- Musimy porozmawiać. - Przerwał mu chłopak. - Teraz.

Coś w jego głosie musiało zapewnie być niecodziennego, bowiem Itachi po chwili wahania kiwnął głową.

\- Dobrze.

Sasuke wstał. Nie mogli rozmawiać w kuchni, nie, gdy ich matka była tak blisko. Ale musieli porozmawiać w tej chwili. Bowiem czas uciekał im spod palców. W pierwszej linii czasowej do masakry doszło tej nocy.

A to oznaczało jedno - że jeśli Sasuke miał jakiekolwiek pomysły, asy z rękawa, to musiał je wykorzystać teraz.

Niby już porozmawiał z bratem, ale wciąż... Wciąż nie mógł przewidzieć, co chce zrobić Itachi. 

\- Chodźmy może do mnie - zaproponował Sasuke, widząc, że brat nie ma zamiaru odezwać się jako pierwszy. 

Itachi ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową. 

\---

\- Więc - odezwał się Sasuke, zamykając za sobą drzwi pokoju. - Twój plan nie wypalił. Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić, Itachi? Tak po prostu zmasakrujesz nasz klan? Wypełnisz swoją misję, ponieważ za te kilka dni i tak zajmą się tym ANBU?

Chwila milczenia. 

_On chyba nadal nie chce..._

Itachi cofnął się o krok, a następnie opadł na wolne krzesło, które znajdowało się najbliżej niego. Zamknął oczy i spuścił głowę.

\- Itachi!

Trzynastolatek nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Zamiast tego otworzył oczy i spojrzał na brata, tym razem już nic nie ukrywając.

Sasuke zamarł. Pierwszy raz widział brata tak otwartego. Pierwszy raz Itachi ukazywał wszystko to, co ukrywał przez ten cały czas: zmęczenie, niepokój, strach, ból, cierpienie.

\- Nie - Itachi pokręcił ponuro głową. - Teraz, gdy już o wszyskim wiesz, nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić.

Pomasował skronie, jakby próbując się pozbyć uporczywego bólu w głowie.

\- Jestem żałosny - wyszeptał. - Konoha mi zaufała, a ja właśnie wprowadzam ją na ścieżkę wojny domowej. Ale nie jestem tego w stanie zrobić. Już nie.

Sasuke pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Po tym, jak Konoha wydała ci rozkaz zmasakrowania naszego całego klanu, cały czas chcesz być jej wierny?

\- Jestem shinobi, to powinno być oczywiste. Nie potrafiłbym porzucić Konohy.

Ale to zrobiłeś... Inny ty, po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Aby obronić Konohę, musiałeś się stać jej wrogiem i wymierzyć przeciw niej broń.

Ta wioska naprawdę nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego jak ty.

\- I dlatego jest ważniejsza od naszego klanu?

\- Nasz klan jest ślepy i zadufany w sobie. Nie chce zauważyć, jak wiele cierpienia sprowadzi na wioskę. Sam widziałeś, jak to wyglądało na zebraniu. Oni się nie zmienią, nie potrafią zmienić. To nie jest powód, dla którego wszyscy mają zginąć i nie mówię, że to słuszna droga... Ale dotąd nie było innego wyjścia. Konoha chce zareagować wcześniej... To musiałem być ja. Musiałem, rozumiesz?

Nie.

Sasuke nie rozumiał.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego to Itachi miał zabić własną rodzinę? Dlaczego on? Bo urodził się Uchihą? Bo był silny?

Itachi nabrał głębokiego oddechu.

\- Sasuke, mogę mieć do ciebie jedną prośbę? - spytał cicho.

Chłopak napiął się lekko, ale kiwnął głową.

\- Nie mów matce ani ojcu o rozkazach, które dostałem, przynajmniej dopóki się wszystko nie uspokoi. To tylko mogłoby ich wzburzyć.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czy Itachi naprawdę myślał, że zepsułby teraz wszystko, odsłaniając to, kim naprawdę był?

\- Wiem, że pewnie wolałbyś, aby wszyscy się dowiedzieli, jak dwulicową i kłamliwą osobą jestem oraz abym najlepiej już nigdy więcej się nie pokazywał ci na oczy, ale to może poczekać - Itachi złe zrozumiał jego spojrzenie. - Ktoś musi przekazać Hokage-sama sprawdzone informacje o tym, co tak naprawdę myśli klan.

\- Jak długo... - zaczął młodszy z braci. - Jak długo pracujesz dla Hokage?

Niedoszły zabójca klanu zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Coś koło roku. To właśnie była ta misja, w którą byłem zamieszany z Shisuim.

Misja.

Znowu to przeklęte słowo. Misja.

Jak ktokolwiek śmiał mu coś takiego rozkazać? Jak ktokolwiek śmiał zlecić mu taką misję?

\- Sasuke... - Itachi zawahał się, ale dokończył. - Proszę, nic nie rób. Rozumiem, ze w twoim świecie doszło do...do masakry - słowo to jakby wciąż nie chciało przejść mu przez gardło - ale teraz... Dotąd tylko to, że nic nie wiedziałeś o zamachu powstrzymywało starszych przed wydaniem i na ciebie wyroku. Więc przede wszyskim nie możesz nikomu zdradzić, jak dużo wiesz, dobrze? Starszyzna może zacząć naciskać, by i ciebie się to pozbyć. Już i tak... Już i tak moco ryzykujemy, rozmawiając tutaj na ten temat.

Sasuke pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Dlaczego przyjęłeś tą misję? Dlaczego ty?

\- To musiałem być ja - wzrok jego brata sprawiał, że można było pomyśleć, że chłopak jest starszy, niż w rzeczywistości. - Sharingan, aby pokonać Sharingana. Poza tym, ktoś musiał przyjąć na siebie winę.

Zamilkli.

\- A teraz... - Itachi westchnął ciężko - albo Korzeń się wszystkim zajmie, albo zamach się rozpocznie. Tak czy siak, rozpęta się wojna domowa.

Od kiedy... Od kiedy Itachi był takim pesymistą? Był taki pozbawiony nadziei? Taki bezsilny?

Sasuke zacisnął usta.

Poznał odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

W końcu poznał prawdę.

I z całą pewnością nie miał zamiaru pozwalać bratu na tak drastyczny czyn, jakim była masakra jego klanu.

Ponieważ Itachi, który siedział naprzeciwko niego, nie chciał tego całym sobą. Ponieważ Sasuke wiedział, jak bardzo go to zniszczyło w świecie, z którego przybył chłopak.

\- I co z tego? - odezwał się ostatecznie Sasuke.

Itachi poderwał głowę, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co z tego, że wybuchnie wojna? - powtórzył Sasuke. - Konoha nic mnie nie obchodzi. Nic a nic. Chcą się bić - niech się biją. Chcą przeprowadzać zamach - droga wolna. Ale to nie jest powód, dla którego ja lub ty mielibyśmy brudzić sobie ręce.

\- Jeśli wybuchnie wojna, to...

\- To będzie to problem Hokage - Przerwał mu Sasuke. - Nie rozumiesz? Dlaczego jakieś polityczne gierki miałyby niszczyć nam życie? Nie musimy mieszkać w Konosze. Nie musimy doświadczać żadnej wojny. Zawsze możemy zniknąć i zacząć żyć gdzieś indziej.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

\- Ale nie chcę już nigdy więcej widzieć, jak mój starszy brat niszczy samego siebie, byle tylko ocalić tłum idiotów, którzy będą przeklinać jego imię.

Przez chwilkę w pokoju panowała cisza. Itachi zamrugał raz oczami, szybko, próbując przyjąć do wiadomości to, co powiedział jego młodszy... A właściwie starszy brat.

Poddać się? Tak po prostu się poddać i pozwolić Konosze na rozpętanie wojny?

\- Sasuke, wojna jest... - zaczął.

\- I co z tego? - Przerwał mu chłopiec. - Mówiłem ci. Mnie Konoha nic nie obchodzi. Nic a nic. Sprawy Liścia zostaw Starszym. Oni coś wymyślą. Za co im się płaci.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić na rozpętanie kolejnej wojny - sprzeciwił się Itachi.

Podróżnik w czasie rzucił wściekle spojrzenie bratu.

\- Nie pozwolę ci zabić naszej rodziny - oznajmił z siłą. - I nie pozwolę zrobić tego Korzeniowi.

We wzroku Itachiego dostrzegł tylko zwątpienie.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić? - w tej chwili zabrzmiał na swoje trzynaście lat. Tak łatwo było zapomnieć, w jakim wieku był Itachi. Tak łatwo było zapomnieć, jak prosto można było nim manipulować, zagrozić, wykorzystać.

Owszem, byli shinobi. Zostali wychowani na narzędzia mające zabijać swoich wrogów, byle tylko bronić wioski.

Ale byli też tylko ludźmi, a ludzie się mylą.

\- Kotoamatsukami - powiedział po jakimś czasie Sasuke. - Shisui planował jakoś wykorzystać Kotoamatsukami.

\- Chciał ją użyć na ojcu, by powtrzymać zamach - potwierdził jego brat. - Ale to się nie udało. Sam widziałeś.

\- A teraz? Skoro on nadal żyje, to czy nie byłby w stanie po prostu przekonać ojca i zakończyć to wszystko?

Ale Itachi pokręcił głową.

\- Sasuke, Kotoamatsukami jest potężne, ale zużywa ogromne zasoby czakry. Shisui byłby w stanie zmienić myślenie ojca, gdyby posiadał dwoje oczu. A i tak wtedy gromadził siły przez ponad miesiąc. Teraz jest to praktycznie niemożliwe.

Sasuke parsknął pod nosem.

\- Poza tym - następne słowa brata przykuły jego uwagę. - Jak sądzisz, dlaczego matka znalazła w sobie odwagę, by stanąć przeciwko ojcu?

Słysząc to, podróżnik w czasie zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Matka jest w głębi serca przeciwna zamachowi. Ale równocześnie obawiała się zawieść zaufanie ojca. Dlatego tak długo się wahała. Wystarczyło ja tylko lekko popchnąć, a w najważniejszym momencie powstała. Mieliśmy z Shisuim nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Najwyraźniej jednak się pomyliliśmy.

Coś w tych słowach kazało Sasuke zadać kolejne pytanie:

\- Jak to, "popchnąć"?

Itachi uśmiechnął się bez radości, a jego oczy zalśniły czerwienią, gdy wokół nich powstał świat Tsukuyomi.


	16. 15. Sukces

_Tydzień wcześniej, dzień próby samobójczej Shisuiego_

Uchiha Itachi doświadczył w życiu wielu rzeczy, ale z całą pewnością nie była tym próbą samobójcza.

Widział w oku kuzyna, że ten jest poważny. Że ma zamiar rzucić się z tego klifu. Dla Konohy, dla ich klanu, dla pokoju.

Ponieważ teraz, gdy pozbawieni byli innych opcji, jego śmierć mogła im coś przynieść. Być może mogłaby sprawić, że klan w końcu zauważyłby, jak żałosnym pomysłem jest plan zamachu. Jak wiele szkód może przynieść wiosce.

I być może Itachi pozwoliłby kuzynowi na tak drastyczny krok, rozumiejąc jego decyzję oraz akceptując ją. Być może właśnie dlatego, iż nazywał się jego przyjacielem, mógłby pozwolić mu ochronić Konohę w sposób, który Shisui uważał za słuszny, nawet jeśli miałby później cierpieć.

Ale Itachi nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Ponieważ nie byli sami. Ponieważ to nie była rzecz, którą powinien oglądać jego młodszy brat. Ponieważ była jeszcze nadzieja. Ponieważ to nie był jeszcze koniec.

Ponieważ Shisui był jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

A Itachi nie chciał już nic tracić.

Chłopak słuchał kuzyna i nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że te słowa, tak pełne rozpaczy i niemalże szaleństwa, wypowiada jego zorganizowany i pewny siebie przyjaciel. Że rzeczywiście Shisui mógłby być przekonany, że to jest jedyne dobre wyjście.

Dziwny obraz, ni to wspomnienie, ni to iluzja, pojawił się przed jego oczyma.

_Shisui, z pustymi oczodołami pełnymi krwi, wciąż się uśmiechał._

_\- Powierzam ci przyszłość klanu Uchiha i wioski - powiedział, cofając się o krok, pozwalając sobie na ten ostateczny, desperacji ruch._

_Krzyk wyrwał się z ust Itachiego, gdy ten rzucił się za przyjacielem, wyciągając dłoń. Już tylko milimetry dzieliły ich od siebie..._

_Nie zdążył. Mógł tylko obserwować, jak Shisui, tak bardzo lojalny Konosze shinobi poświęca swe życie dla wioski, która go zdradziła._

Gdy tylko Itachi podniósł oczy na swojego kuzyna, coś w jego ostałym oku kazało mu się domyślać, że Shisui też to zobaczył.

Co to było? Czym była ta wizja przyszłości, która przecież się nie wydarzyła? Stąd się wzięło to fałszywe wspomnienie?

Nie myślał, gdy zobaczył, jak kuzyn rzuca się w przepaść. Przestał dbać o swoje własne życie, przestał dbać o Sasuke, który przyglądał się wszystkiemu w szoku. Na tą krótką chwilę liczył się tylko Shisui, jakikolwiek sposób, by uratować jego życie. Odtrącił Sasuke, rzucając go na ziemię - przynajmniej jemu nic nie będzie - rzucił się w przepaść - w sumie, to to nie jest pierwszy raz. Jak byłem dzieckiem to raz zdarzyło mi się z własnej woli rzucić z przepaści - a następnie zaczął formować dłońmi pieczęcie, byle tylko dostać się szybciej do przyjaciela. Byle tylko go złapać, byle tylko zdążyć przed końcem. Byle tylko tamta wizja nie stała się rzeczywistością.

Upadek jest dziwną rzeczą. Człowiek ma czas, by pomyśleć nad tak wieloma rzeczami, choć ściany przepaści mkną z niewyobrażalną prędkością. Itachi zastanowił się przelotnie, o czym mógł myśleć jego kuzyn. Czy tak samo jak on sam niegdyś, Shisui zacząłby żałować tego pochopnego ruchu tuż przed tym, jakby się zorientował, że to już koniec? Że zaraz umrze? Że śmierć jest już blisko?

Shisui był już na wyciągnięcie ręki. Itachi wykrzyczał jego imię, zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał.

Szok. W oku kuzyna dostrzegł czysty szok.

Itachi wyciągnął do niego dłoń zachęcająco, a ten się zawahał.

Zawahał się, przeklęty samobójca. Itachi zaklął pod nosem, po czym zacisnął usta i spróbował cokolwiek uchwycić. Musiał to uratować. Ponieważ w tej chwili oboje byli na skraju śmierci.

Shisui odwrócił głowę od niego, zupełnie jakby nie chciał być ratowany. Ale było na to już za późno - Itachi zdążył złapać jego rękę, po czym, używając całej swojej siły, przyciągnął kuzyna do siebie.

Woda przybliżyła się nieubłaganie.

Itachi zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się. Opróżnił swój umysł z wszelkich niepotrzebnych emocji i uczuć, po czym za pomocą techniki teleportacji przeniósł ich oboje na górę, na sam szczyt klifu. 

Razem opadli na ziemię, wciąż żywi i wciąż oddychając.

Udało się.

\- Idiota - wymamrotał Itachi, gdy tylko był w stanie utworzyć jakieś sensowne zdanie. - Jesteś idiotą, Shisui.

Uniósł powoli rękę, po czym solidnie uderzył ich kuzyna w głowę. Należało mu się, za ten cały stres, o który ich nabawił.

\- Twoja śmierć niczego nie rozwiąże, głupku! - Itachi odetchnął z ulgą, wciąż jeszcze jakąś częścią siebie będąc w locie.

Idiota. Jego kuzyn był takim idiotą.

Shisui poruszył się, więc Itachi cofnął się, dając mu miejsce i wolną przestrzeń. Przyjrzał się uważnie przyjacielowi. Shisui raczej nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego raz jeszcze...prawda?

\- Dlaczego... Dlaczego mnie powstrzymałeś? - spytał Shisui. - Przecież...

Itachi wstał powoli, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

Dlaczego to zrobił?

Shisui jeszcze go pytał, dlaczego go uratował?

\- Nawet nie wiesz, co zrobiłeś, Ita.

Wiedział. Był świadomy konsekwencji swoich czynów. Wiedział, jak bardzo skomplikowało to cała sytuację. Że to jeszcze nie był koniec.

\- Sprowadzimy zniszczenie na Konohę i nasz klan. W tym tempie...

Gniew przyszedł nagle.

Shisui prawie zginął.

Shisui chciał się zabić.

I z jakiego powodu? Tylko dlatego, że Shimura Danzou - jeden ze Starszych Konohy, ktoś kto powinien być ich sojusznikiem - chciał się ich pozbyć. Ich oraz ich klanu.

A Shisui chciał mu pozwolić wygrać.

Nie wierzył, że mają jakąkolwiek szansę na przeżycie wraz z całym klanem. Chciał wybrać wioskę ponad własne życie.

Jedno uderzenie.

Itachi jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie uderzył tak kuzyna. Nie ze złości, nie pełen wściekłości.

Ale tylko to mogło mu teraz pomóc odzyskać zdrowe zmysły. Sharingan Itachiego zamigotał dziwnie, w sposób, którego chłopak jeszcze dotąd nigdy nie znał. Ale Uchiha zignorował to, skupiony na problemie, który miał przed sobą. 

\- Idiota!

Shisui był takim idiotą.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłem? Jeszcze masz czelność pytać?!

To powinno być oczywiste. To było oczywiste.

Więc jak Shisui mógł tego nie zauważyć?

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem! - wycedził Itachi. - Przyjacielem, rozumiesz?! Nie pozwolę ci się zabić z tak durnego powodu!

Nie miał pojęcia, co chce powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, czy nie powie zbyt dużo.

Itachi nie miał w zwyczaju mówić wiele. Nie lubił niepotrzebnych hałasów, zbędnych krzyków oraz przemocy. A z całą pewnością nie był kimś, kto by się czuł dobrze w takich sytuacjach.

Ale tym razem... Tym razem nie miał zamiaru być tylko widzem.

Ponieważ Shisui był jego przyjacielem. A dla przyjaciół powinno się żyć, nie umierać.

Powoli, powoli, coś w jedynym oku niego kuzyna coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Coś, jakby maleńka nadzieja czy zrozumienie.

I to już było coś.

Od tego mogli iść dalej.

\---- _kilkanaście minut później_

Odziany w kaptur nastolatek odczekał jedynie kilka sekund, gdy drzwi za nimi do rezydencji klanu Uchiha zamknęły się.

\- Ita, jest jedna sprawa - odezwał się cicho, a w jego głosie pobrzmiała desperacja.

Młodszy Uchiha zerknął obojętnie na kuzyna.

\- Dobra, w sumie dwie - Shisui skrzywił się. - Pierwsza, to ta wizja. Ty też to widziałeś, prawda?

Itachi skinął głową.

\- Umarłem - wyszeptał Shisui. - Nie ja, ale jakoś inny ja. W innym świecie, gdy Sasuke nas nie odnalazł. Umarłem i dlatego ty zyskałeś Mangekyou.

\- Więc czemu niby to zobaczyliśmy?

\- Nie wiem. Może dlatego, że pojawiły się niezgodności między naszym, a tamtym światem - Shisui zamyślił się. - Ale pomyśl. Skoro my to zobaczyliśmy, to wszystko nabiera sensu. Pamiętasz, co Młody mówił tydzień temu, gdy się na ciebie rzucił?

\- Że wybiłem nasz klan - wyszeptał jego kuzyn.

\- Dokładnie - oznajmił ponuro Shisui. - Jeśli Młody też zobaczył możliwą przyszłość... To to by znaczyło, że klanu nie da się powstrzymać w inny sposób. Więc musimy coś zmienić. Zrobić coś, czego byś sam nigdy nie zrobił.

Młodszy chłopak spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Co chcesz zrobić?

\- Najpierw kwestia Hokage-sama. Jeśli mu powiemy, kto mnie zaatakował, to Trzeci może zechcieć porozmawiać z Danzou. Znasz go, Trzeci wierzy, że rozmową uda mu się wszystko dobrze zakończyć. - odezwał się Shisui, skupiając się na najważniejszej rzeczy, którą chciał przekazać kuzynowi. - Ale Danzou się tak łatwo nie podda. Raz, że chce się nas wszystkich pozbyć, dwa, że pragnie władzy. Gdy zorientuje się, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, zacznie być nieprzewidywalny. A wtedy...

Nie dokończył. Złapał spojrzenie kuzyna. W czarnych oczach ukrywała się troska oraz niepewność. Shisui raz jeszcze przypomniał sobie, że to on jest tu starszy - a więc to jego zadaniem jest ochrona przyjaciela.

Do licha, Shisui miał osiemnaście lat! Kto, jak nie on, powinien być najbardziej odpowiedzialny z tego całego towarzystwa?

\- Do czego zmierzasz, Shisui? - w głosie niższego chłopaka pobrzmiała rezerwa. Obawiał się - tego, co wymyśli jego kuzyn.

\- Chcę powiedzieć, że nie możemy sobie pozwolić teraz na to, by Danzou coś kombinował. Jeśli tu zostanę, bez wątpienia znowu spróbuje mnie zaatakować. A wtedy w klanie zawrze - na co on tylko czeka.

\- I? - Itachi nawet nie drgnął.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że póki co Danzou jest nieruszalny - Shisui skrzywił się, ale wypowiedział te słowa. Nienawidził tego mężczyzny - nie tylko za to, że chciał go zaatakować, ale też za każdy z jego spisków i knowań. - Jeśli nie uda się z nim rozmówić, to Trzeci będzie musiał zaatakować. A więc będzie potrzebował oskarżeń. A jak sądzisz, jakie jest najlepsze oskarżenie, które mógłby wymyślić w tej chwili?

W oczach przyjaciela Shisui wyczytał odpowiedź, więc nawet nie czekał na odezwę.

\- No właśnie. Atak na mnie. A nie możemy pozwolić, by wiedza o tym wyszła na jaw. Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego.

Shisui nabrał głębszego oddechu.

\- Ita, nie chcę, byś prosił Hokage-sama, by zachował spokój w tej sytuacji. Nie musisz też kłamać. Po prostu nic nie mów. Pozwól mi się tym zająć.

Itachi zawahał się, Shisui zobaczył to wyraźnie. Starszy Uchiha przeklął swojego kuzyna oraz jego bezwarunkowe oddanie wiosce. Itachi po prostu robił to, co mu rozkazano, gdy zgadzał się z tym, iż była to słuszna droga. Ufał Hokage i jego osądowi - to właśnie dlatego zgodził się z Shisuim, gdy ten chciał opowiedzieć wiosce o planach ich klanu.

Po dłuższej chwili Itachi skinął głową.

\- Ufam ci, Shisui - odezwał się.

Słysząc to, jednooki chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Jest jeszcze inna kwestia.

We wzroku jego kuzyna pojawiło się zainteresowanie. Choć dla wielu wzrok ten wyglądałby tak samo, Shisui był w stanie rozróżnić emocje, które okazywał ten gest. Zawsze był w stanie odczytać kuzyna, nawet, gdy ten gubił się we własnych emocjach, oszukując samego siebie.

Widział zmęczenie, które ogarniało ostatnimi dniami Itachiego. Widział, jak ciężko było mu sprostać oczekiwaniom ojca, zostając przy tym samym sobą. Widział, że wymaga się od niego zbyt wiele. Widział, jak niepewnie czuje się jego kuzyn w obecnej sytuacji.

Shisui widział to wszystko - ale nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Ponieważ Itachi nie chciał nikogo martwić. Nie chciał pomocy. 

\- Ita... - zaczął Shisui, obserwując bacznie przyjaciela. Zastanowił się jeszcze, czy powinien go prosić o to, o co zamierzał. To była duża odpowiedzialność oraz poniekąd zrzuciłby w ten sposób na kuzyna resztę pracy.

Ale nie miał wyboru.

\- Chciałbym, abyśmy się wymienili.

Itachi zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czym?

Shisui rozciągnął końcówki ust w uśmiechu, choć wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.

\- Oczami. Albo raczej, okiem - skrzywił się, przypominając sobie, co się stało.

Jego kuzyn przez chwilę trwał jak zamrożony, co Shisui postanowił wykorzystać:

\- Nasz oczy są praktycznie identyczne - odezwał się prędko. - Jeśli miałbyś moje oko, byłbyś w stanie użyć mojej Kotoamatsukami. Udało ci się osiągnąć Mangekyou, więc na pewno byś i ją ogarnął.

\- Starszyzna na to nie poz... - zaczął Itachi.

\- Jak się nie dowie, to pozwoli - przerwał mu Shisui. - Nie powiemy o tym nikomu. Będziemy wiedzieć tylko ja, ty i Hokage-sama. Użyjesz Kotoamatsukami na Mikoto-sama i tym razem Danzou nas nie powstrzyma - ponieważ nie będzie o tym wiedzieć. Kotoamatsukami nie jest aktualnie na tyle potężne, by przekonać kogoś tak upartego jak Fugaku-sama, ale twoja matka potrzebuje tylko impulsu. Podczas następnego zebrania klanu głośno się sprzeciwisz, a Mikoto-sama udzieli ci poparcia. To wywoła rozłam w klanie i być może uspokoi na chwili Fugaku-sama.

\- Ojciec nie...

\- Nie dowie się. Jeśli zauważy ranę czy coś tego typu, powiesz mu, że to w wyniku misji i zaraz się zagoi. Sharingan wygląda identycznie u każdego, musiałbyś jedynie uważać przy korzystaniu z Mangekyou. A nim i tak nie będziesz się chwalić na codzień, prawda?

\- Sasuke...

\- Jemu też nie musisz mówić pełnej prawdy. Wystarczy, że wytłumaczysz się atakiem na nas, gdy pomagałeś mi opuścić wioskę. Zrozumie, dlaczego nie chcesz o tym mówić. To mądre dziecko, naprawdę.

\- Hokage-sama...

\- Nie będzie miał wyboru, tylko zaakceptuje nasz plan. Dobrze wiesz, że drastyczne sytuacje wymagają drastycznych środków. Ja nie mogę zostać w wiosce. Ale jeśli ty zostaniesz, dasz radę jeszcze wszystko naprawić.

\- Klan...

\- Chcemy go ocalić. Do takiego doszliśmy wniosku już dawno temu. A więc zróbmy coś, a nie stójmy tak po prostu, patrząc jak Danzou rozkaże komuś go wyeliminować, tylko dlatego, że jego zdaniem to jedyne wyjście.

Itachi umilkł, jakby powoli przekonując się do tego pomysłu. Shisui nie czekał więc na jego dalsze protesty, tylko kontynuował:

\- Dobrze wiesz, że Danzou nie przestanie tylko na pogróżkach. Będzie szukał kogoś na tyle silnego, by zmasakrować nasz klan i na tyle lojalnego, by nie powiedział o tym nikomu. Itachi, on może nawet tobie to rozkazać! Młody o tym mówił!

Trzynastolatek pokręcił głową, jakby nie chcąc przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

\- Jeśli Starszyzna Konohy uzna, że masakra naszego klanu będzie korzystna dla wioski, zrobią to. I nikt i nic ich od tego pomysłu nie odwiedzie, nawet Hokage-sama. Sam wiesz, jak ciężko było uzyskać zgodę na użycie Kotoamatsukami. Ale, jeśli to klan jako pierwszy przyszedłby zaoferować pojednanie... Wtedy sytuacja by się zmieniła. Starszyzna musiałaby to zaakceptować. Klan cały czas jest częścią wioski, mimo że nie każdy chce o tym pamiętać.

Itachi wciąż milczał, tylko jego oczy pokazywały, jak bardzo nie podoba mu się pomysł, który przedstawiał mu kuzyn.

\- Nie daj się prosić - Shisui zacisnął ręce na jego ramionach. - Ita, tylko taki mam pomysł. Fugaku-sama jest tak bardzo napalony na ten zamach... Moim zdaniem jedynie Mikoto-sama jest w stanie zmienić jego zdanie. Słuchaj, teraz musimy grać na czas. Im więcej go będziemy mieli, tym silniejsza będzie moc Kotoamatsukami. Ale aby to zadziałało, ktoś musi być blisko Mikoto-sama. Nie sądzę, bym był w stanie się ukrywać na wystarczającą długość czasu, bym zebrał potrzebne mi siły. Mogę ci jedynie powiedzieć, jak to działa.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie zrobić tego teraz? - mimo tego pytania, coś w głowie kuzyna powiedziało Shisuiemu, że Itachi zna już odpowiedź. Przecież gdyby było inaczej, starszy z nich nigdy by nie podnosił tego tematu.

Shisui pokręcił głową.

\- Już nie.

Chłopak zawahał się, po czym dodał:

\- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Danzou jest w stanie używać Izanagi.

W twarzy jego kuzyna coś się zmieniło.

\- No właśnie - Shisui kiwnął głową. - Danzou posiada Sharingana. A teraz ma też moje oko. Nie wiem, do czego je wykorzysta, ale ta moc w niepowołanych rękach jest w stanie uczynić duże szkody. Dlatego właśnie chcę, abyśmy się wymienili. Aby on nie wiedział o tym, że Kotoamatsukami zmieniła właściciela.

Shisui wiedział, że w tej chwili musi brzmieć, jakby był szalony. Jakby ból odebrał mu zdolność logicznego myślenia. Ale tak nie było. Shisui już nie panikował, tak jak tuż przed tym, jak próbował się zabić. Nie, teraz szukał dobrego wyjścia, które pozwoliłoby mu to wszystko zakończyć oraz obejść się z minimalnymi ofiarami.

Jego kuzyn przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym skinął głową niemal niezauważalnie. To była jego odpowiedź.

\--- _Teraz_

Sasuke zamrugał oczami, wyrywając się z świata Tsukuyomi.

\- Przez ten cały czas byłeś w posiadaniu Kotoamatsukami - wyszeptał. - A ja nic nie zauważyłem.

Jego brat skinął głową.

\- Nie miałeś zauważyć.

\- Nikt was nie zaatakował podczas powrotu z Konohy.

\- To był pomysł Shisuiego - odparł Itachi, a następnie przymknął na sekundę oczy. - Liczył, że samo wsparcie matki wystarczy. Ale przeliczyliśmy się.

Otworzył oczy, a Sasuke był w stanie dostrzec w nich prawdziwy smutek. Ale także... Było coś jeszcze. Coś, czego Sasuke początkowo nie zauważył.

Nie. To nie tak.

Nie chciał zauważyć.

\- W takim razie teraz musimy--

\- Itachi. - Przerwał bratu młodszy Uchiha. Głos Sasuke był cichy, ale coś w nim zaalarmowało starszego chłopaka.

\- Tak?

\- Co ci się stało w twarz?

Pytanie przyniosło taki efekt, jakiego Sasuke się obawiał. Itachi zamarł, po czym momentalnie uśmiechnął się.

\- To nic takiego - jego głos był lekki.

Kłamstwo.

\- Kto to był? - Sasuke zacisnął dłoń w pięść, przyglądając się bratu.

Znowu. Lekkie rozchylenie ust, znak, że Itachi nie spodziewał się tego pytania. Że nie chciał na nie odpowiadać.

\- To nic, Sasuke - wstał z krzesła, na które w którymś momencie opadł, sam zapewne tego nie zauważając. - Chodź. Zamach rozpocznie się w następną sobotę. Do tego czasu Konoha zadba o to, by się pozbyć klanu. A to oznacza, że...

\- Itachi.

\- Shisui pewnie chciałby z tobą porozmawiać. A ty też wolisz się upewnić, że nasz kuzyn żyje, prawda?

\- Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu na taki, który...

\- Nie mamy czasu, Sasuke. Czyli musimy działać szybko i...

\- ITACHI!

Trzynastolatek w końcu umilkł.

\- Tak, Sasuke?

\- Pytałem się o coś - warknął Sasuke. - Kto to był? I nie kłam już. Mam tego dosyć. Całe życie nic, tylko kłamiesz.

Itachi odwrócił się w jego stronę powoli.

\- Nawet, jeśli kłamię, robię to nie bez powodu - powiedział. - Chodź. Musimy już iść. Starszyzna spodziewa się, że dzisiaj pozbędę się naszego klanu. Gdy się zorientują, że nie zamierzam tego zrobić, będzie za późno i...

\- Itachi. - Sasuke wyrzucił z siebie to imię, jakby było przekleństwem. - Skończ bredzić. To był nasz ojciec, prawda?

Następca klanu opuścił wzrok na podłogę.

\- Dostałem za swoje - odezwał się po dłużej chwili, odwracając się w stronę drzwi, tak, by Sasuke nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy. - Powiedziałem wczoraj rzeczy, których nie powinienem był mówić. Ale jest w porządku.

To była odpowiedź. Nie powiedziana wprost, ale jakaś odpowiedź.

\- Jak to, jest w porządku? - uniósł się Sasuke. - Przecież...!

\- Sasuke. - Przerwał mu Itachi. - Wystarczy. Nie mamy czasu, by się zajmować tak mało ważnymi sprawami. Idziemy. Teraz.

Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi, w myślach już planując kolejne działania. Nie był w stanie pozbyć się klanu, gdy Sasuke znał całą prawdę, ale mógł zabezpieczyć chłopaka. Najpierw więc musiał go wydostać z Konohy. Potem zostawi go z kuzynem, a sam wróci do wioski. Zapewnie Starszyzna będzie wściekła, ale nic już na to nie mógł poradzić. Później będzie jeszcze musiał odwołać "Madarę". Oj, ten też nie będzie zadowolony.

Przyszłość nie rysowała się w różowych barwach.

\----

Mikoto była zdezorientowana.

Jeszcze przed chwilą spożywała śniadanie ze swoimi synami. A potem oboje znikli, gdy tylko poszła na chwilę do kuchni.

Jej synowie jeszcze nigdy nie znikali bez jednego słowa tak nagle.

Kobieta siedziała więc samotnie w pokoju, w ciszy sącząc kawę. I myślała. Nad tym, co powinna teraz zrobić. Nad tym, czy powinna cokolwiek robić. Czy była w stanie cokolwiek zrobić.

Była matką. Obowiązkiem matki było chronienie swoich dzieci. A ona nie była tego w stanie zrobić.

Traciła ich - i Sasuke, i Itachiego.

Traciła ich - i z jakiego powodu? Zamachu? Cudownego planu klanu? Dla honoru? Dla pozycji?

Ponieważ klan był ważniejszy od jej rodziny?

Mikoto nie miała już pojęcia, co było właściwe. Była żoną, stała na czele klanu, ale była też matką i szanującą się kobietą.

Jak długo jednak powinna milczeć i udawać, że nie widzi złych rzeczy, które działy się obok niej?

\- Wychodzimy! - dziwnie radosny głos Sasuke przerwał jej myśli.

\- Miłego dnia! - krzyknęła Mikoto, cały czas z fałszywym uśmiechem na ustach.

A potem zamarła.

"Wychodzimy"?

\- Czekaj, czekaj! - wypadła z pokoju, by dopaść braci w przedpokoju. - Gdzie razem idziecie?

\- Sasuke ma Akademię. Odprowadzę go, zanim pójdę na misję - odparł luźno Itachi.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Itachi, chodź na sekundkę - poprosiła. - Muszę z tobą chwilę porozmawiać.

Nastolatek spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, ale podążył za nią do kuchni. Mikoto zasunęła drzwi, ignorując pospieszenia młodszego z synów. Podeszła do pierworodnego i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

\- Ojciec to ci zrobił? - spytała, odgarniając grzywkę i odsłaniając lewe oko. Oczywiście, Fugaku był praworęczny i to tam chłopak uzyskał najgorsze obrażenia. Mikoto zacisnęła usta, oglądając napuchnięte oko. Jak on śmiał zranić jej syna! I to teraz, gdy wcześniejsza rana w końcu się wyleczyła! Była przeciwna mieszaniu Itachiego w politykę od samego początku, ale dotąd to tolerowała. Teraz jednak jej mąż przekroczył granicę.

\- Nic się nie stało - powiedział Itachi spokojnie.

\- Stało się, stało! - Mikoto nie mogła uwierzyć, że musi go o tym przekonywać. - Dlaczego się nie broniłeś?

Był w stanie powstrzymać ojca. Być może był nawet od niego lepszy w walce, co nie byłoby dziwnym. Mikoto przeczuwała, że niewiele osób w Konosze stanowiło by dla niego trudnego przeciwnika.

Itachi nie odpowiedział. Mikoto z troską nałożyła na jego policzek maść. Za parę dni nie będzie po tym śladu, widywała u niego gorsze obrażenia. Ale to nie skala problemu była ważna. Nie, liczył się sam fakt, że Fugaku był do tego zdolny.

Mikoto wypuściła z płuc powietrze, już nie wahając się.

W końcu już wcześniej to zrobiła, prawda? Sprzeciwiła się swojemu mężowi. A Fugaku jasno pokazał, że nie można mu ufać, jeśli chodzi o jej synów.

Skoro postawiła już pierwszy krok, czas zrobić i drugi.

\- Itachi - odezwała się poważnie. - Musisz dla mnie coś zrobić. I to jak najszybciej możliwe.

\----

W korytarzu Sasuke zerknął na zegarek.

\- Pospiesz się - wymruczał. - No pospiesz się.

Chciał załatwić tego dnia jedną sprawę - upewnić się, że Shisui żyje. Że Itachi nie kłamie. A potem coś wymyślić przeciw zamachowi.

Więc czemu ten przeklęty Itachi ciągle rozmawiał z ich matką?

\- No pospiesz się - wyrwało się z jego ust, gdy wskazówka zegara nieuchronnie parła do przodu.

\---

W środku rezydencji Itachi spojrzał na matkę i odezwał się:

\- Co mam zrobić?

Kobieta kiwnęła głową, po czym westchnęła. Zerknęła w bok, chcąc uniknąć posłuchania przez jej męża.

\- Wyczuwasz go?

Zrozumiał od razu.

\- Nie.

\- W takim razie doskonale - Mikoto nabrała głębszego oddechu. Nie chciała tego robić, co zamierzała, ale musiała. To było dla dobra jej dzieci, klanu i wioski. - Mówiłeś, że przebywasz w pobliżu Trzeciego Hokage, prawda?

Chłopak kiwnął głową. Mikoto spojrzała na niego poważnie.

\- Chcę, byś był obecny przy naszym spotkaniu.

\- Co chcesz mu powiedzieć? - w głosie syna wyczuła chłodną ostrożność.

\- Że Uchiha Mikoto przyjmuje jego propozycję współpracy.

W oczach chłopaka pojawił się szok. Mikoto uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. To nie było codzienne, zaskoczyć Uchiha Itachiego.

\- A także, że mam zamiar powstrzymać zamach stanu planowany przez Fugaku - kontynuowała kobieta, korzystając z faktu, że syn milczał. - Na dzisiejszym zebraniu przedstawię swój plan współpracy z wioską. Jeśli to będzie potrzebne, wystąpię przeciwko ojcu i zacznę gromadzić wokół siebie tych, którzy chcą załatwić wszystko pokojowo. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zamach stanu, nie w tej chwili. Twoim zadaniem, Itachi, będzie dopilnowanie, by wszystkie moje słowa dotarły bezpośrednio do uszu Hokage oraz by ten nie zerwał z nami umowy. Rozumiesz, o co cię proszę?

Oczy jej syna patrzyły na nią ze spokojną mądrością i zrozumieniem.

\- Jeśli złamie zdanie i postanowi zniszczyć nasz klan, mam go zabić, tak?

Mikoto skrzywiła się delikatnie.

\- Głupiś. Nie bez powodu jest Hokage. Nie miałbyś z nim szans. Nie od razu zabić, ale nastraszyć. Musi wiedzieć, że jesteśmy siłą, z którą trzeba się liczyć. Jeśli wioska zacznie na mas mocniej polegać, być może uda się zapobiec rozlewowi krwi.

\- Ojciec tak łatwo nie ustąpi - zauważył Itachi.

\- Wiem. Dlatego też musisz poprosić Hokage, by przyznał mu jakaś dłuższą misję. Na tyle długą, by po jego powrocie wszystko się zmieniło.

\- Klan Uchiha na to nie przystanie - odparł chłopak. - Wszyscy pomyślą, że wioska chce się go pozbyć.

\- Coś się wymyśli. Najważniejsze jest, byśmy zyskali trochę więcej czasu. Muszę rozkręcić machinę przeciw zamachowi, opierając się na śmierci Shisui'ego oraz propozycji Trzeciego. Potrzebuję spokoju, a z ojcem w wiosce nigdy nie uda mi się go uzyskać.

Itachi powoli skinął głową, zasłaniając swoje poobijane oko grzywką. Prośba jego matki była logiczna. Wiedział, że kobieta nigdy nie przepadała za walką. Być może to właśnie po niej odziedziczył to wewnętrzne dążenie do pokoju. Jednakże... Czy Mikoto zdawała sobie sprawę, jak ta prośba zostanie odebrana przez radę wioski?

Zapewnie skończy się to tak, że ojciec stanie się dla nich niewygodny. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby kazali go komuś zabić w najbliższym czasie.

\- Kiedy? - spytał. - Kiedy chcesz to powiedzieć?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jak najszybciej możliwe. Dlatego chcę, byś wrócił do domu od razu po tym, jak odprowadzisz Sasuke. Wolę mieć kogoś przy sobie, gdy będę rozmawiać z Trzecim.

Zamyśliła się na moment.

\- Albo nie - zmieniła zdanie. - Pójdę z tobą i Sasuke. Będziesz mi towarzyszył?

Jej syn w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową.

\- Itachi - to jedno słowo sprawiło, że chłopak znów skoncentrował na niej uwagę. Kobieta opuściła lekko wzrok. Wiedziała, że następne słowa musiały paść, ale i tak nie chciała ich wypowiadać. Być może się bała, że jeśli to zrobi, staną się one prawdą. Nachyliła się do chłopaka, ściszając głos: - Jesteś świadomy tego, że jeśli nawet udałoby mi się przejąć władzę w klanie, powrót Fugaku zniweczyłby wszystko?

Jeszcze jedno skinięcie głową.

\- Jeśli zostanie wysłany jakiś oddział, by się go pozbyć - głos się jej lekko załamał - proszę, spróbuj go przekonać, by porzucił plan zamachu. 

Ich oczy spotkały się na moment.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy - obiecał jej syn.

Mikoto spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale nie była w stanie.

Właśnie wybrała wioskę i klan zamiast swojego męża. Być może w ten sposób uda się jej uratować więcej istnień, ale czy cena nie była zbyt wysoka?

\---

\- Nie spieszyło ci się - w głosie Sasuke pobrzmiało oskarżenie, gdy jego brat w końcu wyszedł z rezydencji.

Itachi popatrzył na niego z zamyśleniem.

\- A jednak się udało - odezwał się, podchodząc do niższego chłopaka.

\- To się niby udało? - zirytował się tamten.

\- Powstał rozłam.

\- Ha? - Sasuke uniósł brew. - Mówże po ludzku.

W odpowiedzi Itachi jedynie się uśmiechnął i - rzecz niesłychana - objął go ramieniem.

\- Byłem przekonany, że Kotoamatsukami nie wystarczy. Że wszystko skończy się na wczorajszym wystąpieniu matki. Ale tak się nie stało. Matka sama zdecydowała, aby pójść do Hokage-sama.

\- Co? - wyrwało się z ust Sasuke. Chłopak popatrzył podejrzliwie na brata. Itachi był zdecydowanie zbyt szczęśliwy. Naćpał się czegoś, czy co?

\- Jeszcze nic nie jest pewne. Ale zrobiliśmy wszystko, co mogliśmy. Teraz zostawimy sprawę zamachu matce. Powinna być w stanie tak opanować klan, by zmienić jego myślenie.

ANBU uśmiechnął się.

\- Skubany Shisui, jednak jego pomysł się udał.

\----

W niewielkiej chacie Uchiha Shisui przechadzał się niespokojnie.

\- Powinien już tu być - wymruczał do samego siebie. - Zebranie było wczoraj. Do licha, Ita, miałeś mi powiedzieć, jak wyszło!

Lekarka przysłana z rozkazu Trzeciego Hokage popatrzyła na niego z niepokojem, ale nic nie powiedziała. To ona opiekowała się chłopakiem w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Najwięcej roboty miała w pierwszy dzień, tuż po przeszczepie, gdy Shisui był pozbawiony wzroku. Wtedy też musiała szczególnie dbać, by chłopak nie zrobił czegoś głupiego i nie wrócił do wioski. Teraz tak naprawdę miała dopilnować, że nie doszło do zakażenia. Chłopak był już w stanie widzieć, co było dobrym sygnałem.

Nie miała pojęcia, o jakie zebranie chodzi - i nie chciała wiedzieć. Wiedziała jedno: że ma leczyć tych, którzy są w potrzebie.

Oboje, ona i Shisui, zwrócili się w stronę okna, słysząc ciche stukanie.

\- To pewnie do mnie - odezwał się chłopak. - Nie musisz wstawać, Shinoa-chan.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Przyszła tu na krótki czas i nie widziała sensu w większej integracji ze swoim klientem.

Uchiha otworzył prędko okno, wpuszczając do środka czarnego kruka. Uśmiechnął się kątem ust, rozpoznając chowańca swojego przyjaciela.

Dłonie chłopaka prędko zajęły się uwalnianiem zwierzęcia od małego listu, który przywiązany był do jego nogi. Otworzył go i przeczytał przelotnie.

Uśmiech na twarzy nastolatka powiększył się.

\- Mówiłem, że to zadziała - odezwał się z triumfem do lekarki, która patrzyła na niego obojętnie. - A ja zawsze mam rację.

Shinoa, oczywiście, nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, co się właśnie stało i jak bardzo jest to ważne dla chłopaka. Ale Shisui nie przejął się tym, zadowolony porwał ją w ramiona, pocałował namiętnie, odstawił na bok, zabrał swoje rzeczy i opuścił chatę, krzycząc jeszcze, że jej pomoc nie będzie już potrzebna.

Pozostawiona w pomieszczeniu dziewczyna zamrugała oczami, dotknęła ręką ust, po czym wymamrotała:

\- Cholerny Uchiha.


	17. Ostrzeżenie

W biurze Trzeciego Hokage znajdowała się niecodzienna ilość osób. Sam Trzeci siedział spokojnie za swoim biurkiem, wspierany przez milczącą obecność swojego zaufanego doradcy, Shimury Danzou.

Wzrok obu mężczyzn spoczął na młodym chłopaku, który przyklęknął przed nimi z szacunkiem. Za nim zaś stała kobieta o podobnych do niego rysach twarzy, unosząc dumnie podbródek. W przeciwieństwie do syna nie przyszła do swoich przełożonych, ale po to, by rozmawiać jak równy z równym.

\- Hokage-sama, Danzou-sama - odezwał się Uchiha Itachi.

Hiruzen machnięciem ręki nakazał pozostałym członkom ANBU opuścić gabinet. Skoro chłopak tutaj przyszedł, mogło chodzić mu o tylko jedno: o misję, którą mu przydzielili. Trzeci był jej przeciwny całym sercem, ale czas uciekał im przez palce, a zamach mógł się zacząć lada dzień. Konoha musiała zadziałać przed nimi, nie zważając na koszty.

Tylko w takim razie, co tu robiła jego matka?

Chłopak wyprostował się, a następnie cofnął o krok, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że to nie on jest ważniejszym rozmówcą. Wzrok Hokage skierował się na dotąd milczącą kobietę. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, o czym ona myśli. Jej udziału w ogóle nie było w planie.

Oczywiście, był świadomy szalonego planu, jaki przedłożył mu Shisui. Zgodził się na niego z wyraźną niechęcią, licząc, że a nóż się uda. Poprzedniego wieczoru dostał jednak jeden, krótki raport: "to nie wystarczy". Przesłanie było jasne: klan myślał w tym momencie tylko o buncie.

\- Nazywam się Uchiha Mikoto - odezwała się kobieta, a w jej zwykle łagodnym głosie pojawił się lód. - Jestem żoną Uchihy Fugaku, będącego głową mojego klanu. W imieniu klanu Uchiha przyjmuję waszą propozycję.

Twarz Hokage drgnęła, gdy usłyszał te słowa. Starzec pozwolił sobie na chwilowe rozluźnienie. Jeśli dzięki tej kobiecie uda się powstrzymać zamach...

\- Jak chcesz to niby zrobić? - ostry głos Danzou przeciął powietrze. - Jak sama powiedziałaś, jesteś tylko żoną. Nie masz prawa przemawiać w imieniu całego klanu.

Hiruzen zacisnął dłonie na blacie biurka. Oczywiście, przekonać klan Uchiha to jedno, a przekonać Danzou to drugie.

\- Jestem tego świadoma - twarz kobiety przypominała beznamiętną maskę. Zaraz jednak na jej ustach pojawił się nieprzyjemny uśmieszek. - W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, potrafię myśleć, Shimura-san.

\- I co niby chcesz zrobić, kobieto? - uniósł jedną brew tamten. - Sama chcesz wszystko zmienić? Widzę, że członkowie klanu Uchiha jak byli aroganccy, tak tacy pozostali. 

\- Właśnie przez takie myślenie mój klan postanowił przejąć wioskę - odparła niemalże radośnie Mikoto. - Jesteście w stanie nas powstrzymać?

\- Oczywiście, że jesteśmy - powiedział pewnym tonem Danzou. - Konoha nie ma litości dla zdrajców.

Kobieta westchnęła, nawijając na palec kosmyk włosów.

\- Ależ ja nie chcę z wami walczyć, Shimura-san - zamrugała oczami, jakby z ogromnym zdziwieniem. - Przed chwilą właśnie powiedziałam, że przyjmuję waszą propozycję... Jeśli, rzecz jasna, była szczera.

\- Była - tym razem zdecydował się odezwać Trzeci Hokage, nie mając zamiaru dopuścić Danzou do głosu. - O ile to możliwe, chcę rozwiązać całą tę sytuację bez uciekania się do środków siłowych.

\- Proszę mnie nie próbować omamić takimi słodkimi słówkami, Hiruzen-dono - nim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, kobieta znowu dorwała się do głosu. - Jesteśmy shinobi. Zadaniem shinobi jest zabijać przeciwników, nie bacząc na wiek, płeć, czy pochodzenie. Nasz świat nie jest przyjaznym światem. Nie zawsze da się wszystko rozwiązać bezkrwawo.

Trzeci zacisnął usta. 

\- W takim razie, co chcesz zrobić, Uchiha-san? - Danzou ze złośliwością w głosie założył ręce na piersi. Nie był zadowolony z jej pojawienia się. Ta dziwka zepsuła mu wszystkie plany, które miał!

\- Ja? - powtórzyła po nim Mikoto, wyraźnie bawiąc się w najlepsze. - Ja chcę tylko uzyskać pewność, że żaden z was nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Zostawcie mi klan, wywiążcie się ze swoich obiecnic, a ja zadbam o to, by Konoha mogła nam ufać. Podaruję wam lojalność klanu.

\- To nie zadziała! - zaśmiał się na to Shimura. - Dopóki Uchiha Fugaku jest głową klanu, groźba zamachu wciąż będzie realna! On posiada Mangekyou Sharingana, prawda? Jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny!

\- Owszem, jest w jego posiadaniu - potwierdził Itachi, dotąd milczący i przyglądając się działaniom matki. Jeszcze nigdy jej takiej nie widział. Nie miał pojęcia, że w tym niewielkim ciela drzemie taka siła. On raczej nie odważyłby się odzywać takim tonem do Hokage. 

\- Słyszysz to, Hiruzen? - Danzou odwrócił się do Trzeciego. - Klan Uchiha nie porzuci raz podjętego zamiaru, dopóki jego lider to podsyca! Shisui już zawiódł! Nie da się powstrzymać zamachu i...!

Starzec urwał, a jego spojrzenie spoczęło na stojącym pod drzwiami chłopakiem i jego matce. Myśli mężczyzny zaczęły mieszać się ze sobą, gdy pewnien szalony, aczkolwiek mający szansę pomysł pojawił się w jego głowie.

\- Danzou? - Trzeci Hokage zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wyślemy Uchihę Fugaku jako naszego przedstawiciela do jednej z wiosek skłóconych z nami, zgodnie z propozycją jego żony. Może być nawet sojusznicza. Gdzie, to nie ma znaczenia. Ważne, by było daleko - zaczął Danzou.

Trzeci Hokage popatrzył na niego z nieprzeniknioną miną, ale pozwolił mu kontynuować.

\- W ten sposób pokażemy, że szanujemy go za jego pracę jako szefa policji - ciągnął obandażowany starzec. - Pozwolimy mu zabrać swoich najlepszych ludzi. Jeśli zapragnie kogoś od nas, damy mu. Jednakże Uchiha Fugaku nigdy z tej misji nie wróci.

Usta Mikoto zacisnęły się, a ona sama lekko zbladła, ale pozwoliła mężczyźnie kontynuować.

\- Czy taki pomysł ci odpowiada, Uchiha-san?

Kobieta zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. Tego się obawiała. Nie chciała skazywać męża na śmierć. W końcu to był mężczyzna, którego pokochała. Który ją wybrał, a którego ona wybrała. To był jej mąż, którego zawsze wspierała i który - jak sądziła - miał rację. Może i bywał czasami szorstki i arogancki, ale ona akceptowała te wszystkie jego cechy.

Ale czasy ich młodości już dawno minęły. Fugaku był w stanie myśleć tylko o jednym: o dumnie swojego klanu. Pozwalał, by jego dzieci dorastały w tym przesiąkniętym krwią świecie i miał zamiar wywołać kolejną wojnę.

Ona nie była od niego lepsza. Zbyt długo była tylko niemą obserwatorką. Być może gdyby wcześniej z nim porozmawiała, a nie tylko w milczeniu kiwała głową, wszystko byłoby teraz inne. Być może gdyby po prostu odważyła się powiedzieć swoje zdanie wcześniej, nie musiałaby tutaj stać.

\- Mam dwa warunki - jej gardło było suche. - Po pierwsze, najpierw spróbujecie z nim porozmawiać.

\- Jeśli jego żona nie jest w stanie go przekonać, to co my moglibyśmy zrobić? - zaśmiał się głośno Danzou.

\- Nie możemy tak po prostu zamordować głowy klanu, a w dodatku szefa policji Konohy! - sprzeciwił się Hokage. - To cały czas jest nasz człowiek.

\- Uchiha Fugaku jasno pokazał, że w jego klanie czają się tylko zdrajcy - odparował Danzou, lekko się rozluźniając. To nie było to, o czym marzył, ale gdy już pozbędą się głowy klanu, o wiele prościej będzie się zająć resztą tych przeklętych Uchiha. Ten klan zbyt długo panoszył się w wiosce.

Mikoto odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę obu mężczyzn.

\- Jak już mówiłam, mój mąż jest bardzo upartym człowiekiem - jej głos był cichy, ale stanowczy. - Wierzę jednak w jego rozsądek. Chcecie go wysłać poza Konohę, by dać mi wolną rękę - zróbcie to. Ale porozmawiajcie z nim. Dajcie mu choć jedną szansę, aby się opamiętał.

\- Jak wiele jeszcze mamy dawać mu tych szans? - Danzou spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. - Konoha nie ugnie się przed jednym rebeliantem, nawet, jeśli miałby on poparcie reszty klanu.

\- Proszę przestać traktować nasz klan, jakby był chorobą toczącą tę wioskę - oczy Mikoto zabłysły ostrzegawczą czerwienią. - Przyszłam tu, by porozmawiać i się dogadać, a nie, by usłyszeć oskarżenia i docinki. Chyba naprawdę nie rozumiesz, jak poważna jest sytuacja, Shimura-san.

Kobieta podeszła kilka kroków, zatrzymując się przed mężczyzną. Była od niego odrobinę niższa, ale to i tak nie przeszkodziło jej rzucić mu pogardliwego spojrzenia.

\- Klan Uchiha planował zamach już od dawna - w jej głosie pobrzmiało ostrzeżenie. - Znamy swoją siłę i wiemy, jak wiele jesteśmy w stanie zrobić. Może i nie utrzymamy całej wioski, ale bez dwóch zdań jesteśmy w stanie obalić Radę Starszych Konohy. Mamy w swoich rękach całą siłę policyjną. Znamy wioskę lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Możemy ukrywać się w niej miesiącami. Jesteśmy w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad Kyuubim. Kto nam się sprzeciwi, gdy opanujemy demona? Konoha spłynie krwią, a nawet, jeśli przegramy, to wioska nieprędko się podniesie. Jej upadek odbije się na całym Państwie Ognia. Być może nawet jakiś inny kraj się nami zainteresuje.

Złośliwy uśmiech wykwitł na jej ustach.

\- Więc jeśli nie chcesz, by to was spotkało, przestaniesz się wywyższać, ty obrzydliwy staruchu i wysłuchasz tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia.

Powiedziawszy to, Mikoto niemalże teatralnie odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i wycofała się na swoje miejsce, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak policzki tamtego purpurowieją ze złości.

\- Wystarczy tego - zmęczony, acz wciąż pełen siły głos Hokage wdarł się w to małe starcie. - Danzou, Mikoto-san ma rację. Nie możemy w tej chwili lekceważyć jej klanu. Mikoto-san, co proponujesz?

Oczy kobiety wróciły do jej normalnego, czarnego koloru.

\- Zostawcie mi klan - powtórzyła, już sama nie miała pojęcia, który raz. - Potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu. Parę miesięcy. Wyślijcie mojego męża na tę misję.

\- Zgadzasz się z tym, że może nigdy nie wrócić? - stare i mądre oczy Trzeciego spoczęły na kobiecie.

\- Czasami trzeba zdecydować, co jest ważniejsze - odparła cicho. - Ja wybrałam swoje dzieci.

Uniosła wzrok, a ich oczy się spotkały.

\- Chcę, by Itachi był przy tym obecny.

Na sekundę w gabinecie zapanowała cisza.

\- Dlaczego, Mikoto-san? - spytał łagodnie Hokage.

\- Ponieważ nie potrafię wam zaufać - odpowiedziała szczerze. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, że faktycznie spróbujecie porozmawiać z Fugaku? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie wymyślicie czegoś innego?

Hiruzen przymknął ze smutkiem oczy. Milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad propozycją kobiety. To był dobry pomysł, który mógł powstrzymać klan Uchiha. Ale na jak długo? Czy ktoś taki jak ona faktycznie był w stanie utrzymać klan w ryzach?

Być może lepiej i prościej byłoby wydać nakaz egzekucji całego klanu. Tak, w ten sposób wszystko by się skończyło. Przecież już przygotowania do masakry zostały ukończone.

A teraz pojawiła się Mikoto, próbując dać im inną opcję.

\- Dobrze - niemalże wyszeptał Trzeci Hokage. - Przyjmuję twoje warunki, Mikoto-san.

\---

Pole treningowe pełne były dzieci, które z bardziej lub z mniej zaciętymi minami próbowały sprawić, by ich shurikeny trafiły w sam środek tarczy. Część z nich wyraźnie rywalizowała z innymi, inna zaś część z trudem powstrzymywała ziewanie. Pomiędzy nimi zaś przechadzali się nauczyciele, kiwając głowami, gdy wszystko było w porządku oraz poprawiając uczniów, gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba.

Jeden z tych uczniów, w którego wypatrywało się wiele dziewczęcych spojrzeń, przerwał ćwiczenia, wyczuwając, że ktoś go obserwuje. Jakby od niechcenia rzucił shurikenami w tarczę, a następnie odwrócił się do najbliższego z instruktorów.

\- Idę do toalety - powiedział, ignorując westchnienia jego koleżanek z klasy, gdy okazało się, że trafił bezbłędnie.

Chłopiec nie odszedł za daleko. Gdy tylko skręcił za róg Akademii, zatrzymał się i spojrzał w bok. Tam, oparty o ścianę budynku stała zamaskowana postać w stroju bojowym ANBU. Maska zakrywała jej twarz, przez co nie było możliwym stwierdzenie wieku owej osoby.

\- Czego chcesz? - spytał chłopiec na powitanie.

Nieznajomy wojownik w odpowiedzi uniósł dłoń i ściągnął maskę, odsłaniając na chwilę swoją twarz. Młodszy z nich zmrużył oczy.

\- Nii-san - odezwał się ze zdumieniem. - Co ty tu robisz?

Uchiha Itachi uśmiechnął się. Tak samo jak rankiem, grzywka opadała mu na oczy. Upewniwszy się, że brat go rozpoznał, ponownie założył maskę, upodobniając się tym do jednego z wielu anonimowych członków tej elitarnej formacji. Długie, czarne włosy związane miał w niesfornego kucyka, który przerzucił sobie przez ramię.

\- Przyszedłem się pożegnać - odezwał się starszy z braci. - Dostałem dłuższą misję i prawdopodobnie nie będzie mnie przez kilka następnych dni.

Uchiha Sasuke zacisnął usta.

\- Jaką misję? - w głosie chłopca pojawiła się zaciętość, o którą Itachi by go nie podejrzewał.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć. To ściśle tajne.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś irytujący?

\- Tak - chcąc nie chcąc, Itachi uśmiechnął się.

\- I rozumiem, że nie powiesz mi, ma czym ma polegać?

_To chyba oczywiście. Nie mógłbym przecież tak po prostu ci oznajmić, że dostałem misję zabicia naszego ojca._

\- Tak.

Sasuke założył ręce na piersi, wyraźnie niezadowolony z odpowiedzi. Po jego wzroku Itachi rozpoznał, że jego brat szuka tych, którzy mogliby ich podsłuchiwać bądź obserwować, zdecydował się więc odezwać pierwszy:

\- Możesz pytać. Tu jesteśmy bezpieczni.

Młodszy Uchiha parsknął.

\- Przecież o tym wiem. Więc? Jak poszło to spotkanie z Hokage?

Itachi zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Dobrze - zdecydował się ostatecznie. Nie mógł powiedzieć bratu zbyt wiele. Najlepiej by było teraz dla Sasuke opuścić wioskę, tak, jak planowali, ale teraz.... - Hokage-sama zgodził się, by matka przejęła kontrolę nad klanem. Udzielił jej wsparcia. Moja misja wyeliminowania klanu została zlikwidowana.

Skłamał. Wcale tak nie było. Później, gdy jego matka wróciła już do rezydencji, został wezwany przed Radę Starszych. Ci zaś oznajmili, że jego misja zostaje czasowo zawieszona. Jeśli coś pójdzie źle, jeśli choć jedna osoba z klanu ośmieli się powiedzieć coś niewłaściwego, jego rozkazy powrócą.

Wstępnie ustalono czas miesiąca. Jeśli nie będzie widać wyraźnych postępów, Itachi będzie miał wkroczyć do akcji.

Jego misja została zawieszona. Po prostu. W każdej chwili mogła zostać przywrócona jej ważność.

Ale tego nie mógł powiedzieć Sasuke, który liczył, że wszystko się skończyło, prawda? To było niemal śmieszne. Sasuke był od niego starszy, a równocześnie nadal był taki naiwny. Chciał wierzyć, że to już koniec. Że ich walka się skończył. Że czeka ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Itachi w to nie wierzył. Życie nauczyło go, że cuda się nie zdarzają.

\- A ta druga misja?

\- Nie będzie mnie ze dwa tygodnie. Tak sądzę - Itachi wzruszył leniwie ramionami. Musiał uważać w towarzystwie brata na emocje, które pokazywał. Sasuke zbytnio się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Co to za misja? - głos chłopaka był ostry.

\- Mówiłem. Objęta jest klauzulą tajności. Sasuke, dobrze wiesz, jak to działa. Jestem w ANBU, nie wolno mi mówić na lewo i prawo, co chce zrobić Hokage-sama.

Niższy z nich się skrzywił.

\- Przestań w końcu próbować trzymać mnie z dala od wszystkiego. Wiesz, że nie jestem dzieckiem.

Wiedział. Ale i tak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed próbami ochraniania go. To wciąż był jego mały braciszek.

\- Wiem, Sasuke - uśmiechnął się. - Wiem o tym.

Znajoma czakra sprawiła, że zrozumiał, że musi się pospieszyć i dokończyć tę rozmowę. Musiał jeszcze załatwić jedną, niemogącą czekać sprawę.

\- Zobaczymy się za jakieś dwa tygodnie, Sasuke - powiedział. - Do tego czasu spróbuj zrobić tu to, co jesteś w stanie.

Zanim Sasuke zdążył zaprotestować, jego brat zniknął, przemieszczając się prędko. Był w stanie jeszcze go dojrzeć, jak jego sylwetka miga wśród gęstych gałęzi drzew. Młody Uchiha został sam, z ciszą przerywaną przez zdawałoby się dalekie odgłosy ćwiczeń dzieci z Akademii. Dłoń Sasuke, dotąd zaciśnięta w pięść, rozluźniła się powoli. Sytuacja nie była taka zła, jaką by się zdawała. Itachi wiedział, kim jest w rzeczywistości, ale prawdopodobnie nie miał zamiaru o tym nikomu innemu powiedzieć. Kto by w końcu uwierzył w historię z podróżą w czasie?

Kolejna sprawa - zamach. Jeśli faktycznie jego matka byłaby w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad klanem... Sasuke przygryzł wargę. O jakiej misji wspominał Itachi?

_Cóż, zapewnie już niedługo i tak się dowiem. Na razie mogę tylko czekać i obserwować._

Sasuke nie chciał tego przyznawać, ale w rzeczywistości ta sytuacja go przerastała. Był światomy tego, że będąc w ciebie ośmioletniego dziecka nie mógł zbyt wiele zdziałać. Jedynie mógł wspierać matkę bądź prosić o jeszcze więcej czasu.

Ta bezsilność była niesamowicie irytująca.

\---

Kilkanaście metrów od nasłonecznianego placu Akademii, gdzie ćwiczyły dzieci, Itachi zatrzymał się w cieniu wysokich drzew. Spod jasnej maski jego czarne oczy zerkały przenikliwie na otoczenie. Upewniwszy się, że brat wrócił do swoich zajęć, odezwał się:

\- Madara.

Powietrze wokół wygięło się i zafalowało, przybierając postać mężczyzny. Pod swoją maską chłopak odetchnął lekko z ulgą. Dobrze, że skończył rozmowę wcześniej, inaczej ten mógłby dowiedzieć się o Sasuke - wciąż zdawało się być to tak śmieszną rzeczą! Itachi zmusił się, by odłożyć sprawę brata na później. Aktualniej miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż podróżnik w czasie. Jeszcze przyjdzie czas, gdy porozmawiają o tym, co wydarzyć by się mogło i jak mogła wyglądać przyszłość.

\- Coś się wydarzyło? - mężczyzna zdawał się być znudzony.

\- Zmiana planów - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Nasz współpraca kończy się w tej chwili.

Jedyne widoczne oko mężczyzny drgnęło nagle.

\- Słucham? - jego głos jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że nie jest zadowolony.

\- Zrywam naszą umowę - młodszy Uchiha jakby nie zauważył furii, która rodziła się w legendarnym wojowniku. - A tobie radzę opuścić jak najprędzej Konohę.

Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę, jakby wciąż nie docierały do niego słowa chłopaka.

\- Pożałujesz tego - odezwał się ostatecznie.

\- Przekonajmy się - czerwone oczy Uchihy spoczęły na nim wyzywająco.

\- Rozpętasz wojnę - ostrzegł go shinobi.

\- Albo ją potrzymam. Wynoś się z Konohy, Madara, zanim zwołam całą wioskę.

Mężczyzna założył ręce na piersi, przyglądając się nastolatkowi uważnie, jakby zastanawiał się, czy ten blefuje, czy też nie.

\- Twoje działania sprowadzą na ciebie tylko cierpienie. - Odezwał się po chwili milczenia. - Na ciebie i na wszystkich, na których co zależy. Nie mów mi tylko wtedy, że nie ostrzegałem.

Jego słowa jeszcze nie zdążyły wycichnąć, a jego już nie było. Nie kłamał. Nie miał zamiaru się poddawać i z całą pewnością nie był osobą, którą można było sobie manipulować do woli i traktować jak głupca.

Klan Uchiha powstanie do walki i albo rozpęta w ten sposób wojnę, albo to Itachi go skutecznie wyciszy. Jeszcze nastolatek przypełznie do niego, błagając i skomląc o pomoc. A wtedy on wspaniałomyślnie się zgodzi. Bo choć chłopak zirytował go i zezłościł, to cały czas był potężnym shinobi. Tę siłę jakże cudownie byłoby wykorzystać przeciwko Konosze!

Oh tak, on, Uchiha Madara, jeszcze zadba o to, by tak lojalny wiosce shinobi doświadczył tego samego bólu, który on musiał przeżyć. Bólu, gdy zdradza cię najbliższy przyjaciel. Gdy budzisz się rankiem i orientujesz się, że nie ma koło ciebie nikogo, kto by cię mógł wesprzeć. Gdy cały świat jest całym twoim wrogiem.

A gdy on coś sobie postanowił, to zawsze przeistaczał słowa w czyn.

\---

Hokage siedział na krześle przy swoim długim biurku, nachylając się do stojącego przed nim mężczyzną. Starzec wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, próbując domyśleć się, o czym może myśleć. Dwójka zamaskowanych strażników z ANBU stała przed drzwiami w bezruchu, gotowa zareagować, gdyby tylko mężczyzna spróbowałby zaatakować przywódcę wioski. Nie wierzyli w to za bardzo, ale ostrożności nigdy dość, szczególnie w tym niestałym czasie.

\- ...I właśnie dlatego rada wybrała ciebie, Fugaku-san - kończył swe przemówienie Hokage.

Szef policji w wiosce tylko wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu.

\- Oczywiście, jesteśmy świadomi, że nikt nie będzie w stanie w pełni cię zastąpić na twojej funkcji na czas misji, ale nie mamy wyboru. Potrzebujemy osoby posiadającej wystarczająco duży autorytet. W przeciwnym razie nikt nie potraktuje nas na poważnie.

Uchiha wciąż milczał. Jego myśli wędrowały w szalonym tempie. Chcieli się go pozbyć, to było jasne i doskonale widoczne. A więc Itachi miał rację, mówiąc, że Trzeci domyśla się planu ich klanu. Chciał jak najszybciej ukrócić ich wpływy oraz powstrzymać zamach w swój własny, specyficzny sposób. Gdyby był to ktoś inny, Fugaku mógłby podejrzewać próby zabójstwa, ale to był Trzeci Hokage. Starzec nie stosował takich brudnych sztuczek.

\- Rozumiem - odezwał się po długiej chwili milczenia. - Jednakże, nie mogę zostawić Konohy bez obrony policji.

Hokage skinął głową, zgadzając się z nim.

\- Możesz wybrać zastępcę na czas twojej nieobecności, jeśli będziesz chciał i...

\- Zamierzałem to zrobić - przerwał mu Uchiha z niezadowoleniem. Nie mógł odmówić tak skonstruowanej prośbie.... Nie, to nie była prośbą. To był nieoficjalny rozkaz, a ostry wzrok Hokage mówił mu wyraźnie, że jeśli go nie wykona, nie skończy się to dobrze.

\- W takim razie doskonale. Nie chcielibyśmy jakiś...nieprzyjemności podczas twojej nieobecności. Konoha potrzebuje spokoju, by móc wreszcie odpocząć i nabrać sił.

Przyznał się niemal wprost do wiedzy o zamachu. Fugaku tylko dzięki całemu swojemu opanowaniu nie zareagował nawet jednym ruchem na tę wiadomość. Domyślać się czegoś, a upewnić się o czymś to dwie zupełnie inne rzeczy.

Uchiha milczał przez jeszcze chwilę, pozwalając Hokage na moment niepewności. W rzeczywistości jednak zaczynał szukać odpowiedniej osoby na to stanowisko. Potrzebował kogoś, za kim podążyłby klan. Kogoś, kto byłby w stanie zapanować nad niesforną policją i zyskać jej zaufanie, a także wypełnić wolę Fugaku. Ponadto, musiała być to osoba na tyle rozpoznawalna, by jej kandydatura nie przyniosła sprzeciwu. Oraz ona sama musiałaby się znać na tej robocie i nie być amatorem. Tak samo nie mogła mieć wielu misji i miała czas, by zająć się Konohą.

\- Uchiha Reina - odezwał się Fugaku, patrząc wyzywająco Hokage. Niech tylko spróbuje się sprzeciwić.

Trzeci spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, co sprawiło, że Fugaku poczuł niemałą satysfakcję.

\- Uchiha... Reina? Przecież ta kobieta...

\- To siostra mojej żony, tak - potwierdził przywódca swego klanu. - A także matka Uchihy Shisuiego.

Zaskoczenie w oczach Hokage przerodziło się w zwątpienie.

\- Słyszałem, że od śmierci syna nie wychodzi z pokoju. Nie sądzę, by była dobrą kandydatką i...

\- Uchiha Reina jest silniejsza niż się zdaje - przerwał mu ponownie Fugaku. - I właśnie dlatego, że jest matką Shisuiego poradzi sobie z tą rolą. Ludzie będą się jej słuchać, a jej samej da to jakieś zajęcie. Ponadto, jest dość mocno znana w naszym klanie. Brała czynny udział w wojnie wraz ze swoim mężem i niejeden zawdzięcza jej życie. Z całą pewnością jest w stanie opanować policję.

Powiedział to, licząc, że się nie przeliczy. Nie każda matka po takiej stracie dałaby radę normalnie funkcjonować. Ale ona była Uchihą, więc nowe obowiązki tylko pomogą jej odżyć.

Trzeci kiwnął głową i cofnął się, zaplatając palce.

\- W takim razie zaufam twojej ocenie, Fugaku-san. Co do misji, czy wyrobisz się do jutra z wyjazdem? Jest to ważne, by nasze poselstwo jak najszybciej tam dotarło. Droga będzie długa i... 

\- Wyruszymy jeszcze dziś - po raz trzeci tego dnia przerwał mu Uchiha. Zaczynał lubić tę kontrolę, którą był w stanie w tak prosty sposób sprawować nad Trzecim. - Im szybciej niektóre osoby opuszczą wioskę, tym będzie lepiej. Liczę, że nie zrobicie nic głupiego.

Z tymi słowami skłonił się delikatnie i opuścił pomieszczenie. Hokage westchnął i po chwili zajął się przygotowywaniem potrzebnych dokumentów. Będzie musiał je wypełnić jeszcze przed wieczorem, ponadto będzie musiał także zapytać Reiny, czy przyjmie pozycję... Starzec westchnął. Rozumiał chęć pośpiechu Fugaku, ale gdyby miał choć jeden dzień więcej, byłby w stanie się lepiej przygotować. Dlaczego praca Hokage musiała się wiązać z taką stertą papierów? Ci, którzy pragnęli zająć jego miejsce, nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, co brali sobie na głowę.

\- Jest coś, co chciałbyś mi przekazać? - spytał, nie podnosząc głowy znad dokumentów.

Stojący przed drzwiami jeden z ANBU zerknął na drugiego, który odezwał się:

\- Chyba wiem, kim może być osoba, która w ostatnim czasie przekroczyła granice Konohy.

Drugi zabójca, białowłosy mężczyzna stojący obok niego zmrużył oczy, słysząc te słowa. To przecież było jego zadaniem, dowiedzieć się, kto to jest.

\- I?

\- Przedstawił się jako Uchiha Madara.

Dłoń z piórem zatrzymała się w połowie wyrazu, by wrócić do przerwanej czynności.

\- Uchiha Madara nie żyje.

\- Ten mężczyzna posiadał Sharingana. Tego możemy być pewni.

\- Spotkałeś go? - odezwał się białowłosy strażnik.

Tamten kiwnął głową.

\- Nawiązałem z nim kontakt - przyznał. - Chciałem wiedzieć, czy stanowi zagrożenie.

\- A stanowi?

\- Owszem. Wątpię, bym był w stanie w pojedynkę go pokonać.

Hokage w zamyśleniu odłożył wypełnioną kartkę i zerknął na dwójkę strażników.

\- Kakashi, spróbuj raz jeszcze się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć. Jeśli posiada Sharingana, to wasza dwójka będzie dla niego najgorszym przeciwnikiem. Zaraz będzie koniec waszej zmiany, więc możesz się tym zająć, gdy tylko będziesz miał czas.

Białowłosy skinął głową. Tak właśnie przypuszczał, że to on się dostatecznie tym zajmie. Jednakże... Uchiha Madara, co? Tego się nie spodziewał.

Drugi z ANBU nie ruszył się z miejsca, gdy jego starszy stażem towarzysz opuścił pomieszczenie. Korzystając z krótkiej chwili, gdy przebywał w gabinecie sam na sam z Hokage, odezwał się:

\- Jeśli zaś chodzi o moją drugą misję, mam do niej pewną sugestię.

Trzeci kiwnął głową w pozwoleniu, by chłopak wypowiedział się.

\- Mów.

Jego twarz rozluźniła się, gdy usłyszał to, co tamten miał do powiedzenia. Kiwnął głową raz jeszcze do własnych myśli. Chłopak mówił z sensem oraz miał dużą szansę na powodzenie. To nie było nic nowego, to nie był żaden błyskotliwy pomysł... Ale równocześnie w obecnej sytuacji zmuszeni byli korzystać z rozmaitych, nawet niezbyt przydatnych pomysłów.

\- Zrób tak - polecił Hokage, gdy tylko tamten skończył. - I lepiej wyruszcie już dzisiaj.

\- Zrozumiano - ANBU skłonił się i także opuścił pokój. Trzeci uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, wspominając słowa chłopaka. Miał chłopak umysł. Oby tylko to zadziałało. Zaraz jednak uśmiech na twarzy starca przygasnął, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na stercie dokumentów.

_Ten, kto wymyślił dokumenty, musiał być bardzo zawziętym wrogiem ludności._


End file.
